El peso de miles de Galaxias
by BelyyDyavol
Summary: ¿Y si no estamos solos en el universo? ¿En verdad hay gente que piensa que estamos solos en un lugar tan inmenso conocido como el Universo? Por favor! Que gente tan cerrada. Mi padre siempre decía que mi madre era alguien de otro mundo... jamas creí que lo hubiera dicho tan literal.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. Lejos de casa.**

El universo es uno de tantos miles de misterios que envuelven a la humanidad. Nuestro planeta es solo un pequeño grano de arena en toda una playa, tal vez incluso de toda la arena del planeta mismo. Algunos afirman que el Universo es infinito y que sin embargo, sigue creciendo y creciendo, otros dicen que el Universo está repleto de dimensiones, otros que el Universo está empezando a encogerse y que pronto el fin llegara. Que el Universo dejará de ser infinito y terminara de la misma que comenzó, por una explosión.

Sea como haya sido. Son solamente teorías de humanos a lo largo de la historia del planeta tierra. Algunos dicen que somos los únicos seres "inteligentes" que "viven" en el Universo. Otros dicen que es imposible que seamos los únicos en un lugar tan infinito lleno de planetas y cuerpos celestes.

Es posible que existan otras criaturas en el Universo, solo que es posible que estén en otra dimensión, a cientos y cientos de años luz. Alejados lo más posible de nosotros, con otro tipo de anatomía, costumbres, lenguaje, forma de pensar, con otro planeta, otro sol, otras estrellas.

Y los hay. Hay cientos. Algunos incluso en galaxias vecinas, otros que están súper alejados.

Por supuesto. Son, por mucho, más inteligentes, tienen diferente anatomía, idioma, costumbres y su forma de pensar es, por lo mucho, completamente diferente. Y es posible, que ni siquiera tengan lo que muchos llaman humanidad, bondad, empatía, simpatía, moral o alegría. Es posible que sean criaturas sanguinarias, que lo **_moral_** para ellos tenga otro significado, un significado que a nosotros nos pueda helar la sangre.

Tal vez, en todo el Universo, nosotros seamos los seres más insignificantes y débiles, o incluso, los más estúpidos y sanguinarios.

Quién sabe. Tal vez no están interesados en nosotros y por eso no nos han visitado desde su planeta. Tal vez piensen que no valemos la pena para una visita. Y tal vez, eso sea lo mejor.

Los seres humanos no son del todo… amigables, cuando se trata de seres diferentes. Incluso entre sus propias especies se lastiman y se engañan, ¿Qué pasaría si otra criatura invadiera nuestro planeta?

Fácil, un desastre total.

En nuestros tiempos, las multitudes son más flexibles respecto a la vida en otros planetas. Algunos creen que es fascinante la idea de no estar solos en el Universos. Algunos piensan que la mera idea es estúpida. Otros meten la religión. Uno que otro ignora por completo el tema.

¿Qué tengo yo que decir acerca de este tema? Nada en realidad. Soy de la mínima parte que ignora el tema por completo. Aunque, a decir verdad, a veces me resulta muy difícil ignorar el tema.

Tengo dos hogares. ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto? Bueno, el problema es que tengo dos hogares diferentes en el Universo. Aquí en la tierra y otro en una galaxia que los grandes científicos llaman como: M106. Una galaxia muy colorida y similar a la de Andrómeda. Esta como a 21 o 25 millones de años luz, bastante alejada. Pero allá es donde vive cierta parte de mi familia.

Por razones personales me quedé en la tierra ignorando los cientos de "mensajes" que manda mi madre para convencerme de que me vaya a vivir con ella.

Si claro. Como si eso me fuera a convencer. Si ni siquiera se ha dignado en venir a visitarme en todos estos malditos años, a ningún cumpleaños, ninguna graduación, premio escolar o incluso cuando papá murió.

Nada.

Me dejó aquí en la tierra con mi padre, lo cual agradezco mucho, y se fue. Nunca más volvió. Ni siquiera la recuerdo. Papá decía que yo me parecía mucho a ella, demasiado.

Ugh, yo no quiero parecerme a ese monstruo que tengo como madre.

Siendo una mitad alienígena envejezco de diferente manera que los humanos, en cambio mi padre, fue envejeciendo de manera rápida y normal en un humano. Cuando menos lo pensé ya habían pasado como noventa años y yo seguía viéndome como una adolecente, mientras que mi padre murió y me dejó sola.

Y no es como si me pudiera presentar con la familia de mi padre, ¿Cómo voy a explicar que no he envejecido en estos noventa años, casi cien?

 _¡Oh! Hola, ¿Qué tal familia?, Olvide mencionar que mi madre es un alienígena y por lo tanto yo soy un hibrido. Esa es la razón por la cual ustedes envejecen y yo no._

¡Pff! Estúpido.

Tengo que cambiar de casa cada cierto tiempo para no alarmar a los vecinos y que estos no llamen a la policía diciendo que viven con un vampiro o brujo.

Es como una patada en el trasero. Toda mi vida.

Los amigos que tuve en mi vida de estudiante ahora son abuelos, mientras que yo sigo mudándome de ciudad en ciudad, de país en país, de continente en continente. Llegará un momento en el que me hartare de esto.

¿Pero qué puedo hacer? ¿Ir con mi madre? No gracias.

Incluso cambiándome de vecindario diariamente, mi madre parecía encontrarme porque siempre que regresaba del trabajo, al llegar a casa, siempre me encontraba con un mensaje nuevo.

Y por mensaje, me refiero a personas que trabajan para mi madre y que ella envía para secuestrarme y llevarme a la fuerza a su planeta. De nuevo, tengo que mudarme, explicar porque mi casa explotó y borrar los recuerdos de los vecinos o personas que miraron luces y criaturas sacadas de una película de ciencia ficción peleando por los aires.

Un completo dolor en el trasero.

Por lo general, esos… "mensajes" siempre son criaturas fáciles de ocultar en el mundo humano. No son como yo. Pero si son diferentes alienígenas. Diferente color de piel, diferente idioma, diferente anatomía. Todos con el mismo objetivo, meterme en un jodida nave espacial.

Si, aunque suene tan estúpido y por una parte, gracioso.

Las he dejado pasar todas, porque todos los "mensajes" son tan patéticos como un pez tratando de escalar un árbol.

¡Oooh! Pero esta vez fue diferente.

Hoy fue curiosamente diferente. Esta vez no fue un solo "mensaje" esta vez fueron más de un flota.

No sé qué mierdas hicieron para atraparme. Tal vez lo hicieron mientras dormía, pero ahora mismo me encontraba dentro de esas naves alienígenas. Estaba en lo que parecía ser una habitación de contención. Puede que aun sea un poco nueva con los poderes extraños alienígenas. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que tipo de alíen era yo. Nunca me digne a investigarlo. Me sentía muy a gusto siendo humana, viviendo con mi padre, que me trato como a cualquier ser humano normal.

Creo recordar levemente que el menciono algo sobre mi madre, pero no está muy claro, yo le había dicho severamente que no quería escuchar nada de esa mujer. Y él respetó eso.

La nave parecía estar hecho de un material similar al titanio pero mucho más duro, como diamante. Pero no era una piedra, era un metal. Un material desconocido de otro planeta.

La fuerza bruta no se me daba bien, ni los rayos laser, ni volar, pero si se me daba bien el control mental y el control sobre las cosas. También la retención de información valiosa, en fin, todo lo relacionado con la mente. Eso sí era algo que podía practicar sin asustar a nadie o pagar con los efectos colaterales.

A ver, recapitulemos. Llegué del trabajo, me di una suave ducha, me puse mi pijama, cené ligero, limpie un poco y por ultimo me fui a dormir. Mi típica rutina diaria. Nada raro, todo bien.

Cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir, ya estaba dentro de esta habitación como un prisionero. No conozco a las personas o… criaturas que me metieron en este lugar. Pero al parecer son más inteligentes que los demás.

Intenté mover mis muñecas, pero estas parecían firmemente aprisionadas contra la silla de metal. O sea, no pudieron simplemente dejarme en esta aislada recamara fría, no, tenían que sujetarme a una silla de metal en medio de la recamara con grilletes de este extraño metal.

¿Qué soy un animal? No, peor que un animal, a los animales no los sujetan de esta forma. Soy como un prisionero o un psicópata.

No valía la pena luchar y lastimarme.

Inhale y exhale en repetidas ocasiones para despejar mi mente, necesitaba un plan, un plan de escape. A pesar de que sabía, desde mi infancia, que yo no era una simple humana, jamás me imagine a mí misma siendo abducida por seres extraterrestres. La mera idea era una completa locura.

Oh, papá, ¿Qué debería de hacer?

El sonido de pisadas sobre el suelo metálico me devolvió a la realidad por un momento. No estaba sola. Había seres completamente diferentes a los humanos en este lugar conmigo. Podrían hacerme cualquier cosa.

Y aquí es cuando el miedo se apodera de mí por primera vez. Miedo a lo que sea que me vayan hacer. Estoy en completa desventaja. Podrían lastimarme, experimentar conmigo.

Una puerta deslizante se abrió exactamente frente a mí, me quedo congelada, erguida en mi lugar mirando con la boca abierta aquel ser de extraña complejidad.

Dioses, eran horribles hasta la medula.

Eran altos como el infierno y delgados creando un aspecto desagradable. Sus ojos eran completamente negros, carentes de pupilas o iris, volviéndolos incluso más horribles, su piel, joder, su piel era azul oscuro y tenían como rayitas de un azul más claro similares a las de un tigre, cubriendo su piel. No parecían usar ropa, porque este no tenía nada similar a una prenda de vestir. Sus pies eran planos y tenían solo tres dedos al igual que en sus manos.

Me recordaban a estos tipos raros de la película… Agh ¿Cómo se llamaba?

¡Avatar! A esos tipos se parecen, pero estos no parecían gatos mutantes, estos eran incluso más extraños y con toque grotesco. No podrán tener expresiones felinas, pero su rostro carecía de emociones algunas, no tenían narices ni labios, ni vello facial o corporal, su boca era solo una delgada línea en su rostro.

¡Ugh! ¡Quiero salir de aquí, por favor!

Me removí incomoda al sentir esos ojos negros sobre mí, tendré pesadillas por el resto de mi vida… si es que logro salir de esta.

Caminó con pasos lentos y tranquilos hasta quedar muy cerca de mí, evité a toda costa alzar la mirada, lo último que quería era volver a tener contacto visual con él… o ella… o lo que sea que sea.

En sus raras manos había una lámina de metal similar a esos folders con sujetadores que utilizan los doctores para la documentación clínica. Lo miró y luego me miró a mí.

–¿Qué hago aquí? –dije con más firmeza de la que creí posible. Agradezco eso. No quería verme atemorizada. –¿A dónde me llevan?

Dudo un poco que esta criatura sepa hablar en español o en cualquier otro idioma humano. Esa cosa me miró por un largo tiempo sin decir nada, no había ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Joder, que mal rollo me da esto.

Comenzó a caminar de regreso por donde entró.

¿Me ignoró? ¿O de plano le hablé en mandarín?

–¡Oye! –grité desesperada, no quería que se fuera, quería que me dijera dónde diablos estaba o a donde me dirigía. –¡Aun no he terminado de hablar!

Volvió a ignorarme. Hiso como si yo no hubiera dicho ninguna palabra y tal vez para él yo no dije nada.

Esto no puede ser bueno. No puedo quedarme aquí.

Creo que es momento de sacar a relucir mis poderes mentales, no sé si es lo mismo controlar estas cosas como a los humanos. Por lo general a los humanos se les manipula muy fácilmente, quiero creer que estos mutantes azules son un poco más complejos… o puede que sea más fácil.

–Detente. –ordené.

Definitivamente, era un tanto más complejo, pero nada diferente que a un esquizofrénico. Había cientos de cosas en su mente, tantas que me hacían sentir punzadas en mi cerebro. Tarde un poco en tener tanto su mente como la mía en completo orden y coordinación.

Su mente ahora mismo. Sonreí orgullosa.

–Primero lo primero. –hablé rápidamente. –Suéltame.

Con algunos movimientos bruscos volvió acercarse a mí, esta vez a una distancia moderada. De aquel folder saco una pequeña tableta delgada de color naranja, la paso por ambos grilletes y al instante estas hicieron ¡Click! Y se abrieron.

Masajeé con suavidad mis muñecas y me levante. Incluso de pie, aquel ser altísimo. Apenas si le llegaba a lo que sería su hombro.

–Bien, experimento fallido de Slenderman, vamos. –dije dirigiéndome hacia aquella puerta que aparecía y desaparecía.

Aquel ser azul se movió primero y abrió la puerta. El pasillo era abismalmente largo y me recordaba mucho a las películas de terror que implican con hospitales.

Me estremecí.

Hice que aquel ser caminara frente a mí. Por medio de algunos de sus recuerdos y conocimientos supe más o menos el camino que debía tomar hacia lo que parecía ser la cabina de control. De seguro ahí encontrare respuestas mejores que las que este tipo de me estaba proporcionando.

Me detuve cuando pasamos por un ventanal. Había estrellas y oscuridad por todos lados. Asteroides y una que otra estrella fugaz. No había ningún planeta cercano. Ni siquiera algo tan inmenso como el sol se podía distinguir por ningún lado, mucho menos la Tierra.

Comencé a sentir de nuevo ese miedo. No quiero esto. Quiero ir a casa.

Toque con la palma de mi mano el ventanal y podía sentir el frio que emanaba aquella oscuridad. Mi instinto me decía que, ahora más que nunca, estaba muy lejos de mi casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Un planeta rojo**

Por más que me acercaba a la cabina más de estos tipos raros aparecían. Pero a diferencia del primer Avatar fusionado con Slenderman, estos venían algo que parecía armas, porque me apuntaban con ellos.

Si estos son "mensajes" de mi madre, dudo que me maten ¿O sí? Tal vez matarme no, pero si lastimarme de gravedad.

No voy a detenerme. He llegado más lejos de lo que creí capaz.

Tan rápido como un parpadeo, aquello seres giraron las armas hacia sus mentones y dispararon. Sorprendentemente no hubo sonido como el de una pistola, fue más el sonido de los cuerpos al caer al suelo sin delicadeza.

¡Woah! ¡Esto de controlar mentes era genial!

Ignoré los charcos de sangre morada y seguí caminando con el primer Avatar acompañándome fielmente.

Como era de esperarse, más de esos tipos aparecieron con tipos diferentes de armas, aunque comencé sentirme un poco mal por tener que matarlos, tampoco es como si pudiera dejarlos libres por ahí. Son completos desconocidos, no conozco sus costumbres ni su lenguaje. No conozco su definición de moral.

Omitiré el hecho de que termine con solo cinco de estos tipos a mi control. La cabina de control no era en nada similar a la de un avión turístico o un helicóptero. Había tantas pantallas con signos que no terminaba de comprender.

Esto es un lio total. Hay algunos signos que no comprendo y otros que tienen un poco más de sentido gracias a los conocimientos de estas marionetas.

–Todo esto…. –murmuré inclinándome levemente hacia las pantallas. –Quiere decir que… ¿Estamos en otra galaxia?

Santa mierda. Por favor no.

–M106. –murmuró con horror. –21 o 25 millones de años luz… demasiado lejos.

¿Cómo es posible que en tan poco tiempo yo haya viajado tanto?... No, espera… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en esta porquería de nave?

También, estamos refiriéndonos a tecnología alienígena. Teleportación o agujeros de gusano o velocidad supersónica, yo que sé, todo eso es tan ficticio, tan sacado de una película.

Quiero golpearme contra el tablero de la cabina. No puedo creer que este tan lejos de casa, nunca he estado tan lejos.

Todo lo que me une, todo lo que era, todo está cambiando. Primero mi cuerpo, luego mi forma de pensar, ahora los lugares a los que frecuento, mi alrededor, las personas. No quiero esto. Me siento tan incómoda, tan insegura. Me siento como un americano en un país asiático pero mucho más inmenso.

Si mudarse de un país a otro era un gran paso, ahora imagina de una galaxia a otra. Las reglas aquí deben ser diferentes en todos los sentidos. Algunos objetos pierden su utilidad y algunas palabras pierden su significado.

Miré de reojo a los seres que seguían parados detrás de mí, con la mirada perdida, bueno, no es como si hubiera mucha diferencia. Pero saben a lo que me refiero.

¿Qué puedo hacer? No entiendo el funcionamiento de esta máquina, es completamente diferente a cualquier otra máquina terrestre. Intenté obligar a estos monstruitos azules tomar de vuelta la ruta hacia la tierra, pero había alarme en sus pensamientos.

Los hijos de puta solo tienen el suficiente combustible para un solo viaje. No hay forma de regresar hacia la tierra, la nave se quedaría sin energía y terminaríamos varados en el Universo.

No sé si eso es muy ingenioso o muuuy estúpido. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. El Destino sí que es cruel con algunas personas.

Me dedicó a ver por la cabina el oscuro vacío que nos rodeaba. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Si despierto a estos seres azules es posible que me hagan cosas horribles por venganza después de lo que hice. Dejé que la nave siguiera su curso.

Poco a poco se fue deslumbrando a lo lejos nuestra… **su** meta. Un ¿Planeta? De color rojo, era un poco similar a marte, solo que este era, por mucho, más grande y tenía un par de anillos de color un poco más pálido. Había unas cuatro lunas orbitando por su alrededor con libertad. A simple vista, aquel planeta era hermoso, pero me provocaba escalofríos.

La nave se estaba dirigiendo a ese planeta. Respiré hondo. Comencé a sentirme incomoda y nerviosa, con un poco de pánico. ¿Es planeta de estas criaturas azules o es otro planeta?

¿Qué clase de monarquía tendrán? ¿Qué clase de sociedad? ¿Qué reglas?

Mi instinto saltó por un segundo antes de poder sentir un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza para luego ver todo oscuro.

Huele a quemado. Me duele mucho la cabeza y me arde la piel, como cuando te raspas o cuando te cortas. Abro los ojos con rapidez solo para poder ver el desastre a alrededor de mí.

La nave… ¿Colapso?

Llevo mi mano hacia mi nuca y sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor. Alguien me golpeó. Alguien me golpeó cuando aún tenía el control de aquellos seres, es lo más seguro de que se desmayaron conmigo. Y la persona que me golpeó entró en pánico y todo colapsó en el planeta.

¡Rayos!

A pesar de que caímos desde no sé qué altura, los únicos daños que tengo son algunos raspones y cortadas leves. Lo bueno de tener ADN alienígena es que las heridas son cosas un poco superficiales.

Me levanté como pude y miré a mí alrededor. Definitivamente era diferente en todos los sentidos a la tierra. El cielo era rojizo, la luz era un tanto escasa y se podían ver perfectamente las cuatro lunas, cada una de un color morado hasta lila, también, dioses, se podía apreciar perfectamente los anillos girar. La tierra era roja y las que parecían ser plantas de aspectos raros eran de color anaranjado.

A lo lejos se podían ver estructuras futuristas de color café oscuro. ¿Una ciudad? ¿Habrá gente ahí?

Tenía curiosidad… esa curiosidad se esfumó cuando escuché voces que hablaban en un idioma completamente diferente a las de los seres azules.

¿Diferente? ¿Este no es el planeta de los monitos azules?

Comencé a alejarme lentamente cuando miré como figuras humanoides se acercaban al lugar donde la nave cayó.

¡Tengo que irme! ¡Ocultarme! ¡Ellos no son como los seres azules!

Podrían incluso ser más peligrosos. Pero, ¿Por qué los monitos azules vendrían a un planeta diferente?

Espera… ¿No será que aquí vive mi madre? Estoy muy confundida.

Tropecé con algo en el suelo y caí sobre mi pecho. ¿A dónde se supone que vaya? ¿A la ciudad? ¿Al bosque? No conozco para nada este lugar, podría perderme, podría encontrarme con un animal salvaje de este planeta y morir.

Escuché unas voces acercándose a mí. Me giré rápidamente para mirar si aquellos seres me estaban siguiendo, y en efecto, me estaban siguiendo. Aunque estos eran solo cuatro comparados con la mayoría que vi al principio. Aun así, estaban más cerca de lo creí. Estos tipos eran rápidos.

Ahora que estaban más cerca podía distinguir su forma, tenían una forma humanoide, sorprendentemente no tenían color inusual de piel, era perecido al humano, piel crema un poco más bronceado, cabello largo y tenían rostros igual de similares a los humanos, pero había ciertas diferencias que no tuve tiempo de ver muy bien ya que me levanté repentinamente y comencé correr lejos de esas criaturas.

Eran más grandes que un humano hombre promedio. Fácilmente podrían derribarme, a pesar de su gran complexión ellos eran rápidos. Agradezco que me haya metido al club de atletismo en la secundaria, no por nada fui una de las mejores en aquel club, podrían ser los genes alienígenas lo que explican mi velocidad y gran resistencia.

No sé ni a qué dirección estaba corriendo, solo corría por instinto y por miedo de aquellos seres. No quería averiguar qué es lo que me harían por haber estrellado la nave en su planeta.

En un intento desesperado me adentré al extraño bosque rojizo y me oculté en un árbol bastante grande hasta que las voces se fueron esfumando. Una vez que asumí que se habían ido, salí de mi escondite y con cuidado me adentré un poco más.

Había plantas tan extrañas, todas tenían formar irregulares, en forma de espiral, algunos eran tan altos que se perdían a la vista. Había unas pequeñas flores moradas que parecían tener un centro brilloso. Eran tan hermosas, fuera de este mundo. Literalmente.

Pero como dicen, lo hermoso por lo general siempre está podrido, estas flores, al tocarlas, me crearon una reacción alérgica bastante inusual. Nunca antes había sido alérgica a algo antes. Pero estas flores, ahora mi mano estaba llena de ronchas que dolían como el infierno.

Entre jadeos de dolor seguí caminando.

Tengo que tranquilizarme. Si sigo caminando solo lograré perderme más, pero, ¿Cómo diablos vuelvo?

Y la herida no estaba sanando. Diablos, ¿Qué tan mala suerte se puede tener?

Ni siquiera sabía en qué planeta estaba. Por suerte, este planeta compartía un clima y atmosfera similar a la tierra. Pero al parecer sus plantas eran venenosas y compartía un clima un tanto más caluroso que la tierra.

Me dejé caer en la árida tierra. Necesito descansar y pensar en un buen plan. No puedo caer en la desesperación y el dolor, me consta que soy buena saliendo de situaciones aparatosas. Puedo con esto. Pero agradecería un pequeño golpe de suerte.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado. El sonido del crujir de una rama llamó mi atención, giré mi cuerpo para poder ver que era lo que se me estaba acercando. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al ver a esas criaturas similares a los humanos acercarse a mí con calma.

Estaba a unos metros de distancia, pero no parecía enojado o con la intención de lastimarme. Aun así, intenté levantarme, en caso de que las cosas salieran mal.

De cerca los rasgos humanoides eran más notorios. Sus ojos, ¡Diablos! Sus ojos eran hermosos. Tenían un brillo inusual, parecido al de un gato, sus pupilas no eran redondas, eran unas simples rendijas similares a las de las serpientes. Aunque suene raro, parecían compartir similitudes gatunas y humanas. Tenían rayita de un color crema, casi indescriptibles en su piel, como un tigre, su cuerpo era grande y musculoso, su rostro por lo menos era casi idéntico a un humano y de alguna forma me tranquilizaba. Aunque era tan grande e intimidante, no me agradaba.

Su cabello era largo y de un curioso tono rosado-rojizo que hacia destacar más el color verde brillante de sus ojos. Sus manos tenia los típicos cinco dedos al igual que sus pies descalzos, no tenía uñas, más bien eran garras.

Se estaba acercando a mí con cuidado y calma, como si estuviera tratando con un animal asustado. No sabía si sentirme ofendida o agradecer que estuviera siendo cuidadoso.

Estiro su largo brazo hacia mí con lentitud mientras se acuclillaba a una distancia algo corta. Yo seguía en el suelo arrodillada, esperando cualquier oportunidad para salir corriendo despavorida. Las expresiones series de su rostro, se suavizaron cuando se dio cuenta de que no me estaba alejando de su mano.

Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que su mano estuvo a solos unos centímetros de mi rostro. Con mucho cuidado, toco mi mejilla con sus dedos, cuidando severamente que sus garras no me lastimaran. En ningún momento sus ojos dejaron los míos.

Su toque era áspero, podía sentir sus dedos duros contra mi mejilla, no era desagradable pero si se notaba mucho la diferencia de nuestras pieles.

–¿Dónde estoy? –susurré con cuidado.

Aquel hombre detuvo su toque al escucharme hablar. No contestó. Dudo, sinceramente, que entienda mi idioma. Su mirada se despegó de mis ojos para bajar hacia mi mano, que estaba firmemente sujetada con mi otra mano. Por el estado en shock había olvidado el dolor y la comenzó.

Se acercó un poco más, hasta estar a solos unos centímetros. Con cuidado y lentitud, acercó su mano a la mía, por instinto la alejé y él detuvo todo movimiento.

Volvió a mirarme. Suspiró.

Eso me sorprendió un poco. Él suspiró de verdad. Por un momento me pareció tan humano, tan familiar. Alzó su mano un poco mostrándome la palma, confundida lo miré, con el dedo índice de su otra mano indicó su palma, luego indicó mi mano.

¿Se… se estaba comunicando?

–¿Mi mano? –pregunté, inútilmente.

Alcé mi mano igual que él. Entrecerró los ojos mirando las ronchas rojizas y luego frunció el ceño. Su atención dejó mi mano herida y fue hacia sus ropas, rasgó un pedazo de tela de su pantalón y con rapidez tomó mi mano por la muñeca.

Woah… es fuerte.

Aunque no me estaba apretando lo suficiente podía sentir su grandes manos apoderarse completamente de mi mano y por primera vez me sentí tan indefensa y pequeña.

Hiso un improvisado vendaje sobre las ronchas.

–Uhm… ¿Gracias? –dije, incomoda.

Él ladeó la cabeza. Acto que me pareció un poco tierno viniendo de alguien tan varonil e intimidante.

Sonreí un poco. El miedo y el nerviosismo desaparecieron un poco. Aunque aún estaba un poco encogida en mi lugar. A pesar de que estaba siendo amable, esa persona era un completo desconocido, podría estar fingiendo. Es tan fuerte, si se lo propone, estoy segura de que me hará mucho daño.

Él hiso un movimiento de mano que me entendí como si me dijera que me levantara. Así que lo hice, aun encogida por inseguridad.

Volvió hacer un movimiento de su mano indicando que lo siguiera, estática, me quedé en mi lugar mirando alrededor. No quiero ir con él. Aquel ser volteó a verme cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba siguiendo. Frunció un poco el ceño.

Tragué duro. No quería hacerlo enojar, pero me moría de miedo, no quiero seguirlo.

Él pareció notar mi miedo. Cerró los ojos un momento y a lo segundo los volvió a abrir. Dio un paso para acortar nuestra distancia. Abrió los brazos como si quisiera un abrazo. Dudo que eso sea lo que quiera.

Alcé una ceja, incrédula.

Él dejó caer los brazos, rendido. Dijo algo que sonó como un leve gruñido. Su voz era grave y sonaba un poco bestial. Al abrir la boca pude ver como sobresalían fuertes y filosos colmillos, me estremecí.

Negué con la cabeza. Cuando menos lo pensé él ya estaba a centímetros de mí, antes de poder incluso retroceder, me cargó con suma facilidad y me puso sobre su hombro.

Mi garganta se cerró del miedo. Y ahora, ¿Qué hago?

* * *

 **N/A:** Pobre Lucy xD

No sé, me gusta esta historia, no sé de donde salió, pero me gusta (8


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, Hola~

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. El hombre bestia**

Definitivamente era la persona con más mala suerte. Ahora mismo me encontraba tendida en los hombros de un ser alienígena muy similar a un humano mutante. Intenté de toda las formas posible hacer que se detenga. Intenté hablar con él, intenté zafarme, pero ninguna daba un buen resultado. Cada vez que hablaba y hablaba él me gruñía de regreso, cuando intentaba zafarme, él solo me sujetaba con más fuerza. Patearlo solo sería una estupidez, él tipo era duro y, sinceramente, me daba miedo saber cómo reaccionaría si intento golpearlo. Es más alto que yo por una cabeza, es musculoso y tiene esas garras que me inquietan mucho, estoy segura de que podría hacerme mucho daño si se lo propusiera.

Mejor no tentar mi suerte.

Dejé que me guiara hacia donde sea que esté planeado llevarme. En el camino me entretenía admirando lo bien cuidado de su cabello, a pesar de que parecía tener un aspecto tosco, su cabello era suave y ese color rosado le daba un perfecto toque exótico. Era tan largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, por lo que noté, tenía dos trenzas al frente que estaban sujetadas con cuencas de un material brillante, como diamante. Era el único adorno en su cabello.

A pesar de que parecía alguien descuidado, tenía un olor agradable para ser un hombre… o lo que sea que sea.

Una vez que deje de envidiar su bonito cabello, intenté alzarme un poco para poder ver sobre mi hombro el camino que este hombre-bestia estaba tomando. Las estructuras aquellas estaban cada vez más cerca.

¿Me está llevando a su ciudad?

Me aterroricé. ¿Qué tiene planeado hacerme? ¿Me llevara a su casa? No quiero estar sola con él. Tampoco quiero que me lleve con los suyos, diablos, quiero volver a casa.

Imaginándome miles de horribles situaciones en el camino, ni me di cuenta cuando aquel hombre entró, conmigo en su hombro, a un edificio con mucha tecnología por dentro.

–¡Woah! –murmuré, asombrada.

El miedo se esfumó al mismo instante en el que comencé a admirar de la gran tecnología. Las habitaciones eran blancas, como un hospital y había pantallas holográficas con un idioma completamente extraño para mí.

Aquel hombre caminó ignorando las miradas de los demás seres que me miraban como si fuera una especie alienígena… ¡Ah! ¡Espera! Lo soy.

Aquello seres, todos, tenían las mismas características. Pero al igual que los humanos, el color de cabello y ojos eran diferentes entre sí. Sorprendentemente, el color de piel era igual y esas rayitas claras en sus rostros, brazos, torsos, piernas.

Incluso había mujeres. O lo que parecía. Eran más esbeltas, igual de altas, un tanto musculosas y tenían un rostro fino, su complexión no les quitaba lo hermosas que podían ser. Todos vestían con ropas similares, las mujeres vestidos de colores apagados y los hombres solo usaban pantalones bombachos. Esta gente no parecía conocer los zapatos ni las camisas.

 _Uhmm… Me pregunto si usaran ropa interior._

Escuché un sonido similar al ¡clic! que volvió a llamar mi atención. Dejé de imaginarme al tipo que me tenía cargando como un costal de papas en ropa interior y regresé a mi alrededor. Aquel hombre nos había metido a un tipo elevador medio raro, era cilíndrico y tenía un panel al lado de la puerta con varios botones de colores, el hombre aplasto uno y esperé a sentir ese jaloncito que se siente cuando el elevador se mueve. Pero no sentí nada.

El elevador cilíndrico comenzó a cambiar. Las paredes que nos cubrían, que en un principio eran blancas, ahora cambiaban de forma creando un pasillo largo con varias puertas raras.

–¿Qué diablos, hombre? –pregunté, confundida.

El hombre gruñó con suavidad y lo miré por encima de mi hombro. Estaba sonriendo levemente. Parpadeé varias veces para cerciorarme de lo que estaba viendo fuera real. De verdad estaba sonriendo.

Uhm, sonriendo no se ve tan intimidante.

Volvió a caminar dirigiéndose a una puerta rectangular con un signo raro en medio de esta. Entró sin tocar y me sorprendió ver una camilla, una cortina, un tipo escritorio flotante donde estaba una mujer bestia escribiendo algo en una pantalla holográfica.

Alzó la mirada cuando escuchó abrir la puerta. Sus ojos son de un ligero color azul zafiro y un cabello blanco platinado. Era una mujer muy hermosa. Miró con incredulidad hacia nosotros.

Aquel hombre me dejó caer en la camilla y con rapidez me incorporé para mirarlo de mala forma por su falta de delicadeza. Me ignoró y se giró hacia la mujer que me miraba como un espécimen raro.

Aquel hombre le dijo algo que no entendí y la mujer le contestó a base de gruñidos.

–¿Qué infiernos? –murmuré sin comprender nada.

La mano me dolía, al igual que todo el cuerpo. Tengo sueño, calor, hambre. Me sorprende cómo es posible que siga de pie, ah sí, soy un jodido medio alienígena.

Me preguntó si mi madre estará en algún lugar de este planeta. O tal vez, con mi suerte, me estrellé en el planeta equivocado.

Sin comprender ninguna palabra vi a la mujer marcharse y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Me inquieté cuando me di cuenta de que ahora estábamos en una habitación nosotros solos. Espero que la mujer regrese.

Por favor, dime que fue por algo de medicina y que volverá. Por favor no me digas que se fue para darle privacidad a este tipo. Por favor, dame un poco de suerte.

Me hice bolita en mi lugar mirando con los ojos entrecerrados aquel desconocido. Aunque me ayudó a salir de ese bosque, no podía confiar en él.

Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, aquel hombre se acercó de nuevo a mí. Me pegué a la pared detrás de mí. El hombre se detuvo en un gabinete y saco un extraño aparato rectangular metálico. Se sentó en la camilla aun lado de mí.

Me miró enroscada en la esquina más alejada de la camilla. Volvió a levantar su mano derecha e indicar con su dedo índice izquierdo su palma derecha, como aquella vez en el bosque.

¿Mi herida?

Miré mi mano vendada con su ropa. Luego lo miré a él. Él asintió y palmeó la camilla un lado de él. Rayos, a veces me sorprende lo inteligente que puede llegar a ser. Con la cola entre la patas comencé acercarme hasta quedar a una distancia lo bastante respetable y estire mi mano herida.

Él volvió a tomarla con fuerza y me jaló para que me acercara más. Gemí de miedo cuando choqué contra su hombro, me estabilicé rápidamente.

Quitó el vendaje improvisado y colocó la cosa metálica arriba de mis ronchitas. Un sonido sonó y luego sentí algo rociándome la piel. Me sobresalte un poco cuando sentí la frescura sobre mi piel enrojecida y sensible. El dolor comenzó a desaparecer repentinamente junto con las ronchitas y la irritación. Miré embobada como mi mano comenzaba a curarse rápidamente.

Él me liberó cuando mi mano volvió a su estado saludable. Incrédula comencé a pasar mis dedos por donde estaban las ronchitas. No había nada, ni una cicatriz o rastro, estaba como siempre ha estado.

Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con él mirándome fijamente.

–Sé que no me entiendes, pero, gracias. –dije aun sorprendida. Sonreí un poco.

Él parecía querer decir algo, antes de algún sonido saliera por sus labios la puerta se abrió detrás de nosotros. La misma mujer albina entró trayendo otro raro objeto. Se lo ofreció al hombre y este lo tomo sin chistar, dijo algo que saco una sonrisa de la mujer. La mujer retrocedió mientras que aquel hombre volvió acercarse a mí.

De cerca, aquel objeto tenía una forma bastante espeluznante, tenía forma de casco con cientos de raras ramas metálicas que lo cubrían. Lo miré con la intención de ponérmelo.

Oh, no. Comenzarían con los extraños experimentos alienígenos. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que achicharren mi cerebro!

Intenté ser lo suficiente rápida para salir por la puerta, pero antes de que incluso pudiera salir de la camilla, aquel hombre ya me tenía aprisionada.

 _¿Cuándo se movió?_

Aterrada por tener a semejante masa sobre mí comencé a patalear y lanzar golpes. Por más fuerte que lo golpeaba aquel hombre no parecía inmutarse, ni moverse.

–¡Espera! ¡Por favor no me hagas esto! –comencé a gritar llena de pánico.

No quiero esa cosa extraña en mi cabeza. Estaba tan asustada que no podía concentrarme para mover los pensamientos dentro de este hombre y forzarlo a alejarse. Con una sola de sus manos aprisionó mis muñecas y con la otra mano libre estaba poniéndome el casco raro. Gritando y siguiendo pataleando no lograba nada, solo estaba gastando energía que tal vez más pronto necesitare.

Una vez que él casco estuvo colocado en mi cabeza sentí una leve presión en mis sienes que me hiso detener mi lloriqueo. Aquel hombre alojó su agarré y poco a poco fue alejándose de mí.

–¿Funcionó? –preguntó la mujer al hombre. –Vaya lío que hiso solo para colocarle el traductor.

–No sé si funcionó. –contestó el hombre sin quitarme la mirada de encima. –Pero se quedó callada y nos está viendo.

¿Qué es esto? Puedo entender lo que están diciendo. Me senté yo toqué con delicadeza el casco, estaba sujetado con firmeza a mi cabeza. Miré al hombre frente a mí.

–¿Me entiendes ahora? –preguntó, curioso.

Asentí, aun sin poder creerlo. El hombre volvió a sonreír.

–Funcionó. –dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer. –Gracias, Mirajane.

–Ah, no fue nada. –contestó la mujer con modestia. –Siempre es bueno ayudar a un amigo… y a sus raras mascotas.

–Ella no es mi mascota. –contestó el hombre riendo levemente.

–¿No la encontraste en el bosque? –preguntó con burla la mujer. –Y luego la trajiste aquí a la ciudad para curar sus heridas.

Fruncí el ceño, ofendida. Ellos estaban hablando de mí como si fuera un pobre animalito sin hogar… aunque si pensamos muy bien mi situación, si era como un animalito sin hogar, pero no deja de ofenderme como ellos están hablando con todo el descaro frente a mí.

La mujer se despidió y volvió a verme para luego irse con una sonrisa burlona.

¡Ugh!

–Bien, es bueno saber que no todos saben lo que en verdad eres, ¿No es así? –habló aquel hombre sorprendiéndome.

–¿Qué? –pregunté, confundida.

–La verdad si pareces un pequeño animalito abandonado. –dijo el hombre mirnadome.

Ok, hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia.

–Vete a la mierda, imbécil. –contesté rechinando los dientes.

–¿Así me agradeces? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

–No soy un animalito. –proseguí frunciendo el ceño. –No voy a ser tu estúpida mascota. Te agradecería si no me hubiera ofendido.

–¿Te ofendí? –preguntó alzando una ceja. –Si no te hubiera traído aquí, hubieras muerto envenenada. ¿Quién es tan idiota como para tocar una flor _Poister_?

El traductor no tradujo aquella palabra así que supongo es el nombre de la planta en forma de flor morada. Así que si era venenosa.

–Yo no soy de aquí. –contesté en mi defensa.

–Ya me di cuenta. –contestó con sarcasmo.

Ugh… cuando por un momento creí que este hombre seria amable y agradable por haberme salvado y curado mi herida. Creo que prefiero no comprender ninguna palabra de lo que dice.

–¿Qué vas hacer conmigo? –pregunté por fin. –¿Puedo volver a mi hogar?

–¿Hogar? –preguntó. –¿Te refieres al planeta _Saktrum_?

De nuevo, una palabra que no tenía traducción.

–¿Qué? ¿Así se le llaman los tuyos al planeta Tierra? –pregunté.

–¿Tierra? –preguntó confundido. –¿El planeta humano?

–¡Sí! –exclamé feliz de que supiera cual era. –¡Ese es mi planeta! ¡De ahí vengo!

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Por qué me miraba como si me hubiera vuelto loca de un momento a otro?

–¿Te golpeaste muy duro cuando choco la nave _Zurt_? –preguntó.

–No entiendo. –contesté. –Soy una humana. Esos seres azules me secuestraron y me trajeron aquí. Yo quiero volver a mi casa.

– ¿Humana?¿ Secuestro? – preguntó estas palabras, confundido. –¿De qué hablas? No eres humana.

– Buenooo~ no del todo. –dije encogiéndome de hombros y un poco sorprendida por lo notó. –Soy mitad alienígena. Pero no conozco mi planeta natal ni a mi madre, así que solo quiero volver a mi casa. ¿Me ayudaras?

El hombre se sentó junto a mí en la camilla y meditó un poco todo lo que le dije.

–No comprendo las cosas. –dijo con voz calmada. –Hablas como si fueras un humano de verdad que fue secuestrado y ahora quiere volver a casa. –él sonrió con diversión. –Cuando tu verdadero hogar está a solo unos pocos años luz de aquí.

Volví a fruncir el ceño. Creo que perdí el hilo a la conversación. Es como si estuviéramos hablando de cosas completamente diferentes en una sola conversación.

–Soy humana. –dije con firmeza. –En parte, pero lo soy. ¡Y si! Fui secuestrada y me trajeron a este lugar, por supuesto que quiero volver. La Tierra es mi hogar.

–Eres rara. –musitó aquel hombre. –No eres humana. Eres una _Saktim._

* * *

 **N/A:** _¿Natsu eres tú? ¿Qué andas haciendo por acá?_ O.o

Pues, bueno, ni siquiera yo entiendo la historia así que no me pregunten qué xD Las palabras las saco al azar así ña~ :v

Si les gusta, déjenme un review, me haría muy feliz :'D

Nos leemos en el próximo! Bye Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Saktim.**

Me estaba hablando con palabras que no se podía traducir con este casco de forma rara.

–¿Una qué? –pregunté parpadeando, completamente confundida.

Suspiró con paciencia.

–Una Saktim. –dijo despacio. –¿Sabes siquiera que es una Saktim?

Y ahora me está tratando como una idiota. _¡Uuy! ¡Quiero golpearlo!_

–No, no tengo idea. –contesté de mala manera.

–Creo que ya encontré a quien estaba buscando Layla. –musitó con molestia.

Aquello no era para mí. Parecía confundido e inseguro, había mencionado una palabra que tampoco se pudo traducir, o es una palabra rara alienígena o era un nombre. Era un nombre, de una mujer, no es la primera vez que lo escucho.

–Layla. –murmuré.

–¿Te suena el nombre? –preguntó, curioso.

–Algo… no con mucha claridad. –dije intentando recordar donde había escuchado aquel nombre. –Creo que lo escuché de mi padre… alguna vez… no sé.

–¿Padre? ¿Tu padre es humano? –preguntó con interés.

–Lo era. –contesté. –Está muerto. –cambié de tema rápidamente, no me gusta hablar de esto. –¿Quién es Layla.. o qué es?

Él pareció molesto por mi falta de respeto a aquella cosa o persona. ¿Es alguien importante?

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó ignorando mi pregunta.

–¿Cómo te llamas tú? –contraataqué. –Es de mala educación no presentarse antes.

Él no pareció importarle si estaba siendo amable o educado, y si a él no le importaba, a mí tampoco tenía porque importarme. No voy a dejar que me trate como se le da en gana.

–Natsu. –contestó sin reclamar. –¿Ya vas a decirme tu nombre?

–Lucy. –dije con tranquilidad. –No creo que mi apellido sea importante.

Natsu reaccionó a mi nombre. Abrió un poco más los ojos con asombro y me miró fijamente como suele hacerlo. Me removí incomoda por su mirada.

–Los humanos no nos miramos tan fijamente. –comenté para que dejara de hacerlo. –Nos resulta muy incómodo. ¿Puedes dejar de hacerlo?

–No eres humana. –repitió con molestia.

–Lo soy, en parte. –insistí. –Nací en la tierra y he vivido ahí por años. Claro que soy humana.

–Nacer en un lugar no te vuelve de ese lugar. –contestó frunciendo el ceño. –Nacer en la tierra no te vuelve humana.

 _¿Y a él que le importaba?_ No me conocía. Parecía tratar de convencerme de que no era humana, de que era lo que el llamo como Saktim. Pero ni siquiera sabía cómo eran aquellos seres. Habla de ellos como si él no fuera uno.

–¿Qué eres tú? –pregunté, cambiando el tema.

–Un Snaga. –contestó.

Rayos las pronunciación es medio rara. _Snaga_.

–¿Y cómo se llama este planeta?

–Rubrum. –volvió a contestar con seriedad.

 _Uhmm… no entiendo nada. Todo es tan complicado._

–¿Mi madre mandó a esos seres azules, cierto? –pregunté volviendo a mi curiosidad principal. –Sé que mi madre es una alienígena. Una vez mi padre me dijo eso, pero no sé cómo se llama su especie o como se llama ella. ¿Ella no está aquí? ¿No es una Sna-Snaga?

–Ya te lo dije. –dijo con molestia. –Ella, tu madre, es una Saktim y por obvias razones, tú también eres una Saktim. El planeta _Saktrum_ está a unos pocos años luz de aquí.

¡Oh! _Agh_ , me duele la cabeza. Es demasiada información. ¿Entonces si estoy en el jodido planeta equivocado? Vaya suerte la mía.

Me deje caer en la camilla y me hice bolita. Sentía el cuerpo palpitarme del cansancio. Mi estómago se contraía de hambre y mi garganta ardía por agua.

–Tengo hambre y sed. –dije en un leve susurro.

–Necesitas un aseo. –comentó el hombre. –Vamos. –se levantó de la camilla y me ofreció su mano. –Después del aseo te daré de comer.

Sin mucho ánimo de caminar, me levanté de la camilla para tomar su mano con timidez. Mi mano era diminuta en las suyas. Podría rompérmela en un fácil apretón. Él era letal, no puedo bajar la guardia estando con él.

No sé a dónde me llevo. Pero parecía una casa, una casa muy grande con muchos pisos. Tres para ser exactos. Había muebles con formas raras y algunos que eran similares a los humanos. El ambiente aquí era un poco más frio que afuera.

 _¿Saben lo que es un aire acondicionado?_ Dios, gracias. Me estaba asando de calor.

El piso era como mármol, era un poco resbaloso con mis zapatos. Pero él, estando descalzo, caminaba sin patinar. En todo el camino, incluso después de entrar a la casa no me ha soltado la mano. Me guió por varios pasillos y puertas hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto pequeño.

Había una especie de retrete algo raro, era un poco más alto que los de la tierra, si me sentara, fácilmente mis pies quedarían balanceándose. Aun lado había un lavamanos flotante y un espejo encima de este. Del otro lado del retrete, había una zona que debo de adivinar es la ducha. Pero no podía ver ninguna regadera, el techo era extraño, había como una cosa, una placa plateada que cubría el techo y había raros símbolos en una de las paredes dentro de la ducha.

–Bien, aquí puedes asearte. –mencionó el hombre mirando fijamente la ducha.

–Mmm… gracias. –murmuré, nerviosa.

Espere hasta que se fuera, pero no lo hiso y no parecía estar dispuesto a retirarse de la habitación. Estaba recargado en el lavabo cruzado de brazos.

–¿Qué esperas? –pregunta, impaciente.

Lo miré incrédula. No estará pensando en que tome la duche frente a él ¿O sí?

–A que te marches. –contesté frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó, confundido.

–¿Cómo que porque? –pregunté un poco alterada. –¡No voy a dejarte mirar mientras me baño!

–¿Por qué? –repitió esta vez con incredulidad.

–¿Cómo que porque? –pregunté cada vez más enojada. –¿Qué en tu planeta acostumbrar a ver a la gente bañarse?

Él frunció el ceño. Joder, era desesperante.

–Ni siquiera sabes cómo usar esta ducha. –comentó señalando con su dedo índice hasta la rara regadera. –Y por cierto, no me interesa verte desnuda.

Rechiné los dientes con furia, por una parte tenía razón, no comprendía para nada los raro jeroglíficos que aparecían en la pared y la verdad no entiendo el raro mecanismo… ¿De dónde mierdas sale el agua?

Por otra parte, quería patearlo por cabrón.

–Valeeee~ –dije dejando salir todo el aire de mis pulmones, rezando por paciencia. –¿Puedes decirme y luego darme privacidad?

Movía su enorme cuerpo dentro de la ducha y comenzó a enseñarme que es lo que debía hacer. Que botones aplastar después de cada cosa y me indicó de donde se supone salía cada cosa. Una vez cerró la puerta del baño tras él, me aseguré de que tuviera bien el seguro, aunque… no sé qué raro movimiento hiso con su cabeza que hiso un foquito brillar encima de la puerta.

Este lugar es raro.

Presioné los botones como él me había indicado. El instante una cortina de agua me cubrió, agua en forma de lluvia, lluvia que caía del techo cubriendo perfectamente el pequeño rectángulo de espacio. Era perfecto, era tan genial. Era como tener tu propia lluvia, lluvia personal.

Al poco rato, el agua olía a algo parecido a la menta e imaginé que es algún tipo de químicos que están en el agua que esta gente usa como jabón.

Lluvia con Jabón integrado. _¡Cool!_

Una vez fuera, me sentí renovada. Ropa extremadamente grande ya estaba lista, doblada y bien planchada. Ropa de color blanca.

Mmm… el blanco nunca fue mi favorito. Pero, diablos, estoy en un maldito planeta a no sé cuántos millones de años luz, no debería quejarme.

La casa era enorme, lo repito, es fantástica. Tiene un estilo futurista muy parecido a la de las películas que salen en la tele. Había mucha tecnología, demasiada para los tipos de personas que viven aquí.

Aquel hombre parecía un guerrero griego mutante con ADN animal. No podía evitar no mirarlo, se movía con mucha agilidad para tamaño mastodonte. Lo envidiaba un poco. Yo era más torpe que un alce con patines. Además de que me sentía muy pequeña a lado de este alienígena.

–¿No hay ropa más… pequeña? –pregunté estirando lo que parecía ser un vestido. –Me queda como una batón.

Él hombre me miró de reojo y sonrió.

–No. –contestó con simpleza. En sus manos llevaba una tipo Tablet híper delgada. –Las mujeres Snaga son mucho más altas que tú. Es lo más pequeño que pude conseguir.

–¿Lo más pequeño? –pregunté, asombrada. –Me lleva el tren…. –murmuré sin dejar de mirar el enorme pedazo de tela que me cubría. –Y me trae de regreso…

–¿Qué?

–Olvídalo. –dije restándole importancia. –Expresiones humanas.

Al parecer los hombres Snaga no eran los únicos mutantes aquí. ¡Santa mierda! Era un completo planeta de guerreros superdotados… no, espera, eso se escuchó muy mal…

–De todas maneras. –continuó… _¿Cómo se llamaba?..._ aquel hombre, sin despegar su vista de esa rara Tablet. –En poco tiempo habrá ropa de tu talla.

Alcé una ceja, confundida.

–¿Por qué? –pregunté, intentando mirar lo que sea que sea que estaba viendo aquel tipo. –¿Van a llevarme a mi casa?

De repente una oleada de felicidad y emoción me invadió. ¿Será posible? Que estas criaturas, después de todo, sean de buen corazón y se hayan compadecido de este pobre humano perdido.

–Algo así. –comentó.

–¡Oh, dios, sí! –exclamé emocionada. –¡Allá voy Tierra!

El hombre rodó los ojos y apagó la Tablet.

–No vamos a la Tierra. –dijo con voz fría.

Y esa emoción y felicidad, se esfumó, como un encantador sueño al despertar. Dejé caer mis brazos hacia mis costados con pesadez mientras fulminaba al raro alíen frente a mí. Era molesto tener que alzar la cabeza para tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Ah? –logré emitir con furia. –¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡No hay otro hogar en el Universo que la Tierra!

–Sí, si lo hay. –contestó cruzándose de brazos. –El planeta Saktrum está muy cerca de aquí.

–¡No soy una Sactin! –grité haciendo un leve puchero.

–Es Saktim. –dijo con paciencia. –Y sí, si lo eres. –dio una largo paso hasta estar muy malditamente cerca de mí. Repentinamente me puse nerviosa –¿Alguna vez no has hecho algo que te ha vuelto diferente a los humanos?

Me quede en silencio, mirándolo fijamente, mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes brillar.

Sí, la respuesta a su pregunta era sí. ¡Por dios! ¡Controlo y leo las mentes de las personas si quiero!

Papá siempre me decía que era especial, ¡Vamos!, es lo que siempre le dice un padre a su hija ¿No? Jamás creí que sería tan **literal.** Podía sentir mis nervios florecer de nuevo.

¿No hay una forma de salir, cierto?

–No quieres aceptarlo. –comentó el hombre relajando sus hombros. –Has vivido demasiado en la ignorancia de los humanos.

Quise contestar, pero ya no tenía ganas de pelear. Estaba terriblemente cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente. Muchas cosas estaban pasando a la vez que parecía irreal, parecía un tonto sueño, un sueño del que deseo despertar.

Un delicioso aroma llegó hacia mis fosas nasales haciendo que mi estómago gruñera como una bestia salvaje.

El hombre sonrió al escuchar mi patético ruego por comida.

Varios platillos de aspecto raro estaban frente a mí. Sinceramente, me daba miedo comer alguna de estas cosas, podría ser cualquier cosa, y la verdad es que soy muy chiqueona con la comida. Deslizó un vaso con un líquido parecido al agua y sin evitarlo tomé el líquido de un solo trago aliviando la fuerte resequedad de mi garganta.

Gruñí de satisfacción. ¿Cuántos días habré pasado sin tomar agua?

–¿Mucho mejor? –preguntó después de terminar de comer. Alcé la vista hacia él y asentí. –Bien. Vamos. Una nave nos espera.

Una nave… espera, ¿Qué?

–¿Tan rápido? –pregunté, preocupada. –¿Enserio vas a llevarme con mi madre?

El ser asintió jalándome de la mano. Ugh, técnicamente tenía que trotar cuando él solo caminaba. Es injusto. Él tiene piernas largas y atléticas, yo por mi parte, tenía piernas cortas.

Jalonee mi brazo, no podía seguir trotando de esta manera, al parecer el tipo se lo tomo como un acto de rebeldía, ya que de un movimiento rapidísimo me colocó, de nuevo, en su hombro y me cargó como un vil costal de papas hasta las afueras.

–¡Hijo de…!

–Guarda silencio, Lucy. –me interrumpió con una sonrisa.

¿Se estaba divirtiendo?

Bufé. Al menos me tengo que evitar el desgaste de la caminata, no es que sea una floja o algo así, de alguna manera, se sentía bien ser cargada por alguien. Nunca en la vida un hombre me había cargado, no estilo princesa, mucho menos como un costal de papas. Aunqueee, no sé si puedo denominar a este tipo como un hombre, no tengo ni el menor conocimiento sobre estas criaturas. Pero si tienen mujeres Snaga, estoy segurísima que este tipo era todo un hombre, si no, estaría muy decepcionada.

Me encantaría leer la mente del tipo. Pero él solo tenía pensamientos en su idioma madre, así que técnicamente no entendía nada. Y no vale la pena gastar energías por pensamientos que no entiendo.

Recargué mis codos en su hombro para impulsarme hacia arriba y así poder ver hacia donde nos dirigimos.

Voy a admitirlo, esta ciudad es muy bonita, limpia, la gente, a pesar de su rudo aspecto, parecía amable y solidaria, aunque algunos me miraban anonadado cuando pasábamos cerca de ellos, solo me dedicaba a sonreír con pena. Los edificios eran altísimos y todos de un mismo color, blanco platinado, también hay algo que me dejó estupefacta. Había… ¿Cómo explicarlo?... tipos carreteras flotantes que pasaban por los cielos rojizos donde eran utilizados por extrañas esferas con gente conduciendo dentro.

¿Carros espaciales?

–Oye, compañero. –hablé tomando la atención del hombre, el me miró de reojo. –¿Por qué no vamos en uno de esos automóviles geniales?

Él alzó la vista, mirando por encima de nosotros las raras carreteras flotantes y a los curiosos autos esféricos.

Pude notar una leve mueca de disgusto

–No es necesario. –contestó volviendo su atención al camino.

Resoplé. La verdad es que si tenía ganas de subirme a esas raras esferas-móviles. Aunque no comprendía el mecanismo con que funcionaban.

Después de una larga caminata, poco a poco se fue vislumbrando una enorme y aerodinámica nave espacial con varios hombres mutantes vestidos con un tipo uniforme negro que se cernía muy bien en el pecho.

Todo hombre con el que pasábamos hacia una pequeña reverencia al gran hombre que me estaba cargando.

¿Es alguien importante?

–Dragneel. –saludó un hombre con cabello negro que parecía tener la misma Tablet en sus manos.

–¿Está todo listo? –preguntó el chico que aún me estaba cargando.

–Por supuesto. Puede partir cuando quiera. –afirmó el otro hombre.

–Ya escuchaste, mujer. –dijo refiriéndose a mí. –Vamos a darle una visita a tu casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. Reencontrarse.**

La nave por dentro era similar a la de los monitos azules, pero esta tenía, por mucho, más color blanco. _¿Qué tenían estas criaturas con el blanco?_ ¿Es que acaso no sabían de otros colores? El blanco siempre me recordaba a los hospitales, los fríos lugares de los cuales no me despegué nunca, siempre eran visitas, yo nunca usé un hospital, nunca me recosté en una camilla o necesité a un doctor. Pero, irónicamente, pasé un largo tiempo dentro de uno, no por mí, sino por mi padre.

Una pequeña turbulencia logró regresarme a donde estaba. Miré de mala gana la pequeña habitación donde aquel hombre me dejó y se fue.

Ni si quiera me dirigió la palabra, solo se fue. Me dejó caer en la estoica cama de la fría recamara, me dio la espalda y se fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar. Y lo peor, es que no puedo salir de estas cuatro paredes blancas que me están atormentando. No hay ventanas, solo hay una cama tan estéril como el cuarto, hay una puerta plateada del lado izquierdo en donde descubrí que era el baño, un baño mucho más pequeño que el de la casa de mi secuestrador. No había muebles, cuadros o alguna cosa que adornara un poco la frialdad de este lugar. Era como un cuarto de algún tipo de hospital psiquiátrico.

Me estremecí.

Sentí una fuerte vibración dentro de mí. Como si algo hubiera explotado en mi interior, sujeté mi vientre abrazándome a mí misma por la extraña sensación, sentí un pequeño flash de luz en mi ojos como cuando te toman una foto pero fue tan rápido que me dejó mareada.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Voces. Podía escuchar voces en un idioma raro. Cada vez más se hacían más altas, más fuertes. Caí de rodillas al suelo mientras sujetaba mi cabeza con ambas manos, podía sentir mi cabeza palpitar, ahora eran imágenes, imágenes sin sentido.

Mi cabeza tocó el suelo, seguía presionando mi sienes con fuerza, sintiendo de nuevo esa extraña vibración recorrerme el cuerpo con fuerza. Flash. Esta vez más fuerte.

Grité. Frustrada. Desesperada.

No había dolor. Pero si había esa extraña sensación de incomodidad, de desesperación que era incluso peor. No sabía que hacer mas que presionar mi cabeza porque sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

–¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? – _Voces. Más voces._

Hice a un lado aquello que presionaba mi cabeza. El casco salió volando y las palabras se volvieron leves gruñidos sin sentido, las voces se volvieron como extrañas vibraciones que flotaban en mi cabeza.

Flash. De nuevo.

Y todo se detuvo.

Abrí los ojos, mirando el suelo blanco. Podía sentir un leve pitido en mis oídos, pero no más. Levanté levemente, con cuidado la cabeza, me sentía aturdida y horriblemente mareada.

Aquel hombre de cabellos rosados me miraba con sorpresa. Sus brillantes y gatunos ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos, atentos a todo movimiento que hacía. Vi mis manos, estaban rojas de tanta presión, pero luego se volvieron pálidas.

Intenté levantarme pero mis piernas flaqueaban. Aquel hombre me ayudó, sujetándome con sus poderosas manos, pasando su musculoso brazo por mi pequeña espalda y sin ningún esfuerzo me sentó en la cama.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas.

–Dios… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –pregunté, confundida.

–Tu cuerpo reaccionó a la energía. –me contestó el hombre mientras me ofrecía un vaso de agua. –Estamos muy cerca del planeta Saktrum.

Bebí del vaso de agua como una desquiciada. Miré al chico que a su vez me miraba con mucho detenimiento. Repentinamente me sentí muy incómoda.

Desvié la mirada hacia el cuarto. No sé porque pero no podía sostener su mirada y eso me hacía sentir muy vulnerable. A pesar de que no lo estaba viendo, podía sentir su mirada en mí. Vagué por el cuarto, todo seguía igual, todo el blanco estaba en su maldito lugar. Pero había algo diferente, el casco traductor estaba en el suelo hecho trizas. Me le quedé mirando hasta que algo hiso _clic_ en mi cabeza.

Me levanté de un saltó y apunté hacia el caso con mi dedo índice, miré al chico que seguía mirándome.

–¡No lo tengo puesto! –exclamé asustada.

–Ahm… creo que ya me di cuenta de eso, Lucy. –dijo con tranquilidad.

Jadeé. Lo entendí perfectamente. Estaba hablando con él como si estuviera hablado con un latino. ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? ¿Qué le hiso esa cosa a mi cerebro?

–¡¿Cómo es siquiera posible?! –pregunté alzando más mi tono de voz. –¡¿Puedes entenderme?!

–Perfectamente. –contestó y sonrió. –¿No es genial? Ya no tendrás que usar ese feo casco.

Volví a jadear. ¿Desde cuándo somos tan amigos? Hace unas horas me estaba tratado con frialdad y soberbia… ¿Y ahora me estaba sonriendo y hablándome con familiaridad? ¿Qué pasa con este tipo?

La nave se tambaleó logrando que yo tropezara y cayera sobre aquel hombre.

Diablos. Su piel está hirviendo.

Sus manos atraparon mis brazos con fuerza y me enderezaron. Cerré los ojos. Este tipo me hacía sentir como una muñeca de trapo, siempre creí que era fuerte, pero aquel hombre me hacía sentir tan enclenque.

Abrí los ojos solo para volver a chocar con los brillantes orbes verdes y sus pupilas en delgadas ranuras.

–Lo siento. –murmuré, apenada.

El hombre negó con la cabeza lentamente.

–Está bien. –aseguró con tranquilidad. –Es posible que ya hayamos llegado.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, aplasto varios botones y esta se abrió en un leve deslizamiento. Caminé hacia él, no quería tener que quedarme en este lugar sola o definitivamente me volvería loca.

Salí a sus espaldas mientras caminábamos por pasillos, hasta llegar a la cabina donde había tipos similares, pero eso no era lo importante en estos momentos, estaba ahí, frente a mí. Un gran planeta de color blanco… no, era una estrella… no sé qué es lo que es pero está envuelto en luz. Como una estrella, como el sol pero en color blanco, a veces azul claro y a veces verde.

–Cierra los ojos. –me dijo aquel hombre.

Aun aturdida le hice caso. Podía sentir la luz detrás de mis parpados, pero nos los abrí, no hasta que un pitido sonó. Y quedé más aturdida que antes.

Entramos en una especie de capa de luz que oculta un montón de pequeñas islas flotantes. Islas con luz. Todo era tan irreal, de ensueño. La nave se detuvo en la isla central, la que parecía ser la más grande. Donde había un castillo de cristal que parecía irradiar su propia luz.

Había oxígeno. No había tierra o plantas, había varas de luz de diferentes colores con figuras, espirales y curvas. No había tierra, todo era un gran trozo de ¿Cristal? ¿Mármol? No tengo ni idea pero era revalorizo, era liso, frio.

No había cielo. Mirabas para arriba solo para mirar todo rodeado de un solo e incandescente color. Era como estar de día pero sin el cielo azul, sin el sol.

 _¿Qué clase de lugar es este?_

Aquel hombre tomó mi muñeca solo para llevarme dentro del castillo de cristal. Seguía aturdida, confundida. El castillo por dentro era igual de cristal, había diversas cosas de otros materiales de colores.

Había una alfombra en el suelo. Había guardias, todos ellos vestidos con armaduras similares a la romanas, pero no eran humanos, sus rostros eran diferentes, algunos tenían piel de colores inusuales. Me dejé guiar por varias puertas hasta llegar a una gran comedor donde había varias criaturas sentadas platicando en diferentes idiomas, cuando cruzamos la puerta todo se acalló.

Nerviosa, aventuré mi mirada por todo el lugar. Había ciertas similitudes con la Tierra, pero había algo, un simple hecho de que no estábamos en mi planeta. Podía sentir las miradas en mí, pero me negué a mirar.

–¡Oh! ¡Llegaron! –exclamó alguien en español.

Levanté la mirada sorprendida de escuchar un idioma conocido. Al alzar la mirada tuve que retroceder cuando vi la figura incandescente de la que parecía ser una persona. Su cuerpo era humanoide con la forma de una mujer, pero estaba brillando, no tenía piel o cabello, solo era un rastro de luz amarilla-dorada. Era alta, y sus ojos eran dos cuencas de una luz dorada más oscura que su cuerpo, solo cuencas, no había iris, pupilas… nada. En su cabeza tenia largos zarquillos como "cabello" de un amarillo claro que contrarrestaba los demás colores. Vestía una ropa blanca con adornos dorados que cubrían su cuerpo incandescente.

Me estaba mirando muy fijamente. ¿Qué se supone debo de hacer?

–Tal vez decirme _hola_. –dijo aquella criatura sonriéndome.

–¿Qué…?

–Hola, Lucy. –dijo la mujer tomando mis manos entre las suyas, dejándome sentir su calidez. –Te estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Sus manos eran igual que las mías, había cinco dedos, carecía de uñas o piel. Todo su cuerpo era de luz. Bien. El tacto era raro, es como tocar la superficie de un foco, podía sentir la luz acariciar mis dedos pero si ejercía más presión desaparecía.

Es tan raro.

–Sí. Es raro. –concordó la criatura. –Es normal estar tan aturdida, Lucy.

 _¿Acaba de leerme la mente?_

–Sí, lo hice. –contestó de nuevo la criatura.

–Esto me está asustando. –murmuré alejando mis manos de las suyas. –¿Quién es usted? ¿Y qué hago aquí?

Aquella criatura parpadeó varias veces. _Bien, al parecer tiene parpados_. Parecía confundida por mis preguntas, sus ojos fueron de mí hacia el chico a mi lado.

–¿No le dijiste? –preguntó entre gruñidos.

–No quiere creerlo. –contestó el hombre, cansado. –Sigue insistiendo que es humana y que quiere volver a la Tierra.

–Oh, pobre cosita. –dijo la mujer con pena.

–Puedo entenderte. –murmuré con desprecio.

La criatura brillante me miró con curiosidad y ladeó su cabeza.

–¿Aprendió tu idioma? –le preguntó al chico.

–Sí, fue muy… repentino. –contestó el chico de repente algo nervioso.

–Oh, muy bien, Natsu. Gracias. –dijo al mujer, sonriendo.

 _¡Natsu! ¡Su nombre es Natsu!_ Joder, con esto de los nombres no soy muy buena.

Aquella criatura soltó una pequeña carcajeada y repentinamente me sentí avergonzada. Estoy segura de que leyó ese pensamiento.

–Lo hice. –asintió.

–Maldita sea. –siseé, avergonzada.

–Eres divertida. –comentó la mujer. –Bueno. Vengan, pasen. Todos los están esperando.

Seguí al extraño ser donde me indico en qué lugar debía sentarme. Natsu se sentó a mi lado luciendo igual de incomodo que yo, bien, al menos no era la único. Me siento un poco mejor. Había más seres luminosos alrededor de la mesa, todos de un color diferente. Rojo, azul, naranja, blanco, verde y todos me miraban a mí.

Mierda, ¿No sabrán que esto es incómodo?

La mujer de luz amarilla-dorada se sentó en medio de la gran mesa y también se puso a mirarme. ¿Qué todos se pusieron de acuerdo?

–Lucy. –llamó la mujer. –Sé que estas confundida…

–No tiene una idea. –murmuré.

–Empezaremos por lo más importante. –prosiguió con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro. –Soy tu madre. Layla.

Si tuviera bebiendo de una bebida, definitivamente la hubiera escupido. Así que… al fin llegué al puñetero planeta correcto.

–Oh, genial. –dije con sarcasmo.

¿Y que se supone debo de hacer? ¿Un abrazo? No voy abrazarla, ni siquiera sé porque mierdas estoy aquí, yo no quiero estar aquí, quiero volver a casa.

–Esta es tu casa, Lucy. –dijo Layla.

–Nooo~, la Tierra es mi casa. –contesté con tranquilidad. –Este lugar es un lugar completamente desconocido para mí.

–Bueno, ya no más. –dijo Layla con seguridad. –De ahora en adelante este ser tu hogar.

–Mmm… ¿Y si no quiero? –pregunté un poco irritada. –No puedes obligarme. Tengo una vida en la Tierra.

–Ya no. –dijo Layla con naturalidad. –Y si, puedo obligarte.

¿Escuche bien? Negué varias veces con la cabeza, completamente incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando. Esa mujer no puede hablar en serio.

–Oh, sí puedo.

–¡Deja de leer mi mente! –exclamé, enojada. –¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¡No voy a quedarme solo porque tú quieres!

–No le veo el sentido vivir sola en la Tierra. –dijo aquella criatura que se hacía llamar mi madre. –Ya viviste muchos años humanos ahí. Ya no es necesario tener que soportar la sociedad humana.

–Es mi problema. –insistí con dureza. –Yo decido si quiero pudrirme en la Tierra o no.

Estaba sorprendentemente silencioso y eso lograba perturbarme un poco. Es como si estuviéramos solas.

Layla suspiró.

–De acurdo. Empezamos mal. –dijo Layla con tranquilidad. –No lo mires de mala manera. Míralo como un viaje, como cuando te mudas de un continente a otro para vivir con la otra parte de tu familia.

–No eres mi familia. –contesté con rudeza, logrando que Layla se quedara estática. –Que me hayas procreado no te convierte en mi madre. Solo en una donadora de ADN. Tuviste el valor de largarte, ahora ten el valor de atenerte a las consecuencias.

Tal vez fui un poco ruda. Pero fue la única manera para cerrarle la boca por completo. Hablar de familia cuando ella fue la que me abandonó en primer lugar.

Me dejé caer en el respaldo de la silla, me crucé de brazos, esperando cualquier reclamo. Un reclamo que no llegó. Layla seguía tan quieta como una estatua, mirando hacia la mesa frente a ella.

Layla se giró hacia los guardias detrás de ella. Y les habló en un idioma que no entendí. Natsu se tensó a mi lado, lo miré con preocupación. Aquellos fortachones guardias se pusieron en cada lado de mi asiento, alarmada me enderecé. Me estremecí cuando ambos me tomaron por los brazos dispuestos a llevarme arrastras algún sitio que desconocía.

Forcejeé sin éxito alguno. Los dedos de esos tipos eran como pinzas de metal en mis delgados brazos.

–¡Suéltenme! –exclamé en medio de un gruñido.

Como si me fueran hacerme caso. Miré de reojo los utensilios dorados en la mesa. Ambos temblaron en la mesa solo para salir disparados directo a los hombros de los dos hombres a cada lado de mí.

Sus garras lograron soltarme y yo no dude ni un momento antes de salir corriendo hacia la salida. Unos fuertes brazos me volvieron aprisionar, pero no eran de esos tipos que Layla controla, era Natsu. Podía sentir su corazón martillando en su pecho, lo podía sentir en mi espalda. Miré por encima de mi rostro solo para descubrir que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca.

–No intentes huir. –me susurró. –Solo lo harás peor.

 _Que decepción_. Justo cuando creí que estaría de mi lado.

–Definitivamente no voy a quedarme. –le contesté. –Ah, y lo siento.

Él me miró confundido. Utilizando todo mi conocimiento en artes marciales logré inmovilizarlo, libre de sus brazos, volví a emprender mi huida.

Antes de poder tocar las puertas dobles, algo en mi cerebro se apagó, se volvió todo negro y todos los leves sonidos se desaparecieron envolviéndome en un frio vacío. Ni siquiera sentí mi cuerpo impactar contra el suelo.

Nada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. Atrapada.**

–No creo que haya sido una buena idea. –decía Erza. –Era obvio que se comportaría de esa manera.

–Mmm… no me estas ayudando. –refunfuñó Layla.

–¿Quieres que hable con ella? –preguntó Levy con amabilidad.

Lucy había desaparecido ante los ojos de todos los testigos en una bola de luz. Era más que obvio que Layla no iba a permitir que una de sus hijas le haya hecho un berrinche de esa manera, en toda su larga vida y mira que estamos hablando de milenios, nadie le había hablado de esa manera, ni sus hijas, ni sus cientos de esposos, nadie, antes, habían tenido el valor para hacerlo. Las Saktim eran criaturas muy orgullosas y muy poderosas, era mejor tenerlas como aliadas que como enemigas.

Sin embargo, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Y esta fue la primera vez que Layla se sintió tan sorprendida, tan confusa. _¿Por qué su hija esta tan enojada con ella?_

Esto no tiene sentido. Debería estar feliz de volver a casa con su familia, no enojada. Los humanos son tan raros.

–Solo está consternada. –mencionó Layla. –Tal vez cuando despierte se dé cuenta de que lo que estoy haciendo, lo hago por su bien.

Mas sin embargo, sus otras hijas no pensaban lo mismo. Nunca antes han tenido algún tipo de contacto con los humanos, sabían lo único que su madre les contaba. Que eran frágiles, egoístas, inteligentes y cambiaban de emociones con mucha rapidez. Sonaba algo inestable.

Pero prefirieron confiar en la perspicacia de su astuta madre.

 _¿Qué pasó?_ En un leve momento estaba corriendo por mi vida como toda película de acción y de un momento a otro todo se volvió oscuro, como si la noche hubiera caído sobre mí con fuerza. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que veo es un techo estrellado, con cientos de constelaciones desconocidas y tal vez sin nombre. Cometas que vuelan de un lugar a otro y mi cabello está flotando en mi cara.

 _¿Flotando en mi cara?_

Intentó girar pero sin pensarlo estoy flotando en la deriva de esta recamara.

 _¿Qué?_

Gravedad cero. No hay cama. Estoy en una especie de esfera dorada flotando, la recamara está hecha de cristal platinado y el techo es un trozo de universo cuadricular. Como puedo logro conseguir ir al límite de esta extraña zona cero y caigo sin nada de estilo al frio y duro suelo.

–¿Qué mierda? –murmuro irritada.

Mi ropa cambió, llevo un vestido similar al de _¡Layla!_ Un vestido blanco con detalles dorados. Un vestido de tela tan suave como la seda pero diferente. Nade de aquí es igual a la Tierra y eso logra perturbarme.

No estoy en la Tierra y si no hago nada al respecto, nunca volveré.

Tengo que volver. No puedo dejar a mi padre. Si yo me voy, ¿Quién limpiara las hojas y la tierra que cae en su tumba? ¿Quién le llevará flores? Estará solo.

Me levanté del suelo. Tenía que salir de este lugar. Miré por todo rincón de la rara habitación sin poder encontrar algún tipo de puerta. Palmeé todas las paredes con la intención de encontrar algún tipo de puerta oculta, pero nada, solo eran cuatro paredes de cristal.

¿Y si no hay puertas?

Ni siquiera sé cómo me metieron a este lugar. ¿Y si es una especie de cuarto de contención? ¿Y si ella me encerró aquí para que no fugara?

No, debieron meterme de alguna forma en este lugar. De alguna forma, tiene que haber algún tipo de pasadizo secreto, es como un tipo de puzzle o…

–No es un Puzzle. –contestó una voz muy familiar.

Di un pequeño respingo dándome vuelta para ver a Layla parada en medio de la habitación.

Miré hacia todos lados intentando descubrir cómo diablos entró sin que yo me diera cuenta. Tiene que haberlo, no pudo simplemente teletransportarse y…

–Sí, me _teletransporté_. –contestó Layla con una leve sonrisa. –Es uno de las cuantas habilidades de las Saktim.

 _Claro que sí_. Pensé con sarcasmo. Tal vez ni sepa lo que es el sarcasmo, así que tal vez pueda burlarme todo lo que quiera y disfrutarlo.

Layla soltó una pequeña carcajada.

–Sé lo que es el sarcasmo, Lucy. –dijo dando un paso hacia mí.

–Oh, bien. –contesté dando un paso hacia atrás. –¿Hay algo más que sepas de mí además de mi nombre?

–Sé muchas cosas de ti. –respondió Layla. –Sé que te gusta la lectura, que eres, por decirlo de una manera, adicta al chocolate, que has leído el mismo libro al menos unas ciento cincuenta veces, que uno de tus autores favoritos es _Kemu Zaelon_ , que tuviste exactamente solo dos novios, el primero te engañó y el segundo murió en un accidente. –me estremecí ante el recuerdo. Layla se dio cuenta. –Lo siento.

–¿Y qué planeas que diga? –pregunté, confundida. –¿Cómo si quiera sabes eso?

Layla se encogió de hombros.

–Te he estado vigilando. –contestó. –Eres mi hija. Debía saber sobre ti.

–Ajá, entre las sombras. –murmuré. –¿Y no planeabas visitarme? ¿Mandarme una carta siquiera?

Layla se quedó en silencio. Mirándome sin parpadear. Después de un largo tiempo en completo silencio, ni siquiera respiraba, dudaba sinceramente que tuviera un órgano dentro de su luminoso cuerpo extraterrestre.

–¿Por qué no damos un paseo y hablamos? –preguntó Layla.

Antes de que incluso pudiera contestar, Layla tomó mi hombro y de un flash ya estábamos fuera de la habitación. Sentí como mi estómago cayó dentro de mí con fuerza y como corazón subía hasta mi garganta asfixiándome.

Me recargué sobre una pared cercana intentando no vomitar sobre el suelo.

–Lo siento. Esta es la manera más fácil para hacerlo. –se disculpó Layla casi sin parecer lamentarlo de verdad. –No vomitaste. Muy bien, la primera vez que los Saktim se teletransportan por lo general se desmayan. Pero tú fuiste fuerte.

 _Ugh_. Le lancé una mirada de poco amigos.

–No vuelvas hacer eso sin avisarme antes. –le pedí en un leve gruñido.

–Lo intentaré. Vamos.

Sacudí mi cabeza y la seguí por el castillo. No había puertas en los pasillos, ellas no usan puerta, bien. De algo que me he dado cuenta es que hay muchos guardias, todos con la misma armadura medio romana rara pero eran diferentes criaturas.

Layla me llevó hacia lo que parecían ser los jardines y _Wow_ , era mejor que estar dentro de un cuento de hadas, era real y estaba frente a mí.

No había naturaleza, no había plantas, pero estaban estos zarcillos de luz de colores y pequeñas criaturitas voladoras en forma de esferas peludas con grandes ojos.

–Son Furrys. –dijo Layla. –Son animalitos bastante monos. Y son muy fieles si adoptas uno.

Eran bolitas de algodón de diferentes colores que volaban en parvadas, tenían enormes ojos en su cara, no había brazos o alas, simplemente eran bolitas peluditas muy adorables.

–¿Es hermoso, no crees? –preguntó Layla. –Hay tantas cosas que faltan por enseñarte. Pero iremos de poco a poco.

–Escucha. –dije en tono serio. –Esta es la mayor locura que me ha pasado en toda mi vida… pero, no. No voy a quedarme. Sé lo que intentas y… no, lo siento.

–¿Por qué insistes? –preguntó Layla. –¿Qué es lo que te ata a ese aburrido planeta?

Suspiré.

–Hay cientos de recuerdos allá. –dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo o universo. –Nací allá. ¿Sabes lo radical que es todo esto? ¿Lo difícil que es de procesar?

–Lo comprendo. –asintió Layla. –Pero los humanos son muy adaptables y las Saktim los son mucho más. Solo tienes que hacer que tu ADN se adapte a este planeta y…

–¡Wow! ¡Wow! Detente. –exclamé confundida. –No quiero "adaptarme" a este planeta. Quiero irme a mi casa.

–Esta es tu casa.

Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imagine. Yo creí que era obstinada, al parecer ahora estoy descubriendo de quien saqué mi terquedad.

Layla me miraba fijamente.

 _¿Leyendo mi mente?_

–Algo así. –dijo Layla sonriendo. –No puedo evitarlo. Si no hablas conmigo entonces no me dejas más opción que leer tu mente.

–Layla…

–Puedes decirme mamá. –dijo Layla.

Bufé.

–Layla. –repetí. –Eres un completo desconocido para mí, ¿Comprendes? –Layla asintió pacientemente. –Sé que intentas convencerme de que me quede contigo, pero yo ya soy un adulto, un adulto de casi un siglo, y sé que en la Tierra estoy sola, pero me siento segura allí. Papá está allí.

–Jude está muerto. –dijo Layla sin ningún cuidado y con el rostro impasible. –¿No te has dado cuenta?

Tensé la mandíbula, algo dentro de mí duele, podía sentir ese apretado nudo en mi garganta pero me negaba a flaquear frente a ella. Tengo que ser fuerte.

–Sé que está muerto. –dije con dificultad. –Yo estuve ahí cuando murió. Tú no. –Layla parpadeó confundida. –Ni siquiera fuiste al funeral o a mi cumpleaños, nunca estuviste ahí, era siempre papá. Papá siempre estaba ahí para mí, el hiso de papá y mamá al mismo tiempo. Y fui muy feliz.

–¿Por eso estas enojada? –preguntó Layla con curiosidad. –¿Por qué nunca fui a visitarte?

Me quedé en silencio. Tantos años imaginándome como sería el encuentro con mi madre y ahora que ella estaba frente a mí, no sabía que decir.

–Eso y muchas cosas. –contesté. –Solo estoy decepcionada.

–No podía vivir con ustedes, Lucy. –respondió Layla con seriedad. –No quería vivir en la Tierra. Tenía una familia aquí, soy una de las líderes de este planeta, no podía dejarlo y…

–¡¿Y a quién diablos le importa?! –grité, adolorida. –¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡¿Por qué quieres que viva aquí cuando me abandonaste?! ¡Yo no quiero estar contigo, ni hoy, ni nunca!

–Lucy… te estas comportando muy irracional. –contestó Layla sin resultar un poco afectada. –Solo es un tonto berrinche. Eso ya pasó, tú misma lo dijiste, eres un adulto.

Esto no puede estar pasando. Simplemente no lo comprendo. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Me tragué con dificultad y dolor el fuerte nudo en mi garganta, retuve en mis ojos las lágrimas.

–Tienes razón. –contesté enderezándome. –Un tonto berrinche. Soy un adulto. Un adulto que ya no necesita a su madre. Un adulto que tiene su vida, su trabajo y puedo hacer con ella un papalote.

–No importa que palabras pongas. –dijo Layla. –Me estás diciendo lo mismo. No voy a dejar que vuelvas a la Tierra. Eres mi hija y te quedaras aquí.

Esto de verdad era ridículo. Negué con la cabeza y sin poder decir algo más, di por terminada esta conversación. Caminé hacia el castillo sin importarme nada, simplemente, necesitaba un momento a solas o lejos de Layla.

¿Cómo puede comportarse de esa manera tan… fría, tan indiferente?

Siento como si me tratara como un simple objeto de su propiedad que como una hija. No importa lo que diga, ella no lo entiende. Me sentía frustrada y tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero me prometí no hacerlo, no aquí, no ahora. No nunca.

Estaba caminando sin rumbo, no conocía este lugar para nada, era como todo, desconocido. Yo no pertenecía a este lugar. No sabía cómo teletransportarme así que básicamente no podía regresar a la habitación de hace unos instantes.

Pero era preferible caminar sin rumbo que estar otro momento con Layla. Con esa indiferente persona que se hacía llamar mi madre. Tenía razón, los seres extraterrestres tienen diferentes normas, diferente significado de la palabra moral, diferente todo, diferente forma de pensar. A veces me pregunto si alguna vez le importó mi padre o le importé yo.

Viví toda mi vida sin una figura materna, tuve una madrastra una vez, pero no era lo mismo. Aunque era amable conmigo y me quería, pero no era lo mismo. Nunca será lo mismo. Tuve muchas tías también, muchos primos, nunca tuve hermanos, papá nunca tuvo hijos con alguien más. Pero toda esa familia está muerta o demasiado ancianos. De cierta forma, Layla tiene razón, estoy sola en la vida. Mis amigos están muertos, los amigos que he logrado hacer están demasiado ancianos, no tengo muchos amigos en esta vida. He logrado vivir muy bien con los ahorros de todos estos años ¿Pero de qué sirve si estoy del todo sola?

Nunca me casé, nunca tuve una familia. Nunca tuve un esposo. Y aunque lo tuviera, ¿Cómo decirle a mi pareja que soy un hibrido? ¿Un humano y alienígena? ¿Mis hijos serian como yo o como su padre humano? ¿Tendría que sufrir en silencio mientras miro como mi pareja envejece y muere frente a mí?

Mi vida en la Tierra se acabó. Pero yo no quiero que acabe. Me niego a estar con alguien que me ha dado la espalda todos estos años, alguien que me ha ignorado, alguien que ni siquiera se molestó en cargarme cuando nací. Que no se molestó en venir a despedirse de mi padre. _Pobre papá,_ él la estaba esperando, él la esperó hasta el último momento. Nunca me lo dijo, pero sus pensamientos sí.

–Oh, oye. –llamó alguien.

Giré sin ganas, miré a una Saktim parecida a Layla solo que de color anaranjado y un poco más baja de estatura. Llevaba un vestido azul claro y varios brazaletes dorados en sus brazos. También tenía una especie de corona dorada en el inicio de su "cabello".

–¿Si? –pregunté, confundida.

–Soy Levy. –se presentó la pequeña mujer con una simpática y amable sonrisa. –No tuve tiempo para presentarme la otra noche, lo siento.

¿Noche? ¿Era de noche? Pero si todo estaba iluminado como si fuera un perfecto día soleado. Y me estaba hablando en un perfecto español, eso era lo más extraño.

–No tan extraño. –contestó Levy encogiéndose levemente de hombros. –Madre nos enseñó todos los idiomas humanos para que pudiéramos hablar contigo mientras te adaptabas al planeta.

Enrojecí con pena. Siempre olvido que ellas también pueden leerme la mente como yo lo hacía con los demás humanos.

 _¿Madre?_

–¿Hablas de Layla? –pregunté, curiosa.

–¿Por qué la llamas por su nombre? –preguntó Levy con un poco de consternación. –Por supuesto que hablo de ella, es nuestra madre.

–Eso significa que somos…

–Hermanas. –afirmó Levy. –Mucho gusto hermana pequeña.

Alcé una ceja, incrédula.

–¿Soy la hermana pequeña? –pregunté, incrédula.

–Así es. –asintió Levy. –Yo era la más pequeña antes de que nacieras. Así que somos las más pequeñas de la familia.

Sonreí un poco al ver su felicidad. Ella parecía ser alguien amable, tal vez pueda confiar en ella.

–¿Cuántas hermanas tenemos? –pregunté con curiosidad.

–Somos Erza la mayor, Evergreen la segunda, Juvia la tercera, luego estoy yo y al final tú. –contestó Levy.

–Oh, esas son muchas hermanas. –murmuré.

Levy rió entre dientes.

–Sí, es bastante complicado tener una vida tranquila aquí, por eso muchos deciden vivir con sus parejas. –comentó Levy. –Aunque eso no dura mucho tiempo y vuelven.

–¿Y todas son hijas del mismo padre? –pregunté.

Levy volvió a reír, como si hubiera contado un gran chiste. Fruncí el ceño sin comprender que era tan gracioso.

–Escuché que los humanos son monógamos. –dijo Levy después de reír.

–Generalmente. Muy pocos no los son. –contesté sin comprender su cambio de tema. –¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

–Todo. –contestó. –Las Saktim somos polígamas. Nunca tenemos dos hijos con la misma pareja.

Abrí los ojos totalmente sorprendida. _Genial, lo que me faltaba._

–Me estás diciendo que…

–Todas somos hijas de diferente padre, Lucy. –explicó Levy con tranquilidad. –Sé que es extraño para ti. Pero te adaptaras.

 _Lo dudo_.

–¿Y si no lo hago? –pregunté, desafiante. –¿Puedo volver a casa?

–Lo harás. –aseguró Levy. –Yo tampoco quería separarme de mi papá, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era necesario para que mi lado Saktim se desarrollara correctamente.

Me dolía la cabeza. Es como si Levy me estuviera hablando cada vez más en otro idioma que tengo que descifrar.

Levy pareció darse cuenta de mi lento entendimiento. Suspiró con paciencia y me sonrió amablemente.

–Sabes, el ADN Saktim es muy dominante. –me explicó Levy con cuidado. –Nuestro ADN se puede adaptar completamente a cualquier criatura del Universo. Porque no hay Saktim "varones". De hecho, no tenemos diferentes tipos de sexo, solo hay uno y se le podía decir que solo somos "mujeres". –Levy me miró, asentí comprendiendo. –Es por eso que nuestro ADN puede cambiarnos para hacernos compatibles con los demás varones, y así poder reproducirnos. Pero, el bebé nace principalmente como la criatura igual al padre, pero con el tiempo el ADN Saktim va dominando el cuerpo hasta que llegamos hacer esto. –dijo pasándose la manos por el cuerpo luminoso. –Por supuesto, puedes volver a ser el ser con quien naciste principalmente.

–Ok, Ok, a ver si lo entiendo. –dije procesando toda la información. –¿Yo también voy a empezar a brillar y todo eso? Pero podré volver a conservar mi cuerpo humano.

–Por supuesto. –aseguró Levy. –¿Quieres ver mi cuerpo principal?

No estaba muy segura de si en verdad quería verlo, pero vamos, ¿Cuantas oportunidades como estas aparecen en la vida? Ninguna para un ser humano corriente. Pero yo no era un ser humano corriente, lamentablemente.

–De acuerdo. –contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Levy sonrió asintiendo un poco con la cabeza. Un pequeño aro de luz cubrió su cuerpo bajando desde su cabeza hacia sus pies. El brillo desapareció y la luminiscencia se volvió en piel anaranjada claro con varias líneas azules en los brazos y en las clavículas. Su cabello era de un agradable azul y sus ojos eran similares a los humanos de un color café oscuro. Tenía cinco dedos, uñas de un brillante color azul oscuro y en su espalda estaban desplegadas un par de alas cristalinas de color tornasol que parecían brillar.

Era como ver un hada. Un hada de piel de color. Un hada alienígena.

–Woe... ¿Tú naciste con este cuerpo? –pregunté un poco aturdida.

–Sí. Soy una Visdom. –contestó Levy moviendo sus tiernos labios de un color naranja más oscuro que su piel.

–Tienes… alas. –comenté sorprendida. –Soy hermosas.

–Gracias. –dijo Levy un poco apenada. –¿Quieres tocarlas?

–¿Puedo? –exclamé sin poder evitar ocultar mi emoción.

Levy se dio la espalda para que las tocara. Su espalda era pequeña y esas líneas azules similares al color de su cabello daban espirales en el nacimiento de sus alas. Toqué las alas tornasol con mucho cuidado, como si fueran de un cristal frágil. Levy se estremeció nerviosa.

–Oh, que genial. –murmuré, asombrada. –¿Todos los… Visdom tienen alas así?

–Sí, mi padre las tiene también. –asintió Levy girándose para volver a estar frente de mí. –Mucho más grandes que las mías, claro. Madre siempre me dijo que eso es lo que le llamó más la atención de mi padre. Ella quería una hija que tuviera bonitas alas como él.

Repentinamente me sentí incomoda. ¿Será por eso que mamá escogió a mi padre? ¿Por qué ella quería una hija con las características humanas?

Si fue así, no dejaría de decepcionarme cada vez más. Estaría más enojada por mi padre, solo lo escogió por el ADN, él en verdad estaba enamorado de mi madre. Solo me hablaba de lo maravillosa que era. Definitivamente no la perdonaré si se atrevió a usarlo de esa manera, son más razones para no quedarme en este planeta.

Levy me miró con detenimiento.

–Estas frustrada. –comentó.

–Uhm. Dime algo que no sepa. –murmuré.

–Negarlo. Estar enojada. No solucionará nada. Lucy. –dijo Levy con seriedad. –Solo te lastimaras.

–¿Y que lo solucionará? –pregunté con un poco de agresividad.

Levy se encogió de hombros.

–Intentar adaptarte –mencionó Levy por no sé cuántas veces. Rodé los ojos. –Cuando menos lo pienses ya no querrás irte.

Me reí amargamente.

–Quiero ver eso. –dije con burla.

–Lo veras. –aseguró Levy. –Muy pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola~**

 **Aquí Belyy reportándose! ._./**

 **Espero que disfruten este capítulo!**

 **:3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Conociéndote.**

Lo intenté, en verdad lo hice. Intenté a todas costas encontrar algún tipo de salida de este lugar, al principio tenía planeado robarme alguna nave espacial y volar hasta la Tierra, pero había guardias en todos putos lados. Es casi como si me estuvieran esperando.

La otra opción era buscar a Natsu y obligarlo a que me ayude. Fue él el quien me trajo aquí desde el principio. Puede que no lo conozca, pero confío más en él que en cualquier ser luminoso de pacotilla de este lugar.

Había tantas cosas que estaban mal en este lugar. Las formas de pensar eran tan erradas, tan diferentes, mi mente humana no cabía en este sitio. A veces es demasiado fácil darse cuenta de ello, pero Layla parecía querer ignorar aquel hecho.

A veces dudada que fuera mi madre. Se comportaba tan… diferente al cómo me imagine una madre. Es verdad, los alienígenas carecen de algo y esa es humanidad.

–Esto apesta. –refunfuñé dejando caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

Ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de qué diablos eran las cosas que comían. Bueno, no se le puede llamar comer, una de las cuantas cosas que aprendí, es que, las Saktim al carecer de órganos, no "comen", más bien se restablecen de energía que es su estado natural y de lo que están compuestas, absorben la energía del Universo como modo de suplantar la recolección de nutrientes.

 _¡Pero yo no puedo hacer eso!_

En primer lugar, yo no tengo un cuerpo luminoso. Soy humana y los humanos no podemos vivir de "la energía del Universo", moriré de hambre o sed, y lo peor es que Layla planeaba eso. Matarme de hambre hasta que le ruegue para que me ayude a entrar en mi estado Saktim y así poder restablecerme de energía.

Nunca se lo pediré. No voy a volverme una luciérnaga mutante de casi metro setenta.

Lo último que quería era volverme orgullosa y fría como las Saktims de este lugar. No quiero perder mi humanidad, me aterra la idea de que me guste tanto ser una Saktim que olvide mi forma humana como pasó con Evergreen que ya no toma su forma principal, o al menos eso me dijo Levy.

Mis tripas gruñían con fuerza. Restregué mi rostro en la mesa donde me encontraba maldiciendo. Un aroma dulzón llegó a mis fosas nasales, levanté la mirada casi instintivamente para mirar a una Saktim de color rojo.

Yo la recuerdo. Recuerdo haberla visto el primer día sentada aun lado de Layla, se mantenía con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba la aparatosa conversación en completa paz.

La miré, parpadeando. En la mesa había una bolita de masa de color rosa, de ahí provenía el bonito aroma dulzón. Mi estómago volvió a gruñir al sentir el dulce aroma. La Saktim a mi lado rió entre dientes y acercó más la bolita hacia mí.

No estaba muy segura si comer aquello de procedencia desconocida sea buena idea. Pero el estómago se me retorcía dentro de mí por querer tener algo dentro. Tomé la bolita rosada en mis manos, sintiendo la consistencia suave, como los bombones. Volví a mirar a la Saktim rojiza y esta asintió levemente.

Metí la pequeña bolita rosa en mi boca y mastique. Casi gemía de la satisfacción que era tener algo dentro de la boca, el poder disfrutar el delicioso sabor de este dulce o sea lo que sea esta cosa.

–Gracias. –murmuré un poco avergonzada.

La mujer Saktim tomó asiento junto a mi lado. En sus manos apareció una bolsa oscura, miré con curiosidad cada uno de sus movimientos. Esta Saktim era condenadamente seria, me causaba cierto escalofrió, era alta, buena figura, sus zarcillos rojizos eran más largos que el de las demás, tanto como los de Layla. Su color era inusual, un hermoso rubí brillante.

De la bolsa, sacó varios de esas bolitas rosadas y me las puso enfrente de mí.

–¿Ahm…? ¿Para mí? –pregunté, desorientada.

La Saktim asintió con la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos estaban fijamente en mi rostro. Con nerviosismo tomé las bolitas rosadas y de una a una comencé a comerlas.

Las comisuras de su boca se elevaron un poco en una especie de sonrisa satisfecha.

–¿Por qué me das de comer? –pregunté dejando una de las bolitas rosas en mi mano.

La mujer no me contestó. Tomó la bolita que me quedaba en la mano y la llevó a mi boca, desvié mi cara un poco asustada por su repentina cercanía. Pero ella seguía insistiendo en meterla en mi boca. Con nerviosismo y pena abrí mi boca.

Volvió asentir y sonreír cuando le hice caso. Tomó otra bolita de la mesa y la dirigió a mi boca, negué con la cabeza lentamente mientras masticaba la bolita que aún tenía en la boca.

–Puedo comer yo sola.

Parece que las palabras no eran suficientes para esta Saktim, ya que volvió a insistir en darme de comer. Estuve forzada a comer cada una de las bolitas rosadas hasta que me empalague de tanto dulce. Me moría por un vaso de agua.

La mujer levantó la mano unos centímetros de la mesa y una jarra delgada de color azul flotó hacia nosotros, luego un vaso se posicionó frente a mí, la jarra llenó de un líquido transparente el vaso de cristal frente a mí. La jarra volvió a su lugar y el vaso flotó hacia mi boca. Tomé el vaso con mis manos y bebí un gran sorbo.

Ah, siempre olvido que ellas pueden leer mi mente.

–Gracias. –murmuré. La miré por el rabillo de mi ojo, estaba ahí, mirándome fijamente. –¿Cómo te llamas?

–Erza. –contestó.

Erza. Erza, es la hermana mayor. Según Levy. Ósea, que es la primera hija de Layla. Esto podría ser interesante. Me enderecé, tomando una postura un poco más firme, pero aún me sentía nerviosa ante la abrumadora presencia de Erza.

–Yo soy…

–Sé quién eres. –contestó con tono cauto. No fue grosera, pero yo me sentí intimidada. Ella se dio cuenta –Lo siento.

Las líneas impasibles de su rostro se tuercen un poco en una leve mueca de disgusto. Ladeó la cabeza, confundida. ¿Qué fue lo que le molestó?

–Las Saktim no pedimos perdón a nadie. –contestó Erza leyéndome el pensamiento. –Resulta extraño decirlo después de siglos de no hacerlo

–¿Siglos? –pregunté casi ahogándome.

Erza seguía impasible.

–Sí.

–¿Puedo preguntarle algo que tal vez resulte intimo? –pregunté con suavidad.

–Adelante.

–¿Cuántos años tienes?

–No lo sé. –contestó con simpleza. –He perdido la cuenta.

Ok. Eso solo logró inquietarme más. Miré como los zarquillos de luz rojiza del cabello de Erza se deslizaban de un lado a otro por sus pies, como si de una cola se tratara. Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección, algo que he aprendido con solo verlas, es que parece que su "cabello" siempre esta unido en una especie de cola de luz y que se movía como un tercer brazo. En Levy también lo noté, se mueve de un lado a otro con cautela y suavidad.

–Se llama _Coada_. –dijo Erza.

Levanté la mirada rápidamente. Su penetrante mirada estaba sobre mí y repentinamente me sentí avergonzada. Me le había quedado viendo a su _¿Coado?_

–Coada. –repitió Erza con una leve sonrisa.

–Coada. –dije practicando mi pronunciación. Erza asintió. –¿Y que es en sí?

–Es la representación de nuestro poder. –contestó Erza un poco emocionada por mi interés. –Es como… el corazón en un humano o el cerebro. Nosotros aunque no tengamos órganos, nuestra Coada es muy importante.

Era un poco extraño, es como estar en una especie de clase de anatomía alienígena. Pero aun así presté atención, si podía aprender sobre esto, tal vez podría ayudarme a mí misma.

–El Coada, como nuestro _Badan_ , es una carga de energía del universo que…

–Espera. –dije interrumpiéndola. –¿Qué es el _Badan_?

–Es el cuerpo por decirlo de una manera. –contestó Erza. –Es la forma humanoide que estás viendo. Que se une a la Coada, la Coada es una especie de monitor que controla el Badan.

–Como un cerebro. –murmuré. Erza asintió. –Pero, ¿No es peligroso que la Coada esté en el exterior? –Erza ladeó la cabeza como yo hace unos momentos. Sonreí un poco al ver como ella me imitaba. –Sí, ya sabes. Si es como el cerebro en un humano, ¿No es muy vulnerable estando en el exterior?

Erza pareció pensar mis palabras.

–No. No lo creo. –contestó. –Nuestra Coada no es tan frágil. De hecho, es el músculo más fuerte que tenemos.

La Coada de Erza se movió hacia mí como un tentáculo y con la delgada punta tocó mi nariz, quise levantar la mano para tocarlo, pero luego me arrepentí.

¿Y si eso lograba incomodar o enojar a Erza? Mejor me quedo quieta.

–Puedes tocarlo. –dijo Erza. El cuerpo de Erza brilló con más intensidad casi cegándome.

Entrecerré los ojos para no quedarme ciega. Con timidez, pasé las yemas de mis dedos por la Coada. Se sentía igual de extraño que con el Badan. Solo que la Coada era más suave, el Badan tenía cierta dureza y forma, la Coada era como tocar arena fina y que esta se te escurriera por los dedos.

Sentí a Erza temblar repentinamente. Levanté la mirada para saber porque se repente se había estremecido. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios levemente apretados en una fina línea. Era como una mueca de dolor.

Oh, dios. _¿Le estoy haciendo daño?_

Ese leve pensamiento me hiso quitar mi mano de su Coada como si me hubiera quemado. Erza fue abriendo los ojos levemente. Su rostro poco a poco se volvió impasible.

–No me hacías daño. –murmuró Erza, incomoda. –Es solo que… la Coada es muy sensible.

–Ah.

Es lo único que logré articular. Mi cerebro era incapaz de relacionar aquello con algo. En todo lo que quedaba del día o sea como sea que median el tiempo en este lugar, Erza estuvo "cuidándome" o, como yo lo llamaría, siguiéndome. Al igual que Levy, Erza se había tomado la molestia de explicarme cosas en este lugar. Sus reglas y sus formas de comportarse.

–Detente. –pedí, atareada de tanta información. –Me estas mareando.

–¿En qué te perdiste?

–¿A qué te refieres con que hay pena de muerte? –pregunté horrorizada.

Erza se encogió de hombros, despreocupada.

–No hay muchas reglas en nuestra sociedad. –volvió hablar Erza, esta vez con más calma. –Pero las que hay, deben ser respetadas ante todo. Y aquellos que violen una, son sentenciados a la muerte o en el peor de los casos al exilio.

Volví a frenarme. Miré a Erza y levanté una ceja.

–¿Por qué el exilio es el peor de los casos? –pregunté completamente fuera de lugar. –No creo que morir sea mucho mejor.

–Para nosotros lo es. –contestó Erza. –El exilio es un gran golpe a nuestro orgullo. Ser abandonas por nuestro planeta madre y humillada por las que antes eran nuestras hermanas es… inimaginable.

Orgullo. Al final de cuentas, todo se trata sobre eso.

–Sigo creyendo que su argumento es inválido. –comenté.

–La razón por la que los humanos temen a la muerte, es porque su tiempo de vida no es mucho. –habló Erza con tono monótono y serio. –creen no tener el tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que ellos desean. Pero la verdad, es que tienen el tiempo suficiente, mas sin embargo lo desperdician en cosas sin sentido. Es por eso que la muerte es su peor pesadilla.

Me quede en silencio. _Bien, tiene un punto._

–Y las Saktim como viven por siglos y siglos… no le temen a la muerte…

–No son siglos. Son milenios. –corrigió Erza. Entorné los ojos con sorpresa. –Y no. No le tememos. No le tememos a nada.

–Le temen al exilio. –dije antes de pensarlo.

Erza frunció el ceño. Me estremecí, creo que dije algo que no debía. Ella tiene razón, las Saktim son sumamente orgullosas y no parecen soportar que les humillen o les contesten. Y yo hago eso todo el tiempo, dudo que vaya a sobrevivir con mi viperina boca.

Erza suspiró, relajando su expresión.

–Tienes razón. –dijo con tono acido.

El exilio. Yo quiero que me exilien, así podría volver a casa y olvidarme para siempre de todo este lío de alienígenas, podría volver a casa y volver a tener mi aburrida y tranquila vida. Sería fantástico.

Pero… yo pienso de esa manera porque yo he vivido en la Tierra toda mi vida, el exilio para una Saktim que ha vivido por mucho tiempo en el planeta Saktrum debe de ser devastador. Pasar los milenos de años sola, vagando por el Universo lejos de tu hogar.

Debe sentirse vacío, como yo me siento al haber sido obligada a venir aquí.

Sin familia, sin nadie con quien estar. Solo esperar por la eternidad.

–Tú no estás sola. –dijo Erza, sorprendiéndome. –Yo no conozco la tierra, ni a los humanos, ni nada de sus costumbres. Así que no puedo decir que es un planeta feo o inútil.

–No es feo. –dije un poco a la defensiva. –Es bonito, azul y verde, con un cielo extenso de color azul claro y nueves blancas… con un sol inmenso de color naranja.

Erza me sonrió.

–Muy diferente a mi planeta. –comentó en un murmuro.

–¿Tu planeta?

Ah, claro. A veces olvido que las Saktim tienen un ADN primario al igual que un cuerpo primario. El modo Saktim solo es el estado neutral, aquello que comparten de Layla, aquello que comparto con ellas.

–¿Cómo es tu planeta? –me aventuré a preguntar.

Erza parecía contenta de contarme sobre su planeta. Me senté con comodidad esperando su relato.

–Es un gran planeta de color blanco. –comentó Erza volviendo a brillar con intensidad y una sonrisa en su rostro. –El cielo es oscuro, negro como el vacío y no tenemos sol, solo hay una brillante luna roja. La vegetación de nuestro planeta es escasa y también es de color rojo.

–¿No tienen sol? –pregunté, incrédula

–No. –contestó. –Es por eso que venir de allí hasta aquí fue muy… radical.

Me lo imagino. Erza era como un ser tipo nocturno y luego traerlo a este lugar tan… lleno de luz y color debió ser muy difícil.

–Lo fue. –dijo Erza asintiendo. –Pero madre quería que viviera con ella y padre se lo permitió.

–¿Y tú… estas contenta por eso? –pregunté, curiosa.

–Es lo mejor. –contestó, impasible. –Viví un corto tiempo con mi padre, y madre me deja visitarlo si lo deseo.

Mmm… así que Layla no las retiene aquí, soy la única a la que la retiene. No entiendo, tiene muchas más hijas que yo, y a ellas les da la libertad de elegir cuando volver a casa, mas in embargo a mí no.

–Yo decidí quedarme aquí, Lucy. –dijo Erza.

Es la primera vez que la escuchaba decir mi nombre y lo dijo con tanta autoridad que me recordó amargamente a Layla. La miré y luego me recordé que Erza no era Layla. Era solo mi hermana mayor.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Necesito un porque? –preguntó Erza. –Soy una Saktim. Debo y debes estar orgullosa de serlo. Somos la potencia más poderosa en el Universo… ¿No te sientes orgullosa?

Suspiré.

–No se trata de orgullo. –dije con tranquilidad. –Se trata de querer algo. Yo quiero volver a casa. Me siento bien allá. Encajo.

–La Saktim encajamos en todos lados, Lucy. –dijo Erza con paciencia. –Nuestro ADN se adapta a cualquier planeta o lugar.

–Pues el mío parece averiado. –comenté con sarcasmo. –Porque no me siento _adaptada_ a este planeta.

Erza frunció el ceño levemente, cruzándose de brazos, mirándome fijamente.

–El sarcasmo es un modo muy bajo de inteligencia, Lucy. –dijo Erza luciendo algo ofendida. –No necesitas usarlo con tus hermanas.

–Hace unos días no sabía que tenía hermanas. –dije.

–Lucy. Tienes que hacer a un lado tu comportamiento duro y negativo. –dijo Erza con voz cálida. –Si sigues viendo las cosas de manera negativa, solo lograras hacerte la estancia más horrible.

–¿Y qué debo de hacer? –pregunté, cansada. –¿Reír y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

Erza mantuvo su posición firme y su ceño fruncido, al parecer no le gustaba que alzara la voz o que usara mi tan amado sarcasmo, pero, lo siento, ella no es la que está encerrada en un planeta que no quiere. Alejada de todo.

Y no me importa si está leyéndome el pensamiento.

Ella quitó su ceño fruncido, relajó su postura. Sus ojos ya no me miraban con autoridad o por encima, ella me está mirando. En verdad, ella me estaba mirando.

–Quiero que te quedes. –dijo Erza con tono extrañamente dulce.

–¿Qué?

–Eres mi hermana. –prosiguió Erza. –Tienes tanto derecho como yo o como Levy de quedarte aquí. De conocerte a ti misma.

Esto de repente se volvió un poco incómodo. Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección, ¿Cómo saber si no está fingiendo su comportamiento? ¿Cómo saber si no es un chantaje planeado por Layla?

Erza escuchó aquello, relajó su expresión y se levantó quedándose frente a mí.

–Yo vine aquí para conocerte. –dijo con seriedad. –No porque Madre me lo haya pedido. Quería darte una pequeña bienvenida a este lugar. Quiero que te sientas a gusto. –bajé la mirada, incomoda. Erza suspiró. –Sé lo que se siente.

Levanté la mirada, confundida. Erza tenía un semblante misterioso, algo que hiso que mi curiosidad tomara el control.

–Sé lo que sientes, Lucy. –prosiguió. –Que te separen de tu familia, de tu planeta, de tus costumbres. Sé que es difícil adaptarte a otro mundo, pero lo harás, sé que eres una mujer capaz y fuerte. Yo estaré ahí para ayudarte.

* * *

 **N/A:** Amo escribir esta historia 3 Será porque me recuerda mucho a la temática de la Saga Lux.

¿Alguien lo ha leído? ¡Me considero fan #1 de Daemon Black! *-*

Lo amo, es tan sexy *¬*

Es una saga que recomiendo mucho y es mi favorita. Si alguien esta interesado, busquenlo así: **Saga Lux** de **J** **ennifer L. Armentrout.**

Y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

:3


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo nuevo porque Yolo!**

 **Es posible que este capítulo sea un poco complicado, pero tranquilos, conforme sigue la historia va explicando que diablos pasa.**

 **Confíen en Belyy.**

 **:3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Escape.**

 **"Día 12334. Este lugar sigue siendo una mierda".**

Pareciera que, entre más conozco de este lugar, mas mierda se vuelve. Puede que esté exagerando o puede que no. La verdad es que ya no sé qué pensar. Si no fuera por Erza, ya me hubiera muerto de hambre. Maldita sea, ya no quiero comer esas cosas esponjosas, ya me tienen harta.

Tenía que moverme, idear un plan. Hace tanto que no veo a Natsu y es el único que conozco que puede ayudarme. O que pienso que puede ayudarme.

Me decepcionaré mucho si es uno de los lame pies de Layla. Están en todos lados, en todas las malditas puertas. Pero, oye, ser hija de Layla no es nada más un dolor en el trasero. Tenía sus ventajas. Podía pasearme por el lugar sin que nadie me rechistara. Aunque era perturbador como había guardias.

Bien, el plan es: Salir del planeta, conseguir un transporte confiable hacia el planeta Rubrum, encontrar a Natsu y pedirle ayuda.

Si… ¿Cómo diablos conseguiré una nave? O mejor aún, ¿Cómo conseguiré a alguien que me lleve?

No tengo no la menor idea de cómo se maneja una nave espacial. Mi ADN alienígena no viene, lamentablemente, con una manual sobre cómo manejar una nave.

Caminé por todo el castillo y el jardín hasta que me encontré con un Snaga. Un Snaga que no era Natsu, pero que podría ayudarme. Caminé cautelosamente, escondiéndome, hasta que el Snaga comenzó a alejarse hacia una nave espacial. Entré en marcha, acercándome por la espalda.

Aquel hombre giró antes de que si quiera pudiera acercarme. Respiré profundamente y con una leve sonrisa me acerqué a él con confianza. El hombre me miró con incredulidad mientras me acercaba.

–Estoy segura de que tú puedes ayudarme. –dije en su idioma.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza, antes de que pudiera decir algo, sus ojos brillaron de color dorado y ahora estaba bajo mi control.

Sonreí satisfecha. Ahora sí, a buscar a Natsu.

...

El viaje fue más rápido de lo que imagine. Esta es una nave mucho más pequeña que la de un principio y por supuesto, más rápida. Me senté, esperando y casi comiéndome las uñas.

Me costaba creer que había huido. ¿Qué hará Layla cuando no me encuentre por ningún lado? ¿Se enojara? ¿Me ganaré el exilio?

Dios, estaba tan nerviosa que casi podría tener un ataque de nervios ahí mismo.

La nave se detuvo y miré por la cabina, todo era de color rojo y naranja. Habíamos llegado. El hombre apagó la nave y se quedó en su lugar, mirando por la ventanilla al igual que yo.

Toqué su hombro con mi dedo.

–Guíame a casa de Natsu. –le ordené.

Y así fue. Fui escoltada por este hombre completamente desconocido para mí. Este hombre vestía el mismo uniforme negro que los otros tipos que me llevaron al planeta Saktrum, así que deduciré que son como las "fuerzas armadas" o la "marina" de este lugar. A diferencia de Natsu, este hombre tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos platinados.

No era nada igual a Natsu.

Las casas en este lugar eran tan similares, no iguales, pero si daban un aire parecido. Aunque mirara por donde mirara, siempre había una diferencia.

Esta no era la tierra. Ni siquiera era la Vía Láctea. Estoy muy lejos.

Toqué la puerta con mis nudillos. Él hombre esperó atentamente y derecho detrás de mí. Bajé la mirada, me sentía un poco apenada por tener que venir hasta acá y engatusar a Natsu para que me ayudara.

Al poco tiempo, la puerta se abrió.

Levanté levemente el rostro, solo para ver como Natsu me miraba con asombro e incredulidad. Su mirada viajó hacia el hombre que estaba detrás de mí y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

–¿Debo… preguntar? –dijo Natsu, confundido.

Me giré hacia el extraño hombre.

–Puedes irte. –le ordené. –Y gracias.

El hombre se giró sin decir algo y caminó hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista. Volví a girarme hacia Natsu, bajé la cabeza algo avergonzada y jugué con mis dedos, esperando.

Natsu suspiró. Abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar y con pequeños pacitos entré. Repentinamente el lugar se volvió familiar. Confortable.

Seguía igual que siempre.

–Gracias. –murmuré.

Natsu se detuvo, se quedó parado en su lugar, examinándome. Tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones en una postura relajada.

–No quiero ser grosero, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó.

¿Qué se supone contesto? Si le digo que me escapé, tal vez llamé a Layla y le diga donde estoy. Pero si vine aquí es por una razón, porque confió en que él no le dirá nada a Layla. Diablos, me siento tan confundida.

–Mmm… no estás muy comunicativa hoy en día. –comentó ante mi falta de respuesta. –¿Te apetece algo? ¿Quieres hablar? ¿Comer?

Antes de que pudiera mover mis labios, mi estomagó rugió contestando. Mi rostro enrojeció de vergüenza, Natsu sonrió con cierta ternura y diversión.

–Ya. –asintió. –Si quieres sentarte. Le hablaré a Lisanna.

Miré confundida hacia donde se dirigía Natsu, subió unos cuantos escalones al segundo piso y llamó a la persona con el nombre Lisanna.

Al poco rato, una joven mujer albina de cabello corto y ojos color zafiro, bajó con una leve sonrisa. Era una mujer alta, un poco atlética como las demás mujer Snaga, pero tenía una belleza tan aplastante, vestía el mismo vestido blanco que yo una vez use.

Y luego todo hiso clic. Me sentí repentinamente incomoda.

Me removí en mi lugar mientras veía como aquellas dos personas hablaban. Lisanna miró por encima del hombro de Natsu para mirarme, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Ella sonrió cálidamente.

La mujer parecía tan amable. Se acercó a mí, esquivando a Natsu y con pasos largos llegó hacia mí. Tuve que alzar un poco la vista para lograr mirarla a la cara. Era alta, no tanto como Natsu, pero si más alta que yo. Solo un poco.

–Hola, soy Lisanna. –dijo cantarinamente. –Es la primera vez que conozco a una Saktim. Tu forma es tan adorable, Natsu me contó sobre ti, ¿Vienes de la tierra, cierto? Eso genial.

La mujer hablaba mucho. Y parecía conocerme, miré a Natsu en busca de ayuda. Él me sonrió, divertido con la situación.

–Soy… una humana. –contesté frenando la enorme línea de palabras. Lisanna abrió muchos los ojos. –Vengo de un planeta azul, llamado Tierra.

Lisanna se giró hacia Natsu y le dio una mirada que no supe identificar bien, él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Me removí, me sentía tan malditamente inquieta, incomoda. Ahora me estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido aquí.

Lisanna se giró hacia mí.

–Entiendo. –asintió con decisión. –Cuidaremos de ti.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más o entender muy bien que quería decir con eso, ella dio largos pasos hacia la que yo descubrí que era la cocina. Natsu caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó.

Un poco confundida con la situación, caminé mecánicamente hacia la mesa y me dejé caer sobre una silla. Casi de repente, el vestido comenzó a ponerse más incómodo, no, no era el vestido. Era yo. Me sentía como una especia de estorbo.

¿Qué serán ellos dos? ¿Pareja? ¿Familia? ¿Amigos?

Dios, me carcome la curiosidad, pero dudo que preguntar sea una buena idea. No es como si fuéramos los mejores amigos para tener esa clase de confianza. Ella estaba cocinando, ella se paseaba por esta casa con naturalidad, así que debe de vivir con él.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no la vi la primera vez que estuve aquí?

–¿Lucy? –habló Natsu sacándome de mis pensamientos. Alcé la mirada sorpresivamente. –¿Estás bien?

–Ahm… esto… algo así. –musité.

–¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –preguntó.

Me encogí en mi lugar repentinamente avergonzada.

–Obligué a uno de los tuyos a traerme. –dije en un débil susurro.

Natsu entornó los ojos.

–Bueno, eso está claro. –dijo con un poco de diversión. –¿Y por qué viniste? ¿Layla lo sabe?

–No. Sí. Tal vez. –dije con cierta preocupación. –Estoy segura de que tal vez ya se dio cuenta.

Natsu repentinamente se puso nervioso. Miré con detenimiento.

–Eso es malo. –murmuró Natsu.

–¿Uhm?

–Voy a llamar a Layla. –dijo levantándose.

Sentí mi estómago dar un vuelco. Así que me equivoqué. Él no está de mi lado, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo estaría? Al final de cuentas, solo somos un par de extraños.

Por alguna razón, me sentí traicionada y dolida. Me levanté de mi lugar logrando tumbar la silla, el sonido hiso que Natsu se girara antes de que pudiera tomar su rara Tablet. Me miró, confundido.

Apreté los dientes.

–No te preocupes. –dije con la voz tensa. –Me iré.

Caminé hacia la puerta sin mirar exactamente hacia el frente. Sentí un duro nudo en mi garganta, estaba tan enojada, decepcionada, triste. Vacía. No estaba en casa, no tenía amigos en ningún lado. Estoy por mi cuenta.

Me obligué a mí misma a respirar, logrando que el fuerte nudo en mi garganta doliera.

Tal vez… pueda conseguir a alguien que me lleve de regreso a casa. Puede que esté sola en la Tierra, pero creo que estoy más acompañada allá que aquí.

La fuerte mano de Natsu tomó mi brazo deteniéndome. Intenté forcejear, pero con un simple movimiento comenzó a jalarme de regreso hacia la mesa.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Cómo me deshago de su agarre? Él tipo era un mastodonte lleno de músculos, su mano se ejercía como una pinza de hierro en mi flacucho brazo, ni en mi más osados sueños podré derrumbar a alguien como él.

Quiere mantenerme aquí, para que Layla pueda llegar y llevarme de regreso con él.

Al final de cuentas, él es un simple lame pies.

Con un poco de fuerza, pero no con rudeza, me sentó sobre el sofá de la sala y él se sentó enfrente de mí. Mirándome con seriedad.

–Bien. No quieres volver con Layla. Lo entiendo. –dijo relajando un poco su expresión. –Solo voy a decirte una cosa. No puedes huir de Layla.

Alcé la mirada. Ya estaba relajado.

–¿No vas a entregarme? –pregunté.

–Debería. –dijo asintiendo. –Pero no lo haré. Dejaré que ella te encuentre.

–No entiendo.

–Ella te encontrara. –dijo con simpleza. –Ella consigue, siempre, lo que quiere.

Pude notar cierto desprecio en su voz, solo un poco. Miré con más detenimiento su expresión. Él no quería entregarme.

Ya no entiendo nada. ¿Por qué siempre es tan confuso? Algunas veces se comporta como si fuéramos completos extraños, luego se comporta como si fuéramos amigos.

–Bueno, conmigo no lo tendrá. –dije con decisión. –No voy a darle lo que quiera. Seguiré escapando. No voy a quedarme.

–Eso dices ahora. –dijo Natsu con una sonrisa que no llegó hacia sus ojos. –Layla es muy… ágil.

–Cruel. –corregí. –Ella es fría.

Natsu hiso una pequeña mueca.

–Más de lo que imaginas. –afirmó con amargura. –Y no solo ella. Todas las Saktim lo son.

Bueno, en eso estoy de acuerdo. Había algo oscuro en la cultura Saktim que me inquietaba, algo que aun no comprendo muy bien, pero que siento que es muy… malo.

No me fio ni un poco. Levy es alguien… agradable, Erza es muy seria y madura. Pero ellas dos comparten el fuerte orgullo Saktim. Ese orgullo que no me gusta para nada. Creen que son la fuerza total del Universo y eso logra inquietarme.

–Tú no eres así. –masculló Natsu.

Lo miré con curiosidad. ¿No lo era? Papá, mis amigos, siempre me describían como alguien vanidosa y algo materialista, así que pensé que tal vez si soy una Saktim. Mi Saktim interior siempre estuvo por encima de mi lado humano.

Porque los genes Saktim eran los dominantes en todas las especies.

–¿Tú crees eso? –pregunté.

–No lo creo. Estoy seguro. –dijo mirándome fijamente. –Si no fuera así, ya te hubieras adaptado al sistema.

–Me es imposible adaptarme. –confesé, casi desahogándome. –Sigo siendo humana. Layla no puede simplemente borrar eso.

–Puede y lo hará.

Fruncí el ceño, ante su negatividad.

–¿Qué sucede contigo? –solté con fuerza. –¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿A Layla?

Natsu me miró con detenimiento y en completo silencio. Parecía estar pensando las palabras que le dije.

–Sí, le tengo miedo. –contestó con simpleza. –Todo mundo les tiene miedo. Tú no sabes de lo que son capaz.

–Dime, entonces.

Natsu dio un fuerte suspiro.

–Ellas lo controlan todo. –habló con calma. –Son como dioses aquí. No es para nada bueno hacerte enemigos de ellas. Se le considera suicidio. Las Saktim tienen el poder del Universo, son seres guerreros que destruyen planetas si así lo quieren.

–¿Guerreras? –pregunté, incrédula. –No me lo parece.

–Créelo. –dijo Natsu con la mirada sombría. –Casi destruyen este planeta. Nuestros antepasados tuvieron que arrodillarse y hacer cosas vergonzosas para que nos perdonaran.

Miré con horror lo que me estaba contando. Me parecía imposible imaginar a los seres Saktim rodeados de sangre y cuerpos, de destrucción y terror. Pero luego recuerdo el comportamiento indiferente de Layla y el orgullo de Erza, y ya no se me hace tan imposible de imaginar.

–¿Han… destruido un planeta antes? –me aventuré a preguntar.

–No solo uno. Cientos. –contestó con amargura. –Toda una civilización.

Me estremecí.

–¿Y porque nadie las detiene? –pregunté rápidamente. Luego me sentí una tonta por preguntar.

–Porque nadie les puede hacer frente. –dijo. Me quedé en silencio como Natsu. Luego ladeó la cabeza un poco. –Bueno, hubo una vez… una especie de depredador de las Saktim.

Entrecerré los ojos, intentando comprender aquello. _¿Depredador?_

–Los Skotadi. –dijo con seriedad. –Eran todo lo contrario a las Saktim. Eran seres oscuros, algunos dicen que eran creados por materia oscura del Universo. Listos para devorar la materia de las Saktim.

–¿Y qué… pasó con los Skotadi? –pregunté asombrada por la historia.

Natsu se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá. Esperé pacientemente un buen final, pero por la expresión de Natsu, realmente dudo que haya un final feliz.

–Los depredares fueron cazados. –dijo con cierta desilusión.

–¿No eran igual de poderosos?

–Lo eran. –asintió Natsu. –Pero las Saktim eran más. Ganaron por número. Pero lograron causar mucho daño a la civilización Saktim, lograron volverse la pesadilla principal de las Saktim.

 _No solo el exilio_. Pensé.

–¿Y cómo eran los Skotadi? –pregunté.

–Similares a las Saktim. –dijo Natsu. –Solo que no eran variados de colores. Eran de color negro y con ojos de diferentes colores. No tenían una Coada como las Saktim pero tenían una _Oura_.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Es similar a la Coada. Pero era como una especie de cola que sobresalía de su espalda baja. Les servía como una especie de cuchilla. –asentí imaginándome más o menos el aspecto de los Skotadi. –Y también eran diferentes en otro aspecto. Los Skotadi tenían tanto hembras como varones. Pero de igual manera, tenían un ADN que se adaptaba a todos los demás.

Era una completa lastima. Me hubiera gustado conocer a un Skotadi, estoy seguro de que serían igual de hermosos que las Saktim. En ves de cabello sobrenatural tenían una cola. Me encantaría dibujarlos.

Me pregunto si Layla habrá estado en esa batalla, si Erza o alguna de sus hijas estuvo en aquella guerra.

Materia oscura del Universo. Energía del Universo. Era la típica historia de enemistad, bien contra el mal, el mismo cliché. La guerra infinita.

–¡Ya está lista la comida! –gritó Lisanna desde la cocina.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Natsu se apresuró a ir con Lisanna. _Ah, es verdad, sigo siendo la inoportuna visita._

Ugh.

* * *

 **N/A:** Por cierto, los números que dice Lucy al principios no son reales, estan de coña,

son una especie de "broma amarga" por parte del lado sarcástico de Lucy.

Así que no se preocupen.

xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. Dios.**

Ojalá pudiera desaparecer. En la vida, uno se encuentra con un montón de situaciones incomodas, yo ni siquiera estaba segura de que tipo de categoría entraría esta situación. Estaba comiendo tan mecánicamente como pude, solo masticaba y tragaba, ni siquiera me preocupaba en disgustar la comida extraterrestre que esta amable y extraña gente me había dado.

Mi mente estaba en blanco. Mi mirada estaba abajo, incapaz de alzarla para mirar a mis dos anfitriones tener una conversación tan animada y llena de sentimientos que yo no entiendo. Esta situación me ponía de los más incómoda y angustiosa.

Y lo peor, es que no entendía porque.

Solo faltaba mirarlos. Eran adorables juntos, ella, Lisanna, era una chica excepcional y amable. Le daba otro significado a la palabra amable. Se mantenía atenta a todo lo que necesitara, parecía sinceramente feliz de que yo haya llegado a la que tal vez es su casa, a pedirle ayuda al que tal vez es su marido.

 _Diooos. Que vergüenza._

¿Debería de irme?... _¡Pero por supuesto que sí, tonta!_ Esto se convirtió solo en un lugar de pasada, tienes que escabullirte, llegar a una gran nave que llegue a la Tierra y huir de ahora en delante de tu fanática del control que se hace llamar tu madre.

–Y, cuéntame, Lucy. –la dulce voz de Lisanna me despertó de mis pensamientos. Alcé la mirada, estruendosamente. –¿Qué hace un Saktim en nuestro planeta?

Me encogí en mi lugar, posiblemente con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

–Estoy…

–Lucy está haciendo algo de turismo. –habló rápidamente Natsu luciendo completamente tranquilo.

Lo miré, confundida. Él me miró por el rabillo de su ojo dejándome en claro que no quería que Lisanna supiera nada sobre la verdad. Fruncí levemente el ceño, completamente aturdida.

 _¿Por qué esconderle la verdad?_

–¡Ah, sí! –dije, no sé por qué, siguiéndole la corriente. –Me parece un planeta completamente diferente y llamativo. Espero no ser una molestia.

Lisanna abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dejándome una perfecta vista de sus ojos color zafiro. Diablos, los Snaga tenían un perfecto ADN cuando se trata del color de los ojos. Me gustaba mucho.

¿Será que Layla tenga una hija de un padre Snaga? La verdad no me sorprendería, pero, ¿Quién podría ser? Aun me falta conocer a mis otras hermanas.

De hecho, no quiero conocerlas. Una parte de mí no quiere.

La voraz hambre que tenía hace unos momentos, repentinamente se fue. Dejé de comer y volví a bajar la mirada.

Soy un completo desconocido. En un mundo desconocido. Con personas desconocidas. Esto es tan radical. Ni siquiera me sentía así cuando me mudaba de un país a otro. No se puede comparar.

El sonido chirriante de la silla deslizarse por el suelo, hiso que levantara la mirada levemente. Natsu se había levantado y me estaba mirando.

¿Ahora qué?

–Voy a llevar a Lucy de paseo. –dijo Natsu desviando su mirada hacia Lisanna. –¿No te importa si te dejo sola?

Lisanna ladeó un poco la cabeza y una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en su rostro. Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No te preocupes. Iré con mi hermana. –anunció.

Natsu sonrió, satisfecho. Luego sus brillantes ojos verdes se volvieron hacía mí, logrando un leve respingo de mi parte. No se veía enojado o preocupado, lucía sospechosamente tranquilo y sereno. Natsu caminó hacia mí y con un leve movimiento de cabeza me indicó que lo siguiera. Sin dudarlo un poco, me levanté con torpeza y trompicones lo seguí.

No entendía absolutamente cual era el plan de Natsu. Pero no soy idiota, sé que quiere estar a solas conmigo, dejar de lado a Lisanna en todo este asunto enredoso. Él no quiere que ella se vea involucrada en posibles problemas.

Levanté un poco el aparatoso vestido que, Layla me obligó a usar, para poder caminar por el lugar terroso. Natsu caminaba frente a mí, dejándome una buena vista de su larga cabellera rosada, un brillante cabello que lograba cubrir la parte trasera de su ancha y musculosa espalda.

A pesar de su apariencia tan… amenazadora y tosca, estas criaturas eran inteligentes y sofisticadas en ciertas cosas. Se visten como una especie de tribu antigua. Ahora que lo veía bien, su ropa había cambiado, llevaba una armadura compusta del típico pantalón bombacho de color blanco, aquella vestimenta exponía el lado derecho de su pecho, así como su hombro derecho, donde se podían ver esas curiosas rayitas anaranjadas sobre su piel bronceada. Mientras en el brazo izquierdo tenía un brazalete largo color azul con los bordes de oro, en el brazo derecho tenía otro más pequeño de color negro con los bordes rojos.

Miré con detenimiento el lugar por donde caminábamos. Un sendero con muchas vistas. Natsu se detuvo después de no sé cuánto tiempo caminando, me di cuenta de algo, estábamos endemoniadamente lejos de su casa o de cualquier otro lugar habitado.

Miré con cautela hacía él. No sé porque esto no me da buena espina. Espere en silencio, con curiosidad.

–Estamos muy alejados. –musité con cierta cautela. –¿A dónde me llevas?

–No quiero que Layla llegué a mi casa. –dijo con cuidado. –No quiero exponer a Lisanna de esa manera.

Algo dentro de mí dolió. De alguna manera aquello dolió y eso logró sentirme como una idiota. Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza, como si de alguna manera aquello lograra sacar esos raros pensamientos de mi mente.

¿Por qué dolió? _¿Qué acaso eres tonta?_

 _Aquel hombre y tú no son nada_. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, darme cuenta de que me estaba encariñando de aquel desconocido hiso que mis entrañas se revolvieran.

–Por supuesto. –dije intentando sonar tranquila e indiferente ante la situación. –Ella es muy importante, ¿No es así?

–Muy importante. –contestó Natsu siguiendo el camino.

Asentí levemente mientras volvía a seguir sus pasos. Suspiré. Estoy segura de que el ambiente se volvió tan incómodo como yo me sentía. ¿Debería seguir con la conversación o cambiar de tema?

La verdad es que me carcomía por saber qué es lo que aquella mujer y Natsu tenían entre manos. Y sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero diablos, no sé porque no podía dejar de sentir esta necesidad por saber.

 _Sí que soy una asquerosa masoquista._

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? –pregunté casualmente, tomando rapidez para poder estar a la par con él.

Natsu me miró por el rabillo de su ojo. Parecía confundido de alguna manera. Espere pacientemente, luciendo lo más inocente que pude.

–Ahm… desde que éramos niños, supongo. –contestó sonando muy poco convencido.

Mmm… esa no era una respuesta muy clara. De hecho, creo que ni siquiera entendió mi forma de formular la pregunta. Supongo que tendré que ser más directa.

–¿Es tu pareja? –pregunté.

Natsu se detuvo abruptamente luciendo un poco desconcertado. _Joder, ¿Habré dicho algo mal?_

No me sorprendería. Me detuve con él, deslicé mi mirada por el lugar a mi alrededor, intentando no lucir sospechosa ante su mirada. No hubo ningún sonrojo o algo que me indicara que estuviera en lo correcto.

–No. Ella… no es mi pareja. –contestó Natsu en un tono bajo de voz.

–Oh.

Sonreí internamente, me felicité a mí misma por no sonar tan aliviada o tan obvia. O quien sabe, tal vez Natsu ya se dio cuenta de que soy una mala mentirosa y ya sabe que pienso que sus ojos son hermosos. Y que sencillamente él era una clase de tipo que desear.

–Lucy. –dijo Natsu.

Di un fuerte respingo cuando escuché mi nombre. Pero luego recordé que los Snaga no pueden leer las mentes y rápidamente me calmé. Me dio un fuerte susto, por un momento creí que había dicho todo aquello en voz alta, hubiera sido tan penoso y haría que vivir con Layla no fuera tan malo.

Levanté la mirada luciendo terriblemente nerviosa.

–¿Sí? –pregunté.

–Sé que somos completos desconocidos. –decía Natsu mientras seguía caminando. –Pero haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte. No estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí tan rápidamente pero…

–¿Por qué?

Esto definitivamente me había tomado por completa sorpresa. _¿Él? ¿Ayudándome? ¿Enserio?_

Natsu se detuvo de nuevo, esta vez para encararme, instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás alejándome. Sencillamente su presencia era demasiado intimidante, que lograba que mi cuerpo reaccionara a la defensiva.

–Porque yo sé que no eres como las demás. –comentó con seriedad. –No eres igual a Layla. En ningún sentido emocional. Y eso me da la esperanza de que tal vez, el Universo no esté tan jodido.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro borrando las líneas tensas de su cara. Sonreí también, contagiada por el momento.

 _¡Él va ayudarme!_

Casi sentía la pesada necesidad de dar pequeños saltitos como una niña emocionada. Casi tenía la absurda necesidad de lanzarme a sus brazos y agradecerle.

Pero no haré eso.

–¡Quiero volver a la Tierra! –dije intentando tranquilizar mi emoción. –¿Tú puedes conducir una nave?

–Así es. –asintió levemente, sin borrar su sonrisa. –Yo puedo llevarte. Pero… –su rostro se oscureció un poco, logrando alarmarme.

 _¡Agh, siempre hay un pero!_

–¿Pero…?

–La Tierra ya no puede ser tu hogar, Lucy. –dijo sonando un poco triste.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –dije completamente indignada. –¿A que otro lugar pudiera ir?

Natsu dio un fuerte suspiro. Se le veía tenso, pareciera que no le agradara tener que dar malas noticias. Y créeme, a mí tampoco me gustaba recibirlas.

–Es muy seguro de que Layla ya sepa donde estas y no durara en venir a buscarte. –dijo con seriedad y fastidio. –O, como siempre lo hace, mandar a alguien a por ti. Si no te encuentra aquí, dalo por seguro que su siguiente meta será la Tierra.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que él tenía la jodida y amarga razón. Layla no va a rendirse y lo peor es que no puedo regresar a mi casa porque sé que ella mandara a otro de su lame-pies a por mí.

Quería gruñir y gritar, maldecir aquella mujer.

–¿Y que se supone que haga? –dije con tono duro. –¿Huir para siempre?

–O aceptar tu nueva vida. –dijo Natsu con pesadez.

–¡Y una mierda! –gruñí. Me sentía impotente. –Esa mujer… no voy a dejarme vencer. Debe de haber algo. Algo que me permita alejarme de todo lo relacionado al espacio.

Caminé de un lado a otro con la cabeza cabizbaja y con una mano en mi barbilla. Este no podía ser el final, me negaba a ser encarcelada en aquel lugar.

–Podrías ir a un planeta lejano, uno a donde Layla nunca se le ocurra buscar. –dijo Natsu. –Pero… eso sería muy peligroso.

Levanté la mirada, Natsu estaba mirándome fijamente y con un eje preocupado en su mirada. Parecía tan impotente como yo.

–No conozco nada. –dije sintiéndome terriblemente cansada de todo. –Hace algunos días jamás me imagine que terminaría en esta situación. Y ahora no puedo salir. Intenté vivir mi vida como un humano más, como un aburrido y ordinario humano.

–Pero no lo eres. –dijo Natsu. –Ese fue el error. Podría conseguirte un planeta donde vivir, pero eres un humano y peor aún, una Saktim. Eres débil, y las demás criaturas no tendrán clemencia por ti, te harán daño.

Me estremecí. Él tiene razón, soy un blanco fácil. Comprendo el odio y el miedo de los demás extraterrestres con las Saktim, ellas son criaturas despreciables y yo podría servirles de venganza.

¿Qué haría Layla si algo me sucediese? ¿Se sentiría mal o lo tomaría con indiferencia?

Me parece imposible imaginarme a alguien como Layla llorar o sentir pena. Estoy segura de que se encogería de hombros y que ni siquiera me dedicaría una lagrima. Así como lo hiso con mi padre.

Apreté los puños a mis costados. Ese demonio de luz.

–¿Y cuál es tu plan? –pregunté con los dientes apretados.

–Conozco un buen amigo mío que vive en un planeta algo alejado del sistema. –dijo Natsu. –Es posible que puedas ocultarte ahí por un momento.

–¿Y cómo es ese planeta? –pregunté, repentinamente temerosa.

Creo comprender como se sienten los delincuentes, los narcos que son buscados por todo el mundo. Es un estrés total.

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

–Es un planeta frío. –contestó con simpleza. –Lleno de hielo y nieve.

–Uh, yo odio el frío. –murmuré.

–Lo siento. No te puedes permitir ser exigente.

–Lo sé, lo sé. –dije dejando caer mis brazos a mis costados con pesadez –Estoy asustada. No quiero estar sola y mucho menos en un lugar desconocido.

La facciones de Natsu se suavizaron un poco ante mi sinceridad y repentina demostración de sinceridad. Camino hacia mí con paso tranquilo y una de sus grandes manos se colocó con delicadeza en mi cabeza. No sé si tomar esto como algún tipo de consolación, supongo que sí.

–No te preocupes. –dijo con un lejano tono dulce que hiso que mis entrañas se retorcieran más de los nervios. –Intentaré visitarte todos los días, hasta que encontremos otro lugar donde estés segura.

 _Oh, dios…_

No pude evitar las fuertes ganas de abrazarlo, no me importó nada más, solo me basto un segundo para envolver mis delgados brazos por su ancha espalda y hundir mi rostro en su pecho. Sentí la tensión de su cuerpo cuando rompí el espacio entre nosotros, se quedó en completo silencio e inmóvil, su mano desapareció de mi cabeza.

Una punzada de dolor me atravesó, él no estaba correspondiéndome el abrazo. Tal vez debería dejar de abrazarlo, tal vez esto es completamente incómodo para él, pero, maldición, no quiero hacerlo. Se siente tan bien tener algo de contacto cálido con alguien, desde que he estado aquí no he tocado a nadie, nadie me ha tocado, ni un abrazo o un saludo de beso, nada, las Saktim eran de luz por lo cual no se podía comparar con la calidez y solidez de la piel.

Me separé abruptamente con la cabeza cabizbaja. Sonreí con cierta diversión nerviosa.

–Lo siento. Arruiné el momento. –musité intentando que mi sonrojo desapareciera. –Debí ponerte incómodo, en verdad perdón.

Levanté la mirada al no recibir algún tipo de respuesta. El rostro de Natsu miraba hacia su pecho donde una vez estuvo mi cabeza, tenía una mirada curiosa, como si estuviera intentando descubrir algún tipo de misterio. Tenía una expresión de desconcierto mientras alzaba la mirada para fijarse en mí.

–¿Qué… qué fue eso? –preguntó, incrédulo. –Se sintió bien.

Abrí los ojos, confundida. ¿Será posible que no sepa lo que es un abrazo?

–¿No te incomodé? –pregunté.

Natsu rápidamente negó con la cabeza. –Solo estoy… sorprendido. Es la primera vez que alguien hace eso. –señaló.

–Es un abrazo. –contesté con un atisbo de alivio.

No lo había incomodado. Y no es que le hubiera desagradado mi abrazo, eso solo que no sabía lo que es. Ahora me siento mejor conmigo misma.

–Abrazo. –repitió él. –¿Los humanos siempre se abrazan?

–A veces. –dije sonriendo con ternura. –Son para felicitar a alguien, para agradecer, sirven para consolar a alguien triste, reconfortan cuando uno tiene miedo y hay algunos que demuestran cariño o amor.

Natsu se quedó en silencio mientras absorbía el pequeño trozo de información que le di. Parecía fascinado ante aquello.

–Ahora siento un poco de envidia hacia los humanos. –bromeó.

–Yo te daré abrazos si quieres. –dije animadamente. En el mismo instante quise golpearme a mí misma por aquello.

Odio cuando mi lengua no puede conectarse con mi cerebro. Mis mejillas volvieron a tornarse rojas, a veces soy tan impulsiva y tonta. Balbuceé intentando justificarme, pero Natsu solo sonrió abiertamente mientras asentía con el mismo ánimo.

–De acuerdo. –dijo. –Cada vez que te vea, te abrazaré. Así ya no tendrás miedo ¿Cierto?

 _Ah, diablos, que injusto era._

¿Cómo puedo dejar que extraños sentimientos dejen de florecer en mi pecho?

Se supone que después de… aquel _incidente_ , yo, dejaría de buscar un compañero. La cicatriz sigue ahí, mas sin embargo, no puedo dejar de sentirme tan reconfortante.

¿Por qué simplemente no me puede ignorar como todos los demás? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan amable?

–Oww~ Son tan adorable. –dijo una tercera voz que logró helarme la sangre.

Tanto Natsu como yo nos giramos hacia donde estaba Layla parada tan derecha y con su perfecto vestido blanco cayéndole desde los hombros hasta sus pies. En su rostro había una delgada línea que solo lograba inquietarte, ponerte nervios y solo considerar salir corriendo.

Natsu se puso en guardia. No creo que vaya a atacarla ¿O sí? Eso sería muy estúpido. Por lo que me ha contado.

–Así que me encontraste. –dije con tono duro.

–Oh, Lucy. ¿En verdad pensaste que podría huir? –preguntó con sarcasmo y burla. –Aun eres tan joven e ingenua.

–Tal vez ya te des cuenta de lo mucho que quiero quedarme contigo. –repliqué.

–Este no es el lugar para comenzar otra tonta pelea. –dijo con cierto cansancio. Su mirada fue de mí hasta Natsu. –Y tú, al final revelaste tu verdadera faceta ¿No es así? _Bastardo de Igneel_.

Natsu gruñó. Di un paso en frente saliendo de la seguridad del cuerpo de Natsu. Aquellas palabras las había pronunciado con tanto desprecio que incluso a mí me dolió.

–Déjalo fuera de esto. –dije con seriedad. –Esto es mi culpa. Yo lo metí en este problema.

Layla me miró con incredulidad, sus pequeños ojos se abrieron tomados por sorpresa, como si una madre hubiera escuchado de su hijo pequeño decir una palabrota. Parecía ciertamente ofendida.

Y diablos, no sé por qué.

–¿Culpa, dices? –preguntó llevándose una mano a su pecho con cierto dramatismo. –¿Estas asumiendo la culpa?

Me encogí de hombros.

–Bueno sí.

–Oh, Señores del Universo. –dijo con un fuerte suspiro. –¿Qué te han hecho? Eres tan débil y frágil como los humanos.

–Viví con los humanos. –dije rodando los ojos. –Por si se te olvido, tú fuiste la que me dejó ahí.

Layla negó lentamente con la cabeza como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de algún error, pero eso es sencillamente imposible. Se acercaba a mí con paso lento, había algo que me jalaba, que me gritaba que me alejara de ella. Pero mis piernas no reaccionaban, sentía el cuerpo engarrotado y paralizado.

Natsu me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia él, de nuevo usando su cuerpo como escudo.

Layla entrecerró los ojos en su dirección. Parecía muy enojada, su rostro estaba tan impasible como siempre, pero había cierta tensión en el ambiente que te daba a entender que estabas en graves problemas.

–No me hagas matarte, niño. –amenazó Layla. –Esto no es tu asunto.

–Lucy es mi amiga, ahora. –contestó Natsu con determinación, retrocediendo junto conmigo. –Y ella no quiere estar contigo.

Layla rió con cierta diversión haciendo resonar todo el silencio, su voz sonaba tan divertida y fría que solo logró estremecerme de pies a cabeza.

 _Layla era terrorífica._

–¿ _Amiga_? –preguntó con burla después de reír. –Nunca dejaría que mi hija anduviera con un pequeño engendro bastardo. Date cuenta de tu posición, basura. –Natsu no se inmutó ni un poco, mientras que yo me sentía cada vez peor. –Me importa una mierda si eres el príncipe o no de este miserable planeta, me aseguraré de borrar las posibles plagas, ¿Quieres que empiece por la albina con la que siempre juegas?

Natsu se tensó y su rostro solo reflejaba miedo. Su agarré se fue aflojando de mi brazo hasta que ya no lo sentí.

 _¿Albina? ¡Lisanna!_

Oh, no puede hablar enserio. Todo esto es mi culpa.

–Ni te atrevas a tocarla. –gruñó Natsu.

–¿O sí no qué? –preguntó Layla. –¿Qué puedes hacer tú contra mí?

Rechiné mis dientes. Esto era lo que era mi madre, una dictadora sin escrúpulos hablando tan tranquilamente sobre matar y aniquilar como si estuviéramos hablando de deportes o política.

Me acerqué a ella, dejando a un lado a Natsu.

–Tú no vas hacerle daño a Lisanna. –dije con firmeza. –Ni a ella, ni a nadie de este planeta. –Layla entrecerró los ojos, mirándome con incredulidad. –Me largaré contigo. Pero olvídate de este lugar.

Layla bufó haciéndome enfurecer cada vez más.

–Puedo destruir este planeta y aun así llevarte conmigo. –dijo Layla con una sonrisa. –La vida de estas criaturas me es indiferente. Sería mucho mejor que desaparecieran.

Suficiente.

–¡¿Qué carajo sucede contigo?! –grité con ira. –¡No eres un puto Dios para decidir quién muere y quien vive! ¡Eres la misma mierda que todos los imbéciles que creen que su existencia es el centro del Universo!

Tal vez debería detenerme. Tal vez debería dejar de meter la pata, estoy actuado solo por instinto, por el enojo acumulado de todos estos días, por el estrés, la tristeza, la nostalgia, la desesperación. Tal vez, incluso el miedo.

Exhale exasperada. Layla parecía terriblemente aburrida, como si mis palabras o mi comportamiento hacia ella no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

–¿Ya terminaste tu berrinche o solo estas agarrando aire?

–Me das asco. –murmuré con desprecio.

Layla rió entre dientes, como si le hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

–¿Dios, dices? –preguntó ignorando mi comentario. –Otra estúpida creencia humana ¿cierto? Nunca fuiste religiosa, te diré por qué. –me quedé en silencio, aun enfurecida. –Porque no existe lo que los humanos llaman "Dios".

Fruncí el ceño.

–Los humanos inventaron aquella palabra solo porque yo no tuve el cuidado cuando descendí a ese planeta. –explicó con una divertida sonrisa. –Uno de ellos me vio y comenzó a esparcirlo por el mundo, he ahí el nacimiento del paraíso, de Dios y de los ángeles. Las Saktim somos eso para los humanos. _Criaturas celestiales_. Así que si, se le puede decir que soy un "Dios".

* * *

 **Ahhhh! Lo siento! No se cuantos días han pasado desde que subí capítulo ;-; culpen a la escuela D:**

 **Gracias por sus review! Siempre me inspiran a seguir :'D**

 **Por cierto, ¿De que país son?**

 **Yo soy mexicana (~*-*)~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaaaaaa~**

 **¿Que dijeron?**

 **¿Que ya no iba a subir capítulo? ¿Qué me había desaparecido?**

 **¡Pues no!**

 **¡Aquí sigo! ¡Así que aguántenme un poco más!**

 **Disfruten de este bonito capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. Zafiro.**

–¡Basta! –grité intentando zafarme del fuerte agarre de Layla en mi muñeca. –¡Me lastimas!

Pero ella me ignoró. Me estaba llevando a rastras, en un poderoso flash de luz ya no me encontraba al lado de Natsu, volvimos al estúpido castillo en el estúpido planeta Saktim. Y ni siquiera estaba segura si Layla había cumplido con su palabra.

–¡No puedes mantenerme aquí para siempre! –volví a gritar mientras intentaba zafarme. –¡No todo el mundo va hacer lo que tú quieras!

Layla detuvo sus pasos en seco, su mano seguía fuertemente en mi muñeca, presionándola con tanta fuerza que temía que se rompiera en dos. Desvié mi mirada de mi muñeca, solo para ver como Layla seguía dándome la espalda, estaba tan escalofriantemente quieta. Lentamente, se giró haca mí, dejando mi muñeca libre.

Rápidamente la llevé hacia mi pecho y con mi otra mano sujeté mi muñeca adolorida.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Lucy? –preguntó Layla luciendo algo afligida. –¿No estas cansada de pelear? Esto no te va a llevar a ningún lado.

–Quiero que me dejes ir. –dije con calma, me sentía terriblemente cansada, agotada, agobiada. –Este lugar… –extendí mis brazos para indicar el planeta entero. –no es mi lugar. No soy feliz aquí.

Layla ladeó la cabeza, parecía algo confundida, pero era malditamente complicado saber qué es lo que pensaban y sentían las Saktim cuando sus rostro siempre eran iguales.

Los finos ojos dorados sin pupila o iris de Layla volvieron a mí.

–Puedes serlo. –dijo con decisión. –Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que este planeta es mejor que el aburrido planeta azul.

 _Así que es imposible ¿no?_ , no importa que palabras ponga yo en mi boca, la mentalidad de Layla era impenetrable, mis palabras y sentimientos no parecían llegarle para nada. Y eso solo me hacía sentir cada más desdichada.

Me di media vuelta con la intención de irme, alejarme lo más posible de la molesta presencia de la Saktim dorada. Es más probable salir por mis propios medios de este lugar que conseguir la ayuda de Layla. Era como querer intentar mover una gran montaña con la fuerza bruta de un humano promedio. Sencillamente imposible.

No di más de cinco pasos cuando una voz masculina cortó el silencio y atravesó mi pecho como el filo ardiente de una espada. Corté mi paso tan repentinamente y me quede como una estatua.

–Lucy.

Estaba temblando levemente. Sudaba frio y un apretado nudo se formó inmediatamente en mi garganta, cortándome cruelmente la respiración.

Esa voz. Oh, como olvidar esa voz grave y divertida, tan simpática y amorosa. Su leve asentó, la forma melosa en la que dijo mi nombre.

Con torpeza y miedo, me di la vuelta lentamente, solo para acertar mis sospechas.

Layla ya no se encontraba ahí, solo estábamos dos personas en aquel solitario pasillo. El vestía su refinado traje, el último traje que llegó a usar. Negro, camisa blanca, zapatos de vestir tan brillantes como su presencia, y para terminar, una refinada corbata roja. Su cabello, tan desordenado no importa cuanto lo peinara, su color tan inusual, color naranja apagado que le daba un toque que resaltaba su carisma. Y ese par de lentes que me impedían ver sus ojos tan oscuros y misteriosos como siempre.

Han pasado años desde la última vez que lo vi. Y aun así… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar?

¿Él en verdad estaba ahí? ¿O es que acaso mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada?

Dios, se veía tan real.

Pero estoy segura de lo que vi. Estoy segura de escuchar como su corazón se detenía lentamente hasta pararse por completo. Yo estuve ahí, yo lo vi morir… entonces, ¿Por qué?

Mi voz se quebró. –Loke.

Él sonrió. Oh, dios. Él en verdad sonrió.

Podía sentirlo. Todos estos años en los que me he dedicado a recolectar los fragmentos hechos pedazos de mi alma, ahora se volvían a partir en pedazos, solo podía sentir el fuerte dolor rompiéndome poco a poco.

Quiero abrazarlo. Sentirlo contra mí. Darme cuenta de que no era una ilusión, de que era real, de que estaba ahí a solo unos pocos metros de mí.

Caminé con torpeza, lentitud, con miedo de que, entre más me acercara, él comenzara a desaparecer. Pero no lo hiso. Al contrario, el extendió sus brazos para recibirme.

Y una fuerza extraña me impulsó hacia sus brazos, dejando que cada uno de los pedazos se estrellara contra el suelo sin importarme. Al diablo, él estaba ahí, yo lo estaba abrazando.

Sollocé con fuerza, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Aferre mis dedos a su ropa, en un intento desesperado de que no se fuera. De que ya no me dejara sola.

Creí que lo había superado. Creí que era tan fuerte como para superar el dolor. Ahora me doy cuenta. La herida nunca se cerró.

Yo lo extrañaba. Yo lo amo. Y me dolió como el infierno cuando se fue, aquel incidente me hiso darme cuenta lo valioso que es la vida, me dio a entender que no importa que tan fuerte fuera, yo nunca podré vencer la línea entre la vida y la muerte. La muerte era absoluta y ni siquiera los poderes extraterrestres eran capaces de vencerla.

Tan rápido como llegó, fue como se fue.

Ya no eran los brazos de Loke los que me sostenían, ni era el aroma de su perfume el que inundaba mi nariz. Había desaparecido. Ahora era la luz, la luz dorada y cegadora de Layla la que me rodeaba.

Como si me quemara me aparte en un movimiento brusco, apartando con algo de fuerza el cuerpo sin forma definida de Layla. Miré hacia todos lados, cegada por el rastro de lágrimas que dejaron mis ojos, miré con rapidez a mi alrededor, buscando con la mirada algún rastro de Loke. Pero no quedaba nada.

No había nada. Solo Layla y yo.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la mujer, que sonreía con suficiencia. Me encontraba respirando entrecortadamente, sentía una desesperación abrumadora recorrerme, sentía ganas de gritar, gritar para alejar el horrible dolor.

–¿Ves? –la voz de Layla sonó. –¿No fuiste feliz por unos instantes? Puedo darte eso. Puedo hacer que lo veas todo el tiempo que quieras.

Ahora que ya no está me doy cuenta de algo… me doy cuenta de lo infeliz que he sido todo este tiempo.

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza. Una rabia asesina me invadió, dejando de lado la tristeza y soledad. Miré a Layla, fulminándola. Queriendo infligirle el dolor que ella me estaba infligiendo a mí. Por primera vez, desee tanto hacerle daño a alguien.

–¿Lo disfrutas? –pregunté con el nudo cortándome la voz y la respiración. –¿Disfrutas dañarme? ¿Qué clase de retorcida mente puedes llegar a tener?

¿Importaba acaso? Las palabras no parecían funcionar para nada.

Cansada. Me sentía terriblemente cansada y fatigada. Esto me hacía daño. Tanto mental como físico.

Layla borró su sonrisa rápidamente.

–Lucy. Solo quería hacerte feliz. –dijo con un escalofriante tono preocupado. –Ese chico te hacia feliz. Creí que si estabas con él, tú estarías feliz.

–Loke está muerto ¿De acuerdo? –apreté mis puños con fuerza, no quería llorar, ya no más. –La gente muere todo el tiempo. Que lo hayas traído solo abrió la herida que había empezado a cicatrizar con el tiempo.

–Entonces, ese hombre no te hacia feliz. –argumentó Layla con cierta pisca pensativa. –Bueno, no me sorprende. La felicidad humana es solo una ilusión producida por la mente que…

Jadeé sonoramente. Dejando salir el aire que se había quedado estancado en mis pulmones por más tiempo de necesario. Layla detuvo su absurdo parloteó solo para mirarme con curiosidad.

–No estoy segura cuanto tiempo he estado aquí. –dije mirando el suelo, no podía mirar a Layla a la cara. No sin sentir unas inmensas ganas de golpearla. –Pero, de algo si estoy segura. Y es que te odio como a nadie.

Por primera vez, pude presenciar un cambio en el rostro de Layla. Aunque solo fue por una pequeña fracción de segundo, pero hubo un cambio. Algo que me hiso sobresaltarme, ya que no me imaginaba que Layla pudiera hacer una expresión de dolor.

Si no estuviera tan enojada, tal vez, me hubiera disculpado. Pero ahora que lo pienso y recuerdo todas las cosas que esa mujer me ha hecho, la culpa se esfuma como el humo en una tormenta.

Es imposible que esa mujer sienta algo por alguien más.

…

 _–_ _¿Una persona normal? –preguntó Loke algo confundido. Luego sonrió. –¿Quién es normal?_

Aquello fue lo que me dijo cuando yo me atreví a decirle que no era una persona común y corriente como él o como todos los billones de humanos en el planeta. Yo no sabía exactamente cómo explicarle que era un tipo alienígena, porque en aquel entonces no sabía con exactitud que era en realidad.

No es como si mi padre me hubiera sacado mucho de dudas. Por mi parte, yo no estaba ansiosa por saberlo.

A pesar de que le conté todo. De que le mostré mis ciertas habilidades, él siguió a mí lado. No huyó despavorido como pensé que lo haría, guardó el secreto celosamente y lo mejor de todo, siguió tratándome como cuando me conoció por primera vez. Como un ser humano más. Y aquello fue lo que me arrebató el corazón.

Ah, pero que cruel es la vida cuando más feliz eres.

 _–_ _Solo es un viaje de negocios, Lu. –dijo despreocupadamente y ciertamente emocionado. –Veras que en un cerrar de ojos volveremos a estar juntos._

Dijiste que volverías… pero no lo hiciste.

 _–_ _Y cuando vuelva… te daré una pequeña sorpresa. –había dicho al final._

Luego lo sentí. Un fuerte tirón, como si una gran mano hubiera tomado todos mis nervios y los hubiera estirado como una bola de ligas.

Sentí, en mi corazón, como el de él se estaba deteniendo hasta que se detuvo en un respiro final.

Me dejé caer en el suelo de mi departamento, movida por el inmenso dolor. Mi cuerpo gritaba adolorido y mi alma gritaba afligida por la perdida.

En ese instante yo no sabía que había significado aquel horrible acontecimiento. Al día siguiente me dieron la noticia que el avión donde Loke viajaba había sufrido una pequeña falla y había caído.

Y todo cobró sentido.

Un gran golpe del que nunca me pude recuperar no importa los años que pasaron después.

Pasé mis dedos por la superficie del agua que estaba en una fuente. Había estado caminando por horas, me sentía incapaz de quedarme quieta. Sabía que si me encerraba en mi habitación los recuerdos me consumirían y lloraría hasta que mis ojos ardieran.

Un pequeño sollozó me hiso sobresaltarme. Me incorporé en mi lugar dejando de jugar con el agua de la fuente. Giré mi cabeza de un lado a otro buscando el causante de aquel sollozó. Del otro lado de la fuente estaba sentada una Saktim de color azul, un tono claro como el cielo en su cuerpo y una Coada de un tono azul más oscuro como el zafiro. Sus ojos eran del mismo color zafiro. Había pequeños destellos que caían de sus ojos.

¿Ella estaba llorando? ¿Las Saktim lloran?

La Saktim azul giró su rostro hacia mí, sus ojos estaban un poco entrecerrados mientras más destellos caían de su pequeño rostro. Se limpió los destellos con la base de su mano, mientras que intentaba acallar los sollozos.

–Lo siento, es solo que… Juvia no pudo… Juvia no pudo resistir. –balbuceó mientras volvió a soltar pequeños sollozos. –Tu historia de amor conmovió a Juvia.

Enrojecí. _Diablos_. Siempre olvido que las Saktim leen los pensamientos. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando dejé de estar sola, estaba tan metida en mi cabeza que no me di cuenta cuando aquella Saktim se acercó.

¡Ah! Que incómodo.

En un instante, Juvia tomó lugar a un lado de mí. Tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

–No debes avergonzarte. –dijo rápidamente. –El amor es lo más bonito que hay en el Universo. Estoy segura de que hay alguien esperándote.

–No estoy buscando una pareja. –dije bajando un poco la mirada. –Me he rendido en ese tema.

–¡No debes de decir eso, Lucy! –exclamó Juvia, luciendo espantada. –El amor es la fuerza que nos impulsa a seguir. Nunca debes rendirte en el amor, porque estaría rindiéndote a seguir.

Guarde silencio. Me había quedado sin palabras. El amor siempre estuvo en segundo plano hasta que conocí a Loke y cuando murió Loke, simplemente borré esa palabra de mi vocabulario.

Dan solo fue una forma cobarde de escapar de mis sentimientos y no hay día en el que no me arrepienta.

Nunca volví a sentir algo por alguna otra persona.

–Estas mintiendo. –dijo Juvia interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Alcé la ceja en su dirección, un poco enojada por su repentina intervención. –¿Así?

Juvia asintió. –Te gusta Natsu-san.

Casi me voy para atrás por su repentino comentario. Parpadeé unas tres veces o más antes de intentar decir algo.

–¡E-Eso no es cierto! –vociferé, avergonzada. –¡Apenas si lo conozco!

Juvia soltó una pequeña risita. –El amor a primera vista.

–Es falso. –bufé, fastidiada. –No existe algo como amor a primera vista. No puedes enamorarte de alguien a quien no conoces.

Juvia se lo pensó por un rato hasta que asintió de forma lenta y calmada.

–Tienes razón. –dijo con cierta diversión. –Se le denomina "atracción a primera vista".

Me atraganté con mi propia salida. _Eso sonaba incluso peor_. No puedo sentirme atraída por un monstruoso alienígena. Era más allá de lo ridículo. Un monstruoso alienígena que no conozco.

Por el amor de todo el cielo.

Debe ser anatómicamente y mentalmente imposible tener algún tipo de relación con él. No es humano… bueno, no es como si yo fuera muy humana. Pero sigo teniendo un cuerpo humano y pequeño. Él podría matarme en un desliz.

–Eso es erróneo. –dijo Juvia volviendo a interrumpir mis raros pensamientos. –Es cierto que tienes un cuerpo humano, pero, fuera de eso, eres una Saktim. Así que tu cuerpo es más fuerte y resistente que al de un humano promedio.

–Aun así estoy segura de es imposible. –dije con necedad. –No podríamos tener una vida normal porque somos de diferentes especies y también estoy segura de que no podríamos tener hijos.

Juvia cabeceó un poco. Pensando. –De nuevo, te equivocas. –la miré por el rabillo de mi ojo. –Las Saktim nos adaptamos al ADN de nuestras parejas. Así que si, si puedes tener relaciones con él y vivir una vida "normal"

–¡N-No…! ¡No lo digas de esa forma! –estallé llena de vergüenza.

No conocía del todo al pobre chico y ya estoy creando un plan a futuro con él. Soy tan patética.

Juvia rió entre dientes, mientras que yo seguía roja como un jodido tomate.

–Los humanos son tan inocentes cuando la palabra sexo se ve relacionada. –dijo con cierta pisca de gracia. –Nunca creí que se vería tan adorable.

–Ugh, no lo digas como si fuera nada. –murmuré aún más roja que antes. –No voy a tener s-s-s-sexo con nadie.

Me sentía tan malditamente incomoda hablar de esto en medio del jardín donde cualquiera puede escucharnos, mas sin embargo, Juvia estaba tan tranquila y serena como si estuviéramos hablando de moda o de películas.

–El sexo solo es una forma de demuestras confianza y amor a tu pareja. –prosiguió Juvia con ojos soñadores. –No debes porque sentir vergüenza.

–S-si p-pero… ¡es un tema intimo! –ya ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba diciendo. –N-no se d-debe de hablar a-así porque s-sí.

Una sonrisa se dibujó iluminando el rostro de Juvia. Ella parecía más que contenta e iluminando todo el lugar con su bonita luz azul zafiro.

–Entonces supongo que no debo de andar diciendo palabras como… –ella se acercó a mí oído cautelosamente y susurró: –pene.

Me alejé de un salto y la apunté con mi dedo índice.

–¡D-D-Detente! –grité, con el rostro hirviendo, casi podía sentir como de mis orejas salía vapor. –¡E-E-Eres m-m-muy des-vergonzada!

Juvia soltó una fuerte carcajeada al presenciar mi estúpido tartamudeo por una simple y sencilla palabras. Pero para mí, todo este tema me era completamente nuevo y era una complete inexperta.

Juvia se inclinó hacia el frente sosteniendo su estómago con sus brazos mientras seguía riendo. Vaya, era una Saktim muy carismática y risueña. Muy diferente a la seriedad de Erza o a la frialdad de Layla.

Muy diferente. Me agrada Juvia.

Juvia se reincorporó y me miró, sonriéndome tiernamente. –Tú también me agradas, Lucy.

* * *

 **Bonitos comentarios~**

 **Guest:** Todo a su tiempo, mi joven saltamontes, todo a su tiempo (?

 **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris:** Saludos desde México :DD Layla tiene que ser mala D: Me encanta este personaje en Fairy Tail pero no pude resistir el impulso de ponerla como la antagonista c: Natsu es adorable pónganmelo como me lo pongan.

 **Eagle Gold:** No es mala solo incomprendida(? ( _Nah, si es mala_ _xD_ )

 **zandre1901** :

 **zuad92:** Layla es cruel :'c

 **Alerssa:** Ya no voy a poner número así xD lo mismo pasó en fanfic :'v


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11. Frío.**

Un viaje siempre es signo de aventuras y diversión, conocer sitios nuevos, aventurarse a probar cosas diferentes, siempre era bueno salirse de la zona de confort. Pero, era muy diferente viajar de un país a otro, que de un planeta diferente a otro, de una galaxia a otra, de una posible dimensión a otra.

Eso ya era salirse de los límites.

–No creo que a Layla le parezca buena idea que yo salga del planeta. –dije con un poco de preocupación. –Estoy segura de que sigue molesta por haber escapado antes.

Juvia seguía caminando mientras tarareaba felizmente. No parecía estar haciéndome caso. Miré, preocupada, por encima de mi hombro solo para ver como el gran castillo de cristal desaparecía en la lejanía.

Giré de regreso a Juvia. Ella se había detenido en un sitio específico. Había una gran plancha de metal plateado con adornos escritos de color morado-azul en ella. Juvia se subió en la placa metálica circular y me hiso una señal para que la siguiera.

Miré con desconfianza. –¿De qué se trata todo esto?

–Deja de hacer preguntas, Lucy. –regañó ella con una sonrisa. –Ven. Ve esto como una aventura.

La verdad es que todo esto parecía ser sacado de un extraño sueño en media noche. Aun, después de no sé cuento tiempo, una parte de mí seguía diciendo que esto solo es un sueño y que en cualquier momento yo despertare en mi departamento, sudada y asustada, luego me daré cuenta de que sigo viviendo mi vida, aburrida y solitaria.

Luego miró hacia Juvia, su forma etérea y brillante, y toda esa esperanza muere. _No esto soñando_. Me recuerdo a mí misma.

Caminé hacia la placa de metal, me colocó junto a Juvia que sonreía emocionada por lo que sea que esté pasando. Espere, incomoda y temerosa a que algo sucediera. La placa de metal a nuestros pies brilló con intensidad, envolviéndonos. Ese fuerte tirón en el estómago se reveló con fuerza dentro de mí, caí de rodillas sujetándome con fuerza, haciéndome bolita en el suelo.

Ugh. ¿Teletransportación?

Abrí los ojos, asustada cuando sentí un ridículo frío que calaba mis huesos hasta la medula. La brillante isla donde se encontraba el castillo de cristal ahora fue cambiada por un páramo tormentoso lleno de nieve y hielo.

Me levanté, tiritando y mirando a mi alrededor con estupefacción. No había nada alrededor, era como un desierto de nieve, había montañas de hielo y una tormentosa caída de copos de nieve. Todo era blanco y azul. El cielo era solo una espesa capa de nubes grises que expulsaban nieve.

Juvia caminó sobre la nieve como si fuera concreto, di un paso rápidamente hacia ella para evitar perderme en este tormentoso lugar. Al instante en que recargué mi peso en la nieve, una fuerza de gravedad me impulsó hacia abajo, enterrándome en la nieve. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de gritar.

Fue todo tan rápido. Sentí que alguien me jaló lejos del agujero frio y oscuro. Juvia deslizó sus brazos por mi cintura. Me acurruqué en sus brazos, sintiendo la pequeña calidez de su luz cubriendo mi piel fría.

–Eres más frágil de lo que creí, Lucy. –murmuró Juvia.

Me cargó en sus brazos todo el tiempo. Me obligué abrir los ojos solo para sentir el aire frío golpearme en la cara mientras nos movíamos con una velocidad anormal. Todo se sentía tan ligero, Juvia se movía con sutileza y rapidez por cielo nublado.

Estábamos volando.

Me aferré a Juvia con miedo de caerme y perderme para siempre entre el suelo blanco. Mis extremidades dolían presas del congelamiento. Si no salía de este lugar, sufriría una neumonía o me congelaría hasta morir. Mis genes alienígenas no parecían querer cooperar en aumentar un poco más la temperatura corporal, mis labios estaban partidos y mi cuerpo temblaba estrepitosamente.

¿Cuándo mi suerte dejará de ser tan mala?

…

–¿Por qué la trajiste? –preguntaron a lo lejos.

–Confió en ella. –la voz de Juvia sonaba

Silencio. Fruncí el entrecejo. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido y, a pesar de todo, mi cuerpo seguía sintiendo un frio calante que solo endurecía mis músculos hasta el dolor.

–Esta de color azul. –dijo otra voz.

–Yo soy azul. –dijo Juvia. –No tiene nada de malo.

–Tú eres una Sereia. Por supuesto que eres azul.

–En cambio, esta ¿Uhm? ¿Qué es ella?

–Humana.

–¡No! ¡Es una Saktim y es mi hermana! –replicó Juvia.

Un bufido. –¿Y si es una Saktim porque Lucy se está poniendo tan pálida como la nieve?

–Uhm-Ohm… tal vez este mudando de piel. –balbuceó Juvia un poco confundida. –O quizás…

–¡Se está muriendo de frío! –replicó una voz bastante enojada.

–Basta, Natsu. Pelear no va a solucionar nada. –gruñó otra voz desconocida y sumamente tranquila, dada la situación.

–¡Gray-sama~!

Me forcé a mí misma abrir los ojos, no es como si pudiera descansar con todo este ruido de todas maneras. Lo primero que logré mirar, fue una pared azulada, intenté mover mi cuerpo, pero algo estaba apretándome. Algo que no era del todo cálido.

Miré a mi alrededor lo más que mi cuello me pudo permitir, estaba en una habitación, en una habitación fría. Podía ver mi aliento salir de mi boca.

Yo no estaba en la habitación sola. Había rostros conocidos y rostros que nunca antes había visto. Mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en raras mantas gruesas de un color café oscuro. No eran suaves o tibias, pero hacían diferencia ante el horrible clima de este lugar.

–¡Ah! ¡No está muerta! –exclamó Juvia sonando sinceramente feliz. –Hubiera sido una masacre si Madre supiera que descuide a mi hermana pequeña.

–¿Juvia?

–¡Lucy! –saludó, emocionada. –¿Ya te encuentras bien? Luces horriblemente azul. El azul definitivamente no es tu color.

–Juvia…

Giré la cabeza un poco para toparme con el rostro molesto de Natsu. Ah, no entiendo que está pasando. Había algo diferente en Natsu, había una bufanda blanca con delgadas líneas negras que simulaban una serie de escamas. Nunca antes se la había visto, pero diablos, este lugar es más frío que el solo planeta Plutón. A pesar del frío que hacía, él no lucía para nada fatigado por las bajas temperaturas, lucía tan normal como cuando estábamos en su planta.

Woah… que envidia.

Natsu dejó de mirar acusadoramente a Juvia para fijarse en mí, sus ojos verdes brillaron con algo de preocupación. Su mano cubrió con cuidado mi frente y casi gemí por la enorme diferencia de temperatura, su mano estaba hirviendo al contraste con mi piel fría.

–Pobre, Lucy. Esta tan fría como el idiota de hielo. –Murmuró mirando hacia el chico de cabellos negros.

–Púdrete, bestia sin cerebro. –contraatacó aquel ser de piel como el hielo y cabello oscuro.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa. Aquel ser tenía un cuerpo humano, rasgos faciales tan humanas como la mías, con la única diferencia de que su piel era azul-blanca cristalina como el hielo y su cabello contrarrestaba toda su palidez, al igual que sus ojos negros y fríos. No llevaba más que unos simples pantalones y una cadena platinada que colgaba de su cuello.

–¡¿Quieren cerrar la boca, ambos?! –gritó la voz de una mujer lo bastante enojada que logró estremecer a ambas criaturas.

Obligué a mi cuello a girar para mirar de donde provenía la voz de aquella mujer. Aquella mujer es igual al chico de cabellos negros, su piel era azul-blanca cristalina y sus ojos eran morados, su cabello era negro-morado y caía por sus hombros hasta su espalda baja.

El chico azabache, rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

–¿Es que no ven la situación? –prosiguió la mujer ignorando el gesto del chico. –La pobre mujer se está congelando.

–Ah~ Lucy no va a morir. –dijo Juvia con seguridad. –Su lado Saktim nunca lo permitiría.

–Eso no quita que se esté congelando. –replicó la mujer. –No debiste traerla con ese delgado vestido.

–¿Q-Que está pasando? –murmuré con voz pastosa.

La mujer de cabellos negros me miró de reojo. –Bueno, tu cuerpo sufrió un congelamiento extremo y tuvimos que hacer milagros para regresarte a la vida.

Abrí los ojos, aterrada. –¡¿Qué?!

–Ella está de coña. –interrumpió el chico azabache. –Solo te desmayaste. Ultear no deberías mentir.

–No estaba mintiendo. –refunfuñó la chica Ultear. –Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, posiblemente se hubiera muerto.

–Lo vuelvo a decir. –dijo Juvia, fastidiada. –Es una Saktim.

Gruñí mientras movía mi cuerpo fuera de esas incomodas mantas de olor raro. El frio golpeó con fuerza mi piel descubierta, pero era preferible que el horrible comezón que esas pieles me ocasionaban.

Seguía llevando el tonto y revelador vestido que solo parecía haber en el armario de mi habitación. Extrañaba mis pantalones negros, mis botas y mis suéteres en días fríos. El frio de la Tierra no es nada comparado a esto, esto era el verdadero infierno, un infierno como algunos asumen que está hecho de hielo y no de fuego.

–¿Y si es una Saktim porqué no cambia de forma? –preguntó Ultear.

–Porque no sé hacerlo. –contesté con mis dientes castañeando involuntariamente. –Hace unas semanas he llegado a conocer a toda esa familia que nunca supe que existía.

Ultear me miró con curiosidad. Ella suspiró, sentándose en la improvisada cama donde me habían recostado, se sentó al otro lado de mí.

–Madre dejó que ella disfrutara de la vida en su planeta. –explicó Juvia. –Ya que la vida humana solo dura cien años o menos.

–Como haya sido, era feliz en la Tierra. –refunfuñé.

–Y quiero suponer que en la "Tierra" no hay nieve. –dijo el chico azabache.

–Claro que hay. –repliqué. –Pero no es tan frío como aquí.

Ultear bufó, divertida. –No hay nada más frío que este planeta.

–¿Por qué estoy aquí de todas maneras? –pregunté mirando directamente a Juvia.

Mas sin embargo la joven Saktim azul estaba tonteando con el chico azabache que aún no sabía su maldito nombre. Alcé una ceja, confundida. Ultear giró los ojos como aquel chico había hecho alguna vez.

–¡No es tiempo para coqueteos, Gray, Juvia! –exclamó Ultear con seriedad. –Recuerda que no podemos perder tiempo.

Me giré hacia ella, aun mas confundida. ¿Es que acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para joderme? El pie de Ultear tamborileaba el suelo con impaciencia mientras que Gray intentaba a toda costa quitarse a Juvia de encima.

–¡Juvia! –exclamé logrando que ella me mirara. –¿Qué está pasando?

–Solo pensé que querrías ver a Natsu-san. –dijo en idioma humano. Mirándome con picardía.

Me sonrojé furiosamente, aliviada que solo yo y ella pudiéramos hablar en español. Pero aun así, la ira y la vergüenza no se fueron. Juvia rió con diversión ante mi expresión, la miré fulminante y avergonzada mientras sentía los tres pares de ojos que nos miraban confundidos.

–¡Juvia! ¡Sé seria! –exclamé, sonrojada.

–La verdad es que te traje porque sé que querrás ser pare de esto. –de repente su rostro se volvió seria y mi sexto sentido se activó precaviéndome de lo que sea que fuera a pasar. –Digamos que te traje aquí, para que podamos hablar sin temor a que Madre nos escuche.

Fruncí el entrecejo. –¿Layla? ¿Qué…?

Ella volvió a tomar su lugar, mientras que Gray suspiraba aliviado. Temblando, me volví a sentar en mi lugar envolviéndome en aquellas desagradables mantas, pero la necesidad es más que la comodidad.

–Digamos que Madre nunca fue un ejemplo a seguir para nadie y que es odiada y temida por medio universo. –habló Juvia con una mirada algo juguetona. –Pero sabe cómo comandar a un grupo de mujeres con súper-poderes muy bien. Sabe cómo alzar un pueblo y hacerlo reducir.

–Una dictadora. –murmuré con desprecio. –Sigo sin comprender porque me trajiste a este infierno helado.

–No fue fácil. –reconoció Juvia. –Tuve que insistirle mucho a Madre para que me dejara llevarte conmigo. Eres su preciado bebé después de todo.

Hice una mueca de disgusto, mientras ella sonreía abiertamente.

–Lo estás haciendo tan laaargo. –se quejó Ultear. –En pocas palabras, somos un tipo de grupo revolucionario en contra de los abusos de la puta brillante.

Miré, desconcertante hacia Ultear, luego rápidamente a Juvia que-de nuevo- estaba intentando besar a Gray mientras este seguía resistiéndose.

¿Es una clase de broma? ¿Grupo revolucionario?

–¡Ya basta, Juvia! –se quejó Gray.

–Pero, Gray-sama~

–¿No es eso arriesgado? –pregunté en completo estado de shock. –¡Es Layla! No la he visto peleando, pero todos dicen que es fuerte como el demonio.

–Es fuerte. –concordó Natsu. –Pero si conseguimos mucha ayuda, ella no será nada.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados ahora mismo. Hay un grupo que quiere derrocar a Layla, bajarla de sus nubes donde está su trono de oro y plata en donde se sienta y patea a pequeñas criaturitas solo para sentirse mejor. Una parte de mí quería gritar para formar parte de este grupo, mientras que mi lado racional me advertía una y otra vez que pensara las cosas muy bien.

Lo mejor, siempre era conocer a tu enemigo mejor que a nadie, de esa manera tendrás las de ganar.

–Tenemos aliados por casi toda la galaxia. –continuó Gray. –Criaturas poderosas.

–Pero si van a por Layla, ¿No creen que se estarían enemistando con **toda** la raza Saktim? ¿No es eso peligroso?

–Levy-chan no hará nada. –dijo Juvia descartando la importancia al asunto. –Ella no es una peleadora, Erza aún cree en la libertad de pensamiento, el verdadero problema sería Evergreen. Ella es tan peligrosa como Erza.

Bajé la mirada. Aún no he conocido a Evergreen, pero por como Juvia decía su nombre me hacía pensar que era tan cruel como Layla. Indicios que me decían que no debo toparme con Evergreen haga lo que haga.

–Esto es estúpido…. –murmuré.

–Sabía que no estaría de acuerdo. –gruñó Ultear. –Esto fue un error.

–¿Lucy? –preguntó Natsu.

Alcé la vista para mirar que Juvia sonreía, no me estaba mirando con escepticismo como los demás. Ella estaba tan tranquila como cualquier otra Saktim.

–¿Por qué decírmelo? –pregunté mirando fijamente a Juvia, ignorando las demás miradas desconfiadas. –Yo no tengo control absoluto de mi lado Saktim. Layla podría fácilmente leer mi mente y descubrir todo esto.

–No soy idiota, Lucy. –dijo Juvia con suficiencia. –Sé los peligros que llevaba decirte la verdad. Pero, te necesitamos.

–Pero soy una inútil, comparada con todos. –dije desesperada. –Solo soy un humano.

Juvia se encogió de hombros. –Eres una Saktim. Y yo voy a ser la que salga a relucir ese lado desconocido para ti.

–¿Eh?

–Voy a darte la educación que te has estado perdiendo todos estos años en la Tierra. –contestó Juvia. –Haré que despiertes tu lado Saktim y pelearas con nosotros.

* * *

 **N/A: Woooooah! Juvia-sensei por favor ayudanos! *-***


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12. Entrenamiento.**

 _¿Entrenar? ¿Volverme una Saktim?_

Sinceramente no me veo a mi misma como una luciérnaga mutante con poderes sobrenaturales, pero oye, los poderes sobrenaturales no sonaban del todo mal.

Juvia parecía tomárselo mejor del que creí, parecía como si lo hubiera planeado desde hace mucho, un plan perfecto.

Aun me pudo meterme en la cabeza el simple hecho que una Saktim –y no cualquier Saktim–, la hija de Layla, este en su contra. Sé que Layla no es un amor de persona, pero diablos, ¿Qué Saktim lo es?

– _¡Auch!_ Eso duele. –se burló Juvia pasando a un lado de mí mientras se sujeta el pecho donde debería estar un corazón latente. –¿No soy una amor?

–Hay excepciones, supongo. –dije, sonriendo.

Juvia era diferente. Su forma de pensar es solo un poco más abierta que a la de los demás. Su lado fantasioso cuando veía a Gray era divertido, era como ver a cualquier otra chica adolecente adorando a su artista favorito. Era una bonita imagen que me hacía recordar mucho mi vida antes del secuestro.

Aunque, no voy a mentir, me encanta ver lo pulcro y brillante que es este planeta helado. El clima es una mierda para alguien que no soporta el frío, pero, podría soportarlo.

–¿Y cómo vamos a empezar mi entrenamiento? –pregunté aferrándome a las gruesas pieles que me cubrían. –Aquí no hay nada más que nieve y hielo.

–Primero lo primero. –enfatizó Juvia con una sonrisa. –De ahora en adelante me llamaras Juvia-sensei.

Alcé una ceja, incrédula. –¿Sensei?

–Exacto. –asintió con suficiencia. –¿O prefieres Onee-sama? Tampoco me molestaría.

Suspiré. _Esto no me puede estar pasando_. Olvidaré que alguna vez pensé en Juvia como alguien diferente a las Saktim. Supongo que, no importa la educación o qué tipo de especie hayas sido alguna vez, una Saktim seguirá siendo una Saktim hasta el final.

–Vale, _Juvia-sensei_. –asentí de mala gana.

Al final de cuentas, tengo todas las de perder. Nunca se le gana a una Saktim.

–Ahora sí. –dijo cruzándose de brazos. –Vamos a comenzar. Primero te enseñare a controla tu mente. –su dedo índice señaló su sien. –Esto, es más poderoso que la fuerza bruta. Con la mente se puede hacer muchas cosas, clarividencia, telepatía, control de los elementos, teletransportación, control del espacio, Tiempoelectroquinesis, creación y disipación de obejetos…

 _Oh, no. Sobrecarga de información._

–Ok, ok, ok. Ya entendí. –dije interrumpiéndola mientras intentaba procesar todo. –Poderes geniales. Me queda claro.

–Entendimiento rápido. –murmuró con sorna.

Alcé una ceja un poco fastidiada.

Juvia tarareó mientras daba largos pasos hasta una mesa cristalina y se sentaba en ella. Me hiso una pequeña señal para que la acompañara. No muy segura de lo que sea que fuese su plan, solo me limité a seguirla.

Juvia chasqueó los dedos y en un parpadeo apareció un tablero de color oscuro con gravados estelares como el Universo. Era un tablero similar al del ajedrez solo que más genial.

–¿Jugaremos ajedrez?

–¿Qué es el ajedrez?

Alcé la mirada del impresionante tablero para mirar el rostro confundido de Juvia.

Supongo que no es el ajedrez después de todo.

–No importa. Prosigue.

–Bien. Este es un tablero _Shaxmat_. –explicó Juvia con aire de emoción en su rostro. –Es un juego muy popular entre las Saktim y se necesita de mucho control mental. Es obligatorio aprenderlo, cuando las Saktim jóvenes entran a la escuela, se les da una clase de Shaxmat. Eso ayuda a mejorar notablemente sus habilidades psicológicas.

–¿Y cómo se juega? –indagué, ahora curiosa.

Juvia sonrió. –Eso es lo interesante. Tecnicamente este tablero es un campo de batalla, donde ambos bandos se debatirán en una pelea a muerte.

Si, muy al ajedrez.

–¿Y por casualidad se gana cuando se capture al rey? –pregunté con sarcasmo.

–¿Rey? No existen los reyes en el Shaxmat. –dijo Juvia con una mueca de desagrado. –Solo las reinas. Si matas la reina del otro, ganas el juego.

Ajedrez feminista. Genial.

–¿Dónde están las piezas? –pregunté mirando el tablero aun desnudo.

–Las mías están justo aquí. –dije chasqueando de nuevo y en una flash, una hilera de varias figuritas aparecieron formándose perfectamente. –Faltas tú.

Miré con detenimiento las figuras, no eran para nada parecidas a las figuras de ajedrez. Los que se suponían debían ser los peones que iban en la fila delantera eran en forma de gotas de color azul que flotaban libremente sobre el tablero. La segunda fila estaba más variada. En las esquinas había pirámides plateadas, seguidas por espirales de color rosa que supongo dan el papel de los caballos, a su lado había esferas de color morado que sustituían a los alfiles, al lado de la que era la reina que era una esfera más pequeña con aros traslucidos rodeándolo, a su lado había una flecha apuntando el cielo.

–Vamos, Lucy. –me animó Juvia. –Pon tus piezas en el tablero.

–¿Qué? –aturdida, alcé la mirada. –¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?

–Muy buena pregunta. –sonrió. –Solo imagina tus piezas aparecer en el tablero y… ¡Poof! Aparecerán.

–¡Lo haces sonar tan fácil! –exclamé.

–Lo es. –asintió Juvia con tranquilidad. –La mente es más poderosa que la fuerza bruta. Solo concéntrate. Sabes controlar mentes humanas ¿Cómo aprendiste?

Respiré profundamente.

–No sé… simplemente apareció. –dije, confundida. –Unos tipos intentaban hacerme daño y… mi reacción fue completamente instintiva… cuando menos lo pensé ya podía entrar en la mente humana.

–Tu lado Saktim está demandando su posición. –dijo Juvia con completa tranquilidad. –Solo déjate llevar.

–¿No es eso peligroso? –dije, temerosa. –Llevarse por los instintos nunca es buena idea.

–Lo instintos son lo que nos hacen sobrevivir.

Agarré el borde la mesa, bajé mi mirada hacia el tablero, tratando de imaginarme un tablero de ajedrez humano. Tratando, exprimiendo mi cerebro hasta el máximo para mantener las imágenes en mi mente.

Juvia exclamó, sorprendida. Abrí los ojos ante su reacción solo para ver como sus ojos pasaban de emoción a decepción.

–Casi. –dijo, desanimada.

Gruñí. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, tomando toda la serenidad que me fuera posible, regresando de nuevo esas imágenes a mi cabeza y por el amor a todo mantenerlas ahí.

–Buuuuuuu~

Abrí los ojos de golpe ante el abucheó de Juvia. Seguía mirándome, aburrida.

–No me estas ayudando. –murmuré, enojada. –Aparte esto no es fácil.

–Jamás dije que te ayudaría. –dijo con pesadez. –Tampoco dije que sería fácil.

Gruñí, rodando los ojos. Me levanté de un salto y caminé hacia la salida. Si seguía encerrada enloquecería. Exprimirme la cabeza tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Aunque, afuera no era del más agradable que digamos. El frio seguía siendo endemoniado. Sujeté con fuerza hacía mí las incomodas mantas de piel.

Entrecerré los ojos solo para intentar mirar más allá de la tormenta de nieve.

–¿Qué haces afuera? –preguntó una voz sobre el sonido del viento.

Me giré rápidamente para chocar con el gran cuerpo de Natsu. Di un paso atrás e hice mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

–Doy un paseo. –contesté sin ganas.

–Creí que estabas entrenando –dijo mirando hacia la casa.

–Horrible. –mencioné. –A veces pienso que no nací para ser una alienígena súper poderosa.

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

–Aprendiste un idioma en cuestión de segundos. –dijo con una sonrisa. –Has sobrevivido viajes intergalácticos. Yo pienso que tienes la madera para ser una alienígena con súper poderes.

–Es bueno saber que alguien confía en mí. –dije riendo nerviosamente.

–Te invitaría a dar un paseo pero… –alzó la vista hacia el campo tormentoso y nevado. –Posiblemente nos perdamos en la nieve.

Me estremecí.

–¿Estas bien?

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó un poco confundido.

–Layla dijo muchas cosas hirientes la última vez.

–Bueno, es normal viniendo de Layla ¿No? –dije despreocupadamente. –Estoy acostumbrado. Me han llamado de cosas peores.

Eso no logró reconfortarme para nada. De hecho creo que me inquieta más, me llama la atención saber su pasado y, por alguna razón, tengo un presentimiento extraño que me sigue consumiendo.

–Aun así, me parece… mal…

Natsu puso su mano en mi cabeza, peinando mi desordenado cabello sobre mi cabeza. Me recordó al tacto que hace uno sobre un cachorrito y no sé si seguía con la estúpida idea de que yo soy una especie de mascota.

–No tienes por qué sentirte mal. –dijo con tono tranquilizador. –Sé que tú eres diferente. Por eso me gusta estar contigo.

* * *

 **N/A: Huehuehuehue (-8 :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13. Un perro inusual.**

 _Por eso me gusta estar contigo. Por eso me gusta estar contigo. Me gusta estar contigo. Contigo. Contigo._

¡Dios! Esto de estar lejos de casa me está volviendo paranoica. Mi corazón no dejaba de martillar como loco dentro de mi pecho, como si tuviera la intención de salir dentro en cualquier momento.

¿Por qué siquiera me afecta? ¿Desde cuándo regresé a la pubertad? ¿Es algún tipo de broma cósmica o algo así?

Vaya forma de despedirse. Al parecer tenía asuntos importantes que acudir por lo cual tuvo que irse primero. Algo que agradecí rotundamente, si no me alejaba lo suficiente mi cabeza haría _¡Kaboom!_

Ni siquiera el frio fue suficiente para apagar la llamarada que él dejó dentro de mí. Posiblemente, mis mejillas están de un color rojo ardiente y no necesariamente por las bajas temperaturas. Tengo que despejar mi mente, tranquilizarme, despertar a la realidad en la que estoy metida. No puedo darme el lujo de fantasear con una bestia sexy extraterrestre.

Sacudí mi cabeza. _Pon tu cabeza de nuevo entre los hombros, Lucy_. Aun necesito entrenar para volverme fuerte, necesito tener algo con lo cual defenderme de ahora en adelante. Ya no estoy en la Tierra y es necesario plantearme los hechos.

Con pasos fuertes y retumbantes, con mi determinación al tope, entré de nuevo en la casa, tomando mi lugar donde Juvia esperaba pacientemente con una sonrisa significativa.

–Por eso me gusta estar contigo, Lucy. –dijo Juvia, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Mi rostro era un semáforo. –¡C-Cállate!

Juvia soltó una fuerte carcajada. Gruñí completamente avergonzada e incapaz de hacer algo más. Definitivamente necesitaba controlar mis habilidades para tener que evitar todo este ridículo del que era víctima por parte de mis no amables hermanas mayores.

–Oh~ Espero que te centres ahora. –dijo Juvia cuando dejó de reírse a carcajadas.

–Espero. –susurré.

Cerré una vez más los ojos. Esta vez, ya no más distracciones. No me dejé molestar por los constantes comentarios des animadores de Juvia que intentaban desconcentrarme. Ya no. Esta vez yo debía de tener el control.

No puede ser tan difícil.

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando sentí una pequeña luz cubrir el tablero. De mi lado había figuras doradas y amarillas iluminando el espacio estrellado. Sonreí como idiota cuando me di cuenta de que lo había logrado.

Juvia sonrió, satisfecha. –Vaya~ De ahora en adelante llamaré a Natsu-san.

Un frio me recorrió por la espalda. Espantada exclame: –¡N-No, por favor!

…

Se quedaba corto decir que mi cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Casi podía sentir como mi cerebro estaba pulsando dentro de mi cráneo, gritando por atención.

Juvia no tuvo misericordia alguna. Exprimió en su máximo mi cabeza, obligándome hacer cosas que nunca en mi vida imagine poder hacer. Hasta ahora he sobrevivido.

Además de una larga partida de Shaxmat, que, por supuesto, ganó Juvia por su alta experiencia. Continuamos con amplificar mi control mental, por lo cual, Gray se ofreció a ser el conejillo de indias.

–Gray-sama~ siempre tan servicial. –chilló Juvia, emocionada.

–Ah, no tienes que hacerlo. –dije, nerviosa. –Podría lastimarte. Solo he controlado humanos.

–No tengo miedo. –dijo dándome una leve sonrisa que eliminó su general rostro frio y sin emociones.

Un leve gruñido me hiso despegar mi mirada de Gray solo para mirar como Juvia me miraba fulminante.

–Rival de amor. –murmuró, refunfuñando.

Me estremecí.

–¿Ah? –solo pude preguntar, sorprendida por su repentino cambio de ánimo. –Nada de eso.

–C-Como sea. –farfulló Juvia rápidamente. –¡Tienes que mejorar! Recuerda que Layla es la reina de las Saktim, la más poderosa y antigua que todas…

–Lo sé, lo sé. Será un hueso duro de roer. –intenté recuperarme de la escena anterior.

–¿Hueso? –preguntó Gray, confundido.

–¿Roer? –le siguió Juvia.

Rodé los ojos. –Olvídenlo.

Si la creación y disipación de objetos era difícil, la manipulación de mentes era otro nivel. Me parecía sencillo controlar las mentes humanas, porque he convivido con ellos casi por un siglo, era imposible no saber los instintos básicos de un ser humano. Pero una cosa eran los humanos, y otra cosa era una criatura fría que desconocía completamente.

Desconozco sus pensamientos, su moral, sus instintos y opiniones, es otro mundo, algo fuera de mi rango…

–¡Aghhh! –gruñó Juvia.

Suspiré. Me giré hacia ella. –¿Ya vas a empezar?

Juvia ladeó la cabeza. –¿Los humanos siempre son tan…?

–¿Tan…? –fruncí el entrecejo.

–¿Fastidiosos, indecisos, vacilantes, indeterminados, vulnerables, dubitativos…?

–¡Ya entendí!

–¿Inseguros? –terminó Juvia. –Es aburrido. Y nos estas haciendo perder tiempo. Tiempo valioso.

Apreté los puños a mi costados, me costaba horrores tranquilizarme cuando una parte de mí sabía perfectamente que Juvia tenía razón. Pero de alguna manera, me enojaba mucho la idea de que tuviera que recordármelo cada vez.

–Y lo mejor es que sabes que tengo razón. –sonrió con altanería.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –gruñí.

–Quiero que te pongas las pilas. –dijo dando un golpe fuerte en la mesa entre nosotros. –Deja de tenerle miedo al poder dentro de ti. Si sigues con ese estúpido miedo, nunca podrás despertar de verdad.

–Bueno, tal vez no quiero "despertar". –dije con burla en la voz, logrando que Juvia profundizara el ceño. –Quiero ayudar. En serio. ¡Pero no puedo hacerlo si estas jodiendome todo el maldito tiempo!

–¡Lo hago porque si no lo hiciera nunca avanzarías! –exclamó Juvia. –Solo te la pasas lamentándote. _"Quiero volver a casa", "No quiero ser una Saktim", "Toda la gente que alguna vez fue alguien importante para mí está muerta", "¡Bua! ¡Bua! ¡Bua!"_

–Cállate. –murmuré.

–Lamento romper tu burbuja. Ya no podrás volver a tu aburrido planeta humano y ni siquiera el poder de las Saktim puede devolver a los muertos. Supéralo de una buena…

–¡Cierra la boca! –grité.

Gray, que hasta el momento ha estado en completa quietud y silencio entre nosotros, se movió rápidamente hacia Juvia y con una de sus manos cubrió su boca mientras que con la otra la mantenía fuertemente sujetada en su lugar. La mirada en su rostro era asesina y sus orbes negros habían cambiado a un dorado inusual.

Juvia soltó un gemido de sorpresa bajo la mano helado del pelinegro. Sus ojos brillantes estaban demasiados abiertos por la conmoción del hombre de hielo.

Yo me levanté rápidamente de mi lugar, pasmada por lo que acababa de suceder. Ese brillo en los ojos de Gray era mío. No era la primera vez que lo veía.

Yo lo había logrado. Había entrado en su mente.

–Gray… basta. –pedí con la voz temblorosa.

Gray se alejó con lentitud, todos sus movimientos bien calculados, se movió hacia donde yo estaba como un soldado esperado nuevas órdenes.

Que fácil era dominar a alguien. Este es el poder al que todos temen. Esta es la razón por la cual las Saktim son como son.

Yo no quiero esto.

–Lo siento. –bajé la mirada, avergonzada.

Gray sacudió la cabeza rápidamente cuando deje de obstruir en su cabeza. Miró hacia todos lados, confundido.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Lo logré.

–¡Oh, eso es genial! –dijo Gray sonriendo y palmeando mi cabeza con cierto cariño. –Bien hecho, Lucy.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho. Ser tratada tan amablemente después de haber hecho algo tan… horrible.

–¿No estás enojado? –pregunté.

–¿Por qué lo estaría? –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Yo me ofrecí a ayudarte.

Alcé la vista hacia Gray solo para mirarlo sonreír. Instintivamente giré hacia Juvia solo para verla en la misma posición que antes, su cabello cubría su rostro y aunque no puedo ver su rostro, podía sentir la gran tensión en el ambiente.

Me acerqué a ella, preocupada por el terrible silencio que se había formado después del incidente. Juvia murmuró algo indescriptible y en un parpadeo la casa se convirtió en un páramo desolado y tormentoso.

En shock, miré hacia todos lados para intentar descubrir qué diablos pasó. No había rastro de la casa por ningún lado. Solo veía montañas de nieve y hielo.

Aferré la piel hacia mi cuerpo. –No puede ser…

 _¿Será posible que Juvia me haya teletransportado?_

No. Ella no pudo haber hecho eso. Ella sabe que mi cuerpo no soporta la temperatura baja y que si me pierdo aquí, posiblemente me congele.

¿Verdad?

–¡JUVIA! –grité con todas mis fuerzas, aun así, el viento tormentoso se encargó de apagar mi voz.

…

Todas esas cosas bonitas que alguna vez pensé de Juvia las eliminó completamente de mi cerebro. Ella es completamente igual que las demás Saktim. Fría, arrogante, altanera, inoportuna y muy egoísta. No me arrepiento tanto de haber utilizado a Gray como arma contra ella. Me siento mal por el pobre Gray que tiene que soportarla todo el tiempo.

Ya no siento los dedos de mis pies… ni mis pies.

No sé con exactitud cuántas horas llevo caminando por la nieve y el viento tormentoso, pero cada paso era un tormento que nunca parecía terminar. Juvia debió enseñarme teletransportarme antes que el control mental.

Me dejé caer de rodillas sobre la nieve cuando mis piernas flaquearon. El poco calor de mi cuerpo comenzaba a acabarse y escaparse con cada aliento. Adoraba con todo mi corazón los días nevados en la Tierra, pero esto, esto era el maldito infierno. Nunca imagine que el frio quemara tanto o peor que el calor.

Cerré los ojos un momento, sintiéndome terriblemente cansada. Me daba miedo desmayarme en este lugar, estoy segura de que si me desmayo la nieve se encargara de cubrir mi cuerpo y ya nadie me encontrará.

Pero ese será mi destino. Y ni siquiera podré descansar, porque no soy humana y porque no podré morir del frio.

Vaya mierda de vida. Ni siquiera puedo tener una muerte tranquila.

–¡Pun-Pun!

Ya empiezo a escuchar cosas. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Tener alucinaciones?

No estamos en un desierto, joder.

–¡Pun-Pun-Pun!

Algo jaloneaba de mi saco improvisado de piel de-no-se-que-carajo. Abrí los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo las lágrimas de dolor llenando mis resecos ojos.

Mi vista borrosa bajó hacia la pequeña criatura blanca que jaloneaba mi abrigo. Parpadeé con dificultad solo para enfocar bien mi vista a la pequeña criaturita que estaba frente a mí.

Era pequeño, de color blanco y con un pelaje tan fino como el pelaje de un pingüino. En su rostro había una nariz puntiaguda como un cuerno sobresaliente de color dorado con líneas adornándolo. Sus ojos negros y anodinos me miraban con curiosidad.

–¿Pun-pun? –ladeó la cabeza.

–Que adorable. –susurré débilmente. –¿Estás perdido?

La pequeña criatura asintió. Sonreí. –Ya somos dos, amiguito.

...

 ** _En casa de Gray._**

–¡¿Qué hiciste, Juvia?! –preguntó Gray, alterado, después de salir de su aturdimiento. –¡¿Dónde está Lucy?!

Mas sin embargo, la joven Saktim azul seguía mirando el suelo con sumo interés, como si en él estuvieran las respuestas de todo el Universo.

–Ella lo logró. Ella está avanzando mejor de lo que imaginé. –dijo Juvia con cierta seriedad. –Solo necesita deshacerse de aquello que la ata a ese mundo, un mundo el cual desapareció.

–No puedes forzar a alguien a borrar su pasado. –dijo Gray con seriedad y cierta molestia por su frialdad. –No es algo tan fácil.

–Si no lo hace, nunca avanzará. –continuó Juvia, indiferente. –Seguirá lamentándose y perderá más de lo que podría tener. Ya no quiero que se vea a sí misma como alguien débil, porque no lo es.

Gray suspiró. –Está asustada. No es fácil que te saquen a la fuerza de tu zona de confort. Además, fue Layla quien la descuidó, la dejó en ese planeta con su padre, ella vivió su vida en otro lugar y de un día para otro todo cambia. Ponte en su lugar un momento.

Juvia se quedó en silencio. No le agradaba la idea de que Gray estuviera defendiendo a Lucy con uñas y dientes, aunque sabía perfectamente que Gray había adoptado rápidamente a Lucy como aquella hermanita que nunca tuvo. Pero aun así, había un rastro de celos que la carcomían por dentro.

–¿Por eso estabas diciendo todas esas cosa hirientes? –habló Gray de nuevo sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Esa no es la forma.

–Dio buenos resultados. –inquirió Juvia.

–Va terminar odiándote como a Layla. –mencionó con sutileza.

–Solo quiero protegerla. –comentó Juvia alzando la mirada del suelo para mirarlo a los ojos. –Yo no podría vencer a Layla ni aunque lo deseara, pero sé que Lucy tiene la fuerza y la voluntad para conseguirlo. Creo en ella y creo que nos sacará de este martirio. No quiero perder a nadie más.

Gray sonrió. Aquella Saktim fría y depresiva había cambiado, ya no era la princesa de los diluvios, ahora brillaba con intensidad como las demás de su especie. Y aunque nunca lo dirá en voz alta, gray estaba contento de haber formado parte del desarrollo de aquella mujer.

* * *

 **N/A: Algún día tendré un peluche de Plue :'c**

* * *

 **Bonitos comentarios~**

 **Guest:** Lo sientooooo! . No tuve tiempo de contestar comentarios. Últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada :'c Esta vez intentare contestar a todos los comentarios que me sean posibles. Contestando tu pregunta: Sí, las historia es mía :D Me encantan los extraterrestres y un día simplemente me puse adaptar mi anime favorito con lo que mas me gusta *-* Por cierto, yo nunca mencioné que Lucy fuera virgen 7u7 Ese Loke es un loquisho... ¿o fue Dan? Mmm... e.e

 **lady-werempire:** Que geniaaal! Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para no decepcionarte /u/

 **Eagle Gold:** Mas NaLu pa' la banda(? Ya ansío poder escribir la masacre que se avecina. Okno xD

 **zuad92:** "Intento de risa malvada"Muajajajajajaja c: War is coming!

 **Nalu1933:** Gracias :'3 Juvia es un amors *-*

 **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris:** Hola! Amo a Juvia simplemente no puedo ponerla como mala, aunque si que tiene eso gen maldito de las Saktims xD Pero es un completo amors. Grupo Revolucionario, Bitches! Ahora si se le va caer el castillito a Layla c: (a no ser...) *Besos*

 **luna-chan:** Hola, Luna-chan *-*/ Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia n/u/n hago lo que puedo, es posible que los personajes no tengan el mismo comportamiento que en el anime, aunque intento lo más posible no cambiarlos, porque adoro Fairy Tail y me encantan sus personajes y sus caracteres. Espero mas comentarios de ti :'D Bye~ Bye~

 **Hiyoko-sama:** Nadie podía odiar a Layla, conocieron mi historia y ahora todo mundo la odia xD soy tan mala. Adoro a Layla, es uno de mis tantos personajes favoritos, me parece muy impactante el hecho de que Hiro-sama no haya revelado nada sobre su pasado. Me carcome la curiosidad saber que diablos era Layla y que es Lucy c: Hiro-sama es muy malo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14. Plue.**

Aquella pequeña criatura no ha dejado de jalonear de mi única fuente de calor, obligándome a seguirlo a donde sea que me estuviera llevando. No sé de donde estoy consiguiendo la energía suficiente para seguir caminando, pero estoy segura de que si sigo de esta manera me desmayaré en cualquier momento.

Técnicamente estaba caminando a ciegas, mis ojos no dejaban de nublarse cada vez que intentaba abrirlos, me estaba forzando a mí misma hacer cosas que ningún humano podría hacer. Aunque no soy humana.

Festejé internamente cuando a lo lejos comenzaba a ver luz, luz de hogares. Agradecí infinitamente a la pequeña criaturita que aún seguía jalándome hacia la dirección de las luces.

Pero supongo que, mi cuerpo ya había soportado bastante.

…

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí una calidez invadiendo mi cuerpo. Que incluso ya había olvidado. Se sentía tan bien, no quería mover ni un musculo, solo quería disfrutar de la mejor sensación hasta ahora. Mi vista estaba borrosa y mis ojos solo me rogaban que los cerrara y los dejara disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

–¡Pun-Pun!

Abrí los ojos de golpe, sentándome para mirar rodar a la extraña criatura blanca sobre las colchas. En el momento en que aquella criatura se alejó, el frio inundó cada centímetro de mi piel, golpeándome con fuerza.

Rápidamente, tomé a la criatura en mis brazos y la abracé como si no hubiera un mañana. Sorprendentemente, el frio comenzó a desaparecer hasta que ya no hubo más frio.

La criatura temblaba levemente en mis brazos. –¡Pun-Pun-Pun!

Lo alcé en mis manos para poder apreciar bien al extraño ser. Si lo veías detenidamente era la cosita más mona que nunca antes había visto. Era como un hombre de nieve muy adorable, con patitas de perro y una pequeña colita.

Es como un perro. –Gracias…

–¡Oh! Ya está despierta. –exclamó Ultear, mientras caminaba por la habitación. –De nuevo.

Rápidamente Gray y Juvia entraron a la habitación, Gray tenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Juvia parecía notablemente incomoda. _Luego recordé_. Me levanté de un salto obligándome a quedarme sentada en la incómoda cama, señalé a Juvia con mi dedo acusadoramente.

–¡Tú, maldita luciérnaga con exceso de ego! –exclamé, furiosa. Sentía las tripas revolviéndose de la ira. –¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme en medio de la nada?! ¡Pude haber muerto!

Juvia se encogió de hombros, aun sin mirarme fijamente. –Aún sigues aquí.

Rechiné los dientes, mas enojada por su tono indiferente. –Vete al diablo.

Gray tosió cortando la fuerte tensión. –Creo que lo que Juvia quiso decir es: Lo siento.

–¿Ah? –exclamó Juvia, consternada.

–Ya sabes, las Saktim no controlan muy bien sus emociones y menos cuando las han puesto en su lugar como tú lo hiciste. –continuó Gray ignorando el rostro de incredulidad de Juvia.

–¡Eso no-¡

–¿Oh? Bien, si es así. –dije interrumpiéndola. –Me parece un poco infantil e inmaduro. Así que seré la de la madurez y te perdono, Juvia.

Juvia gruñó, ahora era ella la enojada mientras que Gray yo sonreíamos con suficiencia. El pequeño perrito blanco se escabulló por las sabanas hasta quedar sentado entre mis piernas, mirando hacia Gray y Juvia.

–¿Qué es eso? –dijo Juvia ladeando la cabeza mientras miraba al perrito.

–Un Nikola. –contestó Gray no muy sorprendido. –Una pequeña criaturita que vive entre las montañas nevadas.

–¿Es muy bonito, verdad? –dije frotando su cabeza blanca. –Me ayudó a encontrar de nuevo la casa.

–Sí. Ellos son guardianes de las personas perdidas. –explicó Gray mientras tomaba a la criatura en sus brazos. –Son muy venerados en nuestro pueblo. Son completamente inofensivos y confianzudos con las demás criaturas. Por lo general siempre están en manadas.

Pestañeé confundida. –¿Manadas? Cuando me encontró, estaba solo.

–Oh. –el rostro de Gray se entristeció un poco. –Se separó de su manada. Pobrecito.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Morirá. –dijo Gray frotando la cabeza del perrito con lastima. –Los Nikola no sobreviven si no están con su manada.

–¡¿Qué?! –pregunté levantándome de un salto. –¡Tenemos que encontrar su manada! ¡No puedo dejarlo morir!

Gray me miró con seriedad. –¿Cómo planeas encontrar su manada? Los Nikolas se mueven por todo el planeta, nunca están en un punto fijo.

Mordí mi labio inferior, preocupada. Me había encariñado como nunca de aquella curiosa criatura, nunca antes he tenido una mascota, no sé lo que se sienta tener un lazo con una mascota, aun que, no sé si pueda definir aquella criatura como una mascota. Además, me salvó de congelarme, ¿Cómo podría abandonarlo a su suerte cuando me salvó? Eso sería cruel.

Tomé a la criaturita de los brazos e Gray y lo estreché en los míos.

–Yo cuidaré de él. –dije con autoridad. –No dejaré que muera.

–¿Qué? –dijo Juvia que hasta el momento se había quedado callada. –No puedes llevar esa cosa a casa. No sabes nada sobre cómo cuidar un Nikola.

Miré con recelo hacia Juvia. –Puedo hacer el intento. Además, llevarlo conmigo es mejor que dejarlo a su suerte en las laderas nevadas.

–No creo que a Madre le parezca buena idea. –dijo Juvia luciendo un poco preocupada.

Bufé. –Nunca me ha importado lo que Layla piense.

…

–Plue. Tu nombre será Plue de ahora en adelante. –le dije al pequeño perrito blanco mientras caminábamos por el castillo. –¿Te parece bien?

–¡Pun-Pun!

Sonreí satisfecha. Plue caminaba con entusiasmo siguiendo mis pasos mientras que una de sus patitas sujetaba mi vestido.

–Asi que… ¿No bromeabas cuando dijiste que lo adoptarías? –preguntó Juvia mientras caminaba al lado mío. Mirando de vez en cuando hacia Plue. –¿No le afectará el cambio de clima?

Miré hacia Plue que parecía fascinado por las paredes de cristal, caminando torpemente por el suelo liso y tocando todo con curiosidad. Parecía un pequeño niño curioso. Miré de regreso hacia Juvia que seguía con su mirada fija en Plue de manera perspectiva.

–Parece tomárselo muy bien. –dije despreocupada.

Juvia suspiró. –Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Continuamos nuestro camino de regreso a la gran sala del comedor, aún sigo sin comprender porque mierdas tienen un comedor si nunca se sirve comida allí. Es desesperante. Tengo que escaparme o rogarle a Erza para que me den comida, creo que incluso he bajado unos cuantos kilos desde que llegué aquí.

Una vez me di un largo baño y dormí por horas, Layla nos había llamado para una "pequeña reunión familiar" o como yo lo llamo "Reunión de brujas brillantes".

Bostecé. No sé porque yo soy parte de esta reunión. Lo que menos quiero es ser parte de todo esto. Era como una clase de hermandad contra la felicidad, una hermandad que se encargaba de conseguir esclavos y que se divertían pateando pequeños cachorritos.

Instantáneamente miré hacia Plue solo para asegurarme que seguía en mi punto de vista. Suspiré. _Sigue ahí_.

Un vez sentados en el comedor comencé a sentir curiosidad por lo que sea que este apunto de pasar. Senté a Plue en mis piernas, mientras que Juvia tomaba un lugar junto a mí. Erza había llegado primero y puntual, se sentó frente a mí, cuando nuestras miradas chocaron, ella sonrió amablemente. Le devolví el gesto.

Su mirada vago hacia Plue que seguía sentado cómodamente en mi regazo mientras miraba de un lado a otro con curiosidad. Temí cuando Erza ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente a Plue.

–¿Qué es eso? –dijo señalando a Plue.

–Se llama Plue. –dije temerosa por lo que fuera a pasar. –Es un Nikola.

Erza regresó sus ojos hacia Plue. ¿Qué tenían las Saktim con el pequeño Plue? Primero Juvia ¿Y ahora Erza? Sujeté a Plue acercándolo más a mí.

–¿P-Puedo… cargarlo? –preguntó Erza después de un largo momento mirando fijamente hacia Plue.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida.

–Aquí va. –murmuró Juvia rodando los ojos.

–Es que… es tan adorable. –continuó Erza brillando cada vez más como la vez anterior. –Tan pequeño y lindo.

Temerosa, tomé a Plue en mis brazos y se lo acerqué. Miré como Erza lo tomaba con delicadez en sus brazos y frotaba su cabeza con cariño. Casi se me cae la mandíbula al suelo cuando miré una sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro impasible de Erza. Por primera vez, me sentía a gusto en este lugar, por primera vez imagine como sería vivir de ahora en adelante… como sería vivir aquí y conocer mejor a estas personas que eran mi familia…

Me estremecí.

Oh, no. Estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme a este lugar. Una parte de mí –. Posiblemente el lado Saktim. –Está comenzando a encariñarse a este planeta, está comenzando a relacionar las cosas de aquí con las cosas en la Tierra.

Esto está mal. No puedo dejarme encariñar por este lugar. Aún tengo que volver a casa. Mi casa.

–Llegas tarde. –dijo Juvia a Levy cuando esta tomó asiento al lado de Erza. –Madre está en camino.

–Entonces aun no es tarde. –respondió Levy con una sonrisa cómplice.

Juvia rodó los ojos divertida. Erza seguía apapachando a Plue que parecía más que contento en los brazos de la Saktim rojiza. Levy se acercó a ellos, sonriendo al ver a Plue y en poco tiempo se animó a darle mimos a Plue.

–¡Veo que todas están aquí! –saludó Layla complacida mientras tomaba su típico asiento en medio de la gran mesa. –Muy bien.

Al momento en que Layla se sentó, las puertas del salón se cerraron y los perros guardianes de Layla se colocaron como soldados de plomo en las puertas, completamente quietos y serios. Me incomodaba demasiado el simple hecho de que estaban bloqueando las salidas como si alguien intentara huir.

¡Ah! Yo una vez intenté huir. Tal vez sea por eso.

–Estoy contenta de que haya regresado, Juvia, Lucy. –dijo Layla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –¿Cómo les fue en su viaje? ¿Te divertiste, Lucy?

Alcé una ceja, sorprendida por su incontrolable emoción sobre el asunto.

–El clima frio no es lo mío, pero fue divertido salir de lo habitual, supongo. –contesté.

–¡Oh~! ¡Qué bien! Estoy contenta de que… –aplaudió con emoción, su mirada vago por la mesa hasta toparse con Plue y repentinamente dejó de aplaudir y su sonrisa desapareció. –¿Qué es eso?

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda con rudeza cuando miré como Layla parecía más que impactada por la presencia de Plue. Me estiré sobre la mesa intentando arrebatar a Plue de los brazos de Erza, Plue, al ver mis intenciones, salió disparado de los brazos de Erza hasta los míos. Lo sujeté con fuerza mirando a Layla con desafío.

–Es mío. –dije con firmeza. –Me ha parecido adorable y lo he traído conmigo.

Layla hiso una leve mueca de desagrado, una mueca que ignoré.

–Bueno, no puedo decirte que puedes tener y que no. –dijo Layla con cierta burla. –Eres una princesa y puedes tener lo que quieras, pero… creí que tendrías mejor gusto. Puedo darte algo mejor que esa cosa.

–No lo quiero. Quiero a Plue. –dije tenazmente. –Y no es una cosa. Es un Nikola y se llama Plue.

–¡Pun-Pun!

Layla frunció el ceño cuando Plue le ladró. Con un suspiró alejó la mirada de nosotros, yo festejé mi pequeña victoria. Juvia que hasta el momento había estado tensa, se relajó cuando Layla se mantuvo al margen de la situación.

–¿Hoy tampoco vendrá Evergreen, Madre? –preguntó Erza sacando a Layla de su enfurruñamiento.

–No. Evergreen sigue ocupada en "ese" asunto. –contestó Layla con cierto aburrimiento. –Ya saben cómo es su hermana. Siempre entregada a su trabajo.

–Creí que sería buena idea de que Lucy conociera a Evergreen.

–Le pregunté si quería conocer a su hermana pequeña, pero ella se negó. –dijo Layla encogiéndose de hombros. –Dijo que vendría algún día a conocerla. Pero no hoy.

Centré mi atención a la conversación, curiosa por aquella Saktim desconocida llamada Evergreen. Era otro hermana, tan madura como Erza, solo espero que sea tan amigable como Levy o Juvia.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y una Saktim de color rosa apareció corriendo hacia Layla. Corrió y cuando llegó hasta nuestros lugares tropezó cayendo de cara al suelo.

Preocupada me levanté para asegurarme de que estuviera bien. El golpe había sonado malditamente fuerte. La Saktim seguía en el suelo mientras que Layla bufó fastidiada.

Juvia tenía una mano en el rostro mientras que Erza negaba lentamente. Confundida por la actitud de todas, me acuclillé para saber cómo estaba la desconocida.

–Lucy no– No tienes por qué… –intentó decir Layla con tono cansado.

Ignoré su petición mientras ayudaba aquella Saktim a levantarse del suelo. Su rostro estaba brillando con intensidad mientras que una mueca de dolor aparecía en su rostro.

La Saktim me miró confundida y sorprendida. Tal vez sorprendida de que la estaba ayudando ya que nadie se dignó a levantarse de su lugar para ayudar a la pobre chica.

–¿Estas bien? –pregunté.

–Uhm-Yo… S-sí… –tartamudeó mientras bajaba la mirada. Su rostro brilló más.

¿Qué con ese brilló intenso? Ya lo he visto antes de Erza y aun no sé qué significa.

La tomé de la mano y la ayudé a levantarse. Era un poco más baja de estatura que yo, su Coada era un poco más rizada que la mía o que la de cualquiera otra Saktim sentadas en la mesa.

Su color rosa era adorable. Aunque parecía ser muy tímida, porque no me miraba a los ojos y su cabeza estaba cabizbaja, sus dedos se movían con nerviosismo.

– Imitatia. –dijo Layla con tono duro y firme, dejando en claro que estaba disgustada. Imitatia se estremeció ante su tono. –Siempre tan torpe. ¿Es que acaso no has aprendido que cuando las puertas se cierran **nadie** tiene que interrumpir?

Me gire hacia Layla en un intento de defender a la pobre chica, pero Layla no me estaba viendo a mí o siquiera notando mi presencia, miraba con ojos fulminantes y fríos a la joven Saktim que temblaba ligeramente a mi lado.

Imitatia dio un paso hacia atrás con pavor. –Perdóneme, Mi señora… yo-yo- he venido por algo que la Señora Mavis me ha mandado personalmente.

Layla cambió un poco la mirada, parecía algo sorprendida, pero eso cambió tan rápido como llegó, seguía tan fría como siempre. En un segundo, tanto Juvia como Erza y Levy se levantaron sincronizas y se dirigían hacia la salida. Abrí los ojos, confundida.

 _¿Qué? ¿La reunión se terminó?_

–Vamos, Lucy, hay algunos libros que quiero mostrarte. –dijo Levy rápidamente jalándome hacia la salida.

Miré sobre mi hombro como Imitatia se arrodillaba en el suelo y como Layla se levantaba con lentitud aun sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Levy sujetó con más fuerza mi brazo, casi arrastrándome del lugar y cuando menos lo pensé, las puertas volvieron a cerrarse, ocultando lo que fuera a suceder en aquella habitación.

* * *

 **N/A: Lo siento si hay palabras erróneas o que no quedan, la verdad es que escribí este capítulo medio zombie D:**

 **Layla mode Dominatrix(? xD**

 **Yeeei al fin pude meter a Michelle (Imitatia) en la historia :'D Plue empalagando corazones hasta en los seres mas malditos del universo :'3**

* * *

 **Bonitos comentarios~**

lady-werempire: **Al cliente lo que pida. Puedo intentar meter algo de Jerza, aunque no sé como poner a Jellal xD Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Quiero creer que la historia será larga o haré segunda parte.**

Hiyoko-sama: **Nadie se lo esperó. Factor sorpresa es mi segundo nombre xD Recuerden, Juvia sigue siendo una Saktim por lo que debe ser arrogante y cruel a veces. A pesar de que esta en contra de Layla.**

NaLu 1933: **Revelaciones! x'D tendrás que esperar a que continúe la historia para saber la verdad *Muajajajaja* Okno. Juvia tan Troll como siempre, es su esencia. No es una adaptación, la historia es mía c: Por eso me tardo tanto en actualizar xD Hay veces en las que amanezco con inspiración y, la mayoría del tiempo, no. Yo creo que te amo, siempre me gusta leer tus comentarios, me hacen feliz :'3**

Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris: **Recuerden, Juvia es una Saktim, tiene sus lados malos, pero se le perdona c: Es que Plue es tan adorablemente hermoso *-* Al igual que Happy... ahora que lo pienso, no he metido a Happy a la historia xD**

Eagle Gold: **Plue es taaaaan Kawaii *-* Juvia es amors :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15. Fragmentos.**

–¿Quién es Mavis? –pregunté con tono aburrido mientras veía a Levy ojear y ojear libros. –¿Y qué tiene que ver con Layla?

Levy permaneció con la nariz hundida entre las páginas de los libros, ignorándome por completo. Sea quien sea esa tal Mavis, debe ser alguien importante, ya que Layla reaccionó de manera extraña, inusual en su forma de ser.

Quería seguir platicando con Juvia, pero la perdí de vista cuando menos lo pensé. Erza se esfumó con Plue y eso me inquietaba demasiado.

–Oye, Levy. –volví a llamar. –¿Quién es esa Saktim llamada Imitatia y porqué Layla la trata tan mal? –Levy miró por encima de su libro con cierta curiosidad. –Bueno, Layla es mala con todos. Pero más con ella. ¿Por qué?

–Imitatia es una sirvienta. –contestó con simpleza.

–¿Y? –pregunté, sin comprender su definición. –No creo que esa sea razón para tratarla mal.

Levy suspiró. Bajó el libro que estaba leyendo, sentándose erguida y con un sencillo chasquido las puertas de la inmensa biblioteca que también parecía ser la recamara de Levy se aseguraron dejándonos encerradas dentro.

Con algo de miedo, me enderecé, confundida por el repentino comportamiento serio de Levy.

–No deberías hacer tantas preguntas. –comentó Levy. –Puede que llegues a enterarte de algo que no querías saber. –fruncí el ceño con tenacidad y Levy suspiró, resignada. –Pero te lo diré. Imitatia es uno de los cuantos juguetes de Madre.

Parpadeé sin poder lograr relacionar nada de lo que me estaba diciendo. Tal vez mi mente era demasiado lenta o Levy no parecía explicarse muy bien. A veces pienso que se les olvida que soy en parte humana y que antes vivía en la ignorancia.

–Madre encontró a Imitatia traicionando a nuestra raza. –explicó Levy con cierta matiz áspera. –Hace miles y miles de años, existía una raza alienígena llamadas _Skotadi_ o como Layla y la _alta realeza_ los llaman: _Etherias_.

Casi me atraganto con mi saliva.

Skotadi. Natsu me habló sobre ellos, así que mis hermanas también lo saben. Bueno, eso era un poco obvio. Pero Levy los está llamando con otro nombre y al parecer Layla también, y algunas que no sé quiénes son pero son conocidas como la _alta realeza_.

Levy se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa para quedar más cerca de mí.

–Michelle, que era su antiguo nombre, se había unido con un Etherias. –dijo Levy con cierta repulsión. –Cuando Layla se enteró. En vez de exiliarla. La mantuvo presa como su juguete y le cambió el nombre.

–¿Unido? –pregunté.

–Oh, ya sabes. –dijo Levy encogiéndose de hombros. –Eran pareja. Ella permitía que él se alimentara de ella. –Levy se estremeció. –Layla le pareció un regalo darle el exilio, porque sabía que Michelle iría corriendo a los brazos de su… _pareja_. Así que la marcó como suya y la llamó Imitatia. Ahora, no es más que un objeto que cumple las ordenes de Layla.

Yo no conozco a los Skotadi y no sé qué tipo de creencias tenías o cual fue la razón por el cual se enemistaron con las Saktim. Ahora que me doy cuenta, no sé nada sobre la historia de este planeta. Una historia que parece encerrar muchos misterios interesantes.

–¿Y eso era malo? –pregunté, consternada. –Solo se enamoró de un chico. ¿Es eso malo?

–¿Amor? –Levy me miró como si se me hubiera zafado un tornillo. –¿Es que acaso Juvia te pegó sus ideas cursis? Aunque, incluso Juvia sabe que el _amor_ no se da entre Saktims y Etherias. Eso es una aberración. –Levy se rió con sorna. –Es tan asquerosa como tener sexo con un gusano. Porque después de todo, los Etherias son simples y repugnantes sanguijuelas que se alimentan de la energía vital de las Saktims.

Palidecí. Sus palabras fueron frías y duras, cargadas de odio puro hacia una raza que me era completamente desconocida.

Aunque sigo sin ver que es lo que está mal con la decisión de Michelle, cada quien elige con quien estar ¿no? aunque tu pareja sea otra raza alienígena.

–Michelle es valiente. –mencioné con la mirada cabizbaja. –Ella hiso aun lado todo lo que la hacía lo que era, por amor. Tal vez suene como a Juvia, pero me parece muy genuino el valor de Michelle.

–No era amor, Lucy. –respondió Levy con una sonrisa burlona y lastimera. –Aquel Etherias posiblemente quería aprovecharse de ella y cuando la dejara de utilizar, botarla como un simple objeto que pierde su valor.

Apreté los puños. –¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Ni siquiera estabas en aquel entonces!

–Solo lo sé. –respondió con seriedad y altanería.

–¡No! –gruñí, exasperada. –Solo crees saberlo. Pero no sabes nada, tampoco Layla. No importa si Michelle es una traidora o no, ella al menos tuvo el valor suficiente para hacer lo que quería.

Levy se quedó en silencio, mirándome fijamente con un rostro tan impasible como el de Erza. A pesar de que su rostro carecía de alguna expresión, podía sentir en su mirada algo de lastima.

Gruñí levantándome de golpe.

No sé cómo lograba pelearme con todos en este lugar. Eso podría ser una muy clara señal de que éramos completamente diferentes, que no pensamos de la misma maldita manera.

…

–¿Puedes siquiera creerlo? –pregunté, abrumada. –¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Qué los Skotadi son llamados _Etherias_ entre las Saktims?

Natsu alzó la vista, distraído. Miró con atención a la joven y pequeña rubia hecha bola en uno de los cuantos sofás de la casa. Ya no parecía sorprenderle encontrar a la pequeña criatura en su casa cuando llegaba del trabajo. Ambos se habían adaptado perfectamente a la compañía del otro.

Aunque Natsu estaba al tanto de las múltiples complicaciones que su relación podría llevar. Layla ya le había puesto un dedo encima, él sabía que si seguía con Lucy, Layla se encargaría de que ni sus huesos queden en el Universo. O peor aún, tomaría a Lisanna para llegar a él.

Y aun así, a sabiendas de las terribles consecuencias, algo dentro de él, se negaba rotundamente a alejarse o alejar a Lucy. Se encontraba en un conflicto ahora mismo.

Natsu conocía perfectamente los caprichos y el comportamiento aristocrático de las Saktim. Siendo una raza vecina de dichas criaturas, era más que difícil poder hacer algo sin tener miedo de ofender alguna de ellas. También, ha estado al tanto del gran poder que Layla podía tener, y lo desastroso que era hacerla enojar.

Lucy daba vueltas en el sofá mientras seguía parloteando sobre los Etherias o Skotadi, y como su madre y sus hermanas ocultaban algo demasiado malo para la vida en sí. Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al comportamiento infantil e inusual de una Saktim. Le costaba creer que alguien tan adorable como ella, compartiera los horrorosos genes de las Saktims. Pero allí estaba. Una pequeña criatura de hermosa piel suave y cremosa, con cabello de seda y ojos de un profundo y apagado color marrón.

Sencillamente, los humanos eran magníficos. Eran un completo misterio para él, pero con solo conocer a Lucy, se dio cuenta de que le encantaría saber más sobre su especie. Eran tan diferentes. Lucy era tan pequeña y delicada, se lastimaba con facilidad y su piel era tan suave y de un exquisito color que a él era casi imposible mantener las manos alejadas.

–Ya lo sabía. –contestó él después de un largo tiempo. Lucy se enderezó mirándolo fijamente. –Mirajane sabe más sobre los Skotadi que yo. Todo lo que sé, lo sé por ella.

Lucy parpadeó mientras consumía esa pequeña fracción de información. Ella ladeó la cabeza.

Natsu se quedó en silencio, mirando cada movimiento que ella hacia aunque sea mínimo, él no podía dejar de mirar embelesado por todo lo que ella hacía.

–¿Mirajane? –preguntó, confundida.

–La mujer albina que encontramos en la enfermería. –dijo él.

Lucy abrió los ojos, recordando. –¡Oh, claro! Ella se parece mucho a Lisanna.

Natsu sonrió.

–Es su hermana mayor. –contestó.

Lucy se sintió un poco torpe por no haberlo deducido antes, a decir verdad, ahora que las relacionaba, ambas tenían un parecido ridículamente obvio. El mismo hermoso color zafiro brillante y el mismo color platinado de cabello. Por supuesto, Mirajane se veía tan estilizada y madura, tan diferente a los demás Snaga que tenían una apariencia un poco más salvaje y tosca. Sin embargo, Mirajane y Lisanna eran un poco más _sutileza_ y más _gracia_ que los demás. Esto hiso a Lucy pensar un poco.

–¿Y porque Mirajane sabe tanto de los Skotadi? –preguntó Lucy con suspicacia.

Natsu se encogió de hombros. –Para serte sincero, no lo sé. Mirajane ha cuidado de nosotros desde que éramos niños. No sé con exactitud cuál es su edad. Papá me dejó a su cuidado antes de que… –Natsu se detuvo rotundamente. Recordando el rostro de su padre Igneel, cientos de recuerdos invadieron su mente. Hasta el día de hoy, él no sabía con exactitud cómo había terminado su padre, Natsu solo era un niño cuando el desapareció. –Como sea, Mirajane ha sido mi "madre-hermana" sustituta hasta que alcancé la edad suficiente para tomar el trono.

Lucy mantenía su atención aquella historia. ¿Eso significa que Mirajane era más vieja de cómo se veía? Porque no lo aparentaba. Lisanna y Natsu eran adultos ahora, y Mirajane ha cuidado de ellos todo este tiempo.

Algo no está bien. Además, ¿Qué pasó con el padre de Natsu? Él se detuvo en medio de la historia, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo solo por un corto momento. Seguramente algo muy malo pasó, algo que él no le gusta compartir con nadie. Y Lucy respetaría eso. Porque más que nadie, ella sabe lo doloroso que es perder a alguien importante.

–¿Y esa bufanda? –preguntó Lucy con la intención de cambiar el tema. –Es bonita.

Natsu bajó la mirada hacia donde estaba su bufanda. Ahora mismo envolvía su cintura justo encima de sus pantalones. Cuando estaban en el planeta de hielo, él la estaba usando como una bufanda, pero mientras que estaba en este lugar la usaba como una especie de cinturón o una banda que rodeaba su cabeza.

El joven volvió a sonreír. –Mi padre me lo regaló.

Lucy sonrió al acorde cuando miró su mirada nostalgia y feliz, al parecer recuerdos agradables coexistían en su mente cuando él veía su bufanda.

Era adorable.

–¿Y dónde está Lisanna? –me aventuré a preguntar.

–Fue a recoger a Happy. –contestó Natsu.

–¿Happy? –pregunté confundida.

–Es mi hijo. –explicó Natsu con una sonrisa.

¿Hijo? ¿Él dijo… _hijo_?

–Ahm… eso es… genial… –murmuré fuera de mí.

Aterrorizada miré hacia la puerta y rápidamente me levante. Natsu siguió todos mis movimientos.

–¡Ah! –exclamé guiada por una incomodidad extraña. –¡Ya debería de irme! Layla se enfurecerá si se da cuenta de que vine aquí de nuevo. Hasta luego, Natsu.

Técnicamente salí despavorida hasta la puerta.

–Hasta luego, Lucy. Fue agradable recibirte. –se despidió Natsu.

Asentí mecánicamente mientras huía como toda una cobarde por la puerta. Mi rostro ardía y seguramente estaba brillando de un rojo carmesí como un semáforo.

¡Un hijo! ¡Tiene un hijo! ¿Y Lisanna fue a recogerlo? ¿Eso significa que Lisanna es la mamá?

Los celos explotaron dentro de mí. No entiendo nada, él había dicho que Lisanna no era su pareja… Entonces, ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

¡No entiendo una mierda!

…

Caminé con pasos duros por todo el pasillo del castillo aun con cientos de teorías sobre la relación entre Natsu y Lisanna, posiblemente sea algún tipo de relación libre o algo así. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué diablos pasaba.

Alcé la vista, cuando miré a Imitatia limpiando con esmero una estatua del salón. Seguía vistiendo ese corto vestido de color negro similar a la seda, ese vestido parecía ser una clase de uniforme de mucama. Su piel rosa brillante tenía varias machas un poco moradas apagadas en sus brazos y piernas. Fruncí el entrecejo, confundida. Estoy segura de que esas marcas no las tenía cuando tropezó el otro día.

–Hola. –saludé animadamente.

Imitatia dio un respingo casi tumbando la estatua, la ayude a sujetarla para que no cayera. Rápidamente ella dio un brinco lejos de mí.

Ladeé la cabeza, confundida.

–¡Lo siento, princesa!

–¿Uhm? ¿Por qué? –dije alzando una ceja –No has hecho nada malo.

Imitatia titubeo. –Layla-sama me ha pedido que no me acercara a su hija menor. Así que si me disculpa, princesa.

Antes de poder decir algo, Imitatia caminó con rapidez lejos de mí. Apreté la mandíbula, furiosa por lo que Layla le ha pedido a Michelle.

Definitivamente, algo está mal con esa mujer.

* * *

 **Bonitos comentarios~**

 **Clea everlasting:** Hola, Hola, encantada de tenerte aquí. Me alegra que a mas personas les esta gustando mi historia :'3

 **Cecejiji:** Woah! El NaLu nunca esta de sobra. Siempre encantada de escribirlo.

 **NaLu 1933:** Layla es mala hasta con Plue D: Estoy acostumbrada a las teorías fumadas(? Fairy Tail teorías locas :D Lo sé, el capítulo anterior fue mas como relleno y además quería mencionar a Mavis, porque si o si, Mavis tiene que aparecer.

 **uzumita:** Graciaaaaas! *besos*

 **Yolotastica:** Echale la culpa a los genes Saktim :c

 **Rukiakuran:** Yeeeeei ;-; Sus deseos son mis ordenes. Y por cierto, quería agradecer por tu bonito review, estoy contenta de que te haya gustado. Plue es tan monoooo! Y Natsu tan adorable y sexy xD

 **Tsukygina:** Y los misterios siguen de viento en popa! Así que quiero escuchar sus teorías chiquillos xD Por lo general me tardo una semana en publicar, publico los sabados o los domingos, depende de que tan atareada este ;-; Y Erza se ha raptado a Plue, Erza a pesar de ser dura es tan adorable con las cosas lindas. Espero ansiosamente poder escribir el pasado de los Skotadi y las Saktim. Pero para eso faltan capítulos. Espero leerte en el próximo cap. *Besos*

 **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris:** Posiblemente meta Jerza. Erza necesita que alguien le ablande ese corazón frío y moldeado por las sucias manos de Layla D: Awwwws! Me haces sonrojas (n/u/n) Yo tambien te amodoro! :3

 **lady-werempire:** Ñacañacañaca~ Me has dado una gran idea 7u7

 **Eagle Gold:** Mavis es siempre señal de cosas impactantes xD A ver como terminan las cosas.

* * *

 **N/A: Woahh! 60 reviews(? Soy tan jodidamente feliz! :'D Solo quería decirles gracias a todos los que me apoyan. Se que no serán muchos o que tal vez estoy exagerando, pero para mí son un montón ;-; y aun así quería agradecerles.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16. Inmoral.**

Sé que le he echado mierdas a las saktim desde que conocí de su existencia, pero como un ser humano, se reconocer mis errores. Las saktim pueden llegar a ser un dolor en el trasero, pero… amo sus genes. Jamás pensé que la falta de sueño podría ser tan útil. Desde que llegué aquí me he dado cuenta de que mi cuerpo se ha estado adaptando notoriamente sin mi consentimiento, mi cuerpo está empezando a reaccionar ante la gran cantidad de energía que emite esta luminosa estrella-planeta.

Necesidades como el sueño o la comida han ido desapareciendo notablemente. Mi cerebro comienza a almacenar todo tipo de información, los diferentes lenguajes se han registrado en mi cerebro y en cuestión de horas, ya lo estoy hablando.

 _Aun así… no hay día en el que no extrañe a mi casa y a mi papá._

Cerré el libro que tenía en mis manos. Procuraba escabullirme en la biblioteca justo cuando Levy salía, tenía poco tiempo para investigar todo sobre el pasado de este planeta, necesitaba saber la verdad y si ninguna de mis hermanas o Layla me ayudaba, yo seré la que desenmascaré todo. Al parecer la historia que envuelve la antigua guerra entre skotadi y saktim, es algo que todos prefieren ignorar.

 _¡Y una mierda! ¡No me voy a rendir!_

Hay una saktim que si podría decirme sobre la guerra de ambos mundos. Pero Michelle se rehúsa hablar conmigo, las palabras de Layla son más que claras. ¡Pero eso no va a detenerme!

–¡Michelle! –exclamé apresurando el brazo cuando la luz rosa entro en mi área de visión. Michelle se estremeció y giró hacia mí. –¿Podría hablar contigo un momen-? ¡Oye, espera!–grité interrumpiéndome a mí misma cuando Michelle pretendió no haberme visto y apresuró el paso para huir.

Gruñí frustrada y casi corrí para alcanzarla. Michelle dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo.

–Por favor, Lucy-sama, déjeme en paz. –pidió Michelle mientras apresuraba el paso.

–No. –dije testarudamente. –Necesito hablar contigo. Si es miedo lo que tienes, no te preocupes, no dejaré que Layla te lastime.

Michelle negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba con insistencia por los largos pasillos.

–Usted no sabe cómo puede ser Layla-sama cuando se enoja.

–No me importa. –en un movimiento rápido tomé a Michelle del brazo, deteniéndola. –No voy a permitir que Layla te ponga una mano encima.

Aunque Michelle estuvo en desacuerdo, no quite mi agarre de su brazo. Después de días insistiendo, al fin había logrado tener un momento a solas con Michelle. La lleve a mi habitación y coloqué una esfera-bloqueo que Juvia me dio. Mi entrenamiento no ha estado completo, por lo que Juvia me dio estas raras esferas oscuras que crean un campo electromagnético que impide que las ondas telepáticas de las demás saktims lleguen a mi habitación.

Ahora podré hablar de Michelle y nadie se dará cuenta.

Michelle cayó sobre sus rodillas, cabizbaja y sus dedos moviéndose tímidamente. Era deplorable ver a la pobre mujer en ese estado. Temblaba ligeramente y nunca miraba a nadie a los ojos. A pesar de que las saktim son criaturas que imponen respeto y medio, esta saktim era temerosa y frágil. Por primera vez, temí el poder de Layla.

Suspiré. Me senté frente a ella. –Ahora, necesito que me digas que pasó con los skotadi y las saktim.

Michelle alzó la vista, incrédula. –Lucy-sama… usted no debe-

–Ya estoy harta que todos me digan lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no. –dije, exasperada. –Eres la única que puede sacarme de mis dudas.

Michelle no se veía para nada convencida con mis palabras carentes de base. Aun no tenía el conocimiento de lo capaz que podía ser Layla o la fuerza de sus poderes. Pero esto sería una prueba que debía superar.

Michelle dio un largo suspiró, su mirada viajó por toda la habitación con cierta desconfianza, como si alguien se estuviera escondiendo por las paredes y saliera justo en el momento exacto.

–No hay mucho que contar. –comenzó Michelle, aun con la mirada en el suelo. –No todo el mundo puede llevarse bien. Los skotadi son tan viejos como las saktim, nadie sabe en concreto cuantos años tiene nuestra civilización, lo único que se sabe es que es tan vieja como el Universo. Aquel día en que ambas razas se encontraron, solo fue el acontecimiento que se iba a efectuar tarde o temprano, algo que no se podía evitar.

–Un acontecimiento desafortunado.

Michelle asintió. –Ambas razas se ignoraban, hasta que un día, uno de ellos atacó a una saktim.

–¿Por qué? –pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. –Entonces, ¿Los skotadi comenzaron esto?

Michelle negó rápidamente. –Las relaciones entre ambas especies simplemente aparecieron de un día para otro, nadie puede explicar cómo fue que el odio comenzó, son muchos factores que comenzaron a enemistar a ambas criaturas. No hay una razón en general. La saktim que fue atacada, fue la que hoy conocemos como Mavis.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. –¿Quién es Mavis? ¿Qué relación tiene con Layla?

Michelle me miró como si hubiera dicho una idiotez, pero rápidamente su expresión se volvió seria.

–Mavis es la líder del grupo de la corte. –explicó. –Conocidas como la _alta realeza_. Es la reina de todo, la gran Madre.

–Oh~ –murmuré con asombro y cierta malicia. –¿Hay alguien más poderosa que Layla? Interesante.

–Bueno, Layla-sama es parte de la alta realeza, sí. –continuó Michelle. –Layla-sama no puede negarse a cualquier orden de Mavis-sama.

Esto simplemente era genial. Al final, si hay alguien que puede poner en su lugar a la odiosa de Layla. Pero… si Layla era una perra bien hecha, no quiero ni siquiera imaginarme como sería alguien que está a un nivel superior.

–Mavis-sama no es mala. –dijo Michelle con una sonrisa. –Mavis-sama creía en la paz entre ambas razas. Ella tenía fieles amigos entre los skotadi. Incluso… ella tenía una amante.

Si estuviera tomando algo ahora mismo, seguramente lo escupiría. Y volvemos a los amores imposibles.

–Entiendo que los skotadi se alimentan de energía. –dije ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras recordaba la plática con Levy. –Y las saktim están hechas de energía. ¿Ese es otro factor de porque ambas especies no se soportan?

–Uno de los principales. –suspiró Michelle con cansancio. –Los skotadi tienen un veneno en sus colmillos que puede matar a las saktim, es por eso que es muy riesgoso dejarse morder por uno.

–De acuerdo, eso no lo sabía. –dije, tomada por sorpresa.

–Casi nadie lo sabe, solo aquellas que se han dejado morder por uno. –noté cierta nostalgia en sus ojos. –El veneno en si no te mata, pero si se deja en el cuerpo por mucho tiempo, este llega a la Coada y una vez ahí, lo destruye. Así que hay un cierto tiempo en el cual se es permitido llevar a cabo la alimentación.

Si vemos las cosas desde un cierto punto, puedo entender porque las saktim no quieren estar cerca de los skotadi. Entre más miras algo, te vas dando cuenta de sus imperfecciones. Aquí explica mucho que las saktim no son del todo inmortal como alardean.

–¿Cómo alguien tan influyente como Mavis pudo ser perdonada por salir con un skotadi?

La expresión de Michelle se oscureció, logrando encender una alarma dentro de mí.

–Porque ella mató a su pareja. –dijo con voz queda. –Ya sabes que las saktim son polígamas, que tienen todo un harem y marcan a sus parejas para diferenciarlas de las demás. Mavis-sama había marcado a ese skotadi y por derecho ella podía matarlo si ella quisiera y así nadie podía juzgarla.

Eso no es una excusa. Un asesinato era un asesinato mirándolo por donde lo miraras.

–Ella no pue-

–Si puede. –me interrumpió. –Y lo hiso. Una vez que una saktim marca a alguien, se convierte en su pertenencia y ninguna saktim puede hacerle nada. Es una forma de proteger y de esclavizar.

–¿Cualquier especie?

–Cualquiera. Incluso otras saktim de rango inferior. –la mano de Michelle viajó a su antebrazo y frotó aquella zona oculta tras la tela de su uniforme. Su mirada era triste. –La marca desaparece solo si la saktim quiere o, en raros casos, muere. Y el/la poseedora de la marca no tiene decisión.

 _Tan saktim_. Pensé. –¿Eso significa que yo también puedo tener mi propio harem? –Michelle alzó una ceja. Tosí. –N-No es que quiera uno ni nada parecido. Solo sana curiosidad.

–Puedes. Las princesas no tienen un número límite de parejas. Solo tienes que llegar a una edad cuando tu cuerpo está listo para poder reproducirte.

–Genial. –comenté con sarcasmo. –Antes de terminar, una última pregunta. –Michelle volvió a suspirar, pero yo ignore eso. –¿Qué pasó con tu pareja? Si puedo saber.

–Muerto. –dijo sin pensársela dos veces. –Layla-sama lo mató.

–¿Y no quieres vengarte? –pregunté un poco decepcionada por su actitud seca. –Estoy segura de que estas enojada como el infierno.

–Solo quiero que me libere. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Quiero morir. Ya no hay razón en el universo para seguir viviendo.

Torcí el gesto ante su actitud depresiva. Ella estaba más jodida que nadie, los malos tratos de Layla lograron destruir a la que alguna vez fue una saktim normal. Ahora, solo podías ver un muñeco vacío listo para recibir órdenes de su amo.

Me carcome la mente cada vez que pienso que Layla tuvo que ver con la vida de esta mujer. Me acerqué a ella, tomando sus manos.

–Yo haré ver que estas equivocada. –dije con determinación. –La muerte no es la única salida. Prometo darte la libertad que se te robó, solo ayúdame. Ayúdame a derrocar a Layla.

–Layla no es el problema, Lucy-sama. –dijo Michelle con seriedad. –Es toda la sociedad. Ella se encargó de lavarle la mente a todo mundo.

–Entonces, me encargaré de cambiar esta forma de pensar tan retorcida. Si Layla lo logró, ¿Por qué nosotros no?

…

Al menos, Michelle ya no huía despavorida cuando nos encontrábamos por casualidad por los pasillos, tampoco es como si nos saludáramos o platicáramos como si fuéramos las más fieles amigas, Michelle mi ignoraba como Layla se lo había pedido y raramente nos encontrábamos en mi habitación para hablar.

Últimamente no he podido hablar con nadie, es como si todo el mundo hubiera decidido salir de viaje sin mí. Ni siquiera Layla se encontraba por ahí.

Los "pun-pun" de Plue se escuchaban mientras jugaba con una pelota que Erza le había dado. Plue se ha vuelto el niño consentido de Erza y no sé si sentirme bien por eso.

A menudo he estado pensando en toda la información que me brindó Michelle, exactamente sobre lo de tener un Harem… y no, no me malinterpreten, es solo que me parece un poco loco. Si Layla nos tuvo a todas nosotras con diferentes padres… ¿Significa que cada uno de ellos conoce al otro y aun así están de acuerdo con ello?

Si mi padre se hubiera enterado…

–¿En qué estás pensando? –la voz de Layla cerca de mi oído me hiso pagar un grito de nena. Casi cayéndome al suelo me giré hacia donde Layla me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por mi reacción. –¿Te encuentras bien?

Gruñí sintiendo mi rostro rojo por mi reacción. –Estoy bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Layla cabeceó, ya no sorprendida por mis reacciones hostiles.

–Solo estaba curiosa porque te encontré aquí sola perdida en tu propia mente. –una sonrisa que no pude identificar cruzó por el rostro de Layla y una pequeña alarma se encendió dentro de mí.

Jugueteé con mis dedos con el nerviosismo carcomiéndome. ¿Habrá escuchado algo de mi mente? Dios, si escucho algo sobre Michelle condenaré a la pobre.

–Ya casi no puedo leerte. –continuó Layla con cierta sorpresa y emoción unidas. –Has aprendido tanto. Estoy contenta.

Su repentino comportamiento me estaba asustando. Aunque ahora se le dificultaba más leerme, pareciera como si siempre supiera lo que estoy pensando o planeando. Era escalofriante hasta la medula.

–Sí, bueno, no me has dejado más opción. –contesté con amargura. –Pero eso no quita que quiera irme. Aun extraño mi casa.

Layla hundió los hombros y suspiró.

–Me preguntaba, ¿Quieres ir a una pequeña fiesta con nosotras? –preguntó, ignorando completamente mi anterior comentario. Como si simplemente no hubiera dicho nada. Típico.

Alcé una ceja, confundida. Layla rodó los ojos con una sonrisa divertida. –Oh, vamos. Será divertido. –insistió con cierta pizca de diversión desconocida en ella. –Teniendo en cuenta que los humanos maduran más rápido que otras especies, ya tienes la edad suficiente para ir a una _Gelage_ con nosotras.

Parpadeé confundida. –¿Gelage? ¿Qué es eso?

La sonrisa de Layla se estrechó y eso me provocó que mi alarma interna resonara con más fuerza. Layla parecía más que feliz de que estuviera interesada en lo que sea que sea ese tal Gelage.

–Es una tradición muy importante entre las saktim. –dijo Layla tomando mi mano y guiándome por el castillo. –Es un ritual en donde las jóvenes princesas encuentran a su primera pareja. Muy importante, posiblemente tú encuentres al tuyo en esta fiesta. Pero no estas obligada a encontrarlo, las saktim no necesitamos de un hombre para ser felices, así que no te estreses si no te gusta ninguno ¿de acuerdo?

No sé qué tipo de mueca esta dibujada en mi rostro, pero podía sentir mis facciones retorcidas en un intento fallido de comprender todo el palabrerío que Layla estaba soltando. Me dejé guiar torpemente hasta llegar a una zona que escondía escaleras que bajaban hasta un posible infierno. Algo dentro de mí me advertía a gritos que no bajara no importara qué, pero la mano de Layla era autoritaria y peligrosa.

Tragué duro cuando sonidos difíciles de confundir se escuchaban detrás de una puerta de cristal negro. Miré con pánico a Layla que sonreía tan casualmente. Layla dio un pequeño empujoncito a la puerta y los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes y nítidos, retrocedí encogiéndome en mi lugar, sintiéndome malditamente pequeña e indefensa, sintiendo vergüenza y miedo, la oscuridad detrás de la puerta me estaba llamando.

Layla me dio un fuerte empujón haciéndome pasar por el marco de la gran puerta, metí mis brazos antes de golpear contra el suelo, gemidos, gruñidos y risas se escuchaban, inundando mis sentidos. Había diferentes olores en el aire, algunos buenos y otro malos. Estaba en el suelo, mirando el color oscuro, apretando mis uñas en el liso suelo. Quería levantarme y salir corriendo, pero estaba en estado de shock, incapaz de levantar la cabeza, ya no quería ver de nuevo.

Había innumerables criaturas alienígenas, en su mayoría saktim cambiando de ADN para adaptarse a los demás machos en el lugar. Podía sentirlas, podía sentir quien era una saktim y quien no, porque también había hembras de otras especies teniendo sexo unos con otros.

De esto se trataba. Fui tan estúpida por no haberlo supuesto antes. Es por eso que Layla estaba tan emocionada por traerme. Lágrimas de frustración y vergüenza comenzaron a caer, algo inexplicable me estaba consumiendo por dentro, incapacitándome para cualquier cosa.

Una fuerza desconocida me levantó y el miedo hiso que mi estómago cayera por un profundo vació, me negaba a levantar la cabeza, mis pies colgaban en el aire y mi cuerpo temblaba, mi voz estaba atorada en mi garganta. Quería decirle que me bajara, quería pedirle a Layla que me dejara ir… pero nada salía.

Aquellos brazos desconocidos me envolvieron en un cálido abrazo. Luego recordé su olor, su calidez y por fin pude escuchar su voz reconfortándome, arrullándome como un pequeño niño asustado. Alcé la vista para mirar un par de ojos gatunos de color verde brillar con preocupación. Su mano frotaba con cariño mi cabeza, y más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, me aferré a él.

Por encima de su hombro pude ver como Juvia le gritaba a Layla con coraje.

–¡Es una niña! –gruñía Juvia, enfurecida. –¡No puedes traerla a un gelage! ¡¿Cómo mierdas se te ocurre?!

–Por favor, no es un bebé. –contestó Layla con cierta frialdad. –Es un humano adulto y no es como si el sexo fuera algo desconocido después de que ella misma se acostó con ese miserable humano de cuarta.

–Cierto. Es un humano adulto. ¡ _Humano_! –recalcó Juvia con exasperación. Gray estaba detrás de ella, en cualquier caso de que las cosas se tornaran feas. –¡Los humanos son completamente ignorantes a nuestra existencia! ¡Ella apenas acaba de llegar! ¡No importa cualquier puta excusa que pongas! ¡Lo que hiciste va contra las reglas de este planeta! –Juvia ahora estaba gritando y apuntando a Layla de manera acusadora. –¡Incluso nosotras tenemos moral, maldita sea!... ¡Y si tú no vas a proteger a mi hermana, date por segura que yo si la voy a proteger!

Sin esperar a que Layla reaccionara, Juvia dio media vuelta hacia nosotros y le hiso una señal a Natsu para que la siguiera. Miré la mirada asesina en el rostro de Layla antes de poder salir de ese sucio lugar. Me hice bola en los brazos de Natsu, aun temblando. Seguía aturdida, incapaz de salir de mi shock.

Definitivamente… no como la Tierra.

* * *

 **N/A: Wuuuua! Lo siento por haberme tardado tanto T.T Extrañaba poder escribir, lastimosamente no tengo nada de tiempo para hacerlo y hasta ahora he podido avanzar un poco.**

 **Ando muuuuuy apurada D: montones y montones de tarea me esperan ansiosos *cries* Denme un poco de tiempo para desocuparme y así poder complacerlos.**

 **No voy a poder contestar sus reviews, por ahora me voy a dedicar a escribir y publicar. Solo voy a decir algo en general: Muchas gracias por sus opiniones, cada vez son más las personas que se acercan y le dan una oportunidad a la historia y no tienen idea de como me hacen feliz :3**

 **Hoy Juvia se lució. Muy bien OwO No importa que moral o educación hayas tenido, la familia siempre se protegen unos a los otros, porque son las personas mas cercanas que tendrás.**

 **Recuerden que más como una Saktim, Lucy es una humana y los humanos son muy frágiles emocionalmente. ella vivió con la moral de los humanos, con la educación de los humanos. así que piensen que extraño sería que de un día para otro, te comiencen a tratar con diferentes reglas y diferentes significados, diferente ambiente y personas.**

 **Pero bueee~ Voy corriendo! Espero que le haya gustado este cap, lo escribí rapidito, así que no esperen mucho.**

 **Bye, bye~ Que tengan buen día o noche~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17. La teoría de los recuerdos.**

–Pobre Lucy. –tarareaba Gray mientras me miraba en los brazos de Natsu. Giró su mirada hacia una Juvia eufórica que caminaba dando vueltas y vueltas por el salón mientras farfullaba cientos de palabras a una velocidad insuperable. –¿Quieres calmarte?

Juvia detuvo el paso en seco y aunque se podía ver que estaba a punto de explorar, miró hacia Gray y soltó un fuerte suspiró.

–¡Uff! No puedo creerlo. –murmuró después de que sus hombros se relajaron, pero aun así la tensión se encontraba marcada en cada línea de su rostro. –Layla ha hecho estupideces, pero esta se lleva el premio.

Natsu seguía acariciando mi pelo con sumo cuidado y la ternura que nunca antes nadie había reflejado hacia mí. Podía sentir su cuerpo tenso mientras me envolvía en sus brazos. Sentía mi cara arder y mis mejillas húmedas.

Sabía que debía levantarme y dejarme de mariconadas, pero, hoy no me apetecía pretender ser la mujer dura e inquebrantable, hoy quería reflejar que una parte de mí también era débil y que necesitaba de mimos y apoyo moral. Por primera vez, quería darme el lujo de recibir cariño, después de tantos años vagando en completa soledad, había olvidado lo que era estar en compañía de alguien agradable.

–¿Sigues asustada? –preguntó Natsu en voz baja. Asentí levemente. –Te seguiré abrazando, entonces.

Podría estar aquí por siempre.

–¡¿Lucy?! –la voz de Levy resonó en lugar logrando que levantara la mirada para verla parada un lado de Juvia. –¿Qué pasó?

Juvia profirió una palabra desconocida junto con un pesado y furioso resoplido.

–Madre llevó a una pequeña hermana a un Gelage. –refunfuñó.

Levy ladeó un poco la cabeza, miró hacia la dirección donde estaba aquel nido de hormonas y luego regresó su mirada hacia mí.

–¿Por qué ella haría eso? –preguntó Levy con incredulidad. –Madre sabe que Lucy es muy joven.

–Sí, bueno, al parecer no lo sabe lo suficiente. –gruñó Juvia con cierto desprecio. –Aun no puedo asimilarlo. ¿Qué gana Layla con hacerle ese daño emocional a Lucy?

Levy, curiosamente, estaba en su fase original, su piel naranja y sus alas estaban a la vista. Una ceja azul se arqueó en su rostro mientras miraba hacia Juvia.

–Una locura. –murmuró Levy hacia Juvia.

La mirada que le dio Juvia a Levy era de temor, pero Levy ni se inmutó. Algo estaba pasando en la mente de ambas, algo que yo ni los demás podíamos escuchar o ser parte de ello. Aunque tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo se secreteaban, no quería separarme de los brazos de Natsu. Era muy cómodo.

Juvia chasqueó.

–Como sea, no voy a permitir más estupideces de Layla, aun si es mi madre, lo que hiso está mal. –habló Juvia.

–Supongo que tienes razón. –suspiró Levy con conciencia. –Lo reportaré a la Corte.

Todo tiempo pareció detenerse. Juvia actuó rápidamente tomando a Levy del brazo y frenándola antes de que pudiera dar otro paso.

–¿Perdiste el juicio? –exigió Juvia. –Sabes perfectamente que lo que Madre hiso fue una falla grave. La ley no tendrá piedad por ella.

–La Ley nunca ha tenido piedad ante nadie. –dijo Levy con seriedad y rostro impasible. –Estoy segura de que Lady Mavis tampoco.

–Detente, Levy. –dijo Juvia con voz severa. –Nos meterás a todos en problemas. Lady Mavis no debe saber nada, no por el momento.

…

Ya habían pasado varios día, la verdad ya no me preocupo en contarlo, pero estoy segura de que ha pasado mucho tiempo, más del que debería. No he visto a Layla y, la verdad, estoy agradecida de no toparme con ella.

Últimamente, paso más tiempo en el planeta de Natsu con el de las saktim. Ahora más que nunca, me es imposible estar mucho tiempo alejada de él. Sé que me estoy arriesgando demasiado, que estoy entrando a un terreno inhóspito y peligroso, pero por primera vez, ya no me importa pensar con racionalidad.

Hace poco de entere de que "Happy" era un gato extraterrestre volador que hablaba… perdón, un gato azul volador extraterrestre que Natsu adoptó cuando él encontró su huevo. Si, al parecer, en esta galaxia los gatos nacen de huevos… y vuelan.

No puedo creer que haya estado celosa alguna vez de la idea de que Happy podría llegar hacer el hijo de Natsu y Lisanna. A pesar de que el pequeño gatito azul era adorable como el infierno, era un bocazas de lo peor.

–Tu piel es de un raro color. –decía Happy mientras se escondía detrás de unos de los cojines de la sala. –Es como naranja y café mezclados… con un poco de rosa ¿O blanco?

–Me lo dice el gato que es azul. –chasqueé.

–¿Gato? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Happy luciendo ofendido por mis palabras. –Soy un Exceed. No un _gato_. –dijo la palabra gato con cierto desprecio. -¡Natsu! ¡Lucy me está ofendiendo!

Sus blancas alas se desplegaron y en un hábil movimiento alzó vuelo, volando con suma facilidad por las estrechas paredes de la casa hasta aterrizar en la cabeza de Natsu.

–No te estaba ofendiendo. –reclamé con impaciencia.

–¡Ahora me está diciendo mentiroso! –lloriqueó con falsedad mientras que Natsu reía en silencio. –Lucy es tan mala como una saktim.

–Lucy es una. –contestó Natsu.

Happy levantó su cabeza de entre el cabello enmarañado de Natsu, se balanceó sobre su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Una qué? –preguntó Happy, perdido. –¿Una mala persona?

– Una saktim.

–¡¿Quééééééééééé?!

El grito de Happy logró hacer que casi toda la casa retumbara. Aunque por una parte me sentí bien al ver al pequeño diablo temblar de miedo, una tristeza me invadió segundos después. Esta es la reacción que provocan las saktims.

Miedo.

…

Una carta fue dejada en mi habitación aquel día. Una carta dorada en la que había un corto y leve mensaje. Lo más sorprendente fue quien era quien la enviaba.

 _Lady Mavis._

La carta me indicaba un lugar, un lugar que yo desconocía, pero me negaba a pedir a ayuda de alguien más cuando la carta decía explícitamente que quería que nos encontremos solas. Siendo sincera conmigo misma, me aterraba la idea de encontrarme con Mavis, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo era ella, pero siendo la saktim que gobernaba entre las demás, debía de ser alguien jodidamente impresionante y… cruel.

Y si una carta me fue enviada a mí, yo debía de responder. Porque los mandatos de los altos tronos debían de ser acatados.

Respiré profundo mientras mis pies traqueteaban con cierto entusiasmo por el suelo cristalino del castillo, había memorizado con detalle cada lugar conocido de ese lugar, siempre precavida en caso de que yo pudiera escapar.

Si, posiblemente ya hayan pasado años o siglos desde que estoy aquí, la verdad es que no siento el tiempo moverse en este miserable lugar. Todo es igual, nada cambia, ni el ambiente, ni las personas… ni siquiera el cielo.

Al menos en la tierra te dabas cuenta rápidamente cuantas horas pasaban de un momento a otro, aquí no, aquí te encontrabas estancado. Nunca se podía distinguir del todo cuando era de noche o de día.

Pasé el circuito de escaleras y pasadizos hasta encontrar una puerta del mismo dorado que de la carta. No se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para entender que Mavis estaba detrás de aquella impresionante puerta. Di pequeños golpes con mis nudillos, al segundo golpe la puerta comenzó a abrirse con lentitud y sin sonido alguno.

Un remolino de diferentes y extrañas sensaciones me envolvía, una parte de mí, la que siempre me ha salvado de hacer estupideces, ahora mismo me gritaba que saliera corriendo, que desistiera a esta locura. Mi cuerpo temblaba, podía sentir la energía de varias personas dentro, pero había una que sobresalía por sobre todas, era poderosa y atrayente. Como la luz a una polilla.

Apretando mis manos para evitar que estas siguieran temblando me encaminé por la recamara. Lo primero que mis ojos pudieron ver era una fila de varias criaturas, todas con matices diferentes de color, algunas con largo y sedoso cabello que caía hasta sus tobillos, unas con cuernos, algunas con un par de brazos extras, otras con un par de ojos extras, ninguna con algún rastro humano. Solo la sencilla forma humanoide que distinguía a todas.

Había algo similar entre ellas, el mismo uniforme que logré relacionar con la de los sirvientes o mascotas de las saktims. Y Lady Mavis tenía un montón. Todas miraban el suelo en una corta reverencia mientras servían de camino hacia otra puerta de menor tamaño.

El salón era enorme, había diferentes muebles futuristas de colores claros y tonos pastel. El simple cuarto podría era fácilmente del tamaño de una mansión humana. Sin muchas opciones, caminé por el camino hecho de estas criaturas que ya comenzaban a darme mal rollo.

Podía sentir la fuerza que ejercía la energía de Mavis por todo el lugar. La segunda puerta por la que me hicieron pasar era de cristal con un marco sencillo de lo que parecía ser madera. Esta vez no toqué, simplemente ejercí la fuerza suficiente para hacerme camino y lo que encontré fue sumamente sorprendente.

Mis pies tocaron el césped, césped verde y húmedo, a mi alrededor había cientos de diferentes especies de plantas, algunas eran flores y otras árboles. Casi sentí ganas de llorar al ver de nuevo el hermoso e irremplazable color verde que parecía iluminar con fervor el pequeño lugar. Un pedazo del planeta azul traído a este lugar donde no crece ninguna planta.

–Sencillamente hermoso. –dijo una voz detrás de mí con un sonoro suspiro. –El color verde es un buen relajante.

Me giré rápidamente para toparme con una pequeña mujer de largo cabello rubio pálido mirando con admiración un frondoso árbol. Sus ojos verdes apagados se deslizaron hacia mí y sonrió.

Ella no era de luz. Ella era de piel, piel un poco pálida y con mejillas rosadas, había dos cuencas ahí, pero en ellas estaban dos trozos de esmeralda ahumado. Sin color, verde perdido en el abismo de este universo.

Ella llevaba un vestido rosa con volantes en capas de color blanco con los bordes de color rojo y figuras de color azul. También llevaba un lazo de color rojo en el cuello del vestido y parece que tiene alas de color rosa, simulando protuberancias, alrededor de las orejas.

Mavis era humana… o al menos eso reflejaba.

–Estoy contenta de que hayas venido. –dijo dando pequeños pasos hacia mí. –Estaba ansiosa de conocer a la hija de Layla. Escuché que la había procreado con un ser humano y simplemente no pude sentir curiosidad.

Me quede muda, incapaz de responder algo. ¿Es ella? ¿La gran y temible Lady Mavis? Es una pequeña niña.

–¿Niña? –rió Mavis. –Oh, Lucy. Eres un libro abierto. Podría matarte en un instante y tú ni siquiera te darías cuenta.

Me estremecí y por obvio instinto, retrocedí, alejándome de los macabros ojos sin brillo de aquella pequeña criatura. Aunque su voz era tan serena y clara, había un atisbo de advertencia en ella.

Lady Mavis me tomó de la muñeca con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero ella no pareció notarlo, la sonrisa que reflejaba su inocente rostro solo lograba inquietarme más.

–No tengas miedo, Lucy. –dijo frotando el dorso de mi mano con sumo cuidado, como si estuviera tocando una base de cristal muy fino. –No es mi intención hacerte daño. Todo lo contrario, estoy encantada de estar tan cerca de un ser humano… bueno, un casi ser humano. –dijo dando una pequeña risita, me estaba guiando hacia algún lado. –Amo a los humanos, me parecen tan perfectos. Es una lástima que vivan tan poco ¿No es así?

Su rostro se llenó con una sombra de decepción y tristeza sincera. Me guió hacia un pequeño kiosco de madera adornado con miles de rosas de color blanco. En medio del kiosco descansaba una pequeña mesa de té con diferentes tipos de postres. Todos humanos.

Aunque sentía miedo, no pude evitar sentarme rápidamente y disfrutar de la vista. Era una autentica mesa de té humana.

Mavis tomó asiento frente a mí.

–¿Usted nació siendo una humana? –me aventuré a preguntar con cierto temor de ofenderla.

Mavis alzó la vista de su taza de té y soltó una pequeña carcajada, sus movimientos eran delicados, hasta casi calculados. Bajó su taza de té.

–La raza humana ni siquiera existía cuando yo nací. –contestó con simpleza. –Tal vez ni siquiera La Vía Láctea. ¿Así la llaman, cierto?

Asentí. Por supuesto. Ella está a un nivel superior que Layla, un nivel superior a cualquiera, por eso es la reina.

–¿Odias a Layla? –preguntó Mavis con curiosidad. –Odiar a una madre es una grave falta aquí y se castiga muy duro.

Alcé la vista, a pesar de que había dicho aquello con seriedad, su rostro era tranquilo y estaba sonriendo con fría amabilidad. Mavis era astuta y tenía control total de mi mente, a pesar de que estaba usando un hechizo para que nadie entrara a mi mente…

–Ese artefacto sucio no es rival para mí. –dijo Mavis cerrando los ojos con lentitud para que en un instante los abriera y sus ojos brillaran en un verde más luminoso. La piedra azul que Juvia me había dado como protección explotó dentro de mi vestido y yo solté un chillido. –Puedo escuchar cualquier cosa. Sabrás que odio las mentiras y aborrezco la traición.

Trague duro ante su fría mirada brillante, Mavis parpadeó y el brillo volvió a desparecer para volverse ese color verde ahumado. Todo dentro de mí temblaba con pavor. Me daba miedo pensar cualquier cosa, me daba miedo Mavis.

–Ahora, como decía, ¿Odias a Layla? –preguntó nuevamente con ese tono amable. -No tengo quejas de Layla. Sus demás hijas las quieren y las demás saktims la respetan.

¿Qué se supone debo decir?

–No me gusta la forma en la que es Layla, ni la forma en general en la que son las saktims. –contesté con firmeza. –Sé que yo soy una, pero nací y me educaron como un ser humano.

–¿Y son los humanos un ejemplo? –preguntó Mavis con cierta amargura. –Amo a los humanos. Me parecen adorables… pero no son de todo un ejemplo de gentileza y solidaridad.

Parpadeé, confundida, mi boca se abría y cerraba incapaz de soltar los múltiples argumentos que se habían formulado en mi cabeza. Mavis tenía un jodido punto.

–Los humanos son tan sorprendentes y magníficos como desquiciados e inútiles. –continuó Mavis. –Ellos matan, violan, lastiman, roban, mienten, apuñalan, _traicionan_ , olvidan y rompen promesas. Tan lamentable. No tienen control alguno, son como ganado descarrilado.

–Bueno si-pero…

–Si ellos supieran de nuestra existencia, todo se volvería un caos, comenzarían una guerra que perdería. –relató Mavis con cierta decepción y aburrimiento. –Idolatran a un ser todopoderoso que no existe. Son tan inútiles que necesitan a alguien para idolatrar y seguir viviendo.

Miré con cierto desprecio hacia Mavis. ¿Y es así como los amas?

Mavis me miró fijamente y sonrió.

–No me malinterpretes. –dijo rápidamente. –Los amo como cualquiera amaría a un perro que te mueve la cola con entusiasmo.

–¿De dónde nació ese… _amor_? –pregunté.

Esto era repugnante. Cada vez que pienso, que tengo la puta esperanza de que alguna de ellas pudiera tener una semilla de humanidad, me decepciono con tanta facilidad. Caigo con rudeza de mi nube y me estrello contra el suelo.

–¿Es que acaso los cachorros no son adorables? –preguntó con una sonrisa divertida. –¿No te gustaría, Lucy? Tener el planeta Tierra para ti. Este sería un regalo de bienvenida de mí para ti.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida. –¿Qué?

–Oh, ya sabes. –parloteó Mavis con cierto entusiasmo oscuro en su voz. –Domar un planeta es muy sencillo, solo matamos a los que no se arrodillen, implantamos un poco de miedo y les enseñamos quienes son las que mandan en este lugar. Con humanos será más que fácil. –Mavis cabeceó con diversión. –Layla es experta en eso. Una de sus hijas le regaló un planeta rojo el día de su cumpleaños. Creo que ya sabes a qué planeta me refiero. Rubrum creo que se llama.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, sintiendo la ira recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Me encontraba indignada por la mera sugerencia.

–¿Esclavizar humanos? –pregunté en un hilo de voz.

–Sí. –asintió con suma normalidad. –Los Snaga consiguieron protección de Layla, solo tienen que acatar las órdenes de ella. Es sencillo. De hecho, los ganados consiguen más beneficios que nada.

–¡Es una locura! –exclamé levantándome de golpe de la silla, Mavis parpadeó con sorpresa. –¡No quiero que esclavices a los humanos! ¡No son ganado!

Mavis alzó la vista, su ceño logró fruncirse solo un poco, pero aun así, no había disturbios en su rostro. Se levantó con cuidado y tranquilidad.

–Eres decepcionante. –dijo Mavis con un largo suspiró. –Y a la vez fascinante.

Retrocedí con torpeza cuando Mavis se movió hasta quedar frente a mí.

–Tu parte saktim esta tan aferrada a tu parte humana que no te permite despertar. –decía Mavis mientras más intentaba acercarse a mí. –Puedes llegar a tener mucho potencial… pero tus sentimientos y recuerdos no te permiten avanzar.

–¿Qué intentas hacer? –demandé más asustada que enojada.

Una fuerte fuerza me aferró a una de las sillas que estaban por ahí, Mavis movió los dedos y con facilidad me moví con la silla hasta quedar frente a ella. Ahora, cara a cara.

Desesperada comencé a forcejear inútilmente. Mi cuerpo estaba envuelto con cadenas invisibles que me aferraban en mi lugar. Intenté gritar por ayuda pero mi garganta se cerró antes de incluso poder proferir un sonido.

–Ah, ah. –negó Mavis con desaprobación. –Esto no va a doler, Lucy. Solo voy a dormir un poco tu lado humano para que tus genes saktim brillen con fervor.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza y aunque dolía, comencé a gritar dentro de mi garganta. Lágrimas de frustración e impotencia comenzaron a salir con rapidez por mis ojos. Por primera vez, deseaba que Layla interviniera, por primera vez deseaba que mi madre me salvara de esto. Pero estoy segura de que ella fue quien planeó todo esto.

Perderé mi humanidad junto con mis recuerdos. Y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Mavis colocó su mano fría al tacto en mi frente y todo desapareció en una explosión de luz. Todos mis recuerdos fueron deslizándose en una corriente desbordada por el suelo y empapando todo. Creando un desastre... así como mi vida.

* * *

 **Bonitos** **Reviews**

 **NaLu 1933:** Huehuehuehue~ _"El gran misterio de la virginidad de Lucy"_. Muy pronto en sus cines más cercanos :v Sinceramente ya no se que weas estoy escribiendo xD solo sé que todo pronto se va a poner muy cabrón (8 Extrañaba escribir, joder. Odio la escuela con todo mi corazón. También te extrañaba, a ti y a tus comentarios loquillos 3

 **Surugi:** Holiiiiiiiiiiiii :'3 Awwwws! *se sonroja* Perdón por hacerlos esperar:'c la verdad es que extrañaba continuar con esta historia, se esta poniendo cada vez mas cardíaco. No más esperense a que salga de vacaciones y le dejaré caer la bomba 7u7 *Besos*

 **lady-werempire:** Solo puedo disculparme por haber descuidado tanto mis historias. :'c *Le da un Plue como disculpa*

 **Eagle Gold:** Pues veras... hay mas perras que Layla xD Ya no sé que estoy haciendo con esta historia. Por cierto, Gracias por el review, tendrás Plues en abundancia.

 **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris:** Y aquí esta Belyy para perturbar a sus bonitos lectores (~*-*)~

 **Lolo** : Holaaa! :3 Gracias por tener paciencia conmigo :'D 3

 **Imamatchmaker:** La pregunta es: ¿Mavis es amigo o enemigo? He ahí el enigma, amig mío. O.o Saludos! Espero que mi historia siga siendo de tu agrado c:

 **Harumi Yamazaki:** Graciaaaaas! La verdad es que me rompo la cabeza para detallar todo, pero siempre creo que le falta algo o pienso que no se entiende. Descanso cuando me dicen que esta bien detallado y redactado. En verdad, gracias por el apoyo. Espero seguir viendo mas comentarios tuyo por aquí.

* * *

 **Y ahora, un chiste para aligerar el ambiente...**

 **Primer Acto: Un papa aplastado  
Segundo acto: Un papa aplastado  
Tercer acto: Un papa aplastado.  
¿Como se llamo el acto?  
PURE DE PAPA! xDD**

 **JAJAJAJAJAJA... ¿Entienden? ¡Un papa aplastado! JAJAJAJA... Ay necesito amigos :'c T-T**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18. El comienzo del desastre.**

Un enorme estallido de luz resonó de la oscuridad. Cientos de imágenes que poco a poco comenzaron a tomar sentido, ya no eran imágenes, no, eran recuerdos. Recuerdos nítidos y claros.

Su padre cargándola en sus hombros mientras cantaban cuantas estrellas hay en cielo y como de brillantes eran, su padre caminaba con una sonrisa e su duro rostro, subiendo por una pequeña colina de algún campo desierto donde solo había la luz del cielo estrellado, en su brazo derecho colgaba un estuche que escondía un telescopio, ese telescopio que tanto adoraba.

Un día su padre le había prometido ir a ver las estrellas con ese telescopio. Con ello, ella se enamoró del Universo que la rodeaba, de cada constelación y cada pequeño punto brillante que los rodeaba, se enamoró de la idea de que tal vez, solo tal vez, del otro lado de universo, haiga un padre y su hija mirando las mismas estrellas que ellos dos.

Ahí fue cuando su padre le contó la verdad sobre su madre, sobre Layla. La primera vez que la conoció y como él quedó eternamente enamorado de una mujer tan bella. También le dijo como Layla desapareció dejando a Lucy a su cuidado.

–¿Mamá es mala? –preguntó Lucy.

Su padre miró hacia el cielo que los rodeaba y sonrió, su sonrisa reflejaba algo que en aquel entonces Lucy no entendía.

–No. Layla no es mala. –dijo él con simpleza. –Ella volverá, Lucy. Confía en eso.

Ella nunca volvió.

Y no sé qué fue lo que más me dolió. El siempre hecho de que ella no haya vuelto o… el hecho de que mi padre la espero hasta dar el último suspiró de su vida.

Estaba fascinada. Mis genes tenían el poder de prolongar la salud de las personas a mi alrededor, ayudé a mi padre a vivir sanamente, llegar a una edad en la que… simplemente el cuerpo ya no puede más. Cuando él murió, una parte de mí también lo hiso. Mi padre siempre fue un hombre valiente, sin miedo a la muerte, en sus últimos minutos, él se fue sonriendo. Feliz de lo que había vivido.

Layla no pudo ver nada de eso. Yo tenía que pasarme por muerta, no podía permitir que familiares me vieran, ¿Cómo explicar que no he envejecido?

Mi padre se llevó nuestro secreto hasta la tumba. Nunca revelando nada, ni siquiera a mis madrastras. Cuando llegó un momento en el que deje de envejecer, fue el momento en que todo acabó, el momento en el que tenía que esconderme.

Siempre huyendo de la verdad. Y por primera vez, me di cuenta, mi vida era asquerosamente una mentira. Y yo estaba bien con ello. Perdía razones para vivir, pero no podía matarme. Siempre he visto a los suicidas como cobardes, pero debo decir, que más de una vez yo lo intenté. Intenté matarme y fallé en todos mis intentos.

Estaba sola. El tiempo pasaba asquerosamente rápido. Cuando menos lo pensaba ya era otro año de soledad. Fui conociendo gente, pero nunca dejé a nadie meterse en mi piel más de lo necesario.

Entonces llegaste tú. Y sin previo aviso, te metiste en mi mente y en mi piel. Fuiste inteligente, persuasivo, insististe como nunca nadie lo había hecho conmigo. Te ganaste el derecho de saber la verdad.

¿Pero cuánto duró el encanto? ¿Cuatro años? ¿Cinco?

Otro extraño suceso pasó. Te deslizaste por mis dedos como agua corriendo, así como llegaste, fue como te fuiste. Sin mi consentimiento. Cuando moriste, ya no era un parte, era yo completa la que murió contigo.

Lo siguientes años ya no vivía, solo pretendía que lo hacía. Porque no tenía otra opción.

Luego llegó el abismo; las drogas, el alcohol, el cigarro, el adulterio… los asquerosos vicios los cuales repudiaba y que ahora era parte de ellos. Con ello llegó la ira, la tristeza, la soledad, el miedo… por dentro me pudrí.

Nada podía matarme. Al menos nada terrenal. Me volví una persona despreciable y odiaba por el mundo. Sinceramente, ya no me importaba.

Cuando llegué a este planeta estaba furiosa, furiosa por no ser parte de otra decisión en mi vida. Por tener que verle la cara a una de las personas más despreciables de mi vida. Y solo aquí, pude darme cuenta de que, posiblemente no tenga una vida bonita en la Tierra, pero era más feliz allá de lo que soy aquí. Porque había una diferencia, en la tierra tenía recuerdos, aquí no tenía nada. Solo criaturas que hacía como si les importara. Completos extraños.

Cuando llegué, había algo que me distinguía de los demás. Mi humanidad. Y ahora, ahora lo había perdido.

…

– _¡Lucy!_... ¡Coño, mujer, despierta!

Me duele la cabeza. Siento ese horrible zumbido-chillido en mi cerebro, machacándolo con más fuerza que la primera vez. Sabía que estaba gritando, podía sentir mi boca abierta y mi garganta arder, pero no podía escuchar nada. Mis uñas estaban arañando con furia mis sienes en un intento desesperado por arrancarme los tímpanos o cualquier otra cosa con tal de dejar de escuchar el sonido.

Estaba ciega. O al menos yo me sentía así. Podía sentir mis ojos abierto, pero no había nada más que luz blanca frente a ellos, una luz blanca que me cegaba pero por más que cerraba los ojos esta no desaparecía.

Me encontraba en un estado de shock. Podía escuchar miles y millones de sonidos a la vez, mientras que, a la vez, podía sentir frecuencias extrañas en mi mente como un mapa de luces.

–¡¿Qué está pasando?! –preguntó alguien.

–¡¿Por qué la has traído aquí?! –gritó otro alguien sonando bastante furioso. –¡Has perdido el puto juicio! ¡Tenemos que volver y pedir perdón!

–¡Cállate, Levy! –gritó Juvia. –¡Bien sabes que no podemos volver!

Había mucho ruido. Podía sentir mi cerebro latir, expandirse hasta casi explotar. Ya no podía más, el dolor era ridículamente insoportable. Las miles de palabras que cantaban en mi mente eran desesperantes.

–Basta… –gemí con desesperación. Podía sentir como la temperatura de mi cuerpo había desaparecido, no sentía nada, era como estar flotando en la nada. –duele…

No sé con exactitud qué fue lo que Mavis me hiso, pero seguro desordenó mi mente y suprimió algún seguro importante en mi cabeza que me permitía estar en estabilidad. Por más que deseara levantarme o despertar de esta pesadilla, no podía.

Ni siquiera sabía con exactitud donde me encontraba. Ni quienes exactamente estaban a mi alrededor, lo único que podía asegurar, es que algo estaba mal conmigo.

Posiblemente me estaba volviendo loca. Estoy flotando en el páramo más oscuro de mi mente, un lugar desconocido y horrible que oculta mi propio ser. Una criatura con forma humana quiere devorar lo que soy… y se lo estoy permitiendo. Estoy dejando que mi cordura escape junto con el viento, ver deslizándose por el suelo blanco y vació de mi cabeza, mientras una tormenta de luz y odio envuelve todo, devorando todo a su paso.

–Lucy, una vez me dijiste que eras diferente a los demás.

Abrí los ojos, para esta vez ver un páramo vació debajo de mí. Alguien estaba hablándome, una voz conocida, pero me negaba a levantar la cabeza del suelo. Me encontraba hecha bola en el suelo mientras esperaba pacientemente como la luz me engullía.

–Siempre he creído que eras diferente. –continuó. –Para mí eras diferente a los demás. Tú hacías que cada día valiera la pena, me hacías sentir de una manera que nunca nadie me hiso sentir. Y aunque me hubieras dicho que eras un monstruo con dos cabezas te hubiera amado de la misma forma en la que lo hice. Porque tú valías la pena, estar contigo no fue un sacrificio, ni una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero te fuiste. No porque hayas querido, pero lo hiciste. Nuestra relación no hubiera durado mucho de todas maneras. Ibas a morir, frente a mis ojos, como mi padre lo hiso. No soy ningún dios, incluso para mí, hay cosas que no podía hacer. Y una de ellas era burlar a la muerte.

–La oscuridad viene, Lucy. –habló Loke sentándose a mí lado sin mirarme. Su mirada estaba fija a la luz que nos rodeaba cada vez más cerca. –Y no hablo de las Saktim, exactamente. Hablo de algo más poderoso.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté, débilmente.

Loke sonrió –.Tú me invitaste. ¿Quién soy yo para negarme?

–Oscuridad…

–Oh, bueno. Solo estoy aquí para seguir recordante que, a pesar de ser una alienígena, también eres humana. –me levanté poco a poco sintiéndome seriamente aturdida. –Pero, enserio, Lucy. Ten cuidado. No puedes fiarte de nadie, solo mira por ti ¿de acuerdo?

 _Todo esto es tan raro_. –Loke… yo-

–Shh, no digas nada, Lu. –me interrumpió Loke con cierta severidad. –No puedes dejarte ganar por Layla o Mavis. Que no te tiemblen las rodillas ante ella, bebé. Aunque tampoco puedo decir que te enemistes con ellas. Algo más peligroso viene y no te conviene tener a ambos como enemigos. Esto es una jugada de _Shaxmat_.

Me estremecí y por primera vez, me giré hacia Loke sin intentar ocultar mi sorpresa. ¿Cómo es que él puede conocer el Shaxmat? Loke me devolvió la mirada y sonrió con diversión.

 _Ah, claro._

Esto es mi propia mente. Sonreí casi queriendo reír por mi ingenuidad.

–Pensar con la mente y no con el corazón. –dije rápidamente.

–Siempre luchar por uno mismo, corazón. –continuó. Su voz, sus palabras eran casi idénticas, como si en verdad él estuviera junto a mí. –O, siempre puedes huir a otra dimensión.

–¿Huir? – pregunté con sorna. –Pareciera que no me conoces. –alcé la vista y, de nuevo, nuestras miradas se conectaron con lo que parecía ser el final. –Lucy Heartfilia nunca se rinde o huye.

…

Natsu se encontraba afilando la antigua espada que su padre siempre mantenía cerca de él. Natsu nunca fue muy de usar armas, por lo general usaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lamentablemente su padre no estuvo ahí para enseñarle a perfeccionar su técnica de combate.

Pero a su corta edad, él comprendía perfectamente el estrecho lazo que tenía su padre a aquella espada y lo importante que era para él. Aunque Igneel nunca se lo pidió, Natsu cuidaba de su espada como si fuera su alma misma.

Mientras lo hacía, podía escuchar las risas de Happy y Lisanna corriendo alrededor de las colinas cerca de su casa. Mirajane le había pedido humildemente que cuidara de su hermana menor mientras que ella atendía ciertos asuntos que no especificó.

Mientras que ellos no se alejaran muchos y pudiera escucharlos, todo estaría bien.

Mirajane siempre le ha parecido una mujer muy extraña, a pesar de cuidó de él mientras era un niño, Mira siempre fue y es muy reservada. Siempre actuando de manera sospechosa, como si ocultara algo. Más de una vez, Natsu intentó persuadir a Lisanna para que le contara lo que su hermana mayor ocultaba, pero ni siquiera Lisanna le supo contestar.

¿Qué tan importante debe de ser un asunto que ni siquiera le cuentas a tu hermana pequeña?

O tal vez, Natsu solo estaba imaginando cosas.

En un momento, el cielo se oscureció y Natsu temió que se pusiera a llover, per había algo extraño, el cielo no tenía rastro de nubes tormentosas, al contrario, era una oscuridad vacía como la noche pero de alguna manera espeluznante y sospechosa.

Se asustó cuando dejó de escuchar las risas de Lisanna y Happy, sin importarle mucho el comportamiento extraño del ambiente, fue en busca de ambos. No pudieron alejarse demasiado, podía escucharlos cuando simplemente el cielo se oscureció.

Y los encontró. Pero había algo diferente. Ellos no se movían, habían quedado de una posición congelada. Happy flotaba en el aire con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Lisanna que esta seguía plantada en el suelo riendo y corriendo.

Natsu parpadeó confundido. Y lo notó. Miró a su alrededor, consternado. No había viento, los arboles no se movían y no había sonido alguno. Las hojas que alguna vez fueron arrastradas por el viento estaban pausadas en el aire.

-Es como si el tiempo…

–¿Se hubiera detenido? –lo interrumpió una voz desconocida a unos cortos pasos de distancia de él. –El tiempo no, pero el flujo de las cosas sí.

Natsu dio un salto alejándose del desconocido que lo miraba con curiosidad. Se puso enfrente de Lisanna y Happy que seguían congelados en el tiempo.

El desconocido tenía una sonrisa de la que Natsu no se fiaba ni un pelo. Pero había algo que mantenía sorprendido al chico, el desconocido tenía las mismas características de Lucy. Era diferente a otras especies que él antes haya visto. Su rostro era pequeño y su piel era pálida como la de Lucy, sus ojos tenían colores oscuros y apagados como los de Lucy. Y, aunque, su cabello era de diferente tonalidad a la de Lucy, parecía compartir una misma similitud.

No había duda. Natsu estaba frente a un humano. Un humano muy poderoso.

–¿Humano? –habló hombre, parpadeando confundido. –Oh, ¿Te refieres a mi aspecto? No soy un humano, Natsu. Solo pienso que ellos tienen un aspecto bastante… agradable a la vista.

 _Él sabía su nombre._ –¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Y qué les hiciste a mis amigos?

El hombre mantenía esa sonrisa que ya comenzaba a sacarle de sus casillas a Natsu.

–Nada malo. Solo están en pausa, por decirlos de alguna manera. –contestó el hombre con simpleza. –Necesito decirte algo antes de que Layla o… Mavis, se den cuenta de que estoy aquí.

–¿Mensaje? –preguntó Natsu con brusquedad. –¿Y si no me interesa saberlo?

El pelinegro rió por debajo.

–Oh, créeme, te interesará. –mencionó con burla. –Primero que nada, me gustaría que hablaras con Mirajane Strauss y le digas. _La puerta del tártaro se ha abierto._

Natsu sacudió la cabeza sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería el extraño sujeto. Cuando intentó acercarse el hombre desapareció en una nube de humo negro y todo volvió a la normalidad de hace unos cinco minutos.

Lisanna y Happy volvieron a correr en la misma dirección de hace solo un momento, el aire volvió a correr y el cielo mantenía su mismas tonalidades rojas de nuevo. Natsu frunció el ceño, intentaba a toda costa hacer que su cerebro entendiera que carajo fue lo que pasó.

Lisanna chocó contra él mientras reía y Happy contra su cabeza. Los ojos brillantes de Lisanna lo miraron con curiosidad.

–¿Qué pasa? Te vez pálido. –comentó Lisanna, preocupada.

–Natsu, ¿Te has mareado de nuevo? –preguntó Happy desde su cabeza.

Natsu quería negar aquello, pero, ¿Cómo explicar lo que acababa de pasar sin sonar como un demente?, él ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de lo que acaba de pasar, o porque ese hombre estaba buscando a Mirajane. Nada le parecía tener sentido o relación alguna.

Miró a sus dos personas más importantes y con una sonrisa les dijo: –Si, creo que me maree.

* * *

 **N/A: Zeref, are you? O.o**

 **¿89 Reviews? ¿Enserio? Diablos, soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo! :'D Me consienten demasiado. Los quiero mis amores!**

* * *

 **Reviews (~*-*)~**

 **clea everlasting:** Misterios, Misterios everywhere~

 **cecejiji:** Yo necesito saber como continuar esto x'D Estoy quedándome sin ideas y Mashima no ayuda mucho que digamos.

 **NaLu 1933:** Y seguirá siendo un completo misterio(? Ains~ Muchas gracias, shequeteta n/u/n Aguante el Zervis! ._./

 **Eagle Gold:** Sufrimiento es mi segundo nombre ;)

 **luna-chan:** Wuuu~ Corrompiendo personajes y lectores desde tiempos inmemorables. Ya extrañaba escribir T-T Ha este paso voy a ir perdiendo mi toque, joder D: Gracias a ti por darme una oportunidad. *3*

 **zandre1901:** Tengo este mismo fic en ;) ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encantan los aliens *-* y me encanta FT, así que se me hiso fácil unirlos en uno solo lol xD Si es que existen otros seres en el universo, estoy segurisima de que seriamos papilla humana D': PD: Gracias por leer :'3

 **Lady-werempire:** Yo aún no salgo de clase :'c *se le rompe el corazón* el universo me odia. Me falta una semana de clase. pero voy como cuatro horas no más, así que intentaré escribir nada. no prometo nada xD pero lo intentaré. No veo el momento de meter ya el Jerza y el Gale, lo ansío *-*

 **MDBrisa:** Pues... Mavis es mala como la carne de puerco(? Al principio quería hacer a Lucy como una mini-Layla, pero prefiero hacerla más fuerte (mentalmente) que Layla. Primero quiero meter a los Skotadi y hablar sobre el pasado de Natsu. Así que agarrense de donde puedan, porque se viene lo bueno.

* * *

 **PD: ¿Alguien tiene Tumblr? Soy fanática de Tumblr, es mi red social favorita. Lastima que Fanfiction no me deje poner el Link. Pero si alguien quiere buscarme: " _La-mejor-amiga-de-la-soledad_** **"**

 **Por si alguien quiere hablar conmigo. Solo que cuidado, una vez que alguien entra a mi Tumblr no vuelve a ser el mismo ._.**

 **...**

 **o eso me han contado ('8**

 **Saludos y besos desde mi humilde casa :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19. Y la verdad se va uniendo como un rompecabezas.**

Me encontraba acostada sobre el fresca agua de una de las cuantas recamaras del planeta _Biyaha_. Un planeta constituido en su totalidad de fresca y potable agua, las criaturas que habitaban en este planeta azul tenían la piel azul, de diferentes tonalidades azules, algunos con tonalidades moradas o verdes, junto con escamas y aletas que decoraban su anatomía física.

Este es el planeta origen de Juvia. Por primera vez pude notar su forma origen, aunque solo haya sido por un periodo corto de tiempo. Su pelo azul era tan largo como su coada, sus ojos eran oscuros y su piel era de un tierno azul claro, entre sus dedos había membranas como en la de los patos, en su cintura había aletas y en su espalda una aleta frontal, era como un enorme pez beta, esos hermosos peses que pareciera que estuvieran vistiendo finos y largos vestidos de seda que flotaba con gracia por el agua.

A pesar de que Juvia se veía magnifica, la expresión de terror en su rostro dejaba perplejo a cualquiera. Levy no dejaba de murmura mientras caminaba sobre el agua, aun en su forma saktim, su rostro estaba impasible, pero su energía vibraba con ansiedad a su alrededor.

Cerré los ojos por milésima vez. Definitivamente algo cambió en mí, pero, aún sigo manteniendo mi racionalidad. Hay algo diferente, puedo sentir, escuchar y ver todo. Puedo sentir las ondas de vida de cada ser en al menos diez años luz a la redonda. Podía escuchar sus voces en mi cabeza y si prestaba la suficiente atención podía ver por sus ojos lo que ellos estaban viendo.

Podía sentir cada célula de mi cuerpo trabajar dentro de mí, cada órgano funcionar como debería, cada vibración que hacia mi sangre al correr por mis venas, cada latido de mi corazón y cada corriente eléctrica que pasaba por mi cerebro.

Era demasiado poder. Incluso si aún no está liberado del todo. Mavis no logró perturbar demasiado.

Juvia y Levy llegaron justo a tiempo. Jamás creí que ellas pudieran haber hecho semejante acto como el que hicieron.

Me relajé con el sonido de las gotas caer en el agua. Levy se había detenido, pero su energía seguía en la habitación. Una energía bastante perturbada.

–¿Tienes miedo? –me aventuré a preguntar.

–¿ _Miedo_? ¿Hablas enserio? –ladró Levy con sarcasmo. –Técnicamente estamos muertas. No hay lugar en el universo para esconderse de Lady Mavis.

–Pues yo sí creo que hay un lugar. –interrumpió Juvia saliendo del agua a mi lado. Ella me miró. –¿Te encuentras bien?

Me limité a asentir. Juvia sonrió débilmente para luego fijar su mirada hacia Levy que flotaba en aire arriba de nosotros, sus brazos estaban cruzados y miraba a Juvia fijamente.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Levy con rudeza. –No podemos escondernos aquí para siempre. Madre se dará cuenta.

–Padre nos conseguirá tiempo. –dijo Juvia cortante. –Por el momento tendremos que seguir huyendo.

Levy bufó. –¡¿Hasta cuándo?! ¡En cualquier momento Erza o Evergreen nos cazaran como animales! ¡Si no es que Madre!

Juvia entró en fase saktim para volar frente a Levy. La energía de ambas me estaba aplastando, casi asfixiándome.

–Sentiremos sus presciencias, las rastrearemos con anticipación y luego seguiremos huyendo hasta encontrar una solución. –habló Juvia con bastante seguridad.

–Somos princesas, no guerreras como Erza o Ever. –gruñó Levy. –Nuestro sentido de rastreo no es tan fino como el de ellas.

Juvia sonrió con orgullo. –Hay una guerrera entre nosotras.

Juvia me miró de reojo junto con Levy que sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

–A veces dudo de tu inteligencia, hermana. –habló Levy con seriedad. –Lucy es una niña aún. Las guerreras saktims necesitan años de entrenamiento para controlar sus poderes.

–Nosotros vamos a entrenarla. –continuó Juvia con seguridad.

Levy se desplomó sobre una de las cuantas rocas en la habitación y sollozó como niña pequeña.

–¡Estamos taaaan muertas! –exclamó mientras entraba en su fase origen, sus alas cubriéndola por completo. –Nunca más veré a mi familia… a Droy y Jet… nos rebajaran como sirvientas o peor… ¡Nos exiliaran!

Juvia murmuró una maldición mientras descendía hasta estar sobre el agua. Dejé de flotar para nadar hacia donde Levy estaba llorando de pavor. Realmente era una princesa.

–¡Oh, vamos, Levy! –dijo Juvia flotando sobre ella. –¡Nosotros podemos! ¡No seas cobarde!

Levy desplegó sus alas, batiéndolas de un lado a otro para alzar el vuelo hacia donde estaba Juvia. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos llorosos.

–¡No soy una guerrera! ¡Nunca he sostenido un arma en mi vida, o estado en una pelea! ¡Me educaron para ser inteligente, reservada y ser una madre!

–Bueno, lamento desilusionarte, princesita. –dijo Juvia alzando la voz. –Las cosas cambian. Y es momento de madurar. Si quieres regresar a casa con la cola entre las patas, adelante. Ve tu sola. Nosotros nos iremos.

Juvia me ofreció su mano y sin dudarlo la tomé. Juvia me tomó entre sus brazos con facilidad, miré por encima de su hombro como Levy estaba volando mientras su mirada estaba sobre el agua debajo de ella. Su rostro confuso y temeroso.

Levy no era una mala persona, ella estaba asustada. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Esta posiblemente sea la única ocasión en la que se encontraba en una situación de estrés.

Solo unos segundo fueron suficiente para hacer a Levy entrar en razón, al instante ya estaba detrás de nosotras en su forma saktim. Sonreí para mis adentros. Se alineó junto a Juvia.

–¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó de mala gana.

Juvia sonrió con complicidad. –Lo primero será encontrar a un buen maestro de combate para Lucy.

¿Era verdad lo de hacerme una guerrera?

–Las únicas criaturas que son buenas en el combate que están debajo de las saktims, son las tribus snaga y los leaha. –habló Levy rápidamente. –Erza es una leaha y es de las mejores guerreras que hay. Tal vez…

–Descartado. –interrumpió Juvia rápidamente.

Juvia dio una vuelta entre los hangares de la estación espacial del planeta. Al parecer estaba buscando una nave espacial en especial. Cuando dio por ella apresuro el vuelo y sin menor importancia entro en ella, me dejó en el suelo donde pude ver como entraba en su forma origen y maniobraba los controles.

–Necesito un copiloto. –dijo Juvia rápidamente mirando a Levy de reojo. –¿Tienes conocimientos sobre el funcionamiento de un transportador AT-300?

Levy titubeó un poco. –ahm… sí. Recuerdo haber leído sobre ello.

–Bien. Apresúrate. Si te atoras en algo yo te saco. –Juvia miró por la cabina hacia un punto indescriptible. Algo en su rostro se oscureció, me dio una mirada rápida. –Siéntate y abróchate el cinturón. Iremos a velocidad luz.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Levy con sorpresa. –¡¿Desde el hangar?! ¡Oi, Juvia, espe-!

–No hay tiempo. –la cortó. En silencio, ella susurró: –Lo siento, papá…

Me apreté contra el asiento con temor. Fuera en el hangar se escuchaban gritos y exclamaciones, había alarmas y podía sentir el miedo de Juvia florecer de nuevo. Apreté mis dientes ante la repentina sensación de bajada que hiso que mi estómago se contrajera dentro de mí, las estrellas a nuestro alrededor se volvieron finas líneas de luz y en un centellar un planeta de hielo estaba frente a nosotros.

…

La imagen de aquel fulano extraño seguía inquietándome, él había detenido todo, lo había controlado todo tan fácilmente. Tenía un poder ridículamente fuerte como el de una saktim, pero era muy estúpido pensar que él fuera una. Las saktims no tienen varones y él no tenía esa extraña presencia que tienen las saktims, él era… oscuro, inquietante y… extrañamente familiar.

Apreté mi bufanda entre mis manos en un acto de control. Algo gordo se estaba escondiendo entre las líneas de los libros de historia. Algo que todo mundo quiere mantener oculto. Era una lástima que él fuera una persona muy curiosa y poco paciente.

No esperó mucho. Simplemente no se encontraba en paz si algo peligroso estaba muy cerca de sus amigos. En el primer momento en que se encontró de nuevo con Mirajane, se encargó de que ambos tuvieran un lugar a solas para hablar.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme, Natsu? –preguntó Mira con su típica sonrisa inocente.

Natsu ya no se tragaba esa sonrisa. -Deja de fingir.

Mirajane parpadeó confundida por el tono duro del chico que conocía ya hace años. –¿Perdón?

–Un hombre de cabello oscuro apareció frente a mí y me pidió que te entregara un mensaje. –habló Natsu con seriedad. –Habló de muchas mierdas sin sentido y utilizó sus extrañas habilidades para detener todo y luego desaparecer. Él dijo que dijera que: _La puerta del tártaro se ha abierto._

La inocente sonrisa de Mira se desvaneció casi al instante y el demonio en su interior oscureció su mirada. Natsu hasta el momento no quería creer que ese extraño tuviera relación con Mira, pero al parecer él se había equivocado.

Mira dio un largo y pesado suspiro. –Ya es el momento.

No era una pregunta. Claro que no. –¿Qué está pasando?

–Empaca tus cosas, Natsu. –dijo rápidamente Mira. –Toma lo más necesario. Nos vamos.

Natsu titubeó un momento. –¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde? No puedo irme y dejar el planeta así no más.

–No hay tiempo para vacilar. –dijo Mira mientras jalaba a Natsu de nuevo hacia la casa. –Ya es momento de que ambos se enteren de la verdad.

–¿Verdad? ¿De qué coño hablas? –exigió Natsu ya harto.

–¡Oh, Mira-nee! –saludó Lisanna desde la cocina. –¿Has venido de visita?

–Empaca las cosas, Lisanna. Nos vamos. –dijo Mira sin ni siquiera mirarla.

–¿Eh?

–¿Nos vamos a mudar? –preguntó Happy. –Me gusta esta casa. ¿Por qué nos vamos a mudar?

Tomé a Happy entre mis brazos mientras miraba a Mira de forma despectiva. No iba a largarme tan fácilmente del lugar que fue mi hogar por años, no sin antes saber a dónde nos íbamos, el por qué y por supuesto, no podía irme sin decirle antes a Lucy.

–Ya no es seguro aquí. –hablo Mirajane con urgencia. –Nos iremos a un lugar seguro, donde ni las saktim puedan venir.

–¿Ese lugar existe? –preguntó Lisanna, sorprendida. –Creí que ellas lo controlaban todo.

Mirajane asintió y una sonrisa de sinceridad se dibujó en su rostro. Había ese extraño brillo en sus ojos cuando miraba a su familia. Ella estaba diciendo la verdad.

–Cierto que no confió en las saktim. Pero tampoco confió de ese hombre extraño. –debatí. –¿De dónde lo conoces, siquiera?

–¿Hombre? ¿Qué hombre?

Mirajane endureció el entrecejo. –Ese hombre era un viejo amigo de tu padre. Créeme cuando te digo que podemos confiar en él.

Hice una mueca al pensarlo. –¿Amigo de mi padre? Mierdas. No hay manera que yo crea eso.

Estaba dispuesto a darme la vuelta y terminar con esta absurda conversación cuando la recamara se oscureció y comenzó hacer frio, la presión en el aire empezó a aumentar. La presencia de ese tipo volvió a aparecer, pero cuando me di la vuelta a la única que vi fue a Mirajane, pero ya no era la misma Mirajane.

Sus características snaga habían desaparecido, ahora se volvió un poco más pequeña, su rostro era redondo con proporciones pequeñas y… humanas. Su ropa se había vuelto negra y sus ojos brillaban de una anormal morado.

Lisanna tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás.

–¿Q-qué está pasando? –tartamudeó Happy en mis brazos.

–Yo soy como ese hombre. –dijo Mirajane y al instante todo volvió a la normalidad. –Y ustedes también lo son. Solo que aún son muy jóvenes para utilizar ese poder.

* * *

 **N/A: BOOOOOOM! 100 reviews! los amo a todos :'3**

* * *

 **Reviews~**

 **Inuriko:** Yeeeeeeei! ;-; Gracias! te vas a ir al cielo.

 **Fernanda:** 7u7

 **Aika Sakura:** Servido. No sé de donde sale tanta historia, a veces me sorprendo a mí misma. Solo espero seguir viendo tus reviews por aquí :'3

 **Eagle Gold:** En Fairy Tail es imposible no salir herido :'D The winter is coming! *intro de game of thrones*

 **imamatchmaker:** Zervis is canon, bitches! \\._./ ¿Quien no se garcharia a Zeref? 7u7 Okno :v

 **zandre1901:** Porque Natsu es la respuesta a todo. Nah, es que Zeref quería ver a su pequeño hermanito primero :'3

 **Stormy night of rain92:** Graacias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar ;)

 **NaLu 1933:** Sígueme en Tumblr ;D Esta bien, esta bien, es que a veces no me doy cuenta de como escribo las palabras, yo estoy muy en mi asunto escribiendo y ni le doy una revisada. así que de antemano pido disculpas por los próximos errores ortográficos que se me pasen.

 **Shiro-rq:** Holiiiiiiiii :3

 **nekonekodesu 3:** Ninguna saktim es buena aquí D: Lucy ha perdido parte de su humanidad, Mavis y Layla la quiere hacer una perra como ellas, pero Lucy se resiste :c Saludos desde México. *-*

 **lady-werempire:** Historia sin Zeref no es historia(?


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20. Huir.**

Este, aunque era un viaje de huida, fue el viaje en nave espacial que más he disfrutado. La nave era pequeña, compacta y de un hermoso color azul platinado, tenía grandes ventanales donde se podía ver todo el universo a nuestro alrededor.

Di vueltas como un niño pequeño en el asiento de pasajeros mientras miraba como Juvia y Levy maniobraban de un lado a otro para encontrar un lugar seguro donde poder aterrizar. Seguía sin comprender porque ir a con Gray.

–Ya lo dije. –habló Juvia mientras apagaba la nave. –Gray conoce más lugares a salvo que yo. Tanto como ustedes, yo apenas he salido del planeta hogar.

–No confió en tu novio. –murmuró Levy con desaprobación.

Juvia se detuvo en la salida, al instante suspiré preparándome para otra pelea de palabra entre ambas hermanas pero este caso fue diferente. Juvia profirió un largo chillido y sus ojos se transformaron en dos enormes corazones.

–¡¿G-Gray-sama mi novio?! –exclamó sujetándose la cabeza mientras vapor salía de sus orejas. –¡Kyaaaa! ¡Por supuesto nosotros haríamos una pareja espectacular~!

Negué con la cabeza lentamente. Hacía mucho que no tenía un ataque fangirl por Gray.

–¿Fue algo que dije? –me preguntó Levy sin comprender.

Me encogí de hombros. –Tiene sus momentos.

En todo el camino a casa de Gray y Ultear escuchamos cientos y miles de comentarios sobre lo fantástico que es Gray. Levy estuvo a punto de golpear a Juvia cuando llegamos a su casa por fin. En un instante, Gray abrió la puerta y nos invitó a pasar.

–Oi, ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Gray colocando ambas manos en mis hombros para tomar mi atención. –Escuché por Juvia lo que te hicieron.

–Yo me siento bien. –dije no muy segura de mi misma.

Un aura desconocida cubrió la habitación, Levy suspiró ruidosamente mientras miré hacia Juvia que estaba en una esquina alejada mirándonos peligrosamente.

–Toda la atención a ella. –dijo Juvia entre murmullos enfurecidos.

Me aleje de gray con la intención de no lastimar a nadie en esta sala y con la intención de salir viva de aquí, deje que Gray controlara a esa mujer y sus celos matadores. Me acerqué a Levy que estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala luciendo bastante incomoda y enojada.

–Este lugar es horriblemente hostil. –murmuró Levy con desaprobación. –Entiendo porque Juvia le guste estar aquí todo el tiempo. Desde que conoció ese chico no ha dejado de parlotear sobre un futuro juntos.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Juvia tenía la idea de un amor feliz perfecto a diferencia de Levy que solo veía a los del otro sexo como seres pulcramente necesarios para procrear un bebé.

–Juvia es así. –dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Soñadora.

–Sí, y eso harán que nos maten. –comentó Levy. –Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentren. No podemos seguir huyendo para siempre. Nadie ha escapado antes de las saktims.

–Siempre hay una primera vez. –dije mirándola fijamente.

Mas sin embargo, Levy era un saktim, un ser testarudo y aferrado a sus ideales. Será muy difícil intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión así como así. Por el momento, estaba cooperando. No participaba en la conversación y solo hablaba cuando se le preguntaba algo.

–¿Cuál fue la razón por la que vinimos aquí? –me aventuré a preguntar.

–Se van a encontrar con un viejo amigo mío y de Juvia. –dijo Gray mirando a Juvia quien asintió.

–¿Pudiste contactarlo? –preguntó Juvia feliz.

–No fue fácil, el cabrón se las empeña para desaparecer. –farfulló Gray con molestia. –Pero sí. El estará aquí en cuestión de horas.

–¿No es un criminal? –preguntó Ultear con curiosidad.

–B-Buenos sí… pero es buena persona, me tocó conocerlo…

–¡¿Un criminal buena persona?! –exclamó Levy con incredulidad hacia Juvia. –¡¿No estas dejando en manos de un criminal?!

Juvia suspiró con exasperación. –Lo conozco. Maldita sea. Confía en mí.

Levy bufó. –No puedo confiar en un criminal. En un posible asesino.

–Somos seres que no pueden morir por cosas simples. –habló Juvia con seriedad. –No sé porque te preocupas en esas cosas.

Levy iba a replicar cuando el sonido y las luces de una nave espacial desconocida se escucharon a las afueras. Gray que hasta el momento se mantenía alejado de la pelea entre hermanas se levantó para abrir la puerta.

–Es él. –anunció.

Las mujeres que se quedaron en la sala compartieron una larga mirada de desconfianza. Levy revoloteó sus alas con ira mientras que Juvia se encogía de hombros ignorando las rabietas de su hermana pequeña.

Ambas habían optado por mantener su fase original para evitar que más energía fuera desprendida de sus cuerpos y así no ser fácilmente encontradas por la orden de saktims cazadoras detrás de nosotras. Juvia tenía un traje bastante extraño parecido al de un astronauta pero más compacto que evitaba que su piel se secara.

La puerta se abrió de golpe junto con una risa bastante peculiar.

–¿Dónde está la mercancía que debo exportar? –preguntó una voz grave y divertida hacia nosotras.

Juvia dio un salto hacia el gran hombre en la puerta. –¡Gajeel-san! ¡Te extrañe!

–Oh, pececito, ya te daba por muerta. –dijo el hombre aplastando a Juvia en un abrazo bastante brusco que no pareció importarle a Juvia.

Esperé pacientemente junto a los demás que no entendíamos que carajo pasaba en el lugar. Levy miró con desagrado al hombre extraño en la sala y no la culpaba. El hombre era intimidante hasta los dientes.

Era más alto que Gray, largo y puntiagudo cabello oscuro que iba de su cabeza hasta su espalda baja, su constitución era bastante tosca, estaba de más de decir que el tipo podía moles huesos con sus manos, su piel era de un gris platinado como el metal y había escamas decorando algunas zonas de su piel, si se le puede llamar piel, sus ojos eran orbes negras puntiagudas y sus dientes afilados como los de un tiburón.

Cuando Juvia lo soltó de su abrazo se giró hacia nosotras con una sonrisa radiante. Juvia pareció darse cuenta de nuestros rostros, porque ella suspiró y le susurró algo a Gajeel.

–Oh, vamos, los humanos no son lo mío. –se quejó el hombre llamado Gajeel con pesadez. Juvia le dio una mirada y el hombre rodó los ojos. –Agh.

El hombre dio unos cuantos pasos para acercase a mí, Levy se puso en guardia cuando aquella criatura se acercó. Su fría y áspera mano tocó mi rostro sin delicadeza, gruñí en desaprobación, forcejeé para liberarme y cuando lo hice ya no era una mano áspera y de metal, era de piel, piel morena como la de un humano.

Levy profirió un gritó ahogado a mi lado y una onda de choque naranja empujó al hombre ahora humano varios metros lejos estrellándose contra la pared de hielo más cercana.

Miré a Levy como si se hubiera vuelto loca y su mirada lo decía todo. Miraba a Juvia como si esta la hubiera apuñalado frente a sus ojos, Levy se enderezó y tomó mi mano con fuerza.

–¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –gruñó Levy con furia brillando de color naranja en sus ojos hacia Juvia.

Juvia se mordió el labio inferior buscando maneras para controlar a Levy. –No es lo que crees.

–¡¿Qué es entonces?! –gritó Levy entrando en fase saktim en un explosión de emociones. –¡Eres una asquerosa traidora!

–¡No! ¡No es así! –gritó Juvia defendiéndose. –¡Él puede ayudarnos! ¡Conoce un sistema donde las saktim no han puesto sus garras! ¡Podemos ir ahí y-¡

–¡¿Y luego que?! –la interrumpió Levy. –¡¿Esperar a que las demás criaturas tomen venganza y nos hagan pedazos?! ¡¿Qué ese asqueroso adefesio se alimente de nosotras!?

–¡N-No…! claro que no…

–¡Vete al diablo, Juvia! –gruñó Levy sujetándome con más fuerza la mano para evitar sus propios temblores. –¡Debí haberme hecho cargo yo de todo esto! ¡Vamos, Lucy!

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido para darme cuenta de la razón por la que Levy explotó contra Juvia de esa manera. Lo único que sabía era que Levy me estaba arrastrando con ella de regreso a la nave con la intención de volver a casa.

De un tirón la detuve de su locura. –¡E-Espera! ¡Juvia-!

–Juvia nos traicionó. –dijo Levy con dificultad. –Estoy segura que Madre nos perdonará si te llevo sana y salva a casa.

Yo quería que todo este acabase, pero no quería dejar a Juvia sola, ella me ha estado cuidando y ayudando todo este tiempo. Me niego a creer que ella nos traicionó.

El tiempo corría con rapidez, podía sentirlo con cada latir de mi corazón. La nave en la que nos vinimos se aplastó como si algo extremadamente pesado e invisible le hubiera caído encima, Levy chilló de sorpresa poniéndose frente a mí para protegerme.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo autorizar este viaje. –la voz profunda de Gajeel rompió contra la fuerza del viento.

Había vuelto a su antigua forma, con la piel de metal y los ojos humeantes de color negro. Levy vibró a mi lado, mirando con aberración a Gajeel.

Gray intentó detener a Gajeel. –Las estas asustando. Basta.

–Esa mocosa me dio un buen golpe, merece pagarlo. –dijo señalando a Levy.

–Está protegiendo a Lucy. –dijo Gray con más seriedad. Su piel volviéndose cada vez más blanca y cristalizada. –Aléjate si no quieres que sea yo el que te dé un buen golpe.

–¿Hielo contra metal? ¿Enserio? –bromeó Gajeel.

–Es suficiente, Gajeel-san. –habló Juvia con seriedad. –Yo hablaré con ellas. Prepara la nave.

Levy retrocedió jalándome a mí en el camino. –Una mierda que nos vamos contigo.

Juvia entrecerró los ojos. –Escúchame. Vuelve a tu forma original, estas brillando como un jodido farol.

Coloqué mi mano en el hombro de Levy, ella estaba temblando y de vez en cuando miraba hacia donde Gajeel había desaparecido. Dejó su fase saktim y miró hacia Juvia, expectante.

–Gajeel nació en el planeta Tsepe. Es un leaha como Erza y un mitad skotadi. –habló Juvia, cada palabra dando un paso hacia nosotros. –Ha aprendido a esconderse perfectamente entre las criaturas, pero supongo que estar tan cerca fue demasiado obvio.

–Explicando lo que ya se conoce. –dijo Levy con hostilidad. –¿Y eso qué?

–Lo conozco desde hace poco, me salvo de una revuelta de criaturas que querían hacerme daño para llegar a las saktims. Si no hubiera sido por él, me hubiera hecho cosas atroces. Sé que no es suficiente para que ustedes confíen en él, pero denos una oportunidad. –rogó Juvia. –Estamos más a salvo con él que por nuestra cuenta.

Levy comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras daba pasos hacia atrás obligándome a retroceder con ella.

–Lo que pides es demasiado. –susurró Levy. –Los skotadis se alimentan de nosotros. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no nos atacara mientras bajemos la guardia?

–Ellos no solo se alimentan de las saktims. –dijo Juvia. –Es un mito que se fue creando. O sea, si se alimentan, pero no es necesario que lo hagan, tienen una dieta como todas las demás criaturas.

–Te han lavado el cerebro. –dijo Levy con pavor. –No sé dónde sacaste que aliarte con el enemigo sería una buena idea.

–¡Por favor, Levy! –rogó Juvia.

–¡Enserio, Juvia! ¡Estas demente! ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer? ¡Los skotadi son enemigos naturales! ¡Él tiene toda la ventaja! Ninguna de nosotras es una guerrera.

–¿Estas segura? –la voz de Gajeel interrumpió el momento. –Tú demostraste tener una buena fuerza allá atrás.

Levy hiso una mueca. –Sí, bueno, si no cierras la boca, lo repetiré. Asquerosa masa parlante.

–Oh, el camaroncito tiene un boca sucia. –se burló Gajeel haciendo que Levy volviera a encenderse de luz.

Sujeté a Levy antes de que algo malo sucediera, si seguíamos con esto, nunca llegaríamos a ninguna parte. Gray se acercó a nosotras dos, pasando a Juvia de un lado.

–Yo iré con ustedes. –anunció Gray. –Si eso las hace sentir más seguras.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron Ultear y Juvia a la vez.

…

Mirajane nos trajo consigo a un lugar bastante extraño. Todo era noche y oscuridad, el cielo era de una totalidad morado oscuro y había dos lunas de color blanco decorando el lugar junto con unas cuantas estrellas que se escabullían de las negras nubes. Los edificios eran grises y no había vegetación. Solo piedras y cristales decorativos que se utilizan en las ciudades.

La gente se vestía con ropas oscuras, azul oscuro, morado oscuros, gris oscuro, negro oscuro… ¡agh! De alguna manera me hacía recordar a el reino saktim solo que sin luz ni brillo.

Toda mi vida escuchando mitos sobre los skotadi y por fin me encontraba en su planeta, oh bueno, un planeta que ellos adoptaron después de haber sido destruido el de ellos por las saktims. El viaje aquí fue largo y aburrido a pesar de que viajamos a velocidad luz.

Happy estaba oculto entre mi ropa, temblando. Debe estar sufriendo, Happy nunca fue fan de la oscuridad.

Mi cuerpo se siente extraño. Desde que comenzamos a llegar mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extraño, como si algo se estuviera moviendo con entusiasmo por debajo de mi piel.

Sujeté con fuerza mi bufanda en un intento de calmarme. Lisanna tomó mi mano entre la suya, parecía tan asustada a pesar de su hermana nos acompañaba.

–No me gusta este lugar. –habló Lisanna dentro de la habitación que Mirajane nos había dado. –Es horrible. Quiero volver a Rubrum.

–E-Estoy de acuerdo con Lisanna.-dijo Happy pegado a una pequeña lámpara circular que me traje de casa. –Casa era más bonito.

–¡Y las personas! –se quejó Lisanna con un estremecimiento. –Sus pieles eran oscuras como el ónix y sus ojos brillaban en un color morado extraño.

–Como las sakt—ksajs. –tapé la boca de Happy antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Cuando lo solté él me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

–No debes decir esa palabra. –le dije en modo de disculpa. –Los skotadi no son muy amigos de tu ya sabes quién.

Lisanna suspiró. –bueno, no les tengo cariño a las… "ya sabes quién" por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano, pero… al menos ellas eran agradables a la vista.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de cabello verde con unas protuberancias similares a las de unas orejas a cada lado de su cabeza y sus piernas como las de un animal. Si estuviéramos en otra situación me hubiera reído por sus ropas, pero la misma mirada de aquella mujer era suficiente para hacer que tu garganta se cerrara.

–Espero que estén disfrutando la estancia. –dijo la mujer extraña con una sonrisa fría. –Mi nombre es Kyouka. Seré se guía a partir de ahora.

Lisanna dio un salto hacia la mujer. –¿Dónde está Mira-nee?

–Ella está ocupada, ahora. –respondió la mujer sin perder su tono. –Pero hay alguien que desea ver al joven Natsu.

–¿A mí? –pregunté bastante consternado. –¿Quién?

La sonrisa de la mujer no me relajó en absoluto.

–Una persona bastante cercana a usted. –dijo con formalidad y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. –Por favor, sígame.

Miré con desconfiancita a Lisanna que a su vez miraba de mala manera hacia la mujer. Tome su mano y la patita de Happy listo para seguir a la mujer hasta que esta habló.

–El amo desea verlo solo.

–No los voy a dejar aquí solos. –dije con desaprobación.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos. –Yo los cuidaré. No dejaré que nadie les ponga una mano encima, confié en eso.

* * *

 **N/A: Nerviosa porque ya casi es año nuevo :S Les felicitaré antes que nada porque no sé si mañana vaya a publicar algo xD Bueno, les deseo un perfecto año nuevo, para mí el próximo años significa muchos grandes pasos, entraré a la universidad y cumpliré 18 años, ya seré legal como quien dice :'v y la verdad no quiero convertirme en un adulto, me aterra la idea, pero emociona saber que he llagado tan lejos. Y bien, espero que ustedes disfruten el próximo año y que no importa que momentos malos hayan vivido este año que se nos va, lo bueno es siempre el presente y el futuro. Nunca es una mala vida, siempre es solo un mal momento.**

* * *

 **Lady-werempire:** sjkhajshasjahajhajhjahj *-*

 **NaLu 1933:** Jajajajaja *besos* El hambre es primero, hija mía(?

 **Queen Nelly:** Geniaaaaaal! Me alegra que mis locuras se propaguen a más gente(? :') Si, lo se, lo se, les di un cambio rotundo a esos dos personajes y no sé, me encantó como quedó.

 **Noche de tormente de rain92:** La intriga es la fuerza de todo! En el próximo capítulo espero explicar mas sobre los skotadis y dejar en segundo plano a las saktims o quien sabe, en el transcurso de la semana se me ocurren puras ideas locas x.x Gracias por tenerme paciencia *besos* :3

 **Shiro-rq:** Holiiiii :3 Sigue leyendo mi historia y entraras en un viaje sin retorno lleno de maravillas(? Nah, mentira :v la verdad es que solo vas a perder tu preciado tiempo, pero agradezco de corazón que le des la oportunidad a mi historia *besos* :3

 **MDBrisa:** Muajajajajaja *intento de risa malvada* (? (Gracias por comentar:3)

 **nekonekodesu 3:** Levy como diva histérica es simplemente genial de escribir y Lucy sigue en su trance ancestral de transformación-interrumpida(? como que ya no actúa de la misma manera, pero eso se arregla. Juvia es la puta ama de todos. La amo! Mirajane es otra puta ama fantastica y besha *.* Muy pronto descubrirán quien es el hombre azabacho detras de todo. (aunque creo que es un poco obvio xD) Gracias por tu review! Encantada de leerlo! *besos*

 **Eagle Gold:** TODOS SOMOS ZEREF! /._./ "revelaciones del primer mundo" *saludo nazi hacia quien sabe donde*


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21. Despertar de una pesadilla.**

No sé como es que habíamos logrado que Levy entrara en la nave de aquel extraño criminal, aunque no era para nada agradable estar en una misma habitación con ambos juntos. Por lo general toda conversación en la que ambos participaban terminaba en desastre. Levy ya no le dirigía la palabra a Juvia y eso volvió las cosas más difíciles de lo que eran.

Algo o más bien _alguien_ logró tranquilizar el mal comportamiento y la suma desconfianza de Levy, fue nada menos que la compañía de Lily. _Pantherlily_.

Pantherlily, tenía cabeza de una pantera negra, pero con un hocico blanco, y una cicatriz que va hacia abajo al lado de su ojo izquierdo. Su cuerpo es musculoso y cubierto por su pelaje negro. Vestía unos pantalones cortos de color verde.

No imaginaba a los Exceed de esa manera, Happy parecía tan adorable. Pero incluso alguien tan intimidante como Lily, tenía una fase adorable que logró enternecer el corazón duro de Levy. Lily tomaba su forma gatuna-adorable para preservar energía para futuras batallas. Lily logró hacerse muy amigo de Levy, y era solo él quien lograba darle una conversación decente.

Gajeel no estaba muy de acuerdo en que su mejor amigo estuviera siendo sonsacado por Levy. Aunque fuera Levy quien estuviera sonsacando a Lily. Tal vez solo Gajeel sentía celos, pero era demasiado duro para admitirlo.

Había logrado perder el rumbo de nuestra trayectoria. Ya no tenía ni la menor idea a donde nos dirigíamos, nunca en mi vida había leído sobre estas galaxias o plantas, eran desconocidos en la humanidad. Me aterraba lo desconocido, pero al menos estábamos lejos de las garras de Mavis.

–¿Quieren volver a repetirme por qué esto es una buena idea? –pregunté mirando mis manos enguantas.

Gray sería, al parecer, mi entrenador personal y Juvia me enseñaría a controlar los poderes que una saktim puede manipular, aunque no me gustaran sus maneras de enseñanza. Lo bueno de todo esto era que ya no tenía que usar ridículos vestidos, podía usar pantalones anchos y shorts, me sentía más yo que nunca.

–Nadie dijo que era buena idea. –comentó Levy sentada sobre una sábana sobre la hierba verde del planeta en que Gajeel decidió aterrizar para el abastecimiento.

–No empieces. –murmuró Juvia entre dientes.

Gajeel rió entre dientes mientras seguía recargado sobre su espalda en la nave espacial, sus brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho, por petición de Juvia, Gajeel había aceptado a mantener su forma humana. Eso al menos aminoraba un poco la tensión en el ambiente.

Gray tosió para captar de nuevo la atención. Miré como el hombre de hielo perdía su camiseta y como juvia daba un largo suspiro de ensoñación.

Rodé los ojos e ignoré el hecho de que mi, ahora entrenador, estaba semi-desnudo. –Bien. No tengo mucho conocimiento en la lucha, lo más deportista que he hecho en mi vida es unirme al club de atletismo.

–No te preocupes. –Gray se paró frente de mí, alzando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros con amabas palmas a la vista. –Dame tu mejor golpe.

Nerviosa mire las palmas de Gray frente a mí, perfectamente firmes en su lugar esperando un golpe. Miré con torpeza hacia mis manos y poco a poco fui apuñándolas, con todas las fuerza que creí tener golpeé la palma limpia de Gray y en cámara lenta sentí el dolor recorrerme desde mis nudillos hasta mi brazo, un golpe limpio hacia una superficie dura.

Me alejé rápidamente sujetando mi mano que seguí chillando por el dolor. Atraganté un gemido de dolor en mi garganta.

–O-Oie…

–Patético. –logré escuchar decir a Gajeel.

–Las saktims no son fuertes por naturaleza. –escuché decir a Juvia dándome apoyo moral. O al menos intentándolo.

–He visto saktims destruir meteoritos con solo un dedo o arrojarlos como si de una canica se tratara. –dijo Gray, incrédulo.

Juvia hiso una mueca. –El poder de la mente es más poderos de lo que crees.

–Tú no tienes la misma cantidad de fuerza que Lucy. –dijo Gray señalando a Juvia. –Y ambas son saktim. Tú me dijiste que no eres una guerrera, entonces…

Juvia se encogió de hombros.

–Yo te diré que pasa. –dijo Gajeel caminando hacia nosotros con una sonrisa burlona. –Ustedes son demasiado blandos con la rubia.

Gray frunció el ceño temiendo la cercanía de Gajeel, más que nadie, él sabía perfectamente el comportamiento brusco y los tipos de métodos que él puede utilizar. Estuvo con la guardia arriba mientras el leaha se acercaba a Lucy.

–Las peleas son rudas, bruscas y entre saktims son hasta matar. –habló Gajeel mientras sostenía a Lucy por la muñeca y la alzaba estirando su brazo y despegar sus pies del suelo. –Aun si la saktim haya sido educada para ser una princesita, todas las saktim tienen los genes de un guerrero. Tú no eres la excepción, rubia.

Gray estuvo a punto de intervenir, cuando en un parpadeo Levy ya estaba aún lado del skotadi mirándolo como si fuera arrancarle la garganta en cuestión de tiempo.

–Suelta a mi hermana. –exigió la pequeña saktim con ira. –Ella no es un juguete a tu disposición.

–Oh, camaroncito, eres bastante sensible cuando se trata de tu pequeña hermanita ¿no es así? –dijo Gajeel con tono burlón mientras soltaba a Lucy de su agarre.

Lucy se tambaleó en el suelo pero rápidamente se mantuvo firme, dio largos pasos alejándose de la escena entre dos bestias a punto de atacarse si alguien no intervenía.

–¿Cómo sabes que es un camarón? –preguntó Lucy interrumpiendo el silencio incómodo.

Gajeel desvió la mirada de la saktim frente a él y miró a Lucy, una sonrisa divertida se extendió por su rostro dejando ver los afilados colmillos que poseía.

–¿Qué en el infierno es un camarón? –preguntó Levy frunciendo el ceño.

–Me gusta la Tierra. –dijo Gajeel ignorando la pregunta de Levy. –Y me gustan los camarones, más si estos están cubiertos con Kétchup.

Gajeel le dio una mirada profunda a Levy mientras este se pasaba la lengua por los dientes. Levy parpadeó y rápidamente hiso una mueca de disgusto.

–No sé qué es un camarón, pero no hay manera que yo te deje alimentarte de alguna saktim. –gruñó Levy con desprecio.

Gajeel cabeceó la cabeza, divertido con la situación y despreocupado por la pequeña saktim echando humo a su lado.

–Has estado en la Tierra. –murmuré, pensativa.

–Los humanos tienen costumbres raras, pero divertidas. –continuó Gajeel. –Saben con divertirse y las hembras humanas son lo mejor que puede existir.

–Asqueroso. –murmuró Levy mientras se retiraba. –Las hembras humanas deben estar locas.

–Locas se pusieron cuando me acosté con ellas. –mencionó Gajeel con altanería logrando que Levy se sonrojara.

Levy apretó los puños a sus costados negándose a caer en las provocaciones de una bestia sin cerebro como él.

–¿Por qué si quiera lo escuchamos? –preguntó Levy un poco alterada mirando a Juvia. –Es desagradable en todos los sentidos, no tiene modales, no tiene seriedad y posiblemente no se bañe.

Gajeel frunció el ceño. –Claro que me baño. Si no me crees, estas abiertamente invitada a mi baño cuando quieras.

–¿Y quedar traumatizada? No, gracias. –dijo Levy cruzándose de brazos.

Gray, Juvia, Lily y yo comenzamos a separarnos lentamente de la revoltosa pareja mientras aún era tiempo. Estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos y aun así ellos seguían peleando.

–Tal vez quieras decir fascinada. –contraatacó Gajeel. –No te puedo culpar. No me importa, a diferencia de ti, a mí no me importa la diferencia de raza.

–¿Qué en el universo haría que yo terminara con alguien como tú?

–Tienes razón. –dijo Gajeel pensativamente mientras miraba a Levy. –Eres tan pequeña, te partiría en dos.

Una explosión llamó la atención de casi todo habitante en el planeta, eso y la risa burlona de Gajeel mientras esquivaba las bolas de energía que Levy le disparaba.

–¡Gajeel-san, deja a Levy en paz! –gritó Juvia mientras intentaba hacer que Levy volviera a su forma original e intentara dejar de rostizar a Gajeel.

Gray solo negaba con la cabeza. –Idiotas.

…

Natsu caminaba con desconfianza detrás de la extraña mujer, los pasillos de este castillo sacado de una de las viejas historias de terror. Era imposible estar cómodo en un lugar así, siempre había ojos mirándote dentro de la oscuridad, ojos que brillaban y no les molestaba acosarte desde la lejanía.

Este lugar, aunque Natsu no lo admitiera, le provocaba serios escalofríos con una sensación rara y asquerosamente cálida, como si hubiera regresado a casa después de un largo viaje en soledad. Pensar en este lugar como un hogar, así que se sintiera enfermo, incluso más que cuando se subía a un transporte.

La mujer se detuvo en seco frente a unas enormes puertas dobles y con un movimiento grácil de sus manos estas se abrieron a la par dejando a la vista un fondo salón tapizado de paredes plata y muebles de color negro. Una araña de cristal negro adornaba el techo colgando estratégicamente a la mitad del profundo salón en el que había un poderoso trono del mismo material negro opaco.

Natsu hiso una mueca cuando miró a la persona que estaba sentado en aquel trono. No era nada más ni nada menos que el tipo rarillo que podía controlar el tiempo. Esto comenzaba a darle muy mala espina.

El hombre desconocido sonrió, sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos oscuros carentes de luz o vida.

–Puedes retirarte, Kyouka. –habló el hombre con voz monótona y sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

Más sin embargo, a pesar del comportamiento distante, la mujer parecía más que extasiada de cumplir las órdenes de aquel tipo. La vio dar una pequeña reverencia y salir lo más rápido que pudo, cerrando las enormes puertas tras ella.

Natsu buscó salidas. Posibles métodos de huida, si esto se ponía feo, no quería quedar atrapado con aquel desconocido. El salón se llenó de completo silencio y tensión.

El hombre se levantó de su lugar haciendo que Natsu se pusiera en guardia. Si algo debía de reconocer, es que este tipo, a pesar de su apariencia calmada y lela, tenía el poder suficiente para destruir a alguien.

Vestía la misma túnica negra de antes, junto con una gran toga blanca que fluye envolviendo su cuerpo sobre el pecho. Un par de pantalones de color negro y unas botas del mismo color. Su aspecto humano le daba mal presentimiento, al único "humano" que había visto en su vida era Lucy, y ella no era del todo humana. Era extraño andar con una forma tan… frágil por ahí.

–¿Llamas a los humanos frágiles? –preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa divertida. –Te sorprendería lo que puede hacer un humano destrozado y un arma.

Natsu comenzó a sentirse incomodo por la repentina cercanía del desconocido que le sonreía como si fueran los mejores amigos de todos los tiempo. Él tipo tenía un serio problema.

Natsu retrocedió. –Uh… no tengo mucha experiencia con humanos. –sacudió la cabeza para cambiar de tema. –Eso no tiene importancia. ¿Para qué me quieres aquí? Y más importante, ¿Quién infiernos eres?

–¿Infierno? –el hombre ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

–Una amiga me pegó la palabra. –refunfuñó Natsu sin dar muchas explicaciones.

Él sabía muy bien que era el infierno. –¿Quieres saber quién soy? Me llamo Zeref. Tal vez hayas escuchado mi nombre en otro lugar.

 _Zeref._ He escuchado ese nombre antes. –¿No eres tu…? ¿Conoces a Lady Mavis?

La mirada de Zeref se oscureció un poco ante la mención de su antigua amante, pero eso no logró que su sonrisa se desvaneciera. Grandes recuerdos se albergaban al fin de cuentas.

–La conozco muy bien. –había una pizca de diversión en su tono de voz que Natsu notó al instante. –En verdad eres un skotadi.

–Quería suponer que Mirajane se encargaría de decirte la verdad. –dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con expresión pensativa. –Supongo que no te dijo mucho.

Natsu miró con atención cada movimiento de Zeref, muy atento a cualquier tipo de movimiento sospechoso. Puede que se haya presentado, pero eso no le quitaba que, aun, era un completo desconocido.

Zeref colocó sus dos manos hacia atrás, entrelazada en una postura relajada y con actitud demandante, algo típico en su persona. Caminó dándole la espalda a Natsu.

–Supongo que estas lleno de preguntas. –comenzó Zeref de regreso a su tono suave y monótono. –Preguntas que estaré encantado de responder. Primero que nada, aclaremos los hechos obvios. Tú y tu acompañante snaga, en realidad son skotadi. Hay cientos que lograron sobrevivir de la guerra gracias a mí.

Natsu alzó una de sus gruesas cejas al notar el tono leve de altanería, tanta seriedad en él hacía imposible imaginarlo usar otro tipo de comportamiento que el obvio.

Volviendo. Aunque le costó mucho creerle a Mirajane cuando les dijo que eran skotadi, ahora, un poco de duda crecía dentro de él como maleza. Además de que no encontraba otro tipo de explicación al hecho de que ellos fueron traídos a este lugar lleno de una especie que todo mundo da por extinta.

–Por supuesto. Muchos skotadi lograron sobrevivir escondiéndose entro otras culturas. –prosiguió Zeref sin importarle si Natsu lo estuviera siguiendo. –Tú fuiste muchos de los niños privilegiados que lograron acomodarse muy bien en reconocidas sociedades y vivir como uno de ellos.

–¿Niños? –Natsu preguntó con curiosidad. –¿Igneel era un skotadi?

Zeref que seguía de espaldas a Natsu, giró un poco la cabeza para mirar al pelirosado por encima de su hombro, se giró en una voltereta coordinada.

–Igneel era puramente snaga. –contestó Zeref con indiferencia. –Pero Igneel no es tu padre. Al menos no genéticamente hablando.

Natsu alzó la cabeza con repentina velocidad para mirar al hombre frente a él que lo miraba con curiosidad analítica.

–Igneel era un buen amigo mío. –continuó Zeref antes de ser interrumpido por el mar de preguntas de Natsu. –Le pedí de favor que cuidara de ti, que te escondiera de las saktims, que te cuidara como el hijo que nunca tuvo. El aceptó y se encariñó demasiado de ti.

–¿Qué…?

–Es una lástima que haya muerto. –dijo Zeref con un sincero pero poco tinte de nostalgia. –Me hubiera gustado agradecerle personalmente.

–Igneel nunca me dijo nada…

–Yo le pedí que no te dijera nada. –dijo Zeref. –Tenías que vivir escondiéndote de todo. Incluso de la verdad. Eso hiso que tu coartada funcionara. Mandé a la familia Strauss con Igneel, cuando Igneel murió, Mirajane continuó con tu cuidado y ella me mandaba avances de tu crecimiento.

La cabeza de Natsu comenzaba a doler, demasiada información soltada en solo un momento. Tanto por procesar. Pero se negaba a ir sin saber cada rastro de verdad oculta todos estos años. Él necesitaba saber la relación de todo.

–¿Qué quieres de mí… de nosotros? –preguntó Natsu.

–Nada en específico. –contestó Zeref con una sonrisa. –Bueno, de ti sí. Ha sido un poco duro a verse separado de mi única familia.

Natsu ladeó la cabeza ante la confusión y el repentino tono de voz de Zeref. –¿Familia?

–De ti. De mi pequeño hermano menor.

Natsu tuvo que recordarse que había oxigeno alrededor porque su cerebro pareció olvidarlo. Abrió la boca solo para volver a cerrarlas segundo después mientras intentaba procesar lo que acaba de escuchar.

–¿Hermano? ¿Tuyo? –preguntó con incredulidad y diversión nerviosa. –Eso es ridículo. Yo no tengo hermanos.

Zeref rió entre dientes. –¿De dónde crees que posees los genes skotadi?

Zeref miró con curiosidad las expresiones de confusión de su pequeño hermano, había crecido tanto, casi podía recordar el pequeño bebé que salió de casa envuelto en la que ahora era su bufanda, regalo de cumpleaños del propio Igneel.

Después de tanto tiempo, después de tanta espera. Al fin tenía de regreso a su querido hermano.

–Pero no solo por eso le pedí a Mirajane que te trajera. –habló Zeref cuando se dio cuenta de que Natsu no lo haría. –Te traje aquí para alejarte del peligro de las saktims y para… despertarte.

–¿Despertarme? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Natsu con brusquedad.

En un flash, Zeref ya se encontraba frente a Natsu logrando que este se sobresaltara de la impresión.

–Me refiero a despertar el skotadi dentro de ti. –explicó Zeref con seriedad. –No será agradable. Pero has demostrado que eres fuerte y sé que lograras controlarlo.

A Natsu le agrado para nada el tono que había utilizado y para nada le gusto el uso de palabras que había utilizado. Intentó alejarlo, pero Zeref era demasiado rápido y poderoso para detenerlo con simples golpes limpios.

El cuerpo de Natsu se paralizó en un instante, sintiendo la voz de Zeref susurrarle ordenes que lograron ponerlo de rodillas. Por primera vez tenía las intensas ganas de gritar por ayuda, pero su garganta estaba cerrada y su boca sellada.

–No quería hacer esto por las malas. –dijo Zeref con una expresión triste en su rostro. –Pero nunca fuiste bueno escuchando.

Con eso, Zeref colocó sus manos en el rostro de su hermano sintiendo la fuerza oscura dormida dentro de él. Fuerza que debía ser despertada a toda costa.

* * *

 **N/A: Viva el GaLe, bitches! /._./**

 **Weas locas estan pasando por todos lados. Esta historia tiene mucho futuro! *-***

 **¿Alguien leyó el manga? Aquarius! :'D Hermosooooo!**

 **skhakjjhakjhjkahkajakjahkjsahksjja :'3 No me pregunten que rollo, porque ni yo se que pasó con esta historia, ni se como voy a desenlazar todo, espero que la imaginación me caiga como un rayo.**

 **Como sea, hasta el próximo capítulo, besos *3***

 _ **PD: Hoy no pude contestar Reviews porque raramente no puedo verlos, no se si fanfictión me este trolleando, no sé si solo me esta pasando a mí, no se que esta mal. veo que hay nuevos reviews pero al momento de querer leerlos, resulta que no hay nada y yo a si de: khe? ._.**_

 _ **Intentaré arreglar eso :c**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22. Nos volvemos a ver.**

–¡Es suficiente! –intervino Gray dándole un empujón a Gajeel para que se alejara. –Estas siendo bastante rudo. Es una mujer de la que hablamos.

Lucy prefirió quedarse tumbada en el suelo junto con su dignidad. Gajeel rodó los ojos mientras se alejaba. Lucy había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ha terminado en el suelo gracias a Gajeel, él se había ofrecido con emoción ser su entrenador, pero Gajeel no conocía la palabra tranquilidad y despacio, moretones y rasguños vestían la piel de Lucy, heridas que sanaban en cuestión de segundos y que aun así dolían como el infierno.

Lucy en verdad lo intentaba. Aunque hubiera algo que le frenara siempre que lograba agarrarle el modo a todo esto de la pelea, había algo que la hacía detenerse, que la hacía paralizarse del miedo. Ella no era una guerrera después de todo.

–Déjame iluminarte el cerebro congelado, Gray. –habló Gajeel con su _simpática_ diversión. –Las peleas son bruscas. Y déjame decirte otra cosa más, las otras criaturas que quieran lastimar a la rubia les valdrá un soberano comino que sea una mujer.

–¿Qué es un _comino_? –preguntó Juvia con suma curiosidad.

Juvia me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, mientras que Lucy prefería quedarse en el suelo a echar raíces. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lucy se sentía impotente y un poco patética al no poder lograr algo para cambiar su estado actual, tanta impotencia la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Se supone que es un ser _súper_ _poderoso_ , entonces, ¿Por qué ella no podía entrar en fase como lo hacían sus hermanas?

Algo estaba mal con ella.

–Aun así, tenemos tiempo, de igual manera vamos a seguir huyendo. –contestó Gray encogiéndose de hombros. –No es como si fuéramos a aventarnos contra Lady Mavis.

Lady Mavis. Aun puedo recordar la frialdad de sus ojos cuando intentó sacar la saktim dentro de mí, como ella brilló dejando su forma humana en un espejismo de luz y sin trabajo, ella encajó su mano dentro de mi pecho, tomando la luz escondida dentro y jalándola hacia afuera, sin importarle siquiera cuanto dolor me estaba generando. Podía sentir como mis ojos comenzaban a iluminarse desde adentro y como mi piel quemaba, como la voz de Juvia me trajo de nuevo a la conciencia solo por unos momentos y pude ver como ella ponía todo su esfuerzo para alejar a Mavis de mí.

Lucy se estremeció ante el recuerdo, aún podía sentir la mano de Mavis dentro de su pecho. Su mano se dirigió al lugar donde Mavis la había tocado, algo estaba dentro todavía, algo que debía sacar a la luz.

Lucy no dudó en levantarse, era ajena a la conversación que se había establecido entre Gajeel y Gray, Juvia intentaba separar ambos, sujetando a Gray de su brazo.

Ella recordó como tomó la conciencia de Gray, como utilizó a Gray como un arma para arremeter contra las palabras de Juvia y como esta se había enojado, ella había sentido la ira de Juvia y la confusión de Gray. Se sintió mal por haberlo utilizado, pero se sintió bien consigo misma cuando se dio cuenta de que había logrado un poderoso avance.

Ella sabía que el poder estaba ahí, que solo necesitaba alejar el miedo para utilizarlo. Si ella pudo lograrlo una vez, estaba segura de que podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Respiró y recordó todas las palabras y consejos que Juvia le dijo una vez. Dejó de mirar con los ojos para concentrarse en sentir la energía que la rodeaba, como esta viajaba a su alrededor, alrededor de todos, como podía sentir a Juvia frente a ella reteniendo a Gray y Gajeel que parecía exaltado junto con Gray, a Levy a la lejanía mientras platicaba tranquilamente con Lily. Podía sentir la resonancia de sus energías brillar en sintonía con todo alrededor. Las de Juvia y Levy brillaban por encima, opacando a Gajeel, Gray y Lily.

Si lograba concentrarse, podía escuchar a los aldeanos en el pueblo cercano, podía escuchar el sonido de los diferentes animales que hacían su vida en este planeta. Podía sentir la vida dentro del planeta, como el planeta respiraba y temblaba. Como el sol que iluminaba el día dispara sus rayos hacia ellos, como las estrellas más lejanas brillaban sin cesar.

Ella abrió los ojos cuando dejó se escuchar las palabras de sus acompañantes. Cuando los abrió, miró las miradas atónitas de ellos. Lucy estaba brillando, no como una saktim, ella aún no había logrado entrar en fase, pero aun así, ella estaba brillando. Sus ojos habían perdido el color blanco y café, ya no había pupilas o iris, solo eran dos cuencas llenas de luz fluorescente.

Juvia se alejó de Gray para dar unos pasos hacia su hermana que parecía estar controlando su actual forma. Lucy estaba tan cerca de entrar en fase, solo necesitaba un leve empujoncito.

–¿Puedes entenderme? –Juvia preguntó hablando en idioma saktim.

Lucy no dijo nada, pero asintió. En un instante, Levy estaba al lado de ellas mirando a Lucy con incredulidad. Amabas hermanas mayores se miraron de reojo y sonrieron.

–Vamos, Lu-chan. –animó Levy con entusiasmo. –¿Qué te detiene?

–N-No sé cómo hacerlo. –murmuró Lucy con voz temblorosa.

–¿Quieres que te ayudemos? –preguntó Juvia entrando en fase y tomando las manos de Lucy.

Lucy se alejó con temor, la luz comenzaba a apagarse mientras miraba como sus hermanas intentaban hacer lo que Mavis solo que, posiblemente, no con rudeza. Lucy negó con la cabeza intentando tranquilizarse, intentando no perder todo el progreso que había logrado.

De cerca, Gray y Gajeel miraban con atención como las tres saktim trabajaban, ellos sabían que era peligroso mantener a las mujeres en fase, en cualquier momento las demás saktim darían con su localización, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a interrumpir el asunto que parecía ser importante.

Bueno, al menos Gajeel no pensaba de la misma manera que Gray.

–Yo sé lo que la detiene. –interrumpió Gajeel sin importarle empujar a amabas saktim a un lado para acercarse a Lucy.

Levy estuvo a punto de atacar a Gajeel por su impertinencia cuando Juvia la detuvo. Gajeel se acercó a Lucy con postura intimidante, Lucy se tambaleó en un intento de alejarse.

–Tienes miedo de perder tu forma humana. –habló Gajeel con profundidad. –Tienes miedo de entrar en fase y ya no volver a ser lo que eras antes. Olvidar tu _humanidad_ , olvidar como ser humano.

Levy que estaba forcejando en los brazos de Juvia se detuvo para mirar al skotadi que seguía inclinado sobre su hermana, Levy tuvo que mirar fijamente hacia el mastodonte te cabello largo para asegurarse de que fue él el que dijo eso.

–¿Es eso? –preguntó Levy a Lucy.

Lucy perdió todo su brilló mientras bajaba la cabeza, lentamente asintió. –La Tierra es el único hogar que tengo. No quiero perder eso.

Gajeel soltó un bufido.

–No vas a perderlo. –Lucy alzó la vista. –Los seres cambiantes como nosotros estamos enriquecidos con una vasta memoria y múltiples capacidades de aprendizaje. Para nosotros no hay una _forma estándar_ por decirlos de alguna manera. Somos todo. No hay nada que perder. Si entras en fase saktim no olvidaras tu humanidad, si entras en fase leaha no olvidaras lo aprendido como saktim, si entras en fase sereia no perder las recuerdos de cuando fuiste un leaha o una saktim o una humana.

Lucy jugó con sus dedos nerviosamente mientras pensaba con detalles todas las palabras que Gajeel le había dicho. Suspiró y alzó la mirada para chocar con los ojos penetrantes de Gajeel mirándola fijamente.

Gajeel era un tipo duro y podría hacer verdadero daño, pero aun así, él le tenía paciencia y la estaba ayudando en todo momento, como el hermano mayor hijo de puta que nunca tuvo y que deseó tener.

Lucy sonrió ante el pensamiento, apretó los puños a sus costados.

–Voy a intentarlo de nuevo. –dijo con decisión.

Gajeel sonrió con suficiencia y orgullo. –Así se habla.

Gajeel revolvió su larga cabellera rubia en señal de apoyo, poco después retomó su lugar dándole un guiño a Levy secretamente mientras esta hacia una mueca.

Regrese al paso uno y volví a concentrarme en todo mi alrededor, en más poco tiempo, logré brillar pero aún seguía manteniendo mi forma humana. Juvia y Levy se acercaron, cada una tomando una de mis manos, volaron, llevándome con ella, sentía poco a poco como el suelo debajo de mí se alejaba pero no tenía miedo, al contrario, estaba emocionada por lo que se avecinaba.

Deje de mirar a Gray y Gajeel, estábamos a un altura más allá de lo posible, estábamos flotando en el espacio. Y allí esta yo, sin oxígeno y aun así estaba viva.

Un pequeño empujón. Pensó Juvia.

Levy la soltó primero y después Juvia, ahora Lucy estaba flotando libremente en el espacio. Lucy estaba demasiado embelesada con la vista para darse cuenta de que ahora estaba por su cuenta y que si, se descuidaba, podría perderse en el vacío.

Pero eso pareció importarle menos. Lo recuerdos de su padre y ella viendo las estrellas se reprodujeron en su memoria, ella adoraba las estrellas, dibujaba en ellas, creaba constelaciones y ahora, ahora estaba rodeada de ellas. Fácilmente podría tocarlas, ahora, ella brillaban como una.

Una pequeña explosión se dio, y ya no había más humano en el cuerpo de Lucy. Solo una figura humanoide que brillaba de un dorado oscuro y una coada larga y rizada que flotaba libremente por ahí de un dorado casi blancuzco como el color de sus ojos.

Lucy no se sentía mal o poseída como se imaginó. Ella seguía sintiéndose ella pero con más poder y energía. Voló cerca, disfrutando del silencio y la vista, voló cerca de las estrellas sintiendo como ella robaba su energía para alimentarse, ahora lo entendía, las saktim se alimentaban de la energía del todo. Y se sentía bien.

No quería que esto acabase, pero lamentablemente, Juvia le recordó que no podían mantenerse en fase por mucho tiempo o se convertirían en un blanco.

–¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Volar es divertido! –exclamó Lucy una vez en la tierra firme y una vez transformada en humano de nuevo. –Quiero volver hacerlo.

–No te preocupes. –dijo una Juvia animada. –Podrás hacerlo cuando estemos muy lejos de Layla y Mavis.

–Por el momento vamos a permanecer ocultas, ¿vale? –pidió Levy con seriedad.

Era un poco decepcionante no tener suficiente tiempo para disfrutar sus nuevos poderes, pero lo menos que quería era estar de nuevo en las garras de Layla para que ella pudiera explotar sus nuevas habilidades.

Podía sentir la energía debajo de su piel, fluyendo como sangre, sus venas ahora brillaban. Era… fascinante.

Gray asomó la cabeza por la compuerta que lleva directo a la cabina donde Gajeel y Lily se encargaban de pilotear la nave.

–Cana está en la línea. –dijo Gray señalando un pequeño aparato delgado de color plateado. –Dice que nos recibe con los brazos abiertos.

–Oww… genial. –murmuró Juvia.

–¿Quién es Cana? –preguntó Levy con curiosidad.

–Alguien que esta de nuestro lado y que posee una estación espacial. –explicó Juvia. –Podemos ocultarnos ahí por unos días mientras perfeccionamos nuestro plan.

En cuestión de minutos ya estábamos dentro de una inmensa estructura similar a una esfera de metal que servía como un aeropuerto espacial. Había cientos de criaturas diferentes.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando miré una pequeña manada de nikolas corriendo por ahí detrás de una mujer con piel morada y cabello azul. Todos ellos ladrando de felicidad. Me quedé estática mientras recordaba a Plue, no había tenido tiempo para ir por él, lo había abandonado en Saktrum.

 _Oh, dios, soy la peor madre del universo._

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Juvia cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no la seguía. –¿Qué está mal?

–Plue. –murmuré con tristeza.

Juvia dio un pesado suspiro. –Oh. Bueno. Él va a estar bien. Recuerda que Erza lo quiere mucho, Plue en manos de Erza está más seguro que nada.

–Lo extraño. Lo extraño mucho.

–Lo volverás a ver. –aseguró Juvia con una sonrisa. –Una vez que todo acabe.

Aunque sus palabras sonaran tan seguras, eso no logró tranquilizarme y tampoco alejó la soledad que sentía en estos momentos. Una vez que lo tuviera en mis brazos, ya no lo dejaría solo.

Este lugar me incomodaba un poco. Sus paredes eran planas y lisas, de un color plateado oscuro, parecía más una cárcel que una parada. No sabía a donde nos dirigíamos, solo me aseguraba de no perder a Juvia o a Levy.

Cana resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que una humana, o sea parecía.

–Con que esta mujer es la otra hija de Layla. –dijo con una radiante sonrisa mientras me abrazaba. –Vaya. Te pareces demasiado a ella, casi puedo decir que son hermanas.

-Ahm ... Uhm ...

–No digas nada. –me interrumpió deshaciéndose del abrazo para mirarme fijamente. –Tu destino es tan borroso, me parece imposible recrear una buena línea del tiempo.

–Cana. –dijo Gray con tono serio.

–Oh, relájate. –bufo Cana con diversión. –Aprendí mi lección. Dejaré mis visiones para mí misma.

–Gracias. –refunfuñó Gray.

Cana, por lo que ella explicó, es una arcaniano, seres con aspecto humano que pueden ver las diferentes líneas del tiempo futuro frente a sus ojos. Seres inteligentes que predecían el futuro. Ella trabaja con los revolucionarios ayudándoles a predecir los múltiples ataques saktim. Cada vez que me profundizaba más en todo esto, más me sorprendía.

–Ya les avisaré con tiempo si las saktim se dirigen hacia aquí. –dijo Cana con seguridad. –Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran… bueno… no el tiempo que quieran, no ahora, quiero decir, el futuro ha cambiado y ahora…

–Cana. –Gray advirtió mirándola. –Gracias.

–Bien, bien. –dijo Cana cabeceando. –Me callaré.

Se despidió alejándose. Gray negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Juvia fue tras Gray con pequeños corazoncitos flotando alrededor de ella. Me giré para hablar con Levy pero ella ya no estaba, estaba siendo arrastrada por Gajeel hacia un lugar desconocido con un pequeño Lily detrás de ellos.

Miré hacia todos lados, incomoda, para luego mirar la puerta frente a mí.

–Supongo que… puedo tomar un descanso. –me dije a mi misma mientras entraba a la etérea recamara.

Me senté en una de las camas mientras pensaba en que puedo hacer para eliminar este estado de aburrimiento. Todo el mundo estaba ocupado y yo estaba encerrada en este lugar.

Caminé por la habitación intentando encontrar algo que me pudiera entretener, hasta que me rendí. Todo en este lugar era aburrido.

Visualice un par de botones luminosos en la pared frontal de la habitación, mi curiosidad fue más que mi racionalidad y presioné los botones. Un par de compuertas se abrieron dejando una fabulosa vista del universo, lamentablemente la vista estaba cubierta por una pared de cristal. Era un gigantesco ventanal.

Esto podría eliminar un poco mi aburrimiento. Hacer lo que antes hacía cuando estaba con mi padre, dibujar figuras en las estrellas. Al menos hasta que alguien regrese.

Coloqué mi mano sobre el frio cristal solo para poder sentir las corrientes eléctricas zumbar por todos los circuitos avanzados de la base. Si pudiera concentrarme un poco más, podría escuchar los pensamientos de todas las criaturas que pisan este establecimiento.

Una presencia desconocida hiso que abriera los ojos de golpe y me girara con brusquedad. Una persona, alta, cubierta con ropas negras y una túnica que cubría su rostro estaba dentro de la habitación. No puedo sentir nada viniendo de él o ella, es como si… estuviera muerto.

Me apegué al cristal con miedo. No había nadie cerca que pudiera escucharme si gritaba. Decidí hacerle frente.

–¿Quién eres? –pregunté con firmeza.

La criatura dio un paso al frente cortando nuestra distancia, el movimiento me dejó ver sus pesadas botas negras que, a pesar de su apariencia tosca, no provocaban sonido alguno. La criatura era hábil.

–¡¿Quién eres y como entraste?! –exigí tomando una postura firme.

Con movimientos lentos y calculados la criatura extendió sus brazos para retirar la capucha que cubría su rostro. Miré como cabello rosa sobresalía de todo el negro y como una radiante sonrisa se iluminaba en la piel bronceada de Natsu.

–Hey, Lucy. –saludó animadamente.

* * *

 **N/A: Estoy que me como las uñas de los nervios, ¡¿Qué con el manga?! ¡Mashima te juró que te encuentro y te haré sufrir si le haces algo a mi Natsu! :c ¡¿Y que diablos le iba decir Aquarius a Lucy antes de que Happy interrumpiera?! DDD':**

 **dkjhsdhkjshajkshakjssakjsjas x.x Ve Fairy tail decían, será divertido decían, es solo fanservice decían :'c Me mintieron! Solo estoy sufriendo.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23. ¿El pecado nace dentro de los aliens también?**

Aquella sonrisa era diferente. Aunque, a simple vista pareciera que reflejara toda esa diversión inocente que siempre describía a Natsu muy bien, Lucy logró darse cuenta de algo. Porque, si, ella ha estado más que atenta a Natsu, y era que su amigo, el fortachón tierno que la ayudó todo este tiempo tenía una pizca de malicia oculta en esa tierna sonrisa. Cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que estaba más que feliz de volver a verla, un tinte oscuro en su mirada hiso que Lucy se estremeciera.

Pero no todo lo raro era que su expresión era un tanto perversa, era todo en él, ya no era el hombre-bestia sexy que conoció meses atrás, o no, el hombre frente a ella tenía todo rasgo humano posible. Humano. Como ella. A diferencia de ella, Natsu solo tenía la apariencia, no había ningún latido de corazón o respiración, no había energía que indicara que estuviera… vivo.

Era similar a Gajeel. Y solo había una respuesta para toda esta incógnita. Natsu era un skotadi.

–Oh, vamos, no me mires así. Duele. –dijo Natsu con una expresión de dolor. –No puedo leerte la mente, pero puedo adviniera lo que estás pensando. Soy yo, Lucy. –Lucy retrocedía por cada paso más cerca que daba Natsu. –Solo que un poco mejor.

–Todo este tiempo… –algo se apretó en la garganta de Lucy, entrecortándole la voz. –nunca me dijiste lo que eras en realidad.

Natsu alzó una mano para detenerla. –Ah, no. Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace poco. –explicó Natsu mientras se acercaba, acorralando a Lucy contra una esquina. –Pero eso no importa ahora, te he estado buscando. Desapareciste y ahora eres toda una saktim, ¿No es genial?

Lucy hiso una mueca al chocar contra la pared de metal, dándose cuenta de que el espacio se había acabado y que ahora Natsu estaba a solos unos cuentos pasos alejado de ella.

–¿Por qué viniste? ¿Dónde está Happy? ¿O Lisanna? –Lucy se apresuró a preguntar.

Tenía que idear un buen plan. No confiaba para nada en este Natsu, si es que en verdad era su Natsu. Ambos parecían tan diferentes, el otro Natsu le provocaba calidez y confianza, este le daba ganas de correr lo más lejos posibles. Ella no sabía si era por su nueva forma skotadi o por el simple hecho de que sus rojos ojos no dejaban de mirar hacia ella, penetrándola sin piedad alguna, como si quisiera descifrar todos los secretos de su alma.

A pesar de que constitución corporal cambió, él seguía siendo unos centímetros más alto y dentro de todo su atuendo ocultaba gruesos y estructurados músculos que podrían hacerle daño si él así lo quisiera.

Lucy intentó no entrar en pánico con esos pensamientos, si este era su Natsu, podría estar tranquila que nunca le haría daño. Ella no estaba segura de sus habilidades, hacia solo unos días que logró entrar en fase saktim, no podría teletransportarse ni aunque lo deseara. Lo menos que podía hacer era distraer a su acompañante y esperar que tal vez Juvia o Levy se den cuenta del nuevo pasajero.

Se apegó a la pared como pudo e intentó tragarse el miedo en forma de nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Miró dentro de esos fieros ojos rojos como dagas que le devolvían la mirada.

–Están en casa. –contestó Natsu con un simple encogimiento de hombros. –En la _nueva_ casa.

El tono amargo con que dijo aquello no pasó desapercibido para Lucy más sin embargo se quedó callada.

Natsu bajó la mirada un momento, mirando un sitio cualquiera, solo por un momento Lucy pudo ver un tinte verdoso dentro de sus iris. Solo por un momento. Todo duró tan solo un parpadeó.

–Eso no tiene importancia ahora. –dijo Natsu moviendo la cabeza con una expresión de aburrimiento. –Tú y yo tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar. Después.

–¿Después? –preguntó Lucy con cautela.

Una radiante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Natsu de nuevo, dejando a la vista un par de colmillos anormales para cualquier otro humano. Lucy tragó, nerviosa por el repentino cambio.

–Ahora solo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía. –Natsu extendió los brazos como si quisiera un abrazo. Lucy se hiso un ovillo en la esquina mirándolo con incredulidad. –Estas asustada. Ven aquí.

Natsu aleteó levemente esperando a que Lucy corriera a sus brazos y lo abrazara como lo hacía cuando ella estaba asustada. Pero no lo hiso. Una punzada de dolor se reflejó en el rostro de Natsu cuando miró a Lucy encogerse en su lugar, como si quisiera fundirse con la pared detrás de ella.

Su nueva forma le provocaba miedo a Lucy y eso hacía que un infierno de ira hirviera en su interior. Él escapó de las manos de su desquiciado hermano demasiado tarde, la oscuridad lo había consumido por completo, se había negado al principio, pero el deseo de poder terminó por dominarlo y no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Cuando logró un control de sus pensamientos, lo primero que hiso fue huir, correr a los brazos de Lucy. Había imaginado, _deseado_ , que ella estuviera tan emocionada por verlo como él lo estaba al verla a ella.

Pero no fue así. Dejó caer los brazos a sus costados con pesadez y decepción. Su pecho dolía y la voz en su cabeza solo le pedía la calidez de la mujer frente a él.

–Luce… –susurró Natsu con ternura. –no tengas miedo. No voy hacerte daño, he venido por ti.

Lucy pareció reaccionar a la suavidad en la voz de Natsu, un brillo de esperanza se iluminó en sus grandes ojos chocolates mientras poco a poco su postura se relajaba.

–¿Por mí? –preguntó suavemente. –¿Sabes que he huido de casa?

Eso pareció tomar de sorpresa a Natsu, pero luego retomando el hecho de que ella está a varios años luz de distancia de su planeta hogar todo se volvía tan obvio. Ella había huido de su destino, como él. Una repentina felicidad hiso que poco a poco la ira se apagara y le regresó las fuerzas para lograr que Lucy viniera con él.

–¿Tú…? –Natsu no logró terminar cuando un fuerte estruendo los interrumpió.

Lucy se estremeció pero luego sonrió abiertamente cuando miró por encima del hombro de Natsu como Juvia daba una fuerte patada a la puerta y esta crujía mientras caía al suelo estrepitosamente. Natsu no se movió ni un centímetro, su rostro estaba impasible y su postura rígida.

Los ojos de Juvia ardían en luz azul claro, a su lado estaba Levy, ambas mirando al sujeto dentro de la habitación. Juvia seguía sin entender como es que no se dio cuenta antes de que este desconocido estuviera en la habitación de Lucy, fue bastante chocante y vergonzoso como Cana interrumpió a Juvia con Gray antes de poder hacer su movimiento. Cana estaba exclamando sobre una oscuridad extraña que cubría a Lucy, después de aquello, Juvia pudo sentir levemente la fría presencia revolotear en el aire. Sin tiempo de explicación salió disparada en un rayo de luz, se encontró con Levy en el pasillo y ahora estaban frente a frente.

–Maldita sea. –gruñó Natsu molesto por la interrupción.

–¡Juvia, Levy! –murmuró Lucy sin fingir su grata emoción y alivio al verlas.

Juvia dio un paso dentro de la habitación sin dejar de mirar hacia Natsu, abrió los ojos como platos cuando Natsu se giró y le regaló una sonrisa similar a la que le regaló a Lucy cuando la vio. Juvia lo miró como si la hubiera abofeteado, podía sentir su confusión alrededor.

–¿Eres uno de ellos? –preguntó Juvia aun en shock.

–Ahm… ¿Sorpresa, sorpresa? –bromeó Natsu encogiéndose de hombros.

–Llamaré a Gajeel. –murmuró Levy rápidamente.

–No lo creo. –dijo Natsu chasqueando los dedos e inmediatamente Levy cayó al suelo.

Tanto Juvia como yo jadeamos por la sorpresa y el miedo al ver como Levy se desmayaba frente a nuestra. El puño de Juvia se encendió en luz azul pero antes de que pudiera lograr algo, Natsu se movió como una sombra hasta quedar frente a la peliazul, colocó la palma de su mano en su rostro y al igual que Levy, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Abrí la boca para luego cerrarla al no encontrar las palabras suficientes. Me acerqué al cuerpo de Juvia, ella seguía viva, pero muy débil.

–No te preocupes, no soy un asesino. –habló Natsu mientras se agachaba hasta sujetarme del brazo y obligarme a ponerme de pie, alejándome de Juvia. –Tenemos que irnos. Uno de los míos se estas acercando demasiado rápido.

-¿ Qu-?

Lo ultimó que vi fue Gajeel detenerse abruptamente junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Levy, lo demás, desapareció en una nube de oscuridad. El brazo de Natsu se deslizó por mi cintura, apegándome lo suficiente para sentir la tensión en su cuerpo.

Lucy empujó lo más lejos que pudo a Natsu, alejándose de él como si su cuerpo le hubiera quemado, se tambaleó ante el repentino movimiento girando su cabeza de un lado a otro para mirar a su alrededor y jadear ante la sorpresa de que ya no se encontraban en la estación espacial, estaban en una habitación completamente diferente, con paredes tan negras como el carbón y una luz morada brillando dentro de unos diapositivas de cristal incrustados al techo que casi no alumbraban nada. Supongo que esa es la idea. Los muebles eran estériles y simples, construidos con formas etéreas y de un material tan fino y perfecto que reflejaba seriedad a todo.

La habitación era pequeña y solo consistía con una cama de sabanas plateadas, dos puertas corredizas que parecían estar selladas. Lucy se enderezó para enfrentarse a Natsu que la miraba con curiosidad.

–¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –le acusó Lucy señalándolo con su dedo índice. –¿Por qué lastimaste a mis hermanas?

–No las lastimé. –dijo Natsu con incredulidad. –Solo las quite de mi camino, ellas no iban a permitirme llevarte conmigo.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Eres un mentiroso! –Lucy había recuperado su voz y su coraje. Natsu frunció los labios. –¿Me has traído con los tuyos? ¿Me vas a entregar a tu líder para que ellos puedan tener su venganza con mi gente? ¡¿Eso es porque me secuestraste?!

Natsu alzó sus cejas, sorprendido por las inagotables palabras que estaba soltando Lucy, la dejó hablar o más bien gritar cuando se dio cuenta de que eso la ayudaba a reducir su nivel de pánico. A pesar de tener una gran cantidad debajo de su piel, se seguía comportando como la humana frágil que encontró en su planeta… al que _era_ su planeta.

Natsu estaba seguro de que ella podría arrancarle la cabeza antes de tener tiempo para reaccionar. No importaba si él fuera un skotadi, las saktims siempre estuvieron a un nivel superior, la velocidad del sonido nunca podía superar a la velocidad de la luz. Él no sabía que tanta capacidad tenía la nueva Lucy, conociendo su temperamento, ella era una bomba de tiempo en sus manos.

Natsu se movió rápido, Lucy lo vio venir pero se paralizó al no encontrar hacia donde huir, Natsu tomó su muñeca en un movimiento limpio, Lucy se ahogó con el aire cuando sintió una pequeña presión en su muñeca, un dispositivo negro que al momento de cerrarse como una pulsera sobre su brazo comenzó a brillar del color de su energía. Un peso extraño la aplastó, logrando que sus rodillas temblaran y su mirada se oscureciera solo un poco, como si se hubiera mareado.

Parpadeó y se atragantó con la cantidad de aire, ella había dejado de respirar y ahora sus pulmones le exigían una buena cantidad de oxígeno. La sangre se disparó por su cuerpo provocándole náuseas y dolor de cabeza. Luego se dio cuenta, ella volvió a ser humana, sea lo que sea la cosa que le puso Natsu, _apagó_ su saktim interior.

Natsu la estaba sujetando en todo momento para evitar que ella se estrellara contra el suelo. Sus manos estaban apretadas contra la tela suave de su ropa, cuando recuperó la suficiente energía, se alejó de golpe de nuevo y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

–¿Qué me hiciste? –demandó. –¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Hice lo necesario para evitar… _daños colaterales_. –dijo mientras se sacaba los guantes y estos desaparecían.

Lucy estuvo al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos, ahora, sin ningún poder, Natsu estaba a más de lograr hacerle daño. Ya era bastante malo entrenar con Gajeel siendo mitad saktim-humana y Gajeel ni siquiera estaba utilizando la cuarta parte de su poder. Natsu derribó a dos saktim de lazos reales –aunque, amabas eran princesas y no guerreras – pero al menos Juvia podía ponerse seria si se lo proponía.

Lucy dio un respingo cuando miró como Natsu se estaba despojando de su camisa. El miedo inundó toda parte de su cuerpo y la alarma dentro de su cabeza se encendió en un escándalo catastrófico.

–¿Por qué te estas quitando la ropa? –preguntó Lucy con voz temblorosa. –¡Ey! ¡Para, deja de desvestirte!

Miró con atención como la camisa negra caía al suelo junto a la capucha que llevaba encima de todo. Natsu sonrió amablemente mientras proseguía con el cierre de su pantalón, lancé un chillido de vergüenza cuando escuché el cierre bajar, un sonido que penetró en el silencio de la habitación.

Lucy se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su acompañante y se dedicó a la búsqueda de una salida, ahora más que nada el miedo era su fiel compañero. Intentó a duras penas quitarse el extraño aparato que se ejercía con fuerza en su muñeca.

Lucy no se dio cuenta cuando fue que Natsu se movió detrás de ella para envolver sus brazos en la estrecha cintura curvilínea de la chica, maravillándose con la tremenda temperatura que él podía ofrecerle, podía sentir su piel ardiendo por encima de su ropa y como sus manos se mantuvieron firmes en la curva de sus caderas. Él suspiró tan cerca de la piel sensible de su cuello que no pudo evitar un estremecimiento que le recorrió por toda la espalda.

Natsu tragó cuando sintió el exquisito aroma natural de Lucy, una mezcla dulce empalagosa que te hacia lamerte los labios. Algo dentro de él se retorcía y arañaba su piel para poder salir, salir y arrancar la ropa de la mujer que ha estado deseando desde que la conoció.

Lucy salió de su ensoñación por un momento. Parpadeando intentó alejarse de las tentadoras manos de Natsu. No, no, no. Tenía que olvidar el arranque emocional de sus hormonas y mantener las bragas en su lugar.

–Natsu. –se maldijo así misma cuando su voz salió como una súplica. Tosió para profundizar su voz. –No sé qué es lo que planeas, pero date por seguro que no lo vas a conseguir.

Lucy intentó alejar las manos y el cuerpo de Natsu fuera de ella, una risita divertida salió de Natsu aferrándola más a sí mismo. Él viajó por muchos lugares para encontrarla y por fin tenerla donde quería. Una mierda que la dejaba ir ahora.

–Ya lo veremos. –se burló.

En un rápido y limpio movimiento, el cuerpo de Lucy colisionó con el extremadamente suave colchón de la cama. Lucy podía sentir el extraño y suave material deslizándose por su piel, intentó de buenas a primeras recuperarse, pero un peso lo suficientemente grande como para inmovilizarla se lo impidió. Natsu la encarceló entre su cuerpo, ambas manos firmemente aferradas a cada lado de su cabeza.

Natsu miró el movimiento nervioso en los ojos de Lucy. –¿Me tienes miedo?

–Por supuesto que lo tengo. –contestó ella asintiendo rápidamente.

Natsu hiso una mueca de disgusto, aferró las sabanas entre sus dedos y lentamente se posicionó entre las piernas de Lucy para poder acercar más su rostro.

–¿Por qué? No deberías de tenerlo. –mencionó con voz extremadamente calmada y serena. –Lo que planeo hacer no está relacionado al dolor.

Lucy tragó duro sin creerse ninguna de sus palabras, un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas cuando sintió algo abultado frotando levemente su zona sensible.

No es que Lucy sea una virgen, dios, tenía más años que cualquier otro humano y la curiosidad era sencillamente arrebatadora. Pero tampoco era una clase de puta que se acostaba con cualquiera, una vez fue más que suficiente para que su cuerpo estuviera satisfecho los siguientes cincuenta años restantes. El sexo no era de todos su tema favorito, mucho menos cuando se trataba de sexo-alienígeno-raro, eso definitivamente no iba a suceder.

–Ah… yo no lo creo. –dijo Lucy tartamudeando. –Esos de ahí podrían hacerme mucho daño. –dijo señalando los sobresalientes colmillos de Natsu. –Y no somos de la misma especie, podría tener complicaciones y… y…

Una ceja rosa se curvó hacia arriba. –¿Tienes prejuicios? –preguntó en un gruñido. –Yo no te rechazo a ti por ser una saktim.

Lucy torció los labios. –Como sea, eso... –señaló la generosa erección que sobresalía de su ropa. –no va a pasar.

Una radiante sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Él se estaba tomando las cosas demasiada a la ligera.

–Mis hermanas vendrán a por mí. –dijo Lucy a la defensiva.

–Ellas lo harán. –asintió Natsu sin dejar de sonreír.

Lucy frunció el ceño, confundida. –¿Por qué me has traído entonces?

Natsu rozó los labios con los de ella provocando a Lucy jadear de la sorpresa, solo un pequeño rozo fue suficiente para derretir el corazón de Lucy. Natsu sonrió con suficiencia al ser testigo de lo que podía provocar en la rubia.

–Tiempo. –susurró Natsu entre sus labios. –Tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que descubran en donde estamos.

Lucy apartó el rostro regañándose a sí misma. –Quítate de encima.

–Te deseo. –dijo mientras sus ojos la miraban fijamente y ella pudo mirar como el rojo ardía.

Su corazón saltó en su pecho. –No. no. no. no.

Natsu se enderezó dándole una buena vista de musculoso pecho, piel bronceada y lisa, sin ningún rastro de vello, ella no pudo evitar disfrutar de la vista y notar esas seis abs que adornaban su vientre plano. Cientos de hombres envidiarían un cuerpo así y miles de mujeres lo desearían. Ella incluida. Si estuvieran en otras circunstancias no alargaría demasiado esta reunión. Si él fuera un humano y no un ser de oscuridad listo para devorarla como si se tratara de un jugoso pedazo de res.

Definitivamente no.

Aprovechando que se alejó lo suficiente, ella desenredó sus piernas de su cintura, se giró sobre la cama dándole a Natsu un buen vistazo de su redondo culo solo por unos momentos, ella gateó alejándose de su secuestrador.

Natsu rió con diversión para luego inclinarse sobre ella y sujetar sus manos en sus caderas, jalándola de regreso y girándola con firmeza para volver a quedar sobre su espalda.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó. –Aún no hemos terminado.

–Ya basta. –pidió Lucy.

Pero en cambio, Natsu mantuvo sus manos en su cadera para evitar que ella volviera alejarse.

–Tu piel es hermosa. –dijo mientras adentraba sus manos ásperas por su blusa y tocaba la piel suave y cálida de su abdomen. –Tan clara y suave.

–Vas a lastimarme. –Lucy se obligó a si misma a no caer en la seducción. –Eres demasiado fuerte.

Natsu detuvo sus manos para mirarla fijamente. –Bueno, puedo entender eso. Será difícil mantener el hambre y los instintos bajo control.

El corazón de Lucy fácilmente tuvo un mini ataque nervioso ante aquellas revelaciones. –¿Hambre?

–Shh. –siseó Natsu volviendo a su toque suave y tranquilizador. –Será difícil, pero lo haré. Nunca te haría daño, Luce.

Lucy quería golpearse la cabeza, no parecía haber nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, parecía tan decidido. –No voy a dormir contigo.

La sonrisa de Natsu se estrechó. –Muy bien. Dormir no es lo que tengo planeado hacer.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera decir algo más, él se impulsó hacia sus labios en un nada suave beso. El hombre gruñó de satisfacción con el solo roce de sus bocas, no quería ni imaginarse como de maravilloso sería estar dentro de ella.

Lucy gimió con desaprobación, tenía que detenerlo, definitivamente no podía dejar que él hiciera lo que le diera en gana. Ella se tensó cuando sintió como un aire frio golpeaba su piel ahora descubierta, Lucy chilló en su boca con desconcierto cuando logró mirar como su ropa desaparecía a manos de Natsu, dejándola completamente desnuda. Natsu subió su mano y aferró a Lucy en su lugar, impidiéndole romper el beso.

Ella se estremeció ante el toque de piel con piel, él se tumbó sobre ella mientras seguía invadiendo su boca centímetro a centímetro. Natsu se sentó sobre sus talones en medio de las piernas de Lucy solo para poder apreciar la obra desnuda frente a él. Sus pechos se movían lentamente mediante el subir y bajar del pecho de Lucy al respirar pesadamente por aquel acalorado beso. Sus mejillas cambiaron de un tímido rosa a un llamativo rojo cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada lasciva de Natsu sobre su cuerpo.

Por instinto sus manos fueron directamente hasta sus pechos, cubriéndolos. Natsu gruñó en desacuerdo. Tomó a Lucy de las muñecas.

–Quiero verte. –pidió con voz ronca.

–Es bastante vergonzoso. –gimió Lucy en contra. –No a todos los humanos les gusta ser vistos desnudos.

–No eres humana. –dijo él con simpleza.

Lucy vaciló por unos segundos, segundos en los que Natsu aprovechó para quitar sus brazos y dejar a la vista sus pechos. Redondos, suaves y con una punta curiosamente rosa.

Las uñas de sus manos comenzaban alargarse y tornarse de un color negro, Natsu podía sentir su bestia interior chillar con más insistencia. Se obligó a respirar profundamente tomando el control suficiente, lo menos que quería era asustar más a Lucy.

Lucy cerró los ojos cuando sintió el aliento cálido sobre su pezón. Natsu suspiró antes de abrir la boca y pasar la punta de su lengua anormalmente puntiaguda sobre la pequeña protuberancia rosada. Sintió como Lucy se estremeció. Él seguía manteniendo a Lucy sujeta con sus manos mientras envolvía toda su boca sobre su pezón y chupaba, Lucy se retorció bajo las sabanas y un gemido traicionero se escapó de sus labios.

Natsu se deshizo de la última prenda restante que lo cubría sin sacar a Lucy de su ensoñación. Dio un pequeño mordisco a su pezón para luego pasarse al otro y darle la merecida atención que necesitaba. Natsu gruñó sobre su pecho enviando múltiples y placenteras vibraciones por su cuerpo. Natsu se esforzó por no encajar sus colmillos, su piel era tan delicada que podría hacerle un daño severo, se prometió y le prometió a Lucy que mantendría sus instintos bajo límite.

Cuando acabó con sus pechos, se quedó bastante satisfecho al ver las diferentes marcas rojizas que adornaban la piel blanquecina. Un gruñido retumbó en su pecho cuando el dulce y excéntrico aroma de excitación inundó sus fosas nasales, deseo y felicidad inundaron sus sentidos. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella y eso hacía que una bomba de felicidad estallara.

Natsu se arrodilló sujetando a Lucy de sus caderas y jalándola hacia él mientras al mismo tiempo él bajaba de la cama y se arrodillaba. Lucy pareció darse cuenta de lo que planeaba, se obligó a bajar de la nube donde Natsu la había dejado para volver a centrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella cerró las piernas de golpe, negándole cualquier vista. Escuchó a Natsu gruñir.

–¿Qué se supone estás haciendo? –preguntó Lucy, enojada.

–Necesito prepararte para que me recibas. –explicó Natsu con molestia y necesidad. –Abre las piernas.

Lucy jadeó sorprendida ante su explicación. –No.

Natsu se mordió el labio inferior, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus manos aferradas a las sabanas platinadas.

–Te necesito húmeda. –pidió Natsu con urgencia. –O harás que al follarte no sea tan placentero.

–Nadie se va a follar a nadie. –gruñó Lucy.

–Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, Luce. –dijo Natsu con tono jodidamente serio. –Si no haces lo que te digo por las buenas, me veré obligado a forzarte y no quiero lastimarte.

Lucy miró con cautela como el rojo se opacaba en un color vino, sus pupilas estaba contraídas en una pequeña rendija que le daba un aspecto cada vez más atemorizante. Ella no necesitaba una demostración, sabía que Natsu podría forzarla a cualquier cosa y lastimarla en el proceso.

Trago saliva con fuerza mientras se dejaba caer de regreso en el colchón. Lucy no podía creer que estaba a punto de aceptar todo ello.

–Está bien. Hare lo que dices. –aceptó con la voz tensa.

Natsu se movió rápido para abrir sus piernas, pero antes de que pudiera abrirlas lo suficiente Lucy volvió a cerrarlas de golpe.

–E-Espera. –vociferó. –No me muerdas ¿De acuerdo? Quiero asegurarme que no me vas a infligir dolor. Esa zona es muy… sensible.

Vio como Natsu bajó la mirada para mirar sus piernas cerradas y luego su mirada volvió a ella. Él asintió.

–Sé lo que estoy haciendo. No voy a morderte.

Ella asintió distraídamente, se centró en abrir las piernas lo suficiente para que el pudiera ver, más sin embargo, para él no fue suficiente, abrió sus piernas con algo de rudeza colocando cada uno encima de su hombro. Lucy podía sentir su mirada penetrante en su sexo húmedo, la necesidad de cerrar las piernas era grande, pero tenía miedo de que eso pudiera enfurecerlo.

–Eres rosa aquí también. –murmuró fascinado.

Lucy se preguntó por milésima vez porque ella tenía que pasar por todo esto.

–No sé porque tenemos que hacer esto. El sexo oral es completamente insatisfac-

Las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su boca cuando ella sintió la lengua de Natsu dando un largo lametón por todo su sexo. Lucy tomó aire pesadamente mientras sentía como sus largos dedos separaban sus labios y él volvía a hundir su lengua por sus pliegues hasta su clítoris. Lanzó un gemido entrecortado cuando Natsu envolvió sus labios en la pequeña protuberancia nerviosa.

Lucy se aferró a las sabanas con fuerza mientras sentía que su energía era arrebatada con cada lamida. Ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante las fuertes sensaciones que la estaban llevando al séptimo cielo. El placer era inimaginable, no recordaba que el sexo oral fuera asquerosamente bueno, o era él el que era asquerosamente bueno. Como prometió, sus dientes no hacían contacto alguno con su piel extremadamente sensible.

Sus labios volvieron a cerrarse en su clítoris lanzando punzadas de placer hasta su cerebro. Su lengua dio giros mientras sus labios succionaban, Lucy gritó sintiendo el clímax acercándose. Ella quería cerrar las piernas para detener las extremas sensaciones que no eran para nada normales, su voz no dejaba de sonar, sus gritos de placer estaban llenando la habitación y la lengua de Natsu no parecía querer detenerse. Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por la rapidez en la que había logrado correrse, su espalda dolía de la fuerza que había estado ejerciendo para mantenerse curvada. Cayó sobre el colchón con la respiración a tope, lo único que necesitaba en aquel momento era aire.

Natsu dio un largo beso en su sexo antes de tomar camino de regreso a ella. Subió a la cama con agilidad, como una pantera al ataque de su presa, con esos profundos ojos que cada vez parecían volverse más opacos, él parecía un depredador nato. Miró como sus labios brillaban por los fluidos de su propia excitación.

Ella se negaba a reconocerlo, pero un alienígena la acaba de dar el mejor orgasmo que nunca nadie ha logrado.

Natsu se inclinó sobre ella con la mirada fija en sus pechos, al parecer encontraba fascinante ambas protuberancias. Sin previo aviso metió uno en su boca y amamantó frenéticamente logrando un torrente de sensaciones inesperadas.

\- _Nngh-N-Natsu_ ...

El gruñó en respuesta sintiéndose bastante satisfecho al escuchar su nombre en un gemido. Natsu estiró de su pezón para luego soltarlo y mirarlo moverse de un lado a otro, miró con orgullo el chupetón rojo en él.

Se encargaría de mantener marcas en su piel, de esa manera todo mundo que la vea se dará cuenta de que Lucy es suya. _Solo suya_.

Se arrodilló en la cama tomando a Lucy de sus muslos y estirándolos para que el pudiera entrar de una vez por todas. Su miembro dolía horrores pidiendo a gritos la atención de la cueva húmeda de _su_ mujer. Aprovechando que Lucy seguía mirando estrellas de colores por su anterior orgasmo, Natsu aprovechó para adentrarse en la aterciopelada entrada reprimiendo un gemido de completa satisfacción cuando la punta hinchada de su miembro ya se encontraba dentro.

–¡Alto! –exclamó Lucy desperanto.

Natsu se detuvo quedando inmóvil ante el repentino comportamiento, sus dedos se apretaron fuertemente en las caderas de Lucy por la enorme presión que estaba ejerciendo.

–No me pidas que me detenga. –gruñó con voz ronca y entrecortada.

Lucy se sentía sofocada por lo rápido que todo estaba yendo. Podía sentir como él estaba entrando estirando sus paredes al máximo, una leve sensación de dolor comenzaba a punzar dentro de ella.

–Hace mucho que no tengo relaciones. –informó ella con nerviosismo y un leve sonrojo. –Y tú eres demasiado grande. Si sigues yendo rápido me lastimaras.

Natsu suspiró dejando salir la tensión del momento. –No, ya te dije que no iba a lastimarte. El dolor no es parte de esto.

–P-Pero-

Lucy calló cuando Natsu entró por completo embistiéndola, su espalda fue empujada hacia arriba por una fuerza extraña mientras gritaba del éxtasis. Tal como él dijo, no hubo nada de dolor y no fue nada gentil al entrar, es como si, sus nervios fueran tocados con delicadeza por su duro miembro. Natsu de gruñó satisfactoriamente mientras seguía bombeando dentro de ella sin parar, se inclinó sobre ella, colocando sus manos al lado de su cabeza para observar cada una de las expresiones en el sonrojado rostro de Lucy.

Jadeos, gemidos y maldiciones eran música que rebotaba contra las paredes de la fría habitación. Lucy se aferró a él como bote salvavidas, estaba sintiendo sensaciones tan fuertes que comenzaban a asustarla, lágrimas de esfuerzo corrían por sus mejillas, su sexo palpitaba de felicidad cada vez más y más mojado.

-N-Nats-AGH.

Le era imposible articular alguna palabra coherente cuando podía escuchar el sonido chasqueante de sus cuerpos al chocar como una bofetada que solo lograba volver la situación cada vez más erótica.

Lucy apretó sus paredes internas cuando sintió como su cuerpo se convulsionaba por un nuevo y muy potente orgasmo. También, aunque pareciera increíble, podía sentir el miembro de Natsu crecer dentro de ella empujando sus paredes hacia un límite inexplicable.

–Na-Natsu… me vengo…

Natsu bajó la cabeza hasta hundir su boca en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello, dejando chupetones y pequeñas mordidas hasta llegar a su oreja y lamer su lóbulo.

–Vente conmigo. –pidió con voz áspera.

Ella apretó sus piernas con más fuerza en su cintura atrayéndolo más de lo posible. Sus movimientos aceleraron logrando que su mirada se nublara por el desbordante deseo. En un movimiento rápido, Natsu arrancó con fuerza el aparato de su muñeca y la energía explotó con fuerza dentro de ella mezclándose con el poderoso orgasmo. El grito que profirió fue suficiente para escucharse por toda la galaxia. Natsu hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Lucy alimentándose de su energía mientras que al mismo tiempo llegaba a su propio orgasmo llenando a Lucy con sus fluidos.

Después de que el orgasmo desapareciera por completo, Natsu se forzó a si mismo a dejar de tomar su energía o si no la mataría. Deslizó los colmillos fuera para ver como de ellos salía energía dorada en vez de sangre, estos se oscurecieron de repente y serpientes de veneno se comenzaron a extender por la blanquecina piel. Lucy cayó dormida después de tanto esfuerzo, dejando a Natsu mirando la marca que había dejado en su piel dándose cuenta de su grave error. Error que le importó menos en ese momento.

Frotó su rostro con el de ella con cariño. –Eres mía ahora.

* * *

 **N/A: No sé que decir sinceramente, lo siento por haberme tardado, no quedaba como yo quería, borre mucho y volvía a escribir hasta que al fin quedó de esta manera. No me considero muy buena escribiendo Lemons, pero estoy aprendiendo, todas mis historias tienen que tener mi toque pervertido así que... aquí esta.**

 **Querían NaLu, aquí esta su NaLu /._./**

 **No lo volví a leer para corregir palabras, la verdad es que cuando terminé esto ya eran las no sé que horas de la madrugada y me estaba muriendo de sueño. Lo publiqué así #Yolo xD** **Creo que me salió mas largo que los capítulos normales, mañana empezaré el otro capítulo para tenerlo más rápido.**

 _ **Como sea, nos leemos pronto, bonitos *3***_

 **PD: Denme su opinión acerca de los Lemons plox, necesito saber si estoy mejorando o debo practicar mas x'D**

 **Disculpas si hay Horrores ortográficos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24. Si bien…**

Se podría decir que, en un punto incoloro de mi vida, me sentí, en este preciso momento, como si hubiera caído desde un punto indeterminado de la nada solo para terminar sobre una superficie dura y fría. Diablos y demonios, mi cuerpo pesaba como una tonelada de titanio hundiéndose en la oscuridad del abismo profundo de un mar desconocido, había lúmenes de oscuridad serpenteando sin cesar por mi cabeza que hasta el momento se mantenía en estado de coma. Si bien, sabía que algo estaba yendo mal, muy mal, pero mi conexión cerebro-cuerpo no estaba funcionando muy bien que digamos, podía sentir frío, pero no es como si pudiera mover mi brazos y arrastrar la manta más cerca y cubrirme con ella.

En un punto indeterminado del tiempo, logré sentir mi cuerpo de un repentino golpe, mis ojos fueron los primeros en reaccionar y con un leve estremecimiento logré despertar. Este pequeño acto me hiso sentir humana de nuevo, un pequeño parálisis del sueño que me recordaba mucho los momentos en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

Lo primero que mis ojos vieron fue las paredes desconocidas. Bajé la mirada hacia mis manos, había piel, muy bien, quería asumir que no podía entrar en fase saktim mientras estaba dormida y eso era bueno, sería un gran problema si en medio de la noche comienzo a brillar como un farol y a flotar en medio de la habitación como una luciérnaga borracha.

Me levanté de golpe cuando fragmentos de mi memoria se cristalizaron.

–¡Ah, no puede ser! –exclamé sentándome de golpe.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Solo una noche? ¿Dónde están Juvia y Levy? ¿Qué pasó con Natsu?...

–¡Natsu!

–Sabes, estoy aquí. –contestó con voz tranquila.

Estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, un poco encorvado y con solo unos pantalones puestos. Por un momento me emocioné, todo había sido real y él seguía aquí. No me había abandonado como Dan lo hiso alguna vez.

–¿Te abandonaron? –la voz de Natsu sonó un poco más grave que lo normal.

 _¿Eh?_ –¿Lo dije en voz alta? No me di cuenta.

–No lo sé, pero lo escuché atentamente. –hiso una leve mueca para después moverse hacia donde yo estaba. –Yo no voy a abandonarte.

–Lo sé. –dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Ahora que tengo el poder, no te conviene hacerme enojar.

Él rodó los ojos. –Traeré las esposas.

–No. Púdrete.

–Ya no soy un ser orgánico, así que no puedo pudrirme. –él tomó entre sus dedos mi nariz y pellizcó juguetonamente.

–Ja ja ja. –dije abriendo mucho los ojos. –Risa sarcástica. Por si no lo notaste.

–No eres graciosa. –mencionó sin poder evitar sonreír.

Sonrisa que no duro ni medio minuto en su rostro, tomó un mechón de mi cabello y jugó con él, evitando de alguna manera mi mirada o mi rostro. Podía sentir una opresión que no era mía y no me gustaba, yo estaba demasiado satisfecha a su lado, pero esa opresión evitaba que disfrutara esa satisfacción.

Esa opresión era él. Levanté mi mano y tome su barbilla, sintiendo la fina piel que recubría la oscuridad bajó ella.

–Lo siento. –dijo de repente. –Lo he arruinado todo.

–¿Arruinado?

–Tenía la esperanza de cortejarte. –susurró con calma. –Como alguna vez Igneel me había dicho. Cuando te encontré herida en el bosque, lo primero que pensé fue: _Que bonito…_ , si bien sabía que existían millones de seres en el universo, tú eras lo más bonito con lo que yo antes me había topado. –un fuerte suspiró hiso que sus hombros se relajaran un poco. –Me hice a la idea de que nunca tendría algo tan bonito al enterarme que eras una saktim, mucho menos la hija de Layla. Pero tú nunca dejaste de huir hacia mí, y eso, aunque dolía, me hacía muy feliz.

Dejé caer mi cabeza pesadamente sobre su hombro. Era tan cálido, era como una sala de estar calentada por el fuego de una chimenea en una tormenta de nieve. Casi podía escuchar el sonido de la madera quemándose en el fuego, el viento frío en las ventanas y el olor a chocolate caliente inundando el lugar.

–Es hermoso. –dijo él. –No sé con exactitud que estoy viendo, pero es muy hermoso.

–¿Cuándo te volviste tan importante? –pregunté.

Sus manos se deslizaron con delicadeza por mis brazos, con calma, él me separó de sí mismo para, por fin, mirarme a los ojos.

–No vayas por ese camino. –pidió.

–Dijiste que no me abandonarías. –dije en un leve murmuro.

–Yo no me iré. –sus ojos volvieron a dejar los míos. –Pero, ¿Quién me permitirá estar cerca de ti?

–No necesitamos el permiso de nadie. –dije frunciendo el ceño.

Sabía muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo, podía mirar el rostro de Layla y Mavis en mi cabeza. Sus sádicas sonrisas y sus ojos fríos mirándome de regreso.

–Soy peligroso.

–Oh, por favor. No seas una marica. –contesté con brusquedad. –Soy una maldita saktim, con un poco de entrenamiento, podría molerte la cara a golpes.

–No lo entiendes…

–¡No! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! –alejé sus manos de mí con un movimiento brusco, lo obligué a mirarme. –No puedes decirme todas estas cosas lindas, comprometerme contigo para luego empezar con la mierda de: Yo-macho-de-mierda-fuerte-y-tú-mujer-débil-y-obediente. ¡A la mierda! ¡Si huyes como el culo que eres, te buscare por todo el universo, atare y ni siquiera Layla va a poder acercarse! ¿Me entiendes?

Los ojos de Natsu estaban abiertos de par en par, si, bien, mi boca puede ser un poco sucia cuando me altero, pero creo que eso ya había quedado claro desde el principio. Uno debe volverse rudo cuando está solo en el mundo.

–No estás sola. Nunca lo estuviste. –dijo él. Luego rió entre dientes. –¿Atarme, eh? No suena tan mal.

–Pervertido. –sus sonrisas eran fáciles de contagiar. –¿Quedo claro el punto?

Enlazó sus brazos por mi cintura y sin nada de esfuerzo me sentó en su regazo, hundiendo su rostro en la unión de mi hombro-cuello, por puro instinto mis brazos se enrollaron en su cuello y el simple hecho de estar de manera era… magnifico.

–¿A dónde iremos?

–A cualquier parte. –dije sin importancia. –Enséñame el universo. Luego, con los años, cuando todo esté seguro para nosotros, yo puedo enseñarte la vida humana.

–Me suena a un plan.

–Es el plan.

Si bien toda mi vida se ha resumido a sorpresas, descubrimientos y huidas, ahora mismo, estaba huyendo de todo en realidad, con una persona, ser, extraterrestre, que apenas conozco del todo. Yo, que juraba por mi vida que yo era más humana que saktim, yo, la que se negaba aceptarlo. Ahora, ahora necesito todo el poder que pueda juntar, porque es más que obvio que este no será un viaje de vacaciones, estaremos huyendo de sistema en sistema, de galaxia en galaxia, hasta que, algún día, todos se olviden de nosotros. Sé que el día en que Natsu y yo podamos dejar de huir existe. Confió en ello. Si bien Michelle no tuvo suerte, yo daría lo que sea para que este no sea el mismo caso.

–Si sabes que ya no podrás contactarte con tu familia. –dijo Natsu mirándome con seriedad. –Sé que Levy y Juvia son diferentes, pero…

–Lo entiendo. –dije rápidamente. –Es muy arriesgado. Me disculparé cuando las vuelva a ver.

Él definitivamente tenía que dejar de huir de mi mirada, no me gustaba el simple hecho que hubiera dudas en su cabeza cuando no las había en la mía. Apreté mis dedos en su chaqueta.

–No hagas eso.

–Lamento separarte de tu vida. –su rostro parecía reflejar tanta culpa y dolor, estaba tan afligido y yo no sabía que hacer al respecto. –Si fuera algo más, solo tendría que esperar a que me eligieras. Pero siendo _esto,_ ni siquiera estoy en las opciones.

Unas veces puede ser un completo idiota, y otras veces, alguien asquerosamente adorable y tierno. Eso debe ser una clase de talento. Solo podía hacer una cosa en estos momentos, y era besarlo.

–Tú eres mi vida, ahora. –susurré entre sus labios. –Ya te elegí.

–Una terrible decisión, si me preguntas. –dijo, sonriendo.

–Enfrentaré las consecuencias.

Hubiera preferido mil veces viajar sin nave espacial y todas esas cosas, pero Natsu dijo que él no era tan veloz. Aunque, no es como si yo tuviera mucha experiencia, de hecho, ni siquiera he probado la velocidad luz o algo así. No creo ser tan rápida.

–Créeme. Lo eres. –dijo abrochándome el cinturón con firmeza.

 _Como sea_. –¿A dónde iremos? Tengo hambre.

–¿Hambre? –preguntó como si le hubiera preguntado: _¿Por qué vivimos?_

–Ok, no tengo mucha experiencia como Saktim. Y no, nadie me ha enseñado como alimentarme del universo… sea lo que sea que signifique eso.

–Pararemos en una estación espacial. –dijo rápidamente. –Ahí podrás comer. Sé un poco paciente.

Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Juvia y Levy, de seguro están haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar una solución a esto. Me gustaría, de alguna forma, decirles que continúen con sus vidas. Aunque suene muy cobarde de mi parte huir de ella cuando aquellas dos hicieron lo imposible por salvarme.

Espero que estén bien.

…

–¡No estoooooooy bien! –gritó Juvia con histeria. –¡Madre va a descuartizarnos!

–Vamos a morir. –suspiró Levy en algún rincón de la nave. –Puedo ver la espada de Erza acercarse.

–¡¿Qué se supone debemos hacer?! ¡Acabo de perder a mi hermana menor! ¡La pequeña bebe de Layla! –gritaba Juvia. –¡No hay salvación alguna! ¡Gray-sama! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!

–Joder, podrían callarse. –gruñó Gajeel con molestia.

Gray miró hacia ambas chicas, Juvia estaba derritiéndose en el suelo de la nave y Levy seguía en un fallo mental irreconocible. Gray no quería creer en lo que las chicas le dijeron, conocía al cabeza de chorlito de Natsu desde casi toda su vida y se negaba a creer que aquel imbécil en realidad fuera un jodido skotadi. Era tan increíble.

–¿Qué hacemos? –le preguntó Gajeel. –Aquellas dos están K.O. No puedo contar con ella.

–Tú eres el skotadi, aquí. ¿Crees que puedas _rastrearlo_ o algo?

–Nosotros no funcionamos de la misma manera que las saktims, nosotros no tenemos un rastreador. –refunfuñó. –Nosotros vivimos mejor solos, cada quien por su cuenta. Nuestro planeta era solo un lugar de reuniones y un lugar para procrear.

–Tiene que haber una for-…¡Agh!

Un fuerte impulso golpeó la nave que casi hace volar a ambos hombres fuera de sus asientos. Gray maldijo mientras se enderezaba.

–¡Mierda! –gritó Gajeel. –Ese golpe no pudo haber sido el de un asteroide.

Un grito fue lo siguiente que se escuchó, un grito de Juvia para ser más exacto, pero no era como los de antes, este era de miedo puro.

–¿Qué diablos? –Gray se levantó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido y cuando menos lo supo, ya estaba en la puerta para salir.

Solo que, alguien no parecía estar de acuerdo con él. Del otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo, se encontró con un rostro bastante conocido, un rostro al que debería de temer cualquiera. Gray retrocedió incisivamente y frunció el ceño.

–Jellal. –gruñó.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que ustedes se muevan. –dijo Jellal.

Jellal era muy conocido, no solo por ser un antiguo _jikan_ , poderosas criaturas casi extintas que tienen mucho parecido a los humanos, con ciertas similitudes diferentes, como el hecho de que todos ellos tenía el cabello de colores anormales para los humanos, marcas rojas en sus rostros, control del tiempo y que eran seres inmortales. Gray tenía mucho conocimiento sobre los jikans, él vivía con una después de todo, bueno, una mitad jikan.

–¿Erza está aquí? –preguntó Gray.

–Es una pregunta un poco tonta, Gray. –contestó Jellal tomando una pose tranquila. –¿Y cómo está Ultear?

Otro factor que hacía muy famoso a Jellal, es que era la pareja principal de Erza. La guerrera saktim sucesora de Layla. Ser pareja de Erza ya era algo bastante impresionante. Jellal era demasiado fuerte y siendo el último jikan varón es severamente protegido por la comunidad saktim y nadie sería tan idiota como para hacerle algún tipo de daño, no si no quieres a Erza cazándote como una animal sin escapatoria.

–Ella está bien. –contestó Gray con amargura. –Espero que no hayas sido una boca suelta y andar diciéndolo por ahí.

–No está en mí revelarlo. –contestó Jellal. –Es decisión de Ultear.

–Bien.

Los oscuros ojos de Jellal fueron más allá del hombre de Gray solo para mirar al skotadi que intentaba de buenas a primeras controlar la nave. Gray podía sentir el peligro cerniéndose poco a poco, él sabía que a Jellal solo le bastaría un segundo en eliminar a cualquiera, que podría ser demasiado tarde si no hacía nada.

–Ni lo pienses. –murmuró Gray.

–Es bastante repugnante. –murmuró Jellal sin mirar a Gray. –Sabía que seguían vivos. Erza tenía razón.

–Posiblemente él ni siquiera había nacido cuando todo pasó. –dijo Gray. –No puedes culparlos a todos.

–Son la misma alimaña. –ambas miradas chocaban como témpanos de hielo. –Ellos no lo pensaron antes de atacar a mi gente. ¿Por qué yo debería pensarlo?

–Porque no eres un asesino.

–Las personas cambian con el tiempo. –sonrió Jellal.

…

La peor pesadilla de cualquiera se estaba cumpliendo para Juvia y Levy. Tenían a una asesina y cazadora profesional en la misma habitación que ellas y se veía enojada como la mierda. Si bien Erza era su hermana mayor, también era una saktim y la hija de Layla, y, si Layla le pedía que trajera las cabezas de sus otras dos hijas fugitivas, Erza lo haría sin dudar, de eso estaba segura Juvia.

Si bien, Juvia no pudo proteger a Lucy, al menos debería ser capaz de proteger a Levy. Después de todo, ella era la mayor. Calmó su cuerpo y sus emociones, debía volverse una saktim ahora.

–Erza. –dijo Juvia mientras se levantaba del suelo. –No es lo que crees.

–¿Qué es entonces? –preguntó con voz fría. –¿Dónde está Lucy?

–No lo sé. –contestó Juvia con firmeza. –La he perdido. Esto es mi culpa, saqué a Lucy y a Levy de casa, las traje a este viaje peligroso… si buscas a un culpable, yo me declaro culpable.

–Juvia... –murmuró Levy desde su rincón.

Erza y Juvia se miraron por un largo tiempo, hasta que la luz de Erza se apagó. Dejando a la vista su piel negra como la oscuridad con sus marcas rojas sobresaliendo por todo su cuerpo como enredaderas y su largo cabello rojo en un recogido estético. Juvia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era casi imposible ver la verdadera forma de Erza, desde que se mudó a casa con Layla, ella nunca volvió a tomar su forma original. Pero allí estaba ella.

–Son unas idiotas. –dijo Erza con cuidado. –¿Saben en el lio que se han metido? Madre ya lo sabe, esta como loca buscándolas.

–¿No vas a matarnos? ¿O a torturarnos hasta que te digamos donde esta Lucy?

–¿Qué imagen tienes de mí? –preguntó Erza con horror. –También son mis hermanas y Lucy mi pequeña hermana.

Juvia se dejó caer al suelo mientras volvió a respirar con calma. Sabía que Erza no jugaría con algo tan serio. Levy se acercó y abrazó a Erza.

–¿Qué vamos hacer? –preguntó Levy con desesperación.

–Díganme que es lo que pasó. –pidió Erza. –¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a Lucy? Su energía estaba muy inestable, se encendía y luego se apagaba sorpresivamente, para luego encenderse y luego… nada.

Levy y Juvia compartieron una mirada, ellas sabían que tenían que decirle a Erza la verdad, toda la historia. Ellas ya no tenían el control de la situación, necesitaban la tutela de su hermana mayor.

–Te contaremos la historia. Todo lo que ha pasado desde que huimos de casa.

* * *

 **N/A: No tienen que decirme, sé que alguno de ustedes o _todos_ ustedes quien hacerme picadillo, esta vez supere mi limite u.u Han pasado meses sin escribir y aunque al fin pude hacerlo, es un poco corto. Posiblemente ya volveré a mantener el ritmo de la historia de nuevo. Capítulo por semana, tal vez un poco más pronto, quien sabe.**

 **Digamos que mi inicio de año no estuvo tan emocionante y genial como creí que sería, tuve un pequeño bajón emocional que no me permitió hacer muchas cosas en realidad, no es porque no haya querido seguir publicando, amor escribir, se ha vuelto parte de mi vida. Y aunque no los conozco y ustedes no me conozcan, ustedes se han vuelto una parte importante también, no soy muy buena para relacionarme con las personas, y escribir es mi única manera para expresar mis sentimientos y mi animo.**

 **Y no les estoy contando esto para que me tengan lastima, detesto la lastima, estoy segura que superare esto, es solo un pequeño bache que no me deja seguir con mi camino, me considero lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir. Creo que ya tuve demasiado tiempo para superar esto, es hora de ponerse las pilas y hacer lo que me gusta hacer.**

 **De nuevo, gracias por apoyarme como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios que sirven de inspiración y ganas de seguir con esta historia que al principio solo era un pequeño sueño plasmado en mi mente. Espero que, en donde quiera que ustedes estén, cada uno de ustedes sea feliz.**

 **Les mando miles de besos *-***

 **Y si llegaste hasta aquí, déjame decirte que eres una persona maravillosa o tal vez muy curiosa ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25. En las buenas y en las malas.**

–Me gusta ese plan de algún día vivir en la Tierra. –mencionó Lucy sin tratar de ocultar su entusiasmo. –Es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido hasta ahora. –Natsu no pudo evitar ante su entusiasmo. –Solo imagínalo. Quiero verte utilizando un iPhone o ir a un cine, incluso subirnos en un avión.

El solo pensar en el simple hecho de que ambos podrían conquistar la Tierra, metafóricamente hablando, porque definitivamente no quería aterrorizar a los humanos.

–Sería divertido. –dijo Natsu respecto a lo de conquistar la Tierra.

–Ni se te ocurra.

–No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo. –dijo Natsu mirándola. –Pero si eso te haría feliz, estaré encantado de probar todo eso.

–Primero desapareceremos. –suspiró.

Aunque bien Lucy no quería admitirlo y definitivamente no quería pensarlo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse harta de tener que huir, sabía que, de alguna manera, Natsu podía meterse en su mente y que podía leerla perfectamente, quería evitar a toda costa hacerlo sentir culpable por esta situación, pero ella no podía evitarlo, y tampoco podía evitar hacer sentir mal a Natsu. Él que la había "forzado" a estar con él, pero no todo era su culpa. Ella lo eligió a él después de todo. Esto era parte de ella.

Lucy voló no muy lejos de los alrededores en cuanto la pequeña nave descendió en un simpático planeta azul que le recordaba mucho a la Tierra. El cielo era de un simpático azul claro, aunque no había nubes y había dos soles pequeños no pudo evitar enlazar todo con la Tierra.

Ella aún no sabía cambiar de forma, apenas si podía controlar su forma saktim, por lo tanto se quedó con la nave mientras Natsu iba al pueblo y conseguía suministros necesarios. Le hubiera encantado acompañarlo, pero no sabía nada sobre estas criaturas, y andar como saktim no era de las mejores ideas. Natsu lo exagera todo, por lo cual, no quiso sacarle canas verdes al muchacho y se quedó dónde estaba.

Lucy no entendía muchas cosas de su nueva vida, de hecho, no entendía nada. Solo sabía que no debía estar mucho en su forma saktim para que no la rastrearan, en cuanto tocó el suelo volvió a su aspecto humano y caminó con pasos firmes hacia la nave, tenía que estar allá antes de que Natsu se diera cuenta de que ella fue de paseo. Mientras caminaba se puso a pensar bien la situación amorosa de ambos, apenas si se conocía el uno al otro, sin embargo, ella podía sentir que era capaz de interponerse entre un arma y Natsu, si es que un arma pudiera lastimarlo. Es como un instinto básico que se implantó en ella y ni siquiera podía explicarlo con detenimiento. Cuando él se comportó como el típico macho dominante se había asustado hasta la medula, cuando la "obligó" – _porque de cierta manera hubo un momento en que su cuerpo y mente dejaron de estar en contra de Natsu y de las sensaciones_.– a tener relaciones con él, al principio se había negado rotundamente, ahora, solo podía relacionar aquello con sensaciones placenteras y una parte de ella, la humana, deseaba que volviera a ocurrir.

Hiso una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo trizas una pobre ramificación de algún tipo de planta desconocida en sus manos, dejó caer los pedazos en el suelo mientras giraba la cabeza hacia todos lados en busca del chico de cabello rosa. Estaba tardando más de lo que dijo y por alguna razón, una sensación de molestia estaba creciendo en su pecho. Él se estaba tardando mucho.

Luego se dio cuenta, desde su cooperativa relación, ella, su cuerpo, su mente, lo que sea que estuviera dentro de ella ahora mismo, la hacía retorcerse cuando Natsu no estaba cerca. Cuando él llegó Lucy no dudó ni un segundo en echársele encima en un abrazo de oso. Y como si al mismo tiempo el cariño y la nostalgia hubiera esfumándose dejando un rastro de enojo y confusión.

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –ella incriminó.

–Soy nuevo en esto ¿de acuerdo? –excusó aun con la chica encima de él. –Quiero que intentes alguna vez cambiar a un forma diferente a la humana.

–Tú pareces hacerlo muy bien. –mencionó Lucy. –Para ser alguien que nunca antes había visto un humano.

–En mi defensa, eso fue algo inconscientemente. –de repente él sonrió con calidez mientras caminaba de regreso a la nave. –Pero me alegro que ya pueda dominarlo.

Lucy sonrió. –De hecho, me gustaría verte como skotadi. Nunca he visto uno.

Lucy había bajado de los brazos de Natsu solo para ayudarlo a cargar con las desconocidas provisiones, aunque Lucy no dijo nada más, pudo notar como él se estremeció un poco. Ella se dio cuenta de que, Natsu seguía ignorando lo que era hasta ahora, quería creer que todo había sido una pesadilla sin retorno.

Ella sabía cómo él se sentía, ella sabía lo desesperante e impotente que era que tu entorno cambiara de manera radical y sentir como caer de un barranco dando vueltas sobre la empinada tierra sin poder detenerte. Aunque Lucy ya tenía un poco de control de sus emociones, aun había mañanas en las que despertaba esperando encontrar su viejo departamento solo para comenzar su vieja y aburrida jornada.

Lucy se acercó por la espalda de Natsu y lo abrazó con cariño. –Lo siento. Debe ser difícil.

Él envolvió sus dedos entre las manos de ella. –Llegará un momento en donde todo esto nos parezca normal.

…

–¿Dragneel Natsu? –preguntó Erza con los ojos abierto de sorpresa. –Sabía que esos dos eran cercanos, pero no imagine que tanto.

Juvia se encogió de hombros, la verdad ella no pensaba que fueran cercanos, Lucy tenía una clase de atracción hacia el chico y estaba por segura que Natsu le correspondía, pero él era inteligente y sabía que con una madre como Layla era simplemente imposible algún tipo de relación.

–¿Qué vamos hacer? –preguntó Levy que después de un largo volvió a hablar. –Si Madre llegara a enterarse…

–Vamos a encontrarla. –dijo Erza de repente. –Antes que los demás skotadis se den cuenta de que una saktim anda sola.

En el momento que Erza miró hacia la puerta está se abrió dejando ver a Gray y Gajeel siendo escoltados por Jellal. Jellal hiso una pequeña reverencia cuando pasó frente a ambas hermanas solo para posicionarse en su lugar, a un lado de Erza. Levy se relajó casi al instante cuando Jellal le sonrió como siempre, ellos dos se habían vuelto muy amigos, Jellal la había adoptado como un hermana pequeña que siempre la acompañaba a leer hasta tarde.

–Ustedes volverán a casa. –habló Erza con su típica autoridad de hermana mayor. –Se acabó el viaje de niños. Me encargaré de Lucy.

–¿Qué? –Juvia se sobresaltó. –¿No iremos contigo?

–Por supuesto que no. –contestó Erza como si la misma mención fuera ridícula. –Volverán a casa. Aún están bajo la tutela de Madre.

Juvia chasqueó la lengua. –En pocos años cumpliré la mayoría de edad.

–¿No fui clara, Juvia? –preguntó Erza con gravedad. Juvia bajó la cabeza apenada ante la fuerte mirada de su hermana mayor. –Vamos, Jellal.

Como cualquier otra pareja real, Jellal no dudó en dar un paso hacia el frente siempre erguido y detrás de Erza. El ambiente cayó en picada en cuanto las dos aplastantes presencias de Erza y Jellal desaparecieron.

–¿Cómo es posible que alguien como ella ande suelta por ahí? –comentó Gajeel refiriéndose a Erza. –Esa mujer despide peligro.

Levy rodó los ojos mientras que Juvia seguía mirando el suelo en un intento de reorganizar cada pensamiento. Lo había dicho. Le había dicho todo a su hermana mayor y ahora ella estaba en camino de arreglar todo el desastre que ella había hecho. Como siempre, Erza solucionando sus problemas, no importa cuántos siglos pasen, siempre sería así.

–Volvamos a casa. –dijo Juvia por fin.

Levy dirigió con rapidez la mirada hacia Juvia. –¿Qué?

–Erza se hará cargo. –contestó Juvia con monotonía.

–Pero-…

–Se acabó. –interrumpió Juvia.

Y antes de que Levy pudiera insistir, Juvia huyó con la cabeza aun abajo. Siempre había estado encantada con su vida como saktim, recordaba cada detalle en cuanto llegó a ese bonito planeta brillante, la primera vez que vio a su madre brillar, era… simplemente magnifico, cuando ella pudo brillar también, no había día en que no saliera de su recamara solo para pasársela volando a los alrededores. Luego conoció a su hermanas mayores que eran tan magnificas como su madre. Erza se convirtió en su ídolo, en su ejemplo a seguir, al igual que Evergreen. Cuando ellas dos consiguieron unirse a una pareja, Juvia está un poco celosa porque una saktim unida a un macho solo podía significar una futura hija. Las hijas entre las saktims eran preciadas, tu vida dejaba de importar solo para dársela a tu hija. Si no cuidabas como debías a tu bebé, eras castigada, ser una mala madre era muy mal visto en Saktrum. Layla no era exactamente el ejemplo de madre amorosa, siempre ha sido estricta y sus hijas mayores eran símbolo de hijas perfectas, si bien a veces eran estricta como una institutriz también era sobreprotectora y no cabía duda que haría lo que fuera por asegurar que sus hijas estuvieran bien.

No es que no amara a su madre o sintiera celos de sus hermanas, Juvia simplemente sentía que no había hecho suficiente para hacerse notar. De alguna manera ella creía que, salvando a Lucy podría conseguir demostrar que ella podía ser fuerte y útil de alguna manera. Pero todo se torció y ahora regresaba a casa con la cola entre las patas.

No quería ni ver el rostro de su madre.

El sonido de la puerta de su recamara la sorprendió.

–¿Si?

–¿Puedo pasar? –Juvia abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando escuchó la voz de Gray detrás de la puerta.

Juvia se paró rápidamente de su lugar y nerviosa, era tan extraño, ella había sido educada para ver a los hombres como el sexo débil, como una simple herramienta para procrear. Pero, ella era diferente, ella si veía a Gray no lo veía como una futura herramienta de procrear, ella lo veía como su compañero. Y sabía que debía guardar esos pensamientos para ella misma, porque si su madre se llegara a enterar, estaría en graves problemas.

–Puedes pasar. –se felicitó a si misma cuando su voz salió normal y no chillona.

La garganta de Juvia se cerró en cuando ambos se encontraban solos en la habitación. _Este debía ser un sueño_. Pensó Juvia.

–Solo paseaba por aquí para saber si estabas bien. –mencionó Gray con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

–¿Solo para saber si estoy bien? –murmuró Juvia de forma inaudible.

Pero era que obvio que ella no estaba bien. –¿Quiere hablar? De donde vengo, hablar con alguien es una buena forma para desahogarse.

Juvia miró con cautela como el hombre de cabellos oscuros se sentaba en la pequeña cama y la mirada con seriedad.

–Una saktim no cuenta sus sentimientos. –comentó una de las miles de frases que su madre alguna vez le dijo.

–No estamos en Saktrum por lo tanto, podemos fingir que por el momento solo eres una sereia. –dijo Gray palmeando el lugar vació a su lado.

Juvia suspiró. Algo parecía retorcerse bajo su piel, una necesidad escalofriante de tumbarse en el suelo hecha un ovillo la dominaba. Luego se dio cuenta, ella se estaba ahogando. Se dejó caer a un lado de Gray, si no hubiera sido educada para controlar sus emociones, hace un buen rato que se hubiera hecho pedazos.

Gray titubeó al principio, pero con delicadeza y caballerosidad pasó su brazo por los hombros de Juvia en un tímido abrazo.

–No importa que te hayan enseñado en ese lugar, incluso el metal más duro puede agrietarse.

–¿Me acompañarías hasta que me sienta mejor? –preguntó casi tímidamente.

–Seguro.

…

–La verdad, es que no sé qué estás haciendo. –comentó Lucy mientras miraba a Natsu cocinar algo.

–Estoy cocinando.

–Seguro estas creando un portal al infierno. –refunfuñó Lucy haciendo una mueca por el mal olor. –Eso definitivamente huele como si un demonio hubiera muerto ahí y su cuerpo se estuviera pudriendo.

Natsu rió con amargura. –Bien, no tengo ni idea que es un demonio, pero estoy seguro por tu rostro que no es un cumplido.

–No te preocupes, he perdido el apetito. –dijo Lucy con una sonrisa amable.

Natsu iba a decir algo más cuando ambos se detuvieron en seco y mirarse directamente. Algo no estaba bien. Una pequeña obstrucción en el espacio hiso que la pareja se pusiera en guardia.

Natsu le hiso una señal a Lucy para que se resguardara en la habitación, pero le chica ya iba directo hacia dónde provenía esa pequeña obstrucción. Natsu maldijo mientras la seguía.

La tomó del brazo con más fuerza de la requerida solo para arrastrarla hasta él. –¿Has enloquecido?

–Podría ser una saktim. –murmuró Lucy.

–¿Y en qué parte del universo eso sería una buena noticia? –gruñó Natsu con preocupación.

Un sonido bofo, como si algo pesado hubiera caído sobre el suelo metálico y lo hubiera aboyado sonó muy cerca de nosotros, no con demasiada velocidad fuimos capaces de percatarnos de que, al parecer, no estábamos solos en la nave.

–Muchos afirman que soy tan bonito de ver como una saktim. –canturreó una voz masculina completamente desconocida para cualquiera de los dos. –Pero mucho mejor.

–Yo no puedo estar de acuerdo a ello. –respondió una segunda voz desconocida detrás de nosotros.

Definitivamente no saktims. Ambos hombres eran altos y de aspecto feroz, ninguno de las dos criaturas poseían aspecto conocido para Lucy. Uno parecía una combinación entre un ser humano y un extraño animal gatuno, el otro era terriblemente monstruoso que solo podía relacionarse como un tiburón mutante.

Lucy y Natsu se colocaron espalda-espalda el uno al otro con la intención de no darle la espalda a cualquiera de los enemigo.

–Supongo que no vienen a tomar té. –murmuró Natsu con recelo.

–No sé de lo que me hablas. –comentó el chico rubio. –Pero preferiría tomar algo de la mujer tras de ti.

Natsu gruñó mientras que Lucy hiso una mueca de desagrado total, bien sabía que los skotadis podían matar a una saktim en cuestión de segundos. Si bien, ella estaba segura de que Natsu dejaría que eso pasara, pero tampoco era como que ella pudiera dejar que él peleara solo con estos dos monstruos.

Lo poco aprendido hasta ahora tenía que salir a relucir. –Púdrete, alimaña.

–Oh~ la mujercita puede hablar. –se burló con sorna. Se acercó con pasos lentos. –¿Sabes que de dónde vengo, golpear a una mujer bocazas como tú está bien visto?

Natsu iba a interponerse antes de que diera un paso desafiante hasta el skotadi y con una valentía desconocida me le enfrente.

–¿Sabes que de dónde vengo castrar a los hombres es algo completamente satisfactorio? –sé que debería callarme, pero mi boca se movía por sí sola, me encontraba hablando con el mismo orgullo con el que mi madre hablaba o como cualquier otra saktim podría.

–Oh~ disfrutaré tanto hacerte pedazos. –murmuró con ira.

–Nos dijeron que no les hiciéramos daño a ningu-…

–¡A la mierda eso! Conozco métodos para lastimar a alguien y no dejar ni un rastro.

Retrocedí instintivamente hasta chocar contra la espalda de Natsu de nuevo.

–Abajo. –lo escuché susurrar.

Sin darme tiempo alguno de pensarlo, hice lo que me pidió y una ola de llamas de color oscuro golpeó directamente a ambos tipos. Su brazo envolvió mi cintura y me impulsó hacia él para poco después salir corriendo como cualquier fugitivo.

–¿No vamos a pelear? –pregunté entre jadeos.

–Odio huir tanto como tú. –contestó enojado. –Pero no puedo pelear con ambos y cuidarte al mismo tiempo.

–¡Que ofensa! –dije intentando sonar indignada. –¡Yo también puedo pelear!

Natsu no contestó nada a ello después de un rato de zigzaguear en el bosque extraterrestre, Natsu miró por encima de su hombro hacia mí.

–¿Querías mirarme como un skotadi? Creo que ahora es el momento.

–Puedo transformarme y sacarnos de aquí rápidamente.

–¿Y exponernos a las saktims?

–¿Prefieres enfrentarte a esos monstruos?

–Yo también soy un _monstruo_ , ¿recuerdas?

Una punzada de culpa hiso que Lucy callara abruptamente, no dijo _monstruos_ con la intención de lastimar a Natsu, ni mucho menos agregarlos en esa categoría.

–¿Pelea de pareja? –esa voz comenzaba a hartarme. –Hombre, es desagradable. No te acuestas con la comida, no importa que tan buena este.

–Supongo que el golpe anterior no fue suficiente. –habló Natsu, arrastrándome hasta quedar detrás de él. –¿Debería perder mi tiempo moliendo tu cabeza a golpes?

Había una molestia abrumadora estallando en la cabeza de Lucy ahora mismo, quería poner en su lugar a ese hombre a como diera lugar pero su parte racional sabía que ella no tenía la experiencia necesaria para lograrlo. Solo podía esperar detrás de Natsu mientras él se hacía cargo.

–Si es necesario, tienes que huir. –susurró Natsu en su cabeza. –Eres rápida, estoy segura de que si sigues en línea recta sin detenerte, te encontraras con una saktim que te escolte hasta tu hogar.

–¡¿Qué pasará contigo?! –preguntó Lucy, alarmada.

–Tengo una clara sospecha de quien pudo a ver mandado a estos brabucones. Él no me quiere muerto. –su mirada se oscureció. –No sé qué pueda querer de ti. Y no confió en la palabra de estos tipos.

Antes de que pudiera negarme a dejarlo solo, Natsu me empujó hacia atrás dejándome caer sin estilo sobre el suelo mientras él se impulsaba hacia adelante sobre su contrincante. No cabía duda alguna que Natsu era un guerrero excepcional, sus años como un snaga lo hacían un peleador experto cuerpo a cuerpo, además de que, a pesar de lo que él siempre dice, los genes skotadi le iban a la talla. Utilizaba sus nuevas habilidades como si hubiera entrenado con ellas desde que nació.

Natsu lanzó al chico rubio parlante contra el otro hombre tiburón sin ningún esfuerzo. Casi tuve la necesidad de aplaudir pero me lo reservé.

–Eso no los detendrá. –dijo Natsu mirándome. –No creo que haiga algo que los detenga. Necesito que te vayas.

–No quiero irme…

–¡Lucy!

Miré como ambos cuerpos seguían moviéndose con la intención de regresar al campo de la batalla. Apretando los puños entre en fase saktim y salí corriendo en la dirección contraria a todo el desastre. ¿Qué es lo que haré cuando este frente a Layla? ¿Pedirle perdón? ¡De ninguna manera!

Antes de que pudiera salir de la órbita del planeta, una fuerte explosión me empujó de nuevo hacia dentro. Desde el cielo miré cientos de esferas doradas cubriendo mi camino como bombas sensoriales a punto de explotar, miré hacia el suelo y observe aquel skotadi rubio sonriéndome con sorna.

Si bien recuerdo que mencionaron que los skotadi no volaban muy bien, podían hacerlo, pero gastaban mucha energía haciéndolo. Tal vez no sean rápidos, pero eran fuertes y una vez en sus manos nada podía salvarte.

–¿A dónde vas, lucecita? –pregunto y una bomba explotó muy cerda de mí.

No puedo huir si lo tengo a él pisándome los talones. Volé hacia él como un proyectil y una fuerte explosión de luz se impactó contra su rostro estrellándolo contra el suelo, casi tan rápido volví alzar el vuelo evitando cualquier agarre.

El hombre se recuperó tan rápido que era imposible. –Golpeas como una niña pequeña.

–¿Se supone eso es un insulto para mí?

Continué dando golpes a larga distancia con el pavor que él pudiera atraparme, solo que, no contaba con la intención que él pudiera teletransportarse y atraparme en el aire.

–Me pregunto si, ¿Sabrás bien? –susurró en mi oído.

–Te quedaras con las dudas. –gruñí.

Di un giró repentino y de una patada lo alejé de mí, me impulse hacia él para empujarlo hasta el suelo. Espere pacientemente flotando sobre el suelo en busca de algún movimiento, pero el tipo sorpresivamente se había detenido.

Un gruñido bestial resonó del cráter antes creado por el impacto de la caída.

–Eres un dolor en el culo. –gruñó el hombre con los ojos negros y sus iris brillando de un anormal dorado.

Iba a darle un puñetazo cuando sentí un tirón de nervios que iba desde mi codo hasta mi cuello, mi brazo se torció un poco por mi propia fuerza, me arrodille presa del sorpresivo dolor y la falta de energía.

Con pánico miré mi brazo que estaba cubierto de líneas oscuras que se extendían como veneno debajo de mi piel. Alcé la vista repentinamente solo para ver al chico tan sorprendió como yo, para luego sonreír con fascinante diversión.

Volví a ser humana en una explosión donde perdí todo mi brillo, caí al suelo aun sosteniendo mi brazo que parecía que iba a caerse si no lo seguía sosteniendo. El hombre rió mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos y seguros.

–Ahhh~ pero que idiota. –se burló el hombre. –¿No te habías dado, pequeña guarra? ¿Te dejaste morder solo por un poco de placer? No cabe duda que eres igual a todas.

Mordí mi labio inferior con ira, ira por sus palabras, impotencia al no poder moverme y confusión porque no tenía ni la menor idea de porque él me estaba diciendo todo eso.

–Me aseguraré de hacerte sufrir como se merece. –dijo mientras pateaba mi cabeza.

Y todo se volvió negro. De nuevo.

* * *

 **N/A: Solo puedo decir... gracias semana santa por llegar! *-* y también muchaaaaaas gracias por, después de tanto tiempo, seguir apoyándome con sus comentarios.**

 ***3***


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26. Dentro de una pesadilla.**

Si me dieran una moneda por cada suceso extraño que me ha sucedido, de seguro sería multimillonaria. O al menos me daría el dinero suficiente para comprarme una nave espacial y salir de mi horrible realidad.

Me removí asqueada al sentir el pegajoso suelo de lo que parecía ser una celda. Mis manos estaban sujetas tras mi espalda lo que apenas me podía permitir sentarme entre mis piernas. No podía usar mis poderes y mi cuello dolía horrores.

Todo estaba yendo mal.

Ahora los skotadis la tenían presa en su planeta y nadie vendría por ella. ¿Qué tan mala suerte se podía tener? Este era el riesgo que todos me decían.

Aquí termina mi grandiosa travesía, supongo.

–Eres un poco pesimista, ¿no es así?

Me sobresalté ante la repentina voz masculina, giré mi cabeza hacia todos lados en busca de la fuente y quede prendida de unos ojos oscuros como el ónix mirándome fijamente. Casi quise reírme por aquel comentario, también quería reírme por el asqueroso parecido que tenía este hombre con Natsu.

–Auch. –comentó él, fingiendo.

–Supongo que eres él que mandó a esos matones a por nosotros ¿No es así?

El hombre sonrió con suficiencia. –Eres más inteligente de lo que imaginé. Estoy impresionado.

Ahora era mi turno de sonreír con suficiencia. –¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Robarme mi poder? Lamente desilusionarte pero no tengo el suficiente.

–Tal vez ya te has dado cuenta, pero me sobra poder. –dijo con arrogancia. –No me interesa robar el de una pequeña saktim herida. Pero gracias por la oferta.

Bufé. –¿Solo me atrapaste para demostrar que puedes?

El hombre caminó a mi alrededor, con pasos lentos, mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular, parecía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. Y eso lograba cabrearme a niveles que no sabía que podía llegar. El simple hecho de estar de rodillas, tener que mirar hacia arriba para verlo era… detestable, inimaginable, quería romper algo con mis manos y tirárselo a la cabeza.

El hombre rió. –El orgullo saktim te está consumiendo lentamente. Aun cuando decías que nunca serias como ellas, temo que seré yo el que te diga que te estas convirtiendo en lo que odias.

–¿Debería rogar para que me dejes ir? ¿O planeas torturarme? –ignoré su anterior comentario, no me apetecía tener una lucha interna conmigo misma ahora, necesitaba respuestas. –¿Dónde está Natsu de todas maneras?

El hombre cabeceó, divertido por la pregunta. –Él está bien. Nunca le haría daño a mi propio hermano.

Algo hiso clic de repente. –Tú mandaste a Natsu hacía mí.

–No es una pregunta. –señaló él con fascinación.

–Estoy en lo correcto. –dije contestando mi propia pregunta con la reacción del skotadi frente a mí.

Aunque quisiera evitarlo, podía sentir su mirada oscura analizándome como cualquier científico haría con una rata. Podía sentirlo hurgar en mis pensamientos, justo como Layla lo hacía.

–Sé que tienes la capacidad para averiguar por tu cuenta, por qué es que te quiero aquí. –comentó el hombre.

Me reí. –Debo de reconocer que eres un hombre inteligente. Pero, debo de estar equivocada, tengo una especie de teoría, pero sería bastante estúpido y haría dudar tu capacidad.

–Dime tu teoría. –incitó con suma curiosidad.

–Quieres que Layla venga a por mí. –contesté y al momento en que lo dije en voz alta, me hiso sentir como una idiota. –Soy un cebo.

Mi madre nunca arriesgaría su pellejo por mí, nadie lo suficientemente inteligente vendrá por mí, vendrá por mí en el nido infestado de criaturas que podrían matar a una saktim en segundos. Por más que sea mi madre, ella nunca haría algo tan estúpido como eso.

–Layla no es idiota. –proseguí fiel a mis ideales. –Tus esfuerzos son inútiles.

–Tienes razón. Layla no es idiota, y por supuesto, tampoco es débil. Ella vendrá en el momento en que sepa donde estas. Porque eres su pequeño bebé.

Hice una ligera mueca. Ella me abandonó en cuanto nací, no me visitó ni siquiera una vez en toda mi vida, estoy segura de que no le importará que desaparezca de su vida una vez más.

–Layla no podrá ser la persona más cálida con la que me haya topado antes, pero puedo asegurarte que no es una madre desnaturalizada. Si te dejó en la Tierra fue por una muy buena razón.

–¿Ahora estas de su lado? –pregunté con amargura.

–No siempre fuimos enemigos, joven saktim. –comentó con simplicidad. –Existieron tiempos en los que trabajamos espalda-espalda. Tiempos tan antiguos, que casi no había suficiente luz en el universo.

El chico dio un pequeño chasquido de dedos y de un salto estábamos en un lugar completamente diferente. Miré a mi alrededor, confundida. Lamentablemente seguía con las manos encadenadas, el hombre rió ante la ingenuidad que creyera que hubiera algún tipo de posibilidad de poder ser libre.

Me forcé a mí misma a ponerme de pie para presenciar mí alrededor. Estábamos en una habitación de cristal que solo reflejaba el universo oscuro y vació, sin ninguna estrella cercana para iluminarlo.

Miré al hombre con incredulidad. –¿Qué es este lugar?

–Conoce el vacío. –dijo en modo de presentación. –El lugar al que ninguno de nosotros tenemos el poder de controlar. Una tierra inexistente sin tiempo que corra, sin vida, sin sonido, sin luz. Un lienzo vacío a la espera de que el universo se siga expandiendo.

–Si no puede ser controlado, ¿Por qué estamos dentro?

–Es una alucinación de lo que es. –contestó sin mirarme. –Este cristal refleja lo que el vacío es. Si estuviéramos dentro de él, quedaríamos congelados en un lugar inexistente, donde nadie podría salvarte nunca.

Esto no tiene sentido.

–¿Por qué me muestras esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

–Hace algunos años he encontrado una forma de borrar todo en el universo. –declaró con monotonía y seriedad. –He logrado comprimir un agujero negro para su manipulación. Algo así como una bomba viviente que se tragará todo a kilómetros a la redonda.

Parpadeé. Si fuera otra persona la que estuviera contándome esto, posiblemente me reiría por lo absurdo de su idea. Peso si bien yo no conocía a este lunático, no podía afirmar que estaba bromeando. Si algo he aprendido en todo este viaje intergaláctico es que las personas pueden llegar a sorprenderte a niveles ridículos.

–Bien. –contesté con más calma de la que se espera. –Digamos que tu plan funciona. –el hombre asintió. –¿Qué quieres conseguir con borrar todo?

El hombre se encogió de hombros. –Una nueva creación.

–Bien, digamos que esto funciona. –repetí sin comprender. –Tengo entendido que los agujeros negros son enormes y devoran galaxias. ¿No los destruirán a ustedes también? Declarando, claro, que estamos en la misma jodida galaxia.

El hombre sonrió de nuevo. –El precio que se debe pagar.

–Posiblemente gaste saliva, pero necesito decirlo: Es una locura.

–Tal vez tú lo veas así. –él colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y avanzó hacia mí con la calma del mundo. –Pero yo lo veo como una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. El universo está lleno de aquello que ustedes lo humanos llaman: Arrogancia. Es… detestable.

Di un paso hacia atrás con torpeza cuando aquel desconocido se había acercado tanto a mí que faltaban solo centímetros para que nuestras narices se juntaran. Podía sentir el frío e inhumano aliento golpeándome en la cara.

–¿No es acaso arrogante pensar que tienes el poder para cambiar algo que la misma naturaleza hiso? –contraataqué sin ninguna meta en sí. Esta no es mi guerra.

–Es por eso que yo también debo ser borrado. –respondió con sencillez. –He vivido por tanto tiempo, he visto cosas que no imaginarias, estoy tan… harto de tener que respirar. No podrías entenderlo, solo has vivido un siglo humano. Es tan poco tiempo comparado conmigo. –suspiró pesadamente mientras juntaba su frente con la mía. –La inmortalidad. Llega un momento en que comienzas hartarte de lo mismo todo el tiempo ¿Sabes? Vivir día a día por los siglos de los siglos… esa es una verdadera locura.

Tragué duro. –Es egoísta lo que intentas.

–Solo quiero evitarles ese sufrimiento a los demás. –sonrió lentamente.

Intenté alejarme pero él se movió tan rápido que ni siquiera pude notarlo, apretó sus dedos en mi cuello haciendo que tosiera de dolor. Abrí los ojos, expectantes. Sus ojos pasaron del apagado negro al intenso rojo sangre que una vez vi en Natsu.

–Ahora que lo sabes, no me queda más remedio que matarte. –declaró con voz calmada. –¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?

Intente hablar pero mis palabras quedaron estancadas en mi garganta.

–No gastes energías. –dijo con cierta enferma diversión. –Estamos en un lugar donde, por más ruido que hagas, no habrá nadie que te escuche. –se detuvo un momento a observarme. –Será difícil decirle a mi hermano como es que moriste. Sabes, él tiene una especie de _enamoramiento_ por ti. Algo enfermizo que necesita ser curado, y la única cura es deshacerte de ti. Pero lo superará, he visto a los míos caer ante las enredaderas de las saktims y si no se recuperan, mueren por mí.

-N-Natsu ...

–Tenías razón. Yo fui quien mandó a Natsu hacía ti. –comentó riendo entre dientes. –Yo fui quien lo dejó en manos de Igneel. Yo fui quien le ordenó que te mordiera, aun si te dejara huir, no sobrevivirías el viaje de regreso a casa por tu cuenta. El veneno ya está casi llegando a tu coada. Ojalá pudiera ver el rostro de Layla cuando se entere de que su pequeño bebé fue asesinado por un skotadi y la manera en la que fue asesinada.

La fuerza en su mano se hiso tan fuerte que ya me encontraba a centímetros por encima del suelo y los bordes de mis ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse. Su mano libre se volvió oscura y tan afilada como una cuchilla que iba en trayectoria a mi corazón.

Pero nunca llegó.

Una explosión cercana hiso tambalear al hombre que estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Y todo pasó en cuestiones de segundo, una ráfaga de luz roja tomó a mi compañero de la cabeza y lo impactó contra la pared de cristal más cercana agrietándola por completo.

Me caí sobre unos brazos suaves y fuertes, miré hacia arriba completamente aturdida solo para mirar a un hombre casi humano con el cabello azul brillante mirando hacia la dirección donde Erza apareció.

–Tenemos que irnos. –exclamó Erza sobrevolando. –Eso no va a detenerlo.

Erza alzó los brazos hacia arriba y una esfera rojiza nos envolvió, esperaba que nos estuviera llevando a casa, pero solo salimos de esa recamara de cristal. Nuestro alrededor era oscuro y un caos. Estábamos en un castillo platinado y cuerpos salían volando por todas partes al rugido de una bestia que podría protagonizar cualquier historia de terror.

Al lado de la bestia flotaba una saktim de color verde que reía con diversión mientras miraba a guerreros skotadis siendo aplastados por su bestia mascota.

Y luego la reconocí.

–¡Evergreen! –gritó Erza en su dirección. –¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!

Evergreen se giró hacia nosotros y me miró fijamente por unos segundos para luego bufar con aburrimiento. Gruñó algo a la bestia que de repente se detuvo.

Quise apartarme de los brazos del desconocido de cabello azul, pero este me lo impidió. –D-Dejame…

–Lo siento. No puedo hacer eso, princesa. –murmuró sin mirarme a los ojos.

Iba a reclamarle a Erza cuando un grito nos interrumpió. –¡Elf-niichan!

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa cuando reconocí esa voz. Quise acercarme, en verdad, quise entender la magnitud de toda la situación, pero el hombre azul me aferró hacia él y le habló a Erza en un idioma desconocido para mí, ella se giró rápidamente y tomó cartas en el asunto.

Se volvió a Evergreen y le dio órdenes que poco a poco no lograba entender. Mi cuerpo comenzó arder, como si me hubieran inyectado lava en mis venas y poco a poco estaban carbonizándome, lancé maldiciones y golpes para que me soltaran, mientras sentía un líquido espeso salir de mi boca.

Lo último que vi fue el rostro impasible de Erza transformándose en uno de horror. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que había serios problemas.

-e-Erza ... -tartamudee.

–Quédate con Evergreen y ayúdala. –ordenó Erza mientras me tomaba en sus brazos. –Lucy necesita atención ahora.

El hombre no titubeó, rápidamente se unió a Evergreen sin mirar atrás. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, apenas si podía sentir los brazos de Erza cargándome.

El jalón que se siente después de ser taletransportado fue suficiente para hacer expulsar más líquido espeso de mi boca que pronto identifique como sangre cuajada. Erza volaba con demasiada rapidez por el castillo hasta una zona alta donde sentí a Layla y varias saktims mas.

–¿Qué me está pasando? –pregunté. O al menos eso intenté, sonó tan poco coherente que no me sorprendería si nadie me haya entendido.

–El veneno se está expandiendo cada vez más rápido. –se apresuró Erza y no sabía si me estaba contestando o le estaba diciendo a los demás en la sala.

–Su cuerpo intenta expulsar el veneno fuera. –habló una voz femenina desconocida para mí.

–¡¿Ya está lista la estrella?! –exclamó Layla histérica. –¡Mi hija se está muriendo! ¡Apresúrense, maldita sea!

Casi estuve a punto de pensar que extrañaba la actitud asquerosa de Layla, pero eso definitivamente debe ser obra de mi mala condición. Nadie puede extrañar a alguien como Layla.

Alguien puso una mano en mi frente con demasiada fuerza y me obligó a abrir mis ojos. Una saktim de color rosa pálido estaba frente a mí, su coada estaba recogida en un moño y dos mechones de esta colgaban a cada lado de su cabeza. Su mirada era dura y fría. Casi quería encogerme en mi lugar.

–Necesitas entrar en fase, niña. –me habló con palabras apresurada. –¿Si lo entiendes? Te estas muriendo.

–¡Porlyusica! –chilló Layla.

Mi cabeza dolía horrores. –Está bien.

Sentí mi cuerpo brillar, pero no me gustó para nada la reacción de los demás a mi alrededor. Layla había dado un paso atrás con dramatismo mientras me miraba con horror, levanté una ceja y miré a Erza que me seguía cargando, ella tenía una mirada indescifrable.

–¡T-Tenemos que apresurarnos! –exclamó Layla acercándose a mí.

Me removí incomoda cuando Layla me tomó en brazos. Quise protestar, pero me encontraba tan agotada que solo dejé que me llevaran en brazos hacia un lugar desconocido.

–No te preocupes. –habló Layla con extraña ternura. –El dolor desaparecerá en un momento.

-Natsu ...

–Recibirá su castigo por haberte hecho esto. –dijo Layla con dureza mientras nos adentrábamos a una bola de fuego blanco. –Ahora no pienses en eso.

…

–¿Por qué hemos traído a estos bichos a casa? –preguntó Evergreen a Erza.

Erza caminaba con tranquilidad hasta quedar a un lado de Evergreen que miraba a los skotadis prisioneros. Entre ellos, el que más le importaba.

–Asuntos importantes. –contestó Erza sin mucho afán. Se giró a mirar a Natsu. –¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho?

Natsu alzó la vista sin muchas ganas. –Déjenme ver a Lucy.

Evergreen bufón.

Erza se mantuvo serena mirándolo con cuidado. El chico se veía tan demacrado, y estaba segura de que ni Jellal ni Evergreen lo hirieron de a alguna manera, así que solo podía asegurar que su condición ya estaba mal antes de que llegaran. Erza conocía muy poco del chico frente a ella, esta era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca. Había algo en su mirada que le hacía querer saber más. Necesitaba hablar a solas con él, pero para ello tendría que tener el permiso de Mavis y eso podría ser complicado. Él ahora era un prisionero a punto de morir.

–Por favor… –murmuró Natsu sacando a Erza de sus pensamientos. –Déjame ver a Lucy.

Podía sentir la incredulidad y diversión de Evergreen a su lado, presenciar a un skotadi rogar debería ser más que divertido para cualquier saktim, pero en este momento, Erza solo pudo sentir compasión por la criatura y por su hermana, ambos eran tan jóvenes para enfrentarse al mundo por su cuenta.

–Ya has hecho daño suficiente. –dijo Erza después de un largo tiempo en silencio. –Ruega para que tu muerte sea rápida.

* * *

 **N/A: Holaaa! AJAKSKAJAK x.x Esta historia se esta alargando mas de lo que quiero xD pero ya no sé como acabarla :'D (algo se me ocurrirá)**

* * *

 **Reviews~**

Beln Heartphilia: Quisiera no dejar de perder la inspiración! D:

Justney: Graaaaacias por tu comentario! *-*

lady-werempire: Viva las vacacioneeees! (~*-*)~

Aiko-chan02: AKJSAHSKJAJSAKSJAKAJ Se que no tengo excusas por tardarme tanto x.x y solo puedo decir gracias por su extensa paciencia y que aun si me tardo siguen leyendo mi historia. Muchos besos y saludos! *3*

Giuly DG: Chan! Chan! Chaaaaaaan!~ xD

Akari B: Esa es la actituuuud! (8 No hay mejor hora para leer (o escribir) que la madrugada xD


End file.
